Bat out of Sheol
by Phedre no Delaunay de Montreve
Summary: Vampire Chronicles Vampire: The Masquerade Kabbalic Crossover. More to come. Part IV up!
1. Default Chapter

A Tribute to the Vampire Chronicles  
Part One  
  
Prologue  
  
Hello again. It is I, Lestat de Lioncourt, your favorite guide into the realm of the supernatural. Did you miss me, my love? Because I know I missed you. It's been a terrible time, hasn't it, being separated from one another like this? I know you must have been utterly dying to know what has been happening in my life, and of course, as always, I won't disappoint.  
  
Let me begin by saying the following tale will take you into a part of my world that I had not even dared to think in my wildest dreams I would ever experience. And that does not even touch upon the fact that no vampire has ever thought possible. Strange isn't it, that even I, the vampire Lestat, would be caught off his guard by this one. Indeed, throughout this tale, I quite frankly can tell you that sometimes I felt like I would surely go insane. The thoughts kept passing through my mind, "Can this possibly be real? Is this really happening? Is SHE real?"  
Ah, but I am getting ahead of myself. In fact, I have not even properly introduced myself to any newcomers.  
I've already given you my name, and the fact is, yes, I am a vampire. I am not the only one, of course, as there are many others, some of whom I will describe soon enough. In fact, I look fairly human. The two distinguishing attributes I have that can mark me as unnatural are my nails, which take on a glass-like appearance. While gloves or even that fingernail polish substance the mortal females are so fond of easily covers this, the other, my skin, is not so easy to disguise. Usually, it is extremely pale, a deathly white color to be fairly more elaborate. However, in one of my past adventures, I tried to kill myself by exposing myself to the sun in the Gobi desert. Unfortunately, or fortunately for that matter, I am simply too powerful for even the sun to kill me, while it did bake me quite considerably, and left me with a tan reminiscent of a "surfer-boy". And this seems to compliment well my somewhat long, usually unruly mane of blonde hair, and my gray eyes, which easily take on a blue or violet appearance. And yes, I do have fangs, but they are usually barely noticeable to the untrained eye. I am also about 6 feet tall, which was quite impressive back when I was alive.the last year of which was in 1789. Intriguing, isn't it? But back on the earlier topic, yes, the sun can kill vampires, unless they are powerful enough, like me. The sustained heat of a fire can also kill a vampire, but garlic, crosses, and holy water are a pack of myths. And as you can plainly see, I am not much like one of those silly apparitions you may be used to, in those movies.. Dracula, Blade, even that horrendous little flick, Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I suppose its all well and good however, that the truth be diluted by these little fantasies. Even so, I must admit that at one time, however, I did want to be known. I wanted all the vampires to be known, perhaps because I wanted to 'see what would happen'.  
I tried to accomplish this task by becoming a "Rock Star". I became quite popular and famous too, and spread out the secrets of vampires and my own life through my songs, appearances, and interviews. I enjoyed living in the light, so to speak, but unfortunately my plan failed, as no one truly believed that I am a vampire. However it did attract some attention, from the most Ancient and Powerful of our kind and from the Talamasca, a mortal institution that observes the happenings of the supernatural. My musical stylings even caused the Mother of Us All, Akasha, to awaken. And so it was that she tried to take me as her lover, (I must admit to myself how dangerously beguiling my charm is) and the Ancient ones, Maharet and Mekare, destroyed her. Or rather, Mekare did. Maharet and Mekare are red- haired twins, and two of the eldest vampires, after Khayman.  
But enough about them, and onto more about me.  
  
After the Queen of the Damned incident, a man named Raglan James who had the power to switch bodies came to me with a proposition. I foolishly accepted, and he "burned me", to use the vernacular. He attempted to trick me, and my friend, a once-member of the Talamasca, David, helped me. With his help I properly regained my form, and David got a new one of his own, too. I sired him to become a vampire, as well. And in my adventure after that, I met the Devil himself. And out of all my adventures, perhaps that was the one that best helped me cope with my adventure that I will tell you in this story. But anyway, after that adventure, nothing much happened to ME, but rather, Louis and David. Using the assistance of their witch friend, Merrick Mayfair, they rose the spirit of the ghost child, Claudia, whom I will explain in a moment, because she does play a significant role, if a symbolic one, in this story.  
In a moment of insanity, or something I don't know, Louis sired Merrick and made her one of us. This I didn't and still don't mind in the least bit, although the Talamasca did, and now they are trying to stalk us or something to that extent, angry about Merrick's initiation into the Dark Gift.  
And that is where my adventures have taken me thus far. For now, the four of us, Merrick, Louis, David and I, have a small apartment in San Diego, California. It is nothing like New Orleans, but it is a very beautiful city, nonetheless.  
Finally, I get to the subject of Claudia. Claudia was but a small child when I worked the Dark Trick on her and made her into a vampire, like us. And while her mind continued to mature, her body did not, and she began to resent Louis and I deeply for it. She was a beautiful child, with hair in perfectly spun spirals of gold, and blue eyes that seemed to send off a glitter in the dark. Pale, like one of us, and with an appetite for blood that was as voracious as that of an adult-vampire. And a ruthless killer too, that one. I had taught her well, so it seems.  
In fact she had even tried to kill me, with Louis acting as her accomplice. And when they ran off to Paris, she met her own demise at the hands of the vampire Armand, who committed suicide after my adventures with Memnoch, the Devil. About Louis - Louis was one of the first I had ever sired. He is quite the attractive male, with luscious dark curls of hair framing his elegant face and contrasting with his vivid green eyes quite nicely. He is much more reserved that I am, and more resigned than I am. Louis adored Claudia and still does, and he was quite distraught at her death.  
Well, now that all these not-so-tedious facts have been arranged, it is time for my story; I must tell you though, at certain points in the story I must step back as narrarator and allow some of the others to tell parts of the story at the time.  
But don't worry.. I'm here with you now. Come with me, bask in my warmth, and indulge yourself on my words.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The silence of the apartment was somewhat welcome to me, as David, Louis, and Merrick had decided to go on their own throughout the city. I was relaxing against a very plush recliner David had chosen, and it was upholstered with luscious satin, in a design reminiscent of the Renaissance. The apartment itself was a bit empty save a few items of furniture, and some Monet paintings hung up on the walls. My agent in Paris as per my instructions put all of our possessions from the New Orleans flat in storage. Back to the apartment, the windows were well covered by thick crimson red curtains, nearly the color of blood. There was one other recliner like the one I was sitting in, a small desk with a small chair beside it, an in the two adjoining bedrooms there were identical queen-size canopy beds.  
I usually like to live in more luxury than this, but we did not know exactly how long we would choose to stay here, so I humored David and went with the 'minimal'.  
Abruptly, I sat up and headed into one of the bedrooms - my bedroom. I looked at my appearance in the full-length mirror, and smoothed out my unkempt blonde hair. I adjusted my leather blazer, and examined my other clothing - a beige shirt underneath, and gray slacks. I slightly adjusted my sunglasses, put on a pair of black gloves, and got ready for my night on the town.  
I was getting a little hungry, as it were, so it was time to look for a meal. I slammed the door behind me and made sure it was locked, although I didn't think I really cared if anyone would break in or not. Even more so, I doubted anyone would. It was a nice neighborhood, though not what I was accustomed to.  
So, I went on my walk down the street. I usually choose to feed on the more despicable creatures, finding those creatures that prey on others and being quite the effective angel of the night. I grinned at the thought, and continued my walk down into a section of town called "Hillcrest". This side of town I liked very much, it was bright, kept quite well, and was always dotted with passers by. But, now where would I find a proper meal.  
Hmmm. I continued on my walk, casually reading minds and seeing if I could pick up anything that might be of use to me. And, I did. One lone man was eyeing a young girl walking past him, by herself, as the story stereotypically goes. The man was tall, and muscular; he obviously worked out quite a bit. He had shaggy brown hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed this morning, and his eyes seemed a bit dark, and vacant.  
The girl was a bit different story. She was cheerful, and thinking about going to some restaurant to meet up with friends. And she was obviously young, she seemed to be about 17 to me. She was wearing a tight white tank top that exposed her breasts to an extreme degree, wearing those pleather pants that seem so popular today, and while it was a common site in this town it surprised me nonetheless: her head was shaved. This did not detract from her beauty however; she had large eyes, and full heart-shaped lips that were probably the most distinguishing, lovely feature on her face.  
Well the man was continually thinking to himself what terrible things he'd like to do to this young girl, and quickly justifying each thought to him with, "She must be asking for it with a top like that." Like I thought he would, he began to follow the young creature, and I too began to follow him.  
It wasn't too long before he'd grabbed the girl and thrown her into an alleyway, holding a knife to her neck, cupping his free hand over her mouth and quietly threatening her to keep quiet or else he'd slit her throat. She was crying and about to scream, when he started trying to rip off that shirt that barely seemed like a covering at all.  
I decided not to wait much longer, after all, the hunger was crying out to be sated and the demonic look in his eyes was so very mesmerizing for me. I stepped out from the back of the alleyway, in full view, and let the man see me. His eyes widened, and the girl saw her window of opportunity and bit deep into the man's hand. He yelled, dropping the knife, and she ran away with a speed I'd seldom seen in mortals. Before he could even so much as blink, I was behind him, one of my arms around his waist, the other curving over his chest. "Hello," I whispered into his ear. "You've been up to terrible things lately, haven't you?" His eyes widened, he struggled in my arms, but I was much too strong for him to scarcely move. The blood-scent emanating from this man was growing to be too much to bear, and I didn't much feel like playing with my food tonight. I quickly sank my teeth into his salty neck, letting the teeth tear easily through his skin. The blood poured into my mouth, and ecstasy soon overtook me. I could feel his heart beating next to mine, and visions of his life began to pour into my mind. He'd been repeating his activities from this night quite often, going out more than twice a week to find young girls who "begged for it" as he liked to put it. He lived alone in a stale-smelling apartment, and was always alone, only he, his penthouse magazines, and his erotic novels.  
I continued to drink, and I could nearly feel the pleasure of it in every cell in my body, and I knew he could feel the pain I was giving him in every cell of his. I wondered if he could feel my heartbeat, too. To drink like this, must be one of the most intimate moments one can experience.  
That's when I heard her voice, sounding like a serpent's hiss in my ear. "Not quite, Lestat.."  
I let the nameless man's body drop to the ground. I had drunk my fill of him anyway, and he would soon die. Then I swiftly turned to see the origin of the voice, standing in front of me, her eyes piercing into my own.  
She was as tall as I am, her long, black hair that seemed to shimmer blue curving gently at her waist. It was wavy, and it reminded me of the ocean's waves at night. Her eyes were like the color of the moon, silver, and dangerously beautiful. She was wearing a gown of sheer navy blue silk, and I could see the curve of her body through the nearly see-through silk.  
She curved her amethyst painted lips into a smile, and extended her hand towards me, and her lips parted, allowing me to hear for the first time that luminous voice.  
"We meet at last, my sweet, sweet Lestat."  
  
Chapter Two  
  
My voice caught in my throat as I stared at her. She knew my name. My name! She was no mortal, and she did not seem to be a vampire, either. Her skin seemed fresh and illuminating, and soft. How plush it seemed, like the flesh of a sweet plum. Not hard and white, like the way vampiric flesh is usually. Somehow she seemed in a way like Memnoch the Devil from one of my past adventures, but not so much so, either. She was looking at me in a nearly menacing way, but somehow I found it strangely alluring, and seductive. Her lips curved into a frightening grin, and I had to wonder if she was trying to intimidate me, because it certainly seemed so.  
"Lestat," she said again, her tone like that of a woman who hadn't seen her lover in nearly a decade, thick, breaking, and full of love.  
I chuckled, breaking the silence. "You think you cause me fear? Anyone can know my name! Anyone can know me! For all I know, you only know me from my concerts, my musical albums, or my books! It has happened before, the nameless fan that comes up to me, saying, 'Lestat, here, take me,' gesturing to their thin little throat! Whoever you are," I said, extending my finger out to her, "Who do you think you are to harass me? Do you not know that I am a monster? That I could rip your heart out with my own hand before you could so much as blink those silvered eyes of yours? What is it that you want from me, coming here, watching me, calling out my name?"  
The strange woman simply laughed, a glorious sound that reminded me of those small bells tied cruelly to a cat's neck, chiming as it walks. She elegantly waved her other hand in front of her mouth as she laughed, like a saloon girl would with a fan, keeping her other hand extended towards me still.  
"Lestat, Lestat, that is just like you.. to wave out threats without knowing your opponent." She slowly walked towards me, keeping her hand extended, as if she meant for me to take that small, glowing hand into my own.  
"Who are you," I said, incredulous, as I could almost feel that immense power she held hidden in her delicate little shell, circling around me, analyzing me with those cold, silver eyes. "What is it that you want?"  
"My name," she murmured, "Is Lilith. I am the queen, the mother of the true demon race. The first! The one who started it all," she said, letting the words roll off her serpentine tongue and flow into my ears. "And I've chosen you. You, Lestat de Lioncourt, the self-proclaimed devil, the brat prince, to come along with me, into a paradise like you could not possibly imagine."  
Much to her surprise, I laughed. I laughed directly in her face. "I have no reason to believe you," I said. "You who just come to me like this! Appear out of nowhere and expect me to respect you? That is truly a laugh." And I forced another laugh out of myself for effect.  
"I do not expect any sort of respect from you," she said, maddeningly calm, which made me tempted to hurl all sorts of insults at her just to see if I could get any kind of rise out of her. She smiled at me again, and just continued, although I had the feeling that she knew what I was thinking. "I have been watching you, for many a year now, since the day you killed those wolves with your own sword. Since the night Magnus came to you and made you into one of those pseudo-demons that most look down upon. I have watched you, smiled with you, wept with you, and my dear, nearly fallen in love with you. You are simply magnificent, and I must have you for my purpose."  
While I was pondering the words, "Nearly fallen in love," she took my hand and grasped it hard. I was taken aback with her strength, because she seemed such a frail creature.  
"Oh really," I said, a little preoccupied in thought to come up with a better retort. "And what purpose would that be, pray tell?"  
"I would like to redesign this world by the fruit of my womb," she said, whispering it into my ear, the whisper sending a shiver down my spine. "You'd like me to prove it to you, hm?"  
Her words confused me. I didn't know what she meant, and furthermore, I didn't know if what I thought she was hinting at was even physically possible.  
"Come with me, Lestat," she said, and the world around me seemed to be dissolved in some sort of black haze. It was dizzying, and chaotic, and I seemed to turn in a spiral of madness before a room materialized all around me.  
Flower petals gently rained down onto me, and my eyes widened as I could smell the aroma of scented oils and candles. And the room itself was blindingly beautiful. Rich tapestries hung on the walls, plush oriental carpets decked the floors, old-style lanterns hung from the walls, and the light gently reflected off of the wallpaper, which shined a metallic pattern of falling autumn leaves. But most distinguishing of all was the extremely large bed near the center of the room against the wall, whose oak bedposts reached nearly to the ceiling. And about the room there was the continual flicker of gold.  
I turned quickly to the woman who had led me to this place, Lilith. "Why have you brought me here," I demanded of her. I spread my arms, my palms pointing upwards, my face donning a confused expression that seemed partially enraged. "What do you want of me?!? What does all of this mean?"  
Lilith simply laughed. "I thought I had told you, sweet prince."  
"All you said was something about the fruit of your womb. Oh, no. That isn't possible!"  
Lilith laughed again, this time it was more a girlish giggle. "Silly Lestat! You cannot possibly understand. Not until you taste of my crimson river." Once this was said, she lifted her hand and grabbed her dark mane and pulled it away from her neck. "Come, Lestat. Drink."  
Suddenly the blood scent was intoxicating, and I was soon in front of her like a moth to the flame. I wrapped my arms around her slender waist, and pulled her lush body against my own. I could feel her heart beat against mine. Slowly, I lowered my head down to her neck, and I let my fangs brush up against the soft skin of her throat. But, I hesitated.  
"Is something the matter," she murmured seductively into my ear. "Surely you have hungered for something more since you tasted of Akasha's blood."  
I drew back. "Akasha? What do you know of Akasha?" I did not demand it of her, but her words were enough to make me hesitate longer. Still, the scent of her blood was overpowering, and I nearly felt dizzy.  
"Akasha is nothing," she murmured, and took my hand, drawing me close. "Now drink, Lestat, drink! And all will be revealed."  
There was a certain urgency to her words that would have normally made me suspicious, but the blood scent was too much, and the hunger was mounting to a height that it was almost painful. I roughly pulled her close to me and without the slightest hesitation I sank my fangs deep into her throat.  
Her blood poured into my mouth and I savored the flavor. This blood was unlike anything I had ever tasted before. It was very thick, like a syrup it seemed, and it was hot. So very hot. In fact it seemed like there had to be some sort of foreign spices in it, and oh! It was like fire! And it was like I could feel her heart beating in my mouth, as if the very organ itself was pumping more of the delicious fluid down my throat. And I could hear her voice in my mind, although she was not even moving her lips, saying to me, "Drink, Lestat, drink more!" My hands clutched tighter to her delicate frame, my fingers digging into her body with all my preternatural strength. It would have caused a mortal to cry out in pain, but Lilith did not so much as move, as if she could not feel it at all.  
Suddenly I had to disengage and I shoved her back violently. The entire room began to spin. My skin felt alive! It was filled with feeling as though a violent blaze was traveling throughout my whole body and spreading throughout under the thin layer of my skin. I could feel almost everything! The cool draft blowing against my skin, the comforting heat of the lantern onto my skin. It was revolutionary! It was like nothing I could remember feeling before. And I could feel a mounting desire traveling throughout my entire body, shooting up my legs, down my arms, and centering into my stomach.  
And the room seemed to glow now, not like before. Things seemed to transform. I could almost see faces looking back at me from the lantern's light.  
My entire face must have been contorted in some sort of amazed look, as Lilith looked at my face then laughed. "Lovely isn't it," she said. "Are you pleased, sweet Lestat?"  
Before I could scarce move she had lunged at me and tackled me down onto her plush satin bed. Her nails seemed to extend as she ripped every article of clothing I was wearing into shreds.  
Her fingertip traced down my own unused organ, and it seemed to spring to life. I was amazed as I could feel it! And this was beyond anything I had ever felt as a mortal. The pleasure of it cascaded throughout my entire body and seemed to hold me captive, as if it became my whole world. And more disturbing still, the bedposts seemed to begin to writhe like serpents, no, they became like serpents, perpetually moving to imitate the way a snake crawls.  
Quickly, as if she didn't have much time, she parted her legs over me and pushed the fullness of my organ into herself. My eyes widen, and I cried out, as my entire body seemed entrenched by her spell. My mind was blank and filled with visions of snakes and apples which I could barely understand. She continued to move myself in and out of her, and I did nothing to stop her, laying still. Until the moment when my entire body seemed raptured by her touch, and I could feel something pouring out of me and into her. She quickly got off of me, and fell to my side, and as the serpentine bedposts became still and retained their original state, my organ too fell back to its usual relaxed position, and my skin started slowly to grow cold, harden, and go back to its usual white vampiric luster.  
And I was in a panic. "No, no," I called out, half dazed. "More! More! I must have more! This is unfair! This is not right! More!!!"  
Lilith smiled and simply kissed my cheek. "By this time tomorrow night, you will be a father, Lestat."  
I heard her but I was not listening, and I grabbed her arm and made a fierce effort to try to pull her back to me that I might sink my fangs back into her luscious neck, such a soft neck, a lovely neck.  
She shoved me back down and shook her head. Without a word, she snapped her fingers, and I was back in my little apartment, maddened, and very alone.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
I had just gotten dressed when Louis arrived home. Naturally, I was very excited, and I rushed out to tell Louis all that had occurred.  
Louis de Pointe du Lac was one of the first vampires I had ever sired, and we share a bit of a love-hate relationship, though I like to think that it is more the former than the latter. He used to be the weakest of us all, until he drank more of my blood, which made him stronger. He has dark hair that contrasts well with his lovely green eyes. He is much more reserved than I am, resigned, and much more into the arts and reveres life more than I am and do.  
Louis listened with a straight face throughout the duration of my tale, then he swiftly turned so I could not see his face.  
"You don't believe me, Louis?"  
"Lestat, I am beyond not believing you. Too much has happened that I have no reason not to believe you now. But I am."  
Louis turned back to face me, and I could see anger reflected in his vivid green eyes. "How could you do such a stupid, reckless thing?!? Have you learned nothing! Who knows the extent of this woman's power, her intent? Did you think of the risk you were putting your life and other's lives at? Who knows who she is, what she is, for god's sake! My god! How could you do such a stupid, stupid thing?"  
I smiled rather impishly at his words. I sort of knew Louis would behave this way. "But aren't you curious? Don't you want to see what will happen? I mean, she must be very powerful, for her blood to transform me like that. To be able to see! Those colors, those lights, those visions!"  
"You sound like one of those drug addicts," Louis mumbled, but I did not let him interrupt me.  
"And imagine! Imagine! If what this Lilith said is true, then I will have a child. A child, Louis, can you picture that? The first true-born spawn of a vampire."  
Louis shuddered, and his hands clenched tightly into fists that I could nearly see his cold veins pulsating underneath his skin. "Why are you doing such a thing, Lestat? Do you really want such a thing? Did you learn nothing from Claudia?"  
"What a marvelous idea. If the child is a girl, I think I should like to name her Claudia."  
This simply enraged Louis, a sight which I found dreadfully entertaining. "How dare you, Lestat! How dare you! I can't believe you would say such a thing, much less do such a thing!"  
  
"I like to be unpredictable," I said, and started to laugh cheerfully.  
"And in doing so, that makes you all the more predictable," I heard another familiar voice state. I turned, and saw it was David, another one of our companions.  
I turned and saw him, beautiful David. He was taller than I am, with lovely thick brown hair, and determined eyes. He was once in the Talamasca, I mentioned before, and has been one of my most loyal and trusting friends.  
"Ah, I believe you've heard most of the conversation?" I smiled at David, glad he arrived. I was interested in his take on the situation.  
Louis sneered with disgust and tossed his hands up into the air. "David, maybe you can talk some sense into him," he said, exasperated. "He obviously will never listen to me."  
  
"Well," David said, closing the door behind him and walking towards the center of the room, "Lestat, tell me what you know about this Lilith."  
And I told him all that I saw, described her intense beauty, her words, the way her blood tasted and the way it made me feel.  
David's face was one of immense concentration. "Lestat, do you know the legend of Lilith?"  
I shook my head and told him, "Why no, I haven't. So the little beauty has her very own legend, does she?"  
"Yes, she does," David continued. He went and lounged in one of the recliners and took a breath. "Lilith was the first woman, according to the Kabblah and Talmudic lore. She was Adam's first wife, and his equal, as they were made the exact same way, from the clay, so to speak. She refused to submit to Adam, so she fled the Garden of Eden. Adam, heartbroken, prayed for her swift return. God sent a small fleet of angels after Lilith, and they demanded her return. Lilith refused. So God cursed her, saying that all her children would be demons and scores of them would die every day, and Lilith for vengeance said that she would go after the children of man then, and steal them away and kill them. So this is how Lilith became the mother of all demons, and she would go in the nighttime into men and women's houses to try to steal the children away. If a child was giggling in their sleep, it is said Lilith was playing with them, and the parent would have to go tap their nose and tell Lilith to be gone from them. It is also said that Lilith becomes the wife of Samael.."  
"But I thought Memnoch had said that he was the only one allowed out."  
"Let me finish," David said. "But Samael was castrated so they could not have any children, because their children would surely destroy the world. Samael is the Lord of all Demons. He was the chieftain of the angels of God's throne in heaven, when he was cast out, he became the chieftain of all Satans, or Demons. And Lilith herself is said to be the first succubus, the queen of all demons."  
"So Lilith came to you because she wanted yours and hers spawn to destroy the world," Louis said thoughtfully. Then he glared at me. "You see what you've done now, Lestat?"  
"Nothing has happened yet, Louis," I said. "Come now. You don't know what will happen!"  
"But I'm sure you want to find out," David murmured. "Anyway, Louis, even if Lestat had disagreed, Lilith would probably have taken him by force."  
"But there's no way Lestat could have known that she would have," Louis replied. "He just willingly went along with her, he didn't even try. Some strange being, neither human nor vampire, appears to him and he goes along with her like nothing! As if it's all one dandy little tea party."  
David looked towards the window. "The sun will be coming up soon," he said rather quietly. "We better prepare for the day."  
"Oh," Louis said, as if remembering something. "What about Merrick? Where is she?"  
"She said she needed to do something, that she will return in two or three days. Well no more time for chat, we better fix the drapes."  
I had nothing more to say, and neither did the other two, so we all began to head to our respected rooms.  
  
Chapter Four  
THE DAUGHTER  
  
Lilith birthed the child sometime around noon. "Ah, such a beautiful child," Lilith murmured when she first saw the lovely daughter. She knew what Lestat would want to call this child, and having no objections, she named her Claudia. Claudia grew quickly by the hour, and by three o'clock, she had already taken on the appearance of a three year old.  
Claudia had lovely blonde hair in perfect coils, a small nose and perfect, tiny little lips. She also had lovely gray eyes, that easily reflected the colors violet and blue. Lilith enjoyed dressing her up in old time fashions, from one of her favorite time periods, the Renaissance. She dressed her up like a princess and tied white blossoms into her hair.  
But there was no time for this.  
"Come now Claudia, we must find my handmaiden, Priscilla. There is work to be done! And oh, I have a feeling that little Priscilla has been very, very bad."  
And Priscilla was.  
Priscilla was a lower level succubus, and Lilith's personal handmaid, which gave her considerable prestige. This would have given most some degree of conceit, but Priscilla was always passionate and pure- at least as pure as a succubus can be. However, lately the other succubi had been trying to influence Priscilla, especially her own twin sister, Michelle. Michelle was jealous of Priscilla's position, so she tried telling Priscilla that she could get away with more due to being Lilith's favorite. And Michelle very well knew that Lilith is a very strict mistress, favorite or no.  
This evening Priscilla was traveling along the road of a small town that was surrounded by woods. She was on the more shady part of town, the low neon glow of the surrounding bars and clubs casting their glow upon her long, lustrous brown hair that hung in intricate waves a little below her chest. Her daring brown eyes slowly found what she was looking for - a man that she and Lilith had both been watching for quite some time now - Stephen.  
Stephen had always intrigued Priscilla especially.  
He was a bit of the solitary type, always alone, although under it all he was considerably lonely. He was also and excellent artist, and Priscilla found herself falling in love with his paintings. He was tall, and had two-tone hair.. much like Two Face from the Batman films, but one side was dark brown, the other blonde.  
Priscilla had found him first, but Lilith claimed him even after Priscilla had expressed her interest in him.  
But tonight, Priscilla thought that Lilith would be preoccupied with Lestat's child, Claudia. So she tracked Stephen down, and went up to him. Today, Stephen was walking around this shady section of town, trying to sell some of his drawings to tattoo shops.  
He noticed Priscilla immediately, as she was blindingly beautiful, as a succubus should be.  
"Well hello there," he greeted her, though it was out of his nature. But a succubus has a magnetic grip on any man she meets, and he was already drawn towards her. "What's a pretty girl like you doing on this side of town? You could get hurt."  
Priscilla felt her blood rush up to her cheeks, her cheeks growing hot and reddening. "Would you be the type to hurt me?" She smiled at him, surprised at her own bashfulness. A succubus, shy with a man? It didn't seem possible. But oh! How Priscilla admired the man, how she had watched him afar for so long, like Selene watched over Endymion.  
"Of course not," he said, making a swooping bow as an old time gentleman would. "If anything, I would protect you, of course."  
  
"But," Priscilla whispered, walking over to him and pressing her body softly against his own, "What if I asked you. to hurt me?"  
Stephen's voice caught in his throat. "Now why," he mumbled into her ear, "Would you do that?"  
She pushed him deep into the dark alley, where she thought no one could see them. Quickly, her fingertip glided down the seam of his pants and it seemed to unbutton by some magical force. She pulled up the hem of her own pure white dress, and quickly he pushed himself into her, his breath growing heavier and accelerating.  
How happy Priscilla was! At last she had her beloved Stephen, and she quickly pumped her hips, to meet him blow for blow. She felt the pleasure mounting her, she was about to achieve her climax.. when..  
"Priscilla.. how dare you. And in an alleyway, of all places."  
Her goddess, her mistress, Lilith stood before her in all her ebony glory, her midnight dark hair shining like the night. Priscilla quickly dismounted and bowed. "Please, please, I.. you know how I felt!"  
"So passionate and pure," Lilith said demurely, placing her fingertips to Priscilla's chin and forcing her head up to look at her. "And that was one of the reasons why I adored you so. And look! Look!" She forced her to look at Stephen, who had his soul drained out of him during the short conversation and fell down to the ground. His large brown eyes that Priscilla found so beautiful to gaze into for hours grew vacant, his skin seemed to lose its luster, and his body its movement completely.  
Priscilla gasped. "NO! No!" She quickly turned to face Lilith and glared at her. "How could you!"  
Lilith sneered. "You dare?! I chose him for myself. I would have feasted on him tonight, had you not spoiled things. But ah well, while I am disappointed I still have use for you yet."  
Lilith stepped to the side, her skirts rustling as she did so. And the child Claudia stood there, her curly hair longer now, looking a little older now, at least four years of age. Her gray eyes looked at Priscilla curiously.  
"Claudia," Lilith said, boredly, "Go get her. Rip her throat out, and bring her plump little heart back to me. Come now, mommy wants it!"  
Claudia looked up at Priscilla, her face straight, then her tiny lips curved into a terrible, nearly lip-splitting grin.  
"I'll give you a head start," Lilith stated matter-of-factly. "Now go! Run!"  
Priscilla didn't understand how a small child like this could kill her, but her eyes went wide with fear, and she turned, running deep into the woods. Claudia was soon after her, flying in mid-air, and Priscilla began to scream.  
Her long brown hair flew behind her, the pure golden strands that framed her face brushed against the visage, brambles tore at her smooth ivory legs, branches scratched at her face, and Claudia just laughed innocently behind her, as if it were all a simple game.  
Priscilla was nearing a river, then she fell down. A rock cut into her right hand, and she winced, biting her lip. Mud caked her white dress now, and she quickly stood, turning. The child was gone. Priscilla's chest heaved, as relief flooded her system. "I'm safe," she said softly, then turned towards the river, and gasped.  
Claudia floated directly above her, smiling sweetly.  
"Sweet.sweet child," Priscilla began to say, pleadingly. "You.. wouldn't hurt me would you? You wouldn't hurt a simple hand mai..AAAH!"  
She screamed as Claudia lunged down, and bit her fanged teeth deep into Priscilla's thin throat, and in one simple yanking motion of her head, as a dog might do, she effectively liberated Priscilla's jugular vein from her throat, and her little fist punched through Priscilla's chest, finding the still beating heart and taking that too from her body.  
Priscilla's eyes went wide, her mouth formed into a circle, and she fell into the river, the body floating away.  
Lilith appeared directly beside Claudia, the blood from Priscilla had ran down Claudia's little neck and stained the chest of the dress. Lilith sighed.  
"So dreadfully hard to find good help in this day and age," she said as she watched Priscilla's body float downstream. Then she turned to Claudia. "And gosh! Your dress is totally ruined. Come, let's go to the castle."  
  
Claudia handed the heart to Lilith, and she took it, and bit deep into it.  
"Blech. Tastes rotten, just like the girl's soul was," she said, and tossed it into the river. Then, she took Claudia's hand, and that dark spiraling portal appeared above them, and Claudia and her mother floated up into it.  
  
Chapter Five  
INTO THE CASTLE  
  
Samael walked slowly down one of the narrow stone hallways of his castle. He was very tall, reaching a good 7 feet easily, although he could change his form if he chose. And since he had indeed been an angel, Samael of course was excruciatingly beautiful. His tree-bark brown hair hung freely and wildly about his face, accenting his large violet eyes, delicate nose, and full rosy lips. His body had a nice muscular build, which could be easily seen in the way that the maroon velvet clothing he usually wore clung to his skin. He also had a fondness for long billowing capes, in which he chose black to complement the maroon.  
Samael's day had been quite trying for him. Two of his prime advisors, Natalia and Mykael had been trying to sway his mind on several topics, and while he valued their opinion, he much preferred to do 'his own thing'. Tonight, he had been looking forward to Lilith's return. She had told him she would be gone for two nights, and he didn't mind. She was a succubus, and she had needs that he simply could fulfill. He understood.  
However, tonight, she crossed the line.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a little yellow-haired child running across the hall, for a fleeting moment. He swiftly turned, and followed after her. A child, in the castle no less? There were no children in his castle, and there was no reason for them to be.  
The child began to ran faster, and Samael was in hot pursuit, until he decided that he had enough toying with the child, and simply increased his speed so much so that in one blurred movement, he appeared to appear directly in front of her. He snatched the child up by the front of her dress, and pulled her up into midair.  
The child whimpered as he examined the exquisite loveliness of the child. Her golden tresses, perfect spirals of gold, her rebellious gray eyes, her heart-shaped lips. He noticed that dried blood caked the child's throat and the front of her little Medieval dress, and he shook her, making her cry out, laughing at the sound.  
"Now, where did you come from?" He smiled devilishly at the child. "Where? Or shall I have to.. play with you to get the information out of you? Yes? You would like that wouldn't you." He laughed again and shook her harder, watching her tiny head shake violently at the movement, and she started to cry. A small stream of blood tears trailed down her cheeks as she wailed out for her mother.  
At the sight of this, Samael quickly threw her against the wall, and the child began to cry louder.  
"Blood tears? A vampire? A vampire wretch in my own home? Who dares allow this!!"  
Samael quickly began to draw his jeweled sword from the scabbard, when Lilith appeared.  
"Samael.. You will not hurt this child," She said, situating herself to stand directly in front of the child. "I will not allow it."  
"Whose ill-begotten wench is this?" Samael yelled at her, still not sheathing his blade. "Whose?!? I will not allow a vampire wretch in here! Do you not know? Vampires are a mistake! They are not true demons, but mortals who pretend to be! They are a mockery to all it means to be a demon! I despise them all, and you, my own wife, knowing this, allows a vampire scum into my home! My place of business!"  
Lilith sighed, and turning to the crying child, scooped her up into her arms as if she were a doll and cradled her, murmuring to her that she must be good, that she must be quiet, that mommy will handle this.  
Samael felt his temples pulse, and he felt like screaming, like snatching that little child out of Lilith's hands and bashing her tiny head against the wall.  
"You dare show such affection to a beast like that in front of me!!"  
Lilith turned swiftly to meet him and glared. "How dare you speak like that about my daughter." Seeing the shock upon his face, she smiled. "Yes, that's right. Claudia here, is my daughter."  
Samael swallowed hard, unable to contain his shock. Finally, he managed to choke out, "And..the father?"  
"A vampire. That is all you need to know. I do not need you trying to seek out the father."  
At this, Samael became enraged, repeating to her that Vampires are a mockery to all things demon, that what she had done had simply crossed the line.  
Lilith shrugged. "There is nothing you can do about it," she replied calmly.  
Samael smirked, then turned. "I give you till the morning to remove this .. thing from our home. Wife or no, some things I cannot allow. And I will not allow this."  
Coolly, he moved to leave the vicinity. "If I find her in the morn, I shall kill her. And your forgiveness will not be an issue. If it is, we will find a way to alleviate that, shall we?"  
Lilith screamed at him, her voice reaching high pitches that only a banshee could, making the child Claudia writhe in her arms and cry out.  
Samael frowned at her, and stopped his walking for a short moment. "Lilith, I am being merciful. You know I love you, I have loved you since the dawn of time, but do not ask for more."  
And with that, he vanished.  
A tear slowly ran down Lilith's cheek and splashed down softly onto Claudia's dress.  
"I suppose I have no choice then," Lilith murmured, bouncing Claudia gently in her arms. "I suppose I have to take you to your father."  
  
Chapter Six  
  
That day, while I was sleeping, I had the most curious dream. It is true in the past that often I dreamt of Claudia, the ill-fated child vampire Claudia that is- but I hadn't for some time and this came as quite a disturbing surprise.  
I was back at my flat in Rue Royale, and I was in Claudia's old room. It seemed older though, as though I was back when Claudia was alive. Her mural of the fantasy-land on her walls so fresh, as if it had just been painted. The rivers, and streams, and forests she adored.  
"You've come, Lestat."  
I remembered her sweet little voice, as a small child's voice should be. But Claudia's was measured and toned, as a matured woman's should be.  
"Why wouldn't I come," I had told her in this dream, and had bent down to her to look her eye-to-eye.  
"Oh, arrogant father. Don't you see? You're going to be in trouble. Big trouble." She pointed her finger at me, that tiny little finger, those chubby little arms! Her stunning yellow hair decked in those bonnet ribbons. Those fancy dresses we bought her to wear.  
It was as if nothing had changed, nothing at all. "Oh, but much has changed," Claudia had told me, and turned. "For your sake, you should hope for the better."  
"And what will you hope for, my sweet?" Claudia had smiled evilly at me, those tiny, precious little lips curling intoan expression that did not seem correct for her angelic little face. "My dear father, I should hope you burn in hell."  
At this, the sun was down, and I awoke, abruptly. I was laying in my bed, the windows covered up with shutters and thick heavy drapes to keep the sun out. I sat up, already being fully dressed as I did not change my attire from last evening, smoothed out my hair and stepped out into the living room.  
Louis and David were already awake, and were looking at me intently as I entered the room.  
"Good evening," I said playfully, reaching over to toy with a lock of Louis's hair. He moved his head slightly to the left so I couldn't touch him, but I persisted until he reached up and moved my hand roughly out of the way.  
"This is not a good time to play games, Lestat," David warned me. "Louis and I both had disturbing dreams last night."  
"Dreams? What is this talk of dreams," I said with a laugh, and turned, although I too was somewhat troubled.  
"We both dreamt of Claudia," Louis said to me. "And David wasn't even alive to meet her."  
I turned, and shrugged, dismissing it. "And what is that supposed to mean to me? Do you think I care?" My tone was angry, perhaps more angry than I had intended it to sound. I turned swiftly again, and David put his hand on my shoulder. He was about to say something when we heard a knock on the door. I twitched. The knocking continued, but no one moved to answer the door.  
"Well? Isn't anyone going to answer that," I said impatiently. No one said anything or moved, so I swiftly went, and pulled the door wide open.  
What stood there astounded me. Lilith, in a dark chashmere dress with the top so low one could almost see the whole of her breasts, and standing by her side, a shy and timid girl who appeared about six, with curled yellow hair, small little lips.. Why she looked exactly like the Claudia we all knew, except when she opened her eyes to gaze at me, I nearly could have thought for a moment that I was staring into a mirror to look into my very own eyes.  
My daughter.  
"Claudia," Lilith said, "This is your father. Say hello to your Papa!" The child's eyes widened, and she ran up to me, and wrapped her chubby little arms around my legs.  
"Be good, and listen to your father," She said warmly to her. "He will protect you." Then, she looked up at me. "Your daughter's life could be in danger. Be wary and take care of her." And Lilith turned, preparing to be on her way.  
"But wait," I said. "Who is after her?" "Soon, the whole of the world will be her enemy," Lilith said. "Do not let her die until she is ready to do so." And with that, Lilith was gone.  
I looked down, my heart filled with strange joy to just look at the child. My daughter. Mine. And she was as beautiful as I had expected her to be.  
I scooped her up into my arms and looked at her face. "Claudia, Claudia. What a good girl you are, yes?" Then I noticed the blood staining her cute little gown. "And with a voracious appetite too, I presume?"  
I turned to face Louis, and despite his earlier protests, he was looking at the child in awe. David too, was well perplexed.  
All I did was smile, and said, "I am assured that all your doubts are washed away now, hmm?" I smiled, heading to the bathroom with the girl, then stopped midway there and turned to Louis. "Well, Louis? Aren't you going to help me bathe her? The poor thing has caked blood all over her."  
Louis, like a wordless zombie, followed after me, and we left David in the living room.  
Louis and I enjoyed bathing her, washing her golden hair, scrubbing her skin and rubbing lotion into it until it was like silk. Louis had in his eye a happy, but almost forlorn look, and I had the feeling that in his mind he was thinking about redemption lost with the previous Claudia.  
Claudia too enjoyed it, giggling and splashing us with water. Despite it all, she was quite the sweet child.  
Louis and I spent the rest of the evening playing with her, and talking to her. We learned from Claudia that some tall man with a big cape had been threatening her, and shaking her. She had told us the whole tale, David intensely listening in the background.  
Then, I resigned myself to sit in the living room with David while Louis took Claudia to my room, to tell her marvelous little stories that would fill her dreams with lavish feasts and dancing princesses.  
And I was content. Louis's hatred had melted away at the sight of the girl, and she had completely won me over, with her innocent beauty and sweet demeanor.  
David, however, was not at ease. "Her story sounded like it was referring to the fallen angel, Samael, who I believe I briefly told you about before."  
I shrugged. "What does it matter? Matters not to me."  
David narrowed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "I just wish I knew better what was going on! I think tomorrow night I'm going to do some additional research."  
  
"Do whatever you want to waste your night," I said. "I believe Louis and I are going to take Claudia to buy some new dresses."  
"Do what you please as well, Lestat," David said, then abruptly got up, took my face in his hands and kissed me roughly on the mouth. "Just please.. Please don't give me cause for worry."  
  
I simply smiled, shrugging off his gesture. "Do I ever, really?" I turned with a laugh and got ready for my sleep, as the sun would be rising very soon.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
That evening, I was roused from my sleep by Louis shaking me violently. Annoyed, I shoved him off of me and got up abruptly.  
"Louis," I muttered, running my fingers through my hair as I sat on the edge of my bed. "What are you doing?"  
"Lestat, there is something you must see." Then he grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into the living room.  
What I saw was quite the surprise. Claudia stood there, looking about the age of 11. Her body was taller and lean, somewhat plucky, her arms longer and slender. Her face had rounded out a little more, her eyes a little larger, and her mouth seemed more heart-shaped and generous, a little bit like my own. Her curled hair was much longer now, reaching down to her waist. She had a thin white sheet wrapped around her slender frame, looking up to me with eyes slightly widened, her lower lip quivering.  
"She has no clothes," Louis said, and looked up at me. "She'd outgrown what she had before already."  
"I can see that," I said with slight sarcasm.  
David entered the room from the other adjoining room with one of his dress shirts and slacks. He handed them to her, and she took them, nodded a 'thank you' and scurried off to the restroom to change.  
"We should take her out to buy her some new dresses," I said. "Imagine all the pretty sort of things we can get for her in this day and age!"  
"I have a feeling that she'd outgrow those quickly enough too," Louis replied softly. Then his eyes seemed to get misty with old memories. "Lestat, this is a sort of a blessing isn't it? I can see.. I can see with my own eyes how Claudia would have looked had we not interfered in her life, had we let her grow.."  
"And to think you were once adamant against my decision," I said, giving a quiet chuckle.  
"Oh, but I still am," he said. "But I can't take that out on an innocent child."  
"So you're going to take it out on me?"  
Louis's lips just seemed to reflect a ghost of a smile. "You're terribly bad, you know that? But you only like it when I tell you, so I can't tell you anything without you enjoying it."  
Claudia then came out of the bathroom. She looked quite the comical sight, with the much too large pants looking like a pair of gray circus tents on her legs, and the dress shirt like a limp sail on the mast of a ship.  
She looked at me, an urgent look in her eyes, her lips twisting into a frown that did not match her face too well.  
"Oh," I said, spreading my arms to behold her, "This will never do, will it Louis? David?"  
David smiled and shrugged. "No, Lestat, I guess not." So, I gathered the barefooted maiden up into my arms, and we headed out to the nearest clothing shop.  
On this side of town, the three of us had benefits. If any of us were hungry, the streets were decked with all sorts of mad denizens waiting to be picked up; if any of us needed clothing of any type, all sorts of stores lined the streets. And it was to one of these stores that we headed now. And there was always something of interest going on. Concerts, plays, shows of all types. The city was constantly alive.  
It was a small children's clothing store, in which the clerk continued to give us strange looks at Claudia's attire. Claudia was happy though, searching through the clothing for something she might like.  
"Anything you want is yours, Claudia," I told her. "Choose to your heart's content!"  
Claudia turned her little face to me and smiled brightly. I smiled back at her, and I must say I could almost sense a warm feeling inside. Dismissing it, I moved to stand next to her and watch her.  
Eventually, she chose a small black sleeveless dress that had a little chain going around the waist.  
"That makes you look very adult, Claudia," David told her with a chuckle. At this comment Claudia frowned, looking down at herself in the dress she had chosen. "Should I get something else then?" She looked up at me with those widened eyes that now seemed to reflect violet.  
"Why, no, Claudia my dear! You look beautiful," I honestly told her. At this, she smiled and spun in a circle before me, looking like a sweet faerie in a whirlwind.  
Claudia then chose a pair of cute, small black shoes that had a nice shine to them, the type with a small flat heel and a strap to secure them in place.  
After that, David, Louis and I took Claudia out on the town. We took her to a lovely little violin concert in the park (and she fell in love with the sound), to an art exhibit, and to the beach so she might watch the sea. Claudia fell in love with all these things, and at this Louis was very pleased.  
"She has the vampire eyes," he said quietly to himself.  
I didn't understand what he meant, but Louis seemed so happy like I hadn't seen in a long time, and I didn't really care, so I didn't question him. We just watched David and Claudia playing on the beach together, silently.  
"I wonder how long this will last," Louis said after a period of silence. "I wonder.. If she'll be ripped away from us, like before."  
"Only if you try to get her to kill me, like before," I said, suppressing a laugh. Louis was about to say something more, when Claudia rushed up to me, tugging on my pant leg.  
"Father, I want a violin! I want to make pretty music like the men played in the park!"  
I looked down at her smiling face, and I swear to you this child was more beautiful than any painting Boticelli could have ever created, or any angel in heaven. She was truly Helen of Troy, incarnate.  
"Anything you like, you will have!" And as I said this, I took her in my arms and swung her around.  
It seemed exceedingly rare to have a peaceful moment. So our days seemed to progress like this. I had purchased a violin for Claudia, which she never tired of playing, day after day. Some days she would hole herself up in one of the rooms, just playing, and playing. And she continued to grow. Before long she appeared to be at age 15, next, she seemed almost an adult- a seedling adult, about 18 or 19; no more, no less.  
It was at this age that she ceased growing altogether. I was a bit relieved, because now we could buy her all sorts of clothing without her having to worry about outgrowing them. Claudia was very intrigued with my old style clothing, so we had a dressmaker come to recreate the dresses of my era. She decked her golden curls in bonnet ribbons, and wore all sorts of elaborate dresses you would have expected to see on a noblewoman.  
Louis seemed a bit saddened yet pleased at the same time at this sight, and I knew he was thinking that 'So this is how Claudia would have looked if we hadn't done this, and 'I am seeing how she would have looked like that', and on and on, the boring conundrum of thoughts that constantly riddles Louis's mind. Louis continued to take Claudia out to places, and taught her to marvel at the wonders of this world around her at all times. I thought it was a bit silly, but then again, I never really cared for such things, did I?  
And though I didn't really care to notice it at the time, it seemed that Claudia and Louis were getting abnormally close.  
David too was enthralled with the girl. He began to teach her of all sorts of things that he had learned all his life and in the Talamasca. She was a fast learner and took to it quickly, and before he knew it, in a matter of days she had already devoured all the knowledge he had to give.  
David, however, was riddled with worry. It was three weeks, and Merrick hadn't returned yet. I had told him not to worry, that it was like Merrick to do these things, but then again these words were mindless comfort and in all reality I did not know her so well.  
But then again, I was comfortable and happy- why should I have really cared?  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
DEVIOUS INTENTIONS  
  
Samael paced in front of his table of advisors. He was in one of his secret rooms that, while everyone knew about it, even Lilith did not know its whereabouts. It was a small room, with a huge tapestry on the wall that had Samael's sigil as its chief design.  
There was a 'table' towards the center of the room, but it was more like a series of pulpits connected together.  
Samael's three chief advisors sat at this table: Mykael, Natalia, and Tristan.  
Mykael was somewhat short and dark, with smoldering dark eyes and a wild, untamed mane of dark hair. Mykael was the common sense of the bunch, and the most devious as well, as he was always thinking up useable plans and efficient ways for Samael to do things. Out of all his advisors, Samael valued his opinion the most.  
Then, there was Natalia. Samael liked her very much, as she was the one that sated his bloodthirsty nature. Natalia was the first that wanted him to draw for the kill, and many a time Samael disregarded common sense and followed her word just as an excuse. Natalia was tall, ethereal and pale, her gaudy ebony curls framing her face and giving her an irreproachable stance.  
Finally, there was Tristan. He was the most attractive of the bunch, with his unruly blonde hair and blue-violet eyes. He was also very tall, and the most muscular of the bunch. He excelled at all things, marksmanship, hunting, combat, etcetera. However, his submissive nature made him fail at ever hoping to become a leader. Tristan was dreamy and idealistic, but he was also the most sensible and with the most morals. He acted as Samael's conscience, if it is necessary for a fallen angel to have one. And he always functions as the "I told you so."  
It was before these three that Samael stood now, explaining his predicament to them. Since he had seen the girl Claudia, his rage commenced to grow to biblical proportions.  
"I don't even know how to find the child," Samael yelled at them, tearing at his hair with his muscular, shapely hands. "Lilith refuses to tell me, and besides that, she's veiled the child so that way I can't find her myself!"  
Natalia sneered, then chuckled, pressing the back of her hand to her lips. "Just go after all the vampires! Kill them all! I want to see their dark blood stain the walls!"  
Tristan was just silent, and seemed mortified at the thought, while Mykael added, "Calm down, Nat, remember what happened at the last Buffy convention?"  
Natalia rolled her eyes and turned her face away, while Samael commenced to grow even angrier.  
"I didn't come here to play games," He said, the rage mounting in his voice. "If I wanted your comedy routine, I would have asked for it!"  
Dripping with sarcasm, Mykael mimicked, "If I wanted your comedy routine, I would have asked for it!"  
Samael cast a glare onto Mykael that would have made Medusa's blood run cold, and Tristan and Natalia looked at each other, fearful that Samael may do something drastic.  
Mykael, however, was not fearful. He waved his hands in front of his chest with a sigh, then said, "Oh, please. I have no time for this drama club. You should have known that, of course, I already have a plan."  
Crossing his arms, Samael turned away to glower and dwell to himself. "This better be good," he mumbled, as he only allowed Mykael's insubordination because he valued his opinion.  
"Obviously, you need one of them on our side," Mykael continued. "They'll trust one of their own."  
"But how," Tristan questioned. "They're pretty much a close-knit society. It would be impossibly hard to get one to betray the others."  
"One that is hurting," Mykael grinned maliciously, tapping his fingers together. "One that will blame the others for his loss."  
"It sounds like you've already got a candidate," Natalia said. "Is that so, Mykael? But how?"  
"I've got my ways," Mykael replied. "His name.. Is Daniel Molloy." Samael was silent for a few moments, recalling the name. "You mean the one that wrote Interview with the Vampire?"  
Mykael nodded. "That's right," he said, with a tone that one might have thought he was talking to a small child. "The vampire Armand had turned him into one of them not so long ago. However, according to my sources.. Daniel thinks that Armand is dead, and he's suffering."  
Tristan's eyes widened, his lips lightly quivering as he asked, "Is Armand really dead?"  
"Who cares," Natalia countered. "I say, the only good vamp is a dead one! Kill them all I say! Samael, let us drown them in their own blood! Let's see if they like blood so much then!"  
Samael turned, rubbing his chin softly with his index finger and thumb. "I favor Mykael's plan," he said. His lips then curved into an irrepressible grin. "So.how should we proceed?"  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Daniel Molloy sat alone in barren, stale apartment, hunched over his knees, with his palms pressed against his eyes. Since that night that he had seen on the news.. Armand, hurtling down from the top floor of some building, bursting into flames.. He had only felt two emotions: loneliness, and despair.  
The deep, resonating ache in his chest had refused to fade all this time. And all he thought of was Armand. He thought of Armand, he felt for Armand, he breathed in Armand. It seemed to him that he had never even been this enraptured with Armand even when he was alive. Oh, his Amadeo.  
He didn't know who to blame, he was unsure of what to think of the situation. Confusion was his wine and his bread. All he knew was that he wanted his master, his lover, Armand.  
Daniel rarely went out anymore. The only times he left his lonely little apartment was to feed, or to pick up a royalty check for Interview with the Vampire for a little bit of money just to pay the rent.  
And as vampires go, Daniel was just a simple fledgling. He was only recently made. His skin still seemed soft to the touch, it still seemed alive- if barely. His eyes were now dark, brooding, yet vacant. His dark hair had lost its sheen, and was wild, having been unmanaged in some time. Mortals who had seen him always thought him to be a homeless bum, or a druggie.  
And so, this was the state Daniel was in when the fallen angel Samael came to him with a proposition.  
A large, spiraling, dark oval of a portal opened up and widened onto the ceiling. It seemed flat up on the ceiling, as if it were a simple door being opened. A fierce wind seemed to rip through, ruffling Daniel's hair roughly, and blowing one of his royalty checks that had yet to be cashed across the room. "Hey!" Daniel quickly got up to go after the check, and while he was surprised of the portal, he didn't really care if anything happened to him; he didn't really care if it meant his death.  
And then Samael began to descend from the gaping mouth. His velvet cape billowed about him, his dark hair flying about his face in a movement that seemed almost theatrical. His lips spread into a coy grin as his feet finally touched the ground.  
Daniel turned around with a maddened expression on his face, then his lips twisted into a grimace as he yelled, "What the fuck?"  
Samael's grin grew wider, as he brought out his arms in front of him in a comforting gesture. "Yes, what the fuck indeed," Samael said in a benign, benevolent tone. "You poor child, you've been suffering, I see it now. And to think you suffer so for a cause that is not even your fault!"  
Daniel's muscles tensed, as he crouched down into an almost fighting stance. Like a cat he bared his fangs at Samael, unsure what to make of him. "What the hell do you know," Daniel yelled again. "What the hell are you?"  
"I am your loving guardian angel," Samael said with as much love in his tone that he found as sickeningly possible. "And I've come to help you."  
"I don't need your help," Daniel grumbled. What he needed was Armand. And Samael knew this.  
"I know who really killed Armand," Samael said soothingly. "It was the other vampires. The others! I will help you get back at them, if you choose to help me."  
Daniel's eyes widened. His suspicions were right! He always thought Lestat was responsible. After all, Lestat hated Armand.. Or at least Daniel thought he did. Daniel also believed that only Lestat would be capable of doing such a thing. More thoughts continued to race through Daniel's mind when Samael, reading his thoughts, asked, "How would we find this.. Vampire Lestat?"  
Daniel's muscles relaxed, and he hunched upwards more comfortably into a standing position. "What does it matter," he sighed. "Vengeance would be nice, but.. It won't bring Armand back."  
"What if I told you that it might?" Samael smiled, drew his hand upwards, and snapped his fingers. What happened next astounded Daniel.  
Armand seemed to appear right before him. Armand in all of his glory, reaching out to Daniel, calling his name. "Daniel, Daniel, you must listen to the Angel, Daniel. You must avenge my death! Do not let me die in vain!"  
"Armand! I won't! I won't let you!!" Daniel raced over to the apparition, reaching out to grab the vision of Armand, when Samael snapped his fingers together again, making it promptly disappear. To this, Daniel quickly whirled around to face Samael again, and cried out, "Bring him back! How can you do this to me!"  
Samael reached out to take Daniel's hand. "Armand will come back to you and love you again if you help me," he told him gently. "It is his wish."  
Daniel looked at the outstretched hand, and he began to reach out to grab onto it, cautious and hesitating. "If this.. is Armand's desire," he whispered slowly, "Then, how can I to refuse?"  
Samael grinned once more. "I was hoping you'd see it this way," he said, and grabbing Daniel's hand, he pulled him closer to himself and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. Then, the two began to ascend into the gaping mouth above them.  
Daniel was amazed when they finally came to a stopping point. He looked around his incredible surroundings, and saw that he was in a room that seemed to be enshrouded in a purple mist, with dark floors and a high ceiling. Samael ushered Daniel into the center of the room, and asked him, "So tell me boy: How can we find the Vampire Lestat?"  
Daniel furrowed his brow, and nervously ran his tongue over his lips. "I honestly have no idea," he said finally after a moment of silence. "He used to live in New Orleans, but he moved away from that area. God knows where he is now."  
Samael continued to push Daniel towards the center, shaking his head. "It is a terrible situation, but I think I might have a tool that will help us."  
Then, he handed Daniel a long leather whip, and on the thick cable part used for the smacking, were hundreds of rose thorns meant to bite into the flesh. It had been cured with some form of acid that was unrecognizable to Daniel.  
"How is this going to help anything," Daniel asked, looking at it perplexed, until he finally took the handle into his hand.  
"Turn around, and you'll see."  
Daniel followed Samael's instructions, and saw, in her terrible beauty, Merrick, chained with some sort of thick metal to an X-shaped stone shield that a tall, malevolent statue of an unknown god was holding. Merrick's dark hair was matted all about her, her skin bleeding in certain areas, but healing quickly. She looked up at Daniel with her tormented green eyes, her lips trembling. "Help me," she whispered, but her throat was too hoarse to make a louder plea.  
"This one might know," Samael said. "But she isn't cooperating. Extract the information from her any way you wish. You may even find that whip to come in handy."  
Daniel nodded wordlessly, and he stepped up in front of Merrick. He swallowed hard, knowing that in this moment, he would betray his entire race. He would forsake them all. He had to question himself if this was worth it.  
Apparently, it was. Daniel snapped the whip hard across Merrick's legs, hearing the rose thorns rip across her ivory flesh. Merrick screamed hoarsely, and it was a terrible, terrible sound.  
"Tell me," Daniel whispered, his eyes wide as a small blood tear streamed down his cheek, his words shaky and uneven. "Tell me, where is the Vampire Lestat!"  
"How can you do this," Merrick cried out. "Why?" "Shut up!" Daniel snapped the whip menacingly close to her body. "I'm the one asking the questions!"  
Samael turned away to hide his pleased smile. Now, it was just a matter of time.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Claudia  
  
Life seemed to go well for the four of us. These past few weeks, I had grown tremendously, both in mind and soul. David was a wonderful teacher, and he taught me all sorts of things, from simple reading and writing to occult lore. On the topic of occult lore, I had asked him once why I should know these things, and he had replied that sometimes, but not always, there were more to these tales than what met the eye.  
To this day I still adore David, his lovely British accent and his fierce eyes. But he was always distracted. He continually asked the others about some woman named Merrick, and while they didn't really talk about her for David's sake, I had gotten the impression that she was one of them.  
Of course that was all it was- simple adoration. My father, Lestat, I naturally love dearly. He was my teacher in all subjects that the other two refused to touch. He taught me to be proud of what I am and my nature, although even Father himself does not know the extent of these things. His face was perpetually animated, and it was easy to see what he was thinking of reflected on his face. My own gestures seemed like a mirror of his own, and I became a bit rebellious like him-if in a more subdued manner. Also, I have an easier time concealing my emotions when I have to. But usually, I took on his need for grandeur, his need for anything spectacular.  
Louis was a different story. I always had felt drawn to him, even as a child. There was a dreamy aspect to him, equally nightmarish, that created an impenetrable wall there. A wall few could really get through. Father managed to do it all the time, but that was only because he knew Louis so well. He always seemed to know what Louis was thinking. David hardly breached it at all. I don't think they scarcely knew about the wall, but I saw it. I knew it was there. And behind that wall was a terrible void.  
I wanted to get over that wall. I always tried, but it was there. It became a terrible fascination. As a result I spent more and more time with Louis, and we became closer. Father and David began to notice how much time we spent together, and Father even seemed a little annoyed by it, but he never really said anything.  
The time Louis and I spent together was absolutely lovely. I wouldn't have traded it for anything, anything at all. Sometimes he would just sit beside me and listen to me play the violin. Sometimes we would just sit there together, doing nothing at all. And my feelings continued to grow.  
Finally, one evening, Louis and I could be really alone. David had wanted to be alone with Father, and the two went out together. And Louis and I were alone together in one of the rooms.  
Louis looked up at me with those bright, vivid green eyes that I would almost feel found when I looked at them, and asked me, "Should we go out? I don't want you to get bored."  
I walked slowly over to him, almost feeling like I was going to float, and threw my arms around his neck, leaning against him. "I just want to be alone with you," I murmured softly into his ear. "Just to be together."  
Louis hesitated, then I felt his arms circling around my waist. "Claudia," he whispered.  
Slowly, I leaned my face against his and pressed my lips softly against his own. I could hear him intake a quick breath, then the gentle pressure of his mouth pressing back against my own. My eyes were half closed almost dreamily, my flesh feeling delighted as I ran my fingers slowly through his silken hair. He responded by deepening the kiss, allowing me to feel the heat of his mouth, allowing me to slowly move my tongue into his mouth. At this, Louis quickly broke the kiss, and looked deeply into my eyes. He took in another sharp breath.  
"When you look into my eyes, you see him, don't you," I said, my tone one of despair.  
"Your eyes are identical to his, it is true," he said slowly, turning his head away so I could not see his expression. "But.. You are so much more different than him."  
"Then why do you always pull away from me," I asked, my voice feeling thick, my eyes watery. "Why?"  
"Because.. you make me remember her." Her. The first Claudia. And in that moment, I hated her. Because of her, Louis suffered so, because of her, Louis can't be with me?  
"I love you." At the sound of those three words, my eyes widened, and it seemed my own heart would stop. Those three words I had been so longing to hear, finally escaping the prison of his mouth!  
Then I felt a sinking feeling, as I had to ask, "But.. you mean as a daughter, don't you Louis?" My voice began to feel thick again as blood tears began to run down my cheeks.  
I felt his thumb graze my cheek, taking my tears away. "No," he responded, his tone sounding so serious I almost felt ashamed. "My every waking thought is of you, being with you, hearing your voice. I.. I can not imagine what I would do if something were to happen to you. My soul would die. I've loved a few others in my lifetime, but never, never so deep and profound as what I feel now."  
I leaned my head against the curve of his shoulder, and for a brief moment, I pressed my lips firmly against his neck. "I love you too, Louis."  
He buried his face deeply into my thick curly hair, and it was just the two of us, one heart beating next to the other.  
It was at this moment that Father and David came home for something.  
Father recoiled when he saw us together. "Excuse me. Am I interrupting something?"  
Louis's head shot up from where it lay buried in my nest of hair, and looked towards Lestat. "Why no, actually," he said with a tone of belligerence, "I was just professing my undying love for your daughter. Unless you find that to be something of consequence, then no."  
I looked with widened eyes at my father, staring into his gray eyes that were identical to my own. At times, I was angry when I looked at his eyes, because I felt lost. Sometimes I felt like I wasn't an individual, that I was just a clone. A clone of the previous, ever-present Claudia, set with Lestat's eyes. Sometimes I felt like I could never escape her ghost. Tonight I had actually thought things were beginning to turn, I had felt true bliss.  
But, I loved Father most in the world, if next to Louis. I didn't want to anger him. I didn't want to hurt him. If loving Louis did these things then I would simply.  
Lestat shook his head, smiled, then laughed with mock gusto. "Well, Claudia, do you accept this declaration?"  
My lips grew into a reflexive smile, and I nodded. "Of course," I said faintly, hoping Father wouldn't be upset, although he had no reason to be. At least I didn't think he did.  
Lestat waltzed over and patted Louis roughly on the shoulder. "I love you as well, Louis, though you may not think on it too often. However. Claudia is my daughter. The only one I should think I will ever have. And as long as she is happy, I have no problems. But break her heart, anger her, give her some cause for jealousy." He smiled brightly, a strange smile I had never seen on his face before. "Then I shall have to make your body burst into a million flames!" He laughed again, that same, mock laughter, grabbed his gloves off of the desk (apparently that is why he returned), made a show of putting them on, hooked his arm under David's, and the two were off.  
Louis slowly turned his head to my own, and looked into my eyes, his eyes set with a faint glimmer of confusion. "I daresay that I've never seen him act like that before," he said. "But then again. he's never had a daughter before."  
I made a little happy sigh, and saying nothing to reply, I went back to my self-appointed task of getting my lips better acquainted with his own.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Lestat  
  
By the end of the week, David was frantic. Merrick hadn't returned, and no mindless bit of consoling could comfort him. And Louis and Claudia weren't helping, either. They were too enraptured with each other, and went out so often that at times I barely got to see either of them. I must say that for once in my life, I was actually a little jealous of Louis. He had gotten Claudia's attention more than I had. However, I had my hands full with David's worries and problems, and Claudia was happy, so I didn't pay much attention to it.  
The following few nights, I humored David and allowed him to pull me all over the city, and exploited my powers to take him everywhere across the country, and then some, all in search for Merrick. Okay, so I was a little bit concerned. But I didn't pay much mind to it. Merrick was known to go off and do things on her own. And I didn't care, she was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She is a vampire AND a witch, there isn't many forces in this world that I know of, save the ancients, that could easily take her down. I told these things to David, but it didn't faze him.  
I was growing excessively weary of it all. And then, something terribly curious happened. We had another visitor.  
It was late one evening, Louis and Claudia had themselves draped over each other on the sofa, silently reading out of an old book of poems, David doing some research on Lilith/Samael lore, and I was listening to some classical music on the radio. We were all interrupted from our preoccupations when a loud, obtrusive knock sounded on the door.  
I sighed, running my fingers through my disheveled mass of hair, secretly hoping it wasn't Lilith coming to end our lives of mindless contentment. What I saw, however, was beyond surprising.  
Maharet stood in the doorway, her long red hair slightly messed, curving frantically around her face that was slightly tanned due to being out in the sun, her eyes looking weak and tired, the blood scent coming from them maddening. Maharet is one of the oldest of our kind, and by far one of the most powerful. She is as old as the Mother of us All was, and her only weakness was probably her eyes, as her eyes when she was a mortal were plucked out. She now has to resort to getting the eyes of mortals, and she usually chooses blue.  
It was disturbing, seeing her there, staring at me with those pulsing blue eyes.  
"This is unexpected." I simply let the words pop out of my mouth, without really thinking on them.  
With her inconceivable strength, Maharet shoved me away from her path.  
"Where is she?"  
  
There was a certain rage to her tone, that I could not identify. And this excited me because it never happened before. In the back of my mind, I wondered what would happen.  
Bewildered David stood, attempting to properly address her. "Maharet. Is there something we can help you with?"  
Maharet simply gritted her teeth, grabbed the very surprised Louis by the front of his shirt, pried him off Claudia and sent him stumbling across the room.  
"I cannot allow you to live," Maharet then said, her voice changing to a much more calm demeanor. "I am sorry. But that is the way things must be."  
Then, I realized the extent of what was going on. I quickly stood up, and yelled, "Maharet! No! I won't let you!" Louis's cries soon joined my own.  
"No! You can't do this, she has done nothing to harm you or anyone! She doesn't even feed!"  
  
Claudia lay half curled up in a ball on the couch, her features paralyzed with fear. I almost attempted to make a rush at her, but she held up her hand towards me, and gave me the wordless threat that she would indeed destroy me if she had to. But Claudia was my child! The only child I would ever have! She was a sheer miracle, something that may and could never happen again in this world. And it wasn't my nature to take orders from her or any ancient. I continued to saunter forwards unevenly towards Maharet.  
"I won't let you." Maharet looked at me coldly. "Why are you so attached to this girl," she said. "Its apparent why Louis is.. But you? I don't see the connection."  
Then she turned and studied Claudia's face, and a wave of surprise struck her. "I see. But in any case, mercy never helped anyone."  
A long torch of fire seemed to emanate from Maharet's eyes and fly towards Claudia. I gasped and tried to run forward towards her, to protect her, to do something, and Louis was quickly on his feet as well, a blur, trying to shield her or do something.  
Then I heard her unearthly scream. "NO!!!" A strange wave of nothingness struck both Louis and I and sent us both flying backwards, away from her, and bursting upwards from the floor, an ethereal wall of fire. It had an appearance like natural fire, but then, there was a strange quality that made you know it was not so. Perhaps it was its intensity, the way it blazed..  
And Maharet's fire seemed to only blend into it, like the way the flame of a birthday candle might in a bonfire. Then, the ethereal fire seemed to cage Maharet, and threatened to close in on her.  
Claudia looked surprised for an instant at the show of her own power, but then her face merely gained a sated look, a look of determination to protect. The way a mother animal might look when she protects her pups.  
"I don't want to have to strike to kill," she said slowly, her voice faltering. "But. don't ever come here again. Don't ever threaten me, nor Louis, nor Father, nor David. I won't allow it, not now, or ever. You are a fool to think I would. To think I would just lay here and do nothing while you made feeble attempts to destroy me. No. I'm sorry if I disappointed you."  
Louis seemed silently relieved in two respects: One, that Claudia was safe, and Two, that she did not make to kill Maharet. I was relieved as well, but more so for the former than the latter.  
Claudia lowered her eyelids, and the flame immediately dissipated. I think she scarce knew her own powers, and I could see they frightened her.  
"Please leave," was all she said. Maharet stood speechless. Obviously this was something she could not comprehend.  
After her initial moment of shock, she turned towards the door. "I will return, Lestat," she said to me quietly. "With others. Don't think I've given up yet. But if our entire race is destroyed, I will personally come after you."  
I chuckled at her threat, then slammed the door as she left. Then, Claudia collapsed onto the floor, crying, and I could see the charred carpet bits where her flames had stood. Louis quickly moved towards her, and embraced her almost crushingly against his chest. I walked over to her and gently mussed her hair, David a wordless sentinel in the background.  
"Don't worry, Claudia," I said. And for once, I had nothing else more to say.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
For the next three days, we were busy packing up our meager belongings and had planned to leave. Too many unexpected guests were arriving here as they pleased, and we feared it would attract unwanted attention. David, however, was reluctant to leave, as Merrick had never returned. Louis was also concerned, as he and Merrick had a few brief romantic encounters, but since he and Claudia had grown 'closer', he seemed to mostly lose interest in any topic having to do with Merrick. This sounds cold, but knowing Merrick, she was probably off somewhere, so none of us thought much of it. David could not be comforted, however.  
"What if the Talamasca got to her? Who knows what they were planning!" He yelled, and paced back and forth, seeming to wear holes into the carpet with all his pacing.  
"Merrick could easily destroy any one of them," I said dismissively, abhorring the mundane tasks of placing our trivial objects in boxes. I would not have normally done it, but David was insisting on not leaving behind any possible evidence or anything that may leave residual cells on it, that they may attempt to figure the secret of the Dark Blood.  
"Then.. what about Lilith, or Samael?"  
  
"We have no reason to believe that they would do anything to harm Merrick."  
"Ah, but we do," he countered. "Remember how Claudia described Samael's threatening of her? How he went on about how he loathed vampires? Of course if Samael knew Claudia's whereabouts, he would have came here already. But he hasn't, so apparently he doesn't. Maybe they took Merrick, to interrogate her.."  
  
I stood up, and smacked my legs decisively. I narrowed my eyes at David, and I felt that I had humored him long enough. So many weeks have passed, and all he could do was drone on about Merrick. Merrick, Merrick, Merrick! I was getting sick of it already and I had hoped he'd just stop with it already. But he didn't, and he hasn't, and if I heard her name one more time.  
"Lestat, what are we going to do about her? So much could have happened to Merrick by now!"  
"That's it," I said, and slapped him soundly across the face, hard, but not too hard to send him reeling or anything. This is not to say I was not without compassion, I understood how he felt. But that goes without saying.  
"I've had enough," I continued. "Merrick is more than capable of defending herself. You are hardly giving her enough credit! And beyond that, I'm just tired of hearing it! She'll return when she's good and ready!"  
  
David's chest heaved, and he bit on his lower lip. Then, his eyes lit up. "Describe to me once more the portal you and Lilith went through, when she took you to her bedchamber."  
So, I did. David was listening intently, which made me a tad bit suspicious. I continued though, not really giving much heed to it.  
"We have no reason to believe that Claudia doesn't have the same power," David continued. "Maybe she could take us to Merrick!"  
I sighed out of frustration, and bitterly agreed. "Fine," I said. "Let's find out."  
David and I headed into the adjoining room where Louis and Claudia were at. Claudia was singing, and playing the violin along with her strange tune. I had never heard her sing before, and I was surprised at how good she was. Her voice was crystalline, angelic, and lovely. I stood for awhile at the door with David, and simply listened, as she sang,  
"I always sit in the cold Where it's dark, and alone.  
  
Is it because the dark is the only place Where you can find a shadow? You find me there, you bring me warmth Carry me down, to the hearth It isn't a home, it is a sepulture You throw me down, into the pyre. You watch my tears burn away Burning in you, burning in me, burning away.."  
  
Then I heard that awful sound a violin is capable of making, the terrible scratching sound one makes either when pressing down to hard or improperly. Obviously, our intrusion was distracting.  
"That was amazing," I said, and David and I began to clap. Claudia's face reddened into a blush, then gave a slight curtsy. Louis smiled.  
"She is, isn't she," he said. "She's just embarrassed." He began to stand, away from where he was laying on the bed that he and Claudia shared. "She wrote the words, too."  
I gave Claudia a gentle embraced, then stood back and beheld her. "Interesting words, what was their meaning?"  
She gave a little sigh, and turned, placing her violin on its stand. "It is about being nothing more than someone else's shadow, and that you aren't allowed to live the same life twice."  
I was about to say something more, when David rushed past me and placed his hands on Claudia's shoulders. "Tell me Claudia, have you learned of you powers of teleportation?"  
"Well. I experimented a little with it," she softly confessed. "I've had nominal success."  
"And where did you use it to teleport to?" I inquired as I stared at her.  
"Louis and I went to visit his brother's grave," she mumbled, and this enraged me. I didn't know the true reason why, if I was just angry that she shared so much with Louis she didn't share with me, or if it was just the unspoken rules we had in my household that only I was allowed to break. "You are forbidden to go back to New Orleans," I said with clenched teeth. "Louis, you know that! If I am not allowed back, for fear of the freaking Talamasca, than none of you are to return!"  
"She wanted to see," Louis said matter-of-factly. "There was no harm in it. Besides, they couldn't follow us even if they wanted to."  
My shoulders slumped. He was right, but then again I never liked to admit it when others were right.  
"What is your reason for asking, Father?" Her tone was so sweet any residual anger melted away instantly. I sighed, feeling a little ashamed (just a little) and turned to face David. "He wanted to know."  
David looked into Claudia's eyes, his eyebrows raised, worry apparent on his face. "Is there a way you could take me to Merrick?"  
"I think so," Claudia said. David turned towards me without any hesitation visible on his person. "Let's do it, Lestat."  
"We don't know where she might be. We may appear in a compromising area."  
"She might need help."  
  
"Fine, as long as Claudia can get us back."  
"I can."  
  
"Very well, it is decided then. Let's go. Just tell us what to do. Claudia instructed the three of us to hold on tightly to her body, and to concentrate on everything we knew of Merrick.  
In a few moments, she must have locked onto Merrick's aura or something like that, because we soon found ourselves floating, ascending into a dark, spiraling abyss.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Claudia  
  
I cannot begin to describe to you what I beheld. It was a horror in itself. There was so much that I had not seen. I faintly remember that as I child I had once done a thing that was of equal, perhaps lesser, vileness. I barely remember chasing down a young woman, ripping out her throat with my teeth and giving the heart as an offering to my mother.  
This was somewhat comparable to what we saw here. At least I thought at the time it was. Father, Louis, David and I arrived in some strange place. I have to say it must have been some sort of parallel universe on its own. Then again, I was ignorant of such things.  
Anyway, we were surrounded by a dense fog. Bits of it were pure purple, its natural color, but the majority of it was red. If gas could be stained, then this was it. At least gas can be tainted, I think, and this gas was tainted heavily with the droplets of blood. Not to mention, much to my disgust. Bits of undead gore floating in its mix. Also, the entire room reeked with affliction. The stench of death held immense power over our standing, and death's shadow seemed directly over my shoulder. When we entered this place, the four of us were immediately hit with feelings of nervousness, dread, and bitter anxiety.  
David the worst of all. He was tearing at his hair, the stench and the sight of the floating bits of gore distressing him beyond all belief. Also, it became worse.. much worse, when he saw her, chained to this massive, ancient looking sentinel.  
Merrick, I presumed. Dangling like a virgin sacrifice, barely clinging to life. She was held with thick, metal chains that seemed very sturdy by the looks of them. She was swathed in her own blood, her flesh torn in all sorts of areas of her body. It didn't look good, by any means.  
David, in a frantic, ran up to her. "Merrick, oh my God! Merrick! Are you alright!" Father rushed over to join him, and Louis, and then I, all yanking at the chains, until finally our combined strength managed to liberate Merrick from her chains. In reality she fell like a stone, hurtled is more like the word, to the ground, her hair flying back from her in a large blackened fury. To us four, however, she seemed to go slow motion, to float, her clothing flying around her gently in a ripple of bloodied torn rags, her hair gently caressing her brutalized face.  
David caught her. He held her close to him, cradling her gently. "Merrick, oh, Merrick, please, speak to me." Blood tears ran down his cheeks, one dropping down onto Merrick's cheek.  
"Uh.."  
  
Sound. Movement. She slowly tilted her head towards David, and the remaining three of us watched, captivated by her movement, which seemed to take an eternity.  
"No, don't speak," he murmured, thinking better of himself. He held his free wrist to her mouth, so she might drink, regain strength. She did, biting slowly into his wrist with no visible hesitation. She drank deeply for a few long minutes, her actions obviously draining David much to an extent it was a wordless communications from us three. However, David did not falter, and in a moment, Merrick had drunk her fill from him. We had expected she would rejuvenate immediately, but instead, her head fell back, and she fell back into slumber.  
David looked up to me with tear-stained eyes, asking me the meaning of this. Asking me what this meant, like I should know. I may be the product of Lestat and Lilith, but all I have is the wit of the former and the strength of the latter. Not the courage, not the knowledge, and hardly the wisdom. I was at a loss. He seemed to expect something of me but I did not know what to give. Also, I didn't think I was the proper one to give it.  
Louis just looked at me with a wordless stare. "Let's get out of here!" His words were urgent, and I knew he was right. There was no time for melodrama, least of all here.  
Father wordlessly agreed, having been shocked by this display. The trio crowded around me, I embraced them all as best as I could, and in less than a moment's time we were back at our apartment.  
David lay Merrick on a bed; she slept so deeply I wondered if she could ever wake up.  
Louis was examining her wounds. "They're pretty bad, but she should heal quickly, in no time." He bit his lip and turned away, fear evident in his eyes. As I understand, he doted on her, once. Before I came.  
A sudden unexpected guilt punched me in the face, so hard, I almost staggered backwards. If I had never came, Merrick would not be hurt. Had I never came, no one would be in danger. Had I never came.. Louis would still be doting on Merrick.  
I hated myself then with all my will. I wish I would simply disappear. Suddenly I felt weak, dizzy, faint. I felt like all my strength had just depleted, left my system. My legs could no longer hold me, and I fell to the ground like a porcelain doll being carelessly discarded by a vain child.  
Father rushed to my side, and Louis also, and they grabbed my arms trying to life me up to my legs, asking me in a flurry of questions what was wrong. But my limbs simply felt heavy, useless. My eyelids grew heavy. I suddenly felt as if I should die, all through an act of will. I felt like my soul would drain away, and all I had to do was wish it..  
This was when Louis grabbed me, slammed me against the wall in desperation, and roughly kissed my mouth. I daresay, it was enough to drive me out of my self -pity, at least for now. My eyes widened, and I felt life slowly seeping back through me. Very slowly, for my will was not all too great.  
"Claudia," Louis said, his voice thick with despair mingled with hope. "What happened?"  
Father stood like an imposing gollum in the background. His usually impish eyes had lost their glow, looking at me with something in his eyes I seldom saw. No, make that never.  
Fear. It frightened me beyond anything, to see my father afraid. Yes. It did.  
"I simply wished to die." David walked up to me and did something I'll never forget, he slapped me so hard across the face the entire room went reeling.  
I stumbled upwards and into Father's arms as he shouted that David was being an idiot, a fool, and how dare he raise a hand to me. Louis's raging objections rang the room louder than even Father's. David was merely apathetic to the verbal onslaught, and he yelled louder over them all.  
"She's being selfish," he nearly howled. "Here Merrick is laying covered in her own gore, and she's thinking that she should die! I won't have it in Merrick's presence, not now. Just please." He turned back towards the sleeping Merrick and waved his hand dismissively in our direction. "Just go." Father gently swayed me over to Louis, giving him a stern look to go. Louis gently took me into the living room, and Father let David have it.  
I had never heard him speak to David like that before, and I felt guiltier than ever.  
It was then we had a visitor at our door. I was surprised, and then Louis answered it. Louis was even more surprised.  
A vampire stood there, and he appeared to have been somewhat young when he died, but well into manhood. Louis apparently recognized him.  
"Daniel, what are you doing here," Louis asked softly, too well disturbed to be imposing.  
"I heard a rumor you were here," Daniel said, his beady eyes darting around the room, until they came to rest on me. He seemed to be drenched with blood sweat, wringing his hands together, precariously nervous, anxious. "So. It is true. The herald of the apocalypse is here, the female form of the Antichrist."  
Louis sneered, getting ready to push Daniel out of our home. "What the hell are you rambling about? I've had my fill of games, and I don't need them anymore. Tell me what you want, or get the hell away from me. And her." He nodded his head towards me. "Okay?"  
"You're stressed," Daniel said, calming somewhat. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"There's no reason for you to care," Louis said coldly, slamming the door in his face and turning towards me. "Do you know what that was all about?"  
I shook my head, passionate and pure, and ran towards him, wrapping my thin arms tightly around his waist. "No, Louis," I said, my voice thick with sadness, choking on tears as the blood tears ran down my cheeks. "No, I don't, and I am afraid!"  
His hold tightened on me, and we had nothing more to say, just the silent hope between each other that for now, the horror had ended.  
But oh, little did we know that it had just begun.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Lestat  
  
Now, I was beyond frustration. I did some things and said some things that maybe, in all my conscience, should have regretted. But I didn't then, and I don't now.  
I grabbed David roughly by his shoulders, and spun him away from Merrick's sleeping body. At least I have the decency not to disturb people in their sleep. I cursed and shoved him into the adjoining restroom, taking care not to slam the door too loudly.  
"If you ever," I said, my tone dripping with malice, "If you ever even think to raise your hand to my daughter again, I will do certain things to you so terrible that not even I in my anger can think of them now!"  
David's eyes remained cold and impassive. His tone was neutral. "Is that a threat, or is it a promise, Lestat? I cannot very well recall when you have spoken to me so."  
"Oh, it's a promise," I said, turning away from him, walking into the other room to join the others. "You can bet on it."  
The rest of the night went as you can very well guess. Boring. As the sun rose we all went to our respectable sleeping areas, but in the morning, something happened that was damned strange.  
Where we woke up, it was not where we lay down to sleep. It was that room where we found Merrick, enveloped in purple smog. I was there, David was there, Louis was there, and much to my chagrin, Claudia was there.  
We were all laying, and as slowly as we were to get up, I saw someone there I did recognize. That damn weasel, Daniel Molloy. The one who had interviewed Louis, Armand's fledgling. I was surprised and disgusted all at the same time. What place he had in this strange puzzle, I had no idea yet. But I saw something clenched in his hand.  
It was the dark handle of a long whip, studded with what appeared to be rose thorns. I could smell an odor of something like acid emanating from the lash. And he had the audacity to snap it towards me, as if that little toy could threaten me, the Vampire Lestat! I could have almost wept at the humor of it. And I did. I stood, and laughed in front of him, a laugh so hearty blood tears traced their ways down my cheeks, and I wiped them away with a few showy flicks of my wrists.  
"Ah, Daniel," I said, letting the words draw out and almost slur on my tongue. "You haven't lost your sense of humor."  
"Say what you will, Lestat," he said, quivering with rage for reasons I didn't know. "But I will avenge Armand's death."  
"Armand?" I smiled complacently at the boy. "What is this that you speak? Armand tried to kill himself. That's all. And if he hasn't come home to you yet, then I can certainly see why."  
Daniel's eyes narrowed, and he lashed the whip again. "Whatever you say, Lestat. Whatever you say. I'd much rather believe lies fresh off of the Devil's tongue."  
I spread my arms benignly. "Then you shall have them. The sky is red, grass is purple, and Armand was in my bed last night, telling me how much he'd rather be in my arms than yours."  
This enraged Daniel that once again he sent his lash flying towards me, this time, with an intent to hit me, his target. I grabbed the lash without any thought at all, tightening my grip on it, letting the gentle pain of the rose thorns bite into my flesh, when I felt the burn. I cursed in French at let go of the lash, examining my hand. And it was burned. I could see my skin dark and charred around the area that the rose thorns had bit into. Then I heard Daniel's mocking laugh.  
"This time, I have the upper hand," he said in challenge. "I'd like to see what you propose to do. But, give me the girl," he gestured towards Claudia, "And I'll go so far as to let the other two go unharmed. You are a different story."  
I stepped up to him, and much to his surprise, I used my much superior strength to slap the little toy out of his hands. "Say it again, I dare you." I grabbed him by the wrist and began to squeeze it. "Come on, Daniel. Has your audacity faded away so quickly?"  
Daniel pulled himself away, but not before he made an effort to grab his lash again. I picked it up before he could, and struck him in the legs with it. His mouth widened and he gaped at me, in anger. Then his lips pursed into a strange grin. "If you think that's the only plaything I've got to mess you up, Lestat, you're wrong."  
I grinned. "Is that so, boy?"  
"Yes, it is," said Daniel in reply. And reaching down into depths of a smog so thick not even my keen Vampire abilities were able to make much of it, he produced a long, iron blade. A blade laced with the same scent of acid I had detected before. "En garde."  
So it was Daniel and I, whip against blade. I was about to meet him head on in battle when a familiar voice rocked the two of us.  
"Enough!"  
It was Armand's voice, calm and radiant as it ever had been. We turned and saw him, emerging from the depths of the smog. His porcelain face, his thick auburn hair that floated about him so easily, all that abhorred beauty shone like a star in the purple darkness. Daniel gaped, and there was pure silence. The loud sound of the sword clattering on the ground shattered it. "Ar.Armand," he stuttered. "You're.alive!"  
"Of course I am, you fool," he said, his voice dripping with an anger I had never heard before. "And you.you, my child, my lover, have betrayed us all."  
Daniel made a sound of protest, running up to Armand, Armand slamming his fists into the back of Daniel's head, making him black out.  
"Let's get out of here."  
Claudia, David, and Louis had been silent the entire time, watching, and now they were stunned. But Claudia nodded, but before she could do anything, Armand interrupted. "Focus on my thoughts, and we'll be at my home."  
She nodded. And in the blink of an eye, we were there. It was his home in Miami, and we could see through a small window the dark purple skies, and the peaceful clash of the ocean against the beach.  
Armand carried Daniel's unconscious body to a couch, and dropped him onto it. "He shall be properly punished," he assured us.  
And there was someone else standing there, one I did not recognize. Two, rather.  
One was about Armand's height, with lovely brown hair, full lips stretched into a thin frown, and a lovely long nose. He was quite handsome, and by the looks of him, Italian like Armand. He was also very young when he died, by the looks of him. Standing next to him was a woman, also young when she died. She was a bit taller than him, with long black hair that complemented her porcelain features, an oval face, and crimson lips. Her dark eyes stared back at me. She wore a long, plain but velvet dress, maroon with little decoration. A gold circlet accent with pearls wore delicately in her hair. He wore, by the looks of him, attire fit for a nobleman in the Age of Gold of Italy.  
My eyes widened in slight disbelief, and I turned to Armand. "Who are these people?"  
The woman curtsied, in synch with the boy's generous bow. "I am Vittorio di Raniari, and this," he said, gesturing to the woman beside him, "Is my love and maker, Ursula."  
With that, he slowly walked over to the speechless Claudia, examining her. "Curious," He said, his Italian accent thick and making him a bit not comprehensible, "Her soul seems as black as night, but her heart as pure as gold."  
"What in the hell," I heard Louis murmur, gathering Claudia to him protectively.  
"I met them not long ago," Armand said, trying to calm us. "They're on our side. The ancients, however, are not swayed to join us."  
"What in God's name are you talking about," David said. "What's going on? And Merrick? Where is she?"  
"She's safe upstairs," Armand said dismissively. "We have more important matters to discuss."  
And the entire tale was unraveled. The fallen angel Samael was after Claudia and myself, planning to destroy us both. And his unfaithful wife, Lilith, had plans to use Claudia to make it into her own spiteful view of the world.  
Obviously, this would not do for us. Samael despised the vampire race, and would soon destroy us all if he had his way.  
"No!" Louis's eyes welled with tears, and he pulled Claudia's body close to his own. "No, I won't let this happen. Claudia, I won't lose you. I'd be destroyed if I allowed it."  
She caressed his face for a fleeting moment, then pulled away. "I'll do what I have to," she said firmly, nodding. "To save you, Louis. To save you, Father. David, Armand, Vittorio, Ursula, yes, even Daniel.. Everyone."  
Armand nodded, but I protested. "Mon Dieu! This is unspeakable! Claudia, you don't have to do anything. And neither do any of you. This is ridiculous." However I was grasping the issue at hand, and my protests were meaningless, even to myself.  
Armand knew this and said nothing. "I'm not sure what you'll have to do, Claudia, but it may involve a final conflict with the fallen Angel. I am still learning what I can."  
Vittorio nodded towards Armand. "Amadeo, we will help however we can."  
Armand simply looked at me with a smile that read, "I am glad to see you." "Everyone should just get settled in proper rooms for now," was what he actually said. "Everyone's upset, or confused. Tomorrow evening, we make plans."  
So it was agreed. Claudia and Louis wanted a room together, David demanded to be at Merrick's side, and naturally Vittorio and Ursula already had their own room together. To my dismay, me alone with Armand.  
Armand took my arm. "There's a lot I have to tell you." So he did, as he chained Daniel to the wall down in the basement.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Claudia  
  
Louis and I spent the rest of the evening together, alone in the nearest room. I was not paying much attention to our surroundings, but it was quite lovely as far as I looked. The walls were sponge painted a delicate cerulean color, the doors that were made of glass also acted as windows, heavy shutters on the inside that somehow did not seem quite out of pace. These doors connected to a white balcony that overlooked the sea, and one could hear quite audibly the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Thin, sheer silk drapes floated gently as a breeze passed through them, making them wave; Louis had opened the doors. Through the open doors we could smell the soft spices of the sea, and the condense of the night. However, none of this seemed to entice me as much as what I saw before me. Louis, in all his beauty. His eyes shown vividly by the moonlight, the ocean breeze gently ruffling his hair. The thin light of the moon also reflected on his pale as death cheeks, which somehow seemed to reflect a barely noticeable blush.  
I was entranced as always to behold him, and my body yielded to his  
without much thought. He held me close, fervently whispering into my  
ear, "I love you, Claudia, I cannot bear to lose you."  
My own arms wove tightly around his waist. "I love you too Louis, more than you can ever know."  
We stayed like that for a while, holding each other and murmuring professions of love to one another. Until finally, he withdrew, and I left with a decision.  
"We might very well die," I told him. "So there's something I want to do. Please.. I don't know if it will work, but if Lilith's blood has the power, there's no reason mine might not."  
He was confused for a moment, until he realized my plan. "But Claudia.. there could be grave repercussions."  
My eyes filled with the red blood tears. "I don't care, Louis! Let me just know you once, in a way no one has known you before!"  
He nodded, silently, all arguments gone from his system. He gently to my arm, and kissed my wrist, then let his teeth dig into my flesh, as carefully as he could. I could feel my blood pour into his mouth.  
He drank fully, until there was a visible blush to his cheeks that almost made him look mortal. Then, he pressed the heels of his palms to my shoulders, and pushed me down into the silken sheets of the bed. My dress slid off easily with little or no resistance. As did my undergarments. Louis's clothes flew off too, with little grace, and his warmed lips pressed softly to my neck, then my lips, which parted under his. Our tongues met in a careful dance, his fingertips caressing my ribcage until they found their way to cup my breasts. Then, he carefully pushed himself into me. A gentle pleasure arose from it that I had never known into my entire life, my arms sliding around him as he continued to slowly thrust himself into and out of me, my cries soft and unheeding. He only murmured my name softly, "Claudia, Claudia," which seemed to sound like the crash of the waves against the shore. The wonder of it seemed to go on for greater than an hour.  
He spent himself into me, and I could see the flush quickly fading. He knew it too, and simply lay beside me, pulling my body close to his own. "I love you," I whispered to him, his fingertips brushing my cheek.  
"I love you as well." His head gently rested against my own, and my eyelids felt heavy, closing.  
Knowing the windows were tightly shuttered and draped, I leaned next to him and let myself drift into sleep.  
I slept more deeply than I ever did in my entire brief life. I had a strange dream, but it was comforting.  
I saw her. She looked almost the same as I did when I appeared to be five, except her eyes were blue instead of gray.  
She was wearing bonnet ribbons in her hair, and a lovely Victorian era dress. The original Claudia.  
She pointed an elegantly gloved finger to me, and said in a threatening tone, "Don't harm him. Please, don't."  
"I would never," I replied, leaning down towards her.  
She removed her finger from its place and her tense body relaxed. "I know you won't," she said. "And I'm glad you're here. I was hateful towards him, so hateful. But it is only out of spite that I cannot be what you are, that I cannot have him the way you did."  
"I understand."  
"Do all that I could never do as a woman," she said. "Because I have done all that you could not do when you were a child."  
I nodded, then the sequence ended, and all I dreamt of was Louis.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Lestat  
  
Armand and I had talked very late into the night about everything. He told me about Vittorio and his peculiar ability to see souls, he told me how he had met him on one of his wanderings in Tuscany. He told me how Maharet had sent him to go find me and try to convince me that Claudia was our enemy, which ended up in finding Daniel about to fight me with a sword. And he told me all that Maharet knew.  
It wasn't much, to say the least. Maharet knew much about Lilith and Samael, and wordless Mekare did too. Over the years, they had studied up on lore. Jesse had mentioned before the awe that was their private library, which Maharet had been careful with her not to see too much of. Armand suggested to me that many of these scripts had to do with ancient demonology. At the time when Jesse revealed to me this part of her story, I hadn't quite understood why Maharet had wanted to hide most of it from her. I understood a bit now. What Maharet did realize, however, was Claudia's immense power. She had sensed it the minute Claudia was born, and there was a violent tremor in her body. She had a sudden feeling of oppression, as if she were being closed in on by all sides in a narrow room. And encompassed in that was a feeling of sheer and indefinable horror.  
She had pinpointed the feeling and had gone with Mekare to investigate. And she found us, in our little home. She was enraged to find that I was harboring such a creature, and decided it would be best not to get Mekare involved just yet. She wanted to check things out on her own, only to try to destroy Claudia, and was thwarted in what she described as a "dazzling display of power."  
Maharet had found Armand first, who had already met with Vittorio and Ursula. Maharet had asked Armand to try to go reason with me, so she and Mekare to the best of their ability had sent him to try and go find me. And he ended up in that strange, clouded place, shocked to find that Daniel had betrayed us.  
And so that is what he told me up until now. I absorbed it all although I was much too weary and aggravated to pay much attention. Plus, beyond that, I always made it a point never to listen too closely to what Armand had to say. Perhaps it was a habit, but I never really cared.  
After he had described everything, he remained quite after awhile, then just raised his eyes up to my own, as if expecting an answer.  
I gave a sneer and turned away. "Well, what do you expect me to do about it?"  
He turned away. "Nothing, I suppose. What can you do?"  
I didn't like his tone of voice, the way he extended the word "can" and gave it an undertone of deep sarcasm. I gritted my teeth. "What are you trying to say, Armand? Would you like to see what I "can" do?"  
He simply smiled at me, picking up the rose thorned lash he had taken with him for what kinds of purposes.. and examined it. "I prefer my own leather stock," he whispered lovingly to it. "But, I'll give it a try."  
Disgusted, I arched my head back as he began to smack Daniel across his bare stomach with the rose thorns. Daniel's eyes widened as he awoke suddenly from such a rude awakening, and crying out loudly in response to every smack against his body. He writhed and wailed for Armand's mercy, that he was sorry, that he only did it out of love for Armand.  
"Oh. God! God! Armand!! Please, mercy, I love you! Please!"  
Armand simply smiled a grin full of anger, love, and sadistic glee. Once again with an infinitely elegant flick of his wrist, he assailed Daniel's helpless body with another round of stern, hard smacks of the lash. "Prepare to be punished, Daniel! Punished, punished, punished!"  
I didn't like to hear how he relished those words, and I prepared to take my leave. Daniel screamed. My stomach lurched. I really left then. "Who knows how long he'd be down there," I thought. I made my way to the closest room and chose to forget about it as best as I could. Unfortunately, I had a disturbing dream about it as I slept that day.  
A very..disturbing.dream.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
That evening I was greeted with the unpleasant sound of Armand's astonished cries. I got up in a rush from the bed I was sleeping in and rushed up the stairs, to find Armand's figure frozen in the doorway of a bedroom.  
"In my bedroom no less?" His eyes were wide as saucers, astonished. "I don't understand it!"  
I crowded past him to see what he was looking at, and saw Claudia and Louis cowering beneath the sheets of Armand's bed. I gaped, and again was left with silence.  
"We didn't know it was your room! I'm sorry!" Armand shook his head and moved to sit on the corner of the bed. "No no no, never mind that. Tell me, how was it done? Did you two really sleep together?" He smiled widely. "And in the way you know I am implying."  
Claudia opened her stunned mouth to reply, and the entire house was rocked with the sound of my unearthly screaming.  
That was in the early evening.  
Armand had gone out to feed with Vittorio and Ursula, leaving the rest of us alone. For once, I wasn't in the mood to go out. My stomach felt weighed down and heavy with my thoughts. I sneered at Louis and sat back in my chair, while he remained silent.  
It was an uneasy silence that lasted at least five minutes, until Claudia broke it.  
"Father, please." Blood tears stood in her eyes as she bent down on her knees and placed her hands on my knees. "Don't be angry."  
"I'm not angry," I said, shivering while I looked into her eyes. Those eyes, identical to my own. For one brief moment, I thought to myself if Louis thought that when he looked into her eyes. I only looked at her with a feeling of disgust. "I'm tired of your begging for approval all the time. Aren't you your father's daughter?" I stood, abruptly. "This isn't the time to be playing parlor games! Don't you realize what is at hand here?"  
I turned and I could have wept, and I like weeping. However I didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction of seeing it, for now.  
I was thinking to myself for a moment when Armand and his two friends had came home.  
"That was fast," Claudia murmured.  
Armand nodded. "It is fairly easy in a city of this magnitude. But there are more important things to discuss, is there not?"  
And Armand went over everything with Claudia and Louis, the two listening very thoughtfully.  
Claudia looked around nervously and sighed, her lips trembling. "What can we do?"  
Vittorio looked at her and told her, "It seems as though you're going to have to confront Lilith, Samael, or both. You should look for higher assistance, mayhap."  
"Higher assistance?"  
Vittorio looked towards David. "Merrick is a witch, isn't she? And witches can summon deities or spirits, can they not?"  
David dug his fingers into his pant legs. "I don't know if she's up to it."  
Louis looked up urgently at David in reply. "But what other choice do we have? Samael and Lilith or going to keep making our lives a hell until they have their ways with Claudia."  
"Like you already have," I mumbled hotly under my breath, but everyone else ignored it, except for Armand who cast a sly smirk in my direction.  
"Who will we summon, anyway? You have to have some general idea."  
Vittorio smiled. "To combat an angel, wouldn't an angel best know how?"  
I looked up at him stiffly. All my experiences with angels were only bad ones. At least, with Memnoch it was. But according to Memnoch, there were no other fallen angels but himself. Demonology had always said otherwise, but I had believed Memnoch at the time. "What are you proposing?" I asked.  
"Let's summon an old friend of mine."  
He stood, and we all began to walk towards Merrick's room.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
It took awhile to awaken Merrick. She awoke with a start, continuing to part her lips and press them back together as if she were a fish. She was obviously heavily disoriented and didn't realize where she was. Her eyes were wide and her breath erratic, as if she were terrified.  
David clasped her hand tightly and was talking to her in a quiet voice, then pressed his wrist to her lips, allowing her to tear her teeth into his flesh and drink deeply. His face paled a little bit more visibly, and soon Merrick was on her feet, dressed simply in one of her customary shirtwaist dresses, a vivid red one, the same she had worn on the day she was made into a vampire. The same triple pearl necklace adorned her neck that she always wore, and I saw that this fact brought a subtle smile to David's face. She had very quickly come back to realization of everything that happened, but before we even gave her a chance to get used to the fact that she was safe amongst friends, Vittorio and Armand quickly bombarded her with a series of questions on how she might summon an angel.  
Merrick's eyes widened, and sunk her teeth gently into her lower lip. "I've never done such a thing," she whispered. Louis reached out towards her and grabbed onto her arm, looking deeply into her eyes that were filled with a certain type of fear I had not ever remembered seeing in his eyes.  
"Please Merrick, you must try. You are truly our only hope."  
Merrick looked into Louis's eyes with a lovesick tone. However, she did not seem to find whatever she were looking for in his stare and turned away, and was amazed at what she saw before her that she had somehow not noticed before. Claudia, sitting attentively by the door, watching all that had occurred.  
"Who? How?" Her vivid green eyes grew wider and astonished.  
"Never mind that," I said abruptly as I quickly stood. "About summoning this angel.. Mastema."  
We set to work quickly, as Merrick had suddenly felt a revitalized energy in her work. She quickly constructed a makeshift altar, with a few statues of saints that she had saved with her throughout the years. Armand, for some reason or the other, had a lone bottle of vodka in his pantry. It made me raise a brow but I didn't bother to ask, and I took it and gave it to Merrick.  
She had everything prepared by midnight. Claudia, Louis, Armand, Ursula, Vittorio and I all stood in a loosely gathered circle around Merrick.  
Merrick had made an elaborate protective magic circle on the ground, which had room enough for all of us to stand in. It was a strange pentacle with many Hebrew symbols sketched all around it, and I faintly wondered in the back of my mind if Armand cared that this may ruin his carpet.  
It began. Merrick began to do her chanting in some foreign tongue I had never bothered to learn, gashing her arms with a jade knife and allowing her blood to spill freely into a golden chalice she had set up on the altar. She took some of the vodka in her mouth and spit it onto the altar with an almost disrespectful look on her face. She also had in her hand some sort of parchment that I could barely read from where I was standing. It read:  
MASTEMA  
AMETSAM  
EMAMAST  
ASTEMAM  
  
"I bequeath the coven of arch angels! I call upon the forces of God! I call upon you, the Virgin, Saint Peter, open thy pearly gates! I call upon the forces of angels! I summon the angel MASTEMA! I am Merrick Mayfair, I will not be denied."  
She had begun to burn the parchment and set the slowly burning scroll in to the chalice of spit vodka and blood, and hadn't even finished her chants when a large reverberating sound caused the whole house to shake.  
A blinding white light filled the entire room causing even I to shield my eyes. The reverberation continued on for some time until I heard the group collectively gasping, and I looked up to see a beauty I hadn't recognized for some time.  
The angel.  
Words probably could never begin to describe the beauty of an angel. His hair reached his shoulders, he was tall, muscular, with a face that shone like the sun. His wings were pure white, a dazzling white light emanated from it, and seemed to be stretched all ways around the room. He also looked very.. 'pissed'.  
"Why have you people summoned me here?" His eyes slowly looked towards Vittorio and Ursula, his face showing a faint measure of disgust, and perhaps underlying disappointment.  
"We need to know," Merrick said, her voice showing no sign of being intimidated, "How we might defeat the fallen angel, Samael."  
Mastema did not look surprised. "I have known about this," he said loudly, his voice causing some small objects in the room to fall to the ground.  
He looked away. "And I know that it is useless to help you. Besides that, it is not my place."  
"Can you not show us the way?" Merrick's eyes continued to look determined, and she did not falter. "If you do not, there are incantations that may bind you to show us the truth."  
"The truth I can give," the angel said, raising a brow at Merrick's threat. "The sword of an Arch Angel. That is what you require."  
Merrick's eyes widened. "How can we find one?"  
"Find Azza." He smirked at us, then with a clap of his hands he disappeared.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
After the summoning, the entire room was in an uproar. Armand was excited or perhaps just downright giddy, Louis and Claudia simply amazed, David solemn, and Vittorio and Ursula holding hands, exchanging some sort of secretive glance.  
David paced and tore at his hair with his hands. "To find the fallen angel Azza? My God! How in the hell are we supposed to accomplish that?"  
Armand was smiling, relaxing in a leather backed chair, thinking to himself. "Perhaps the old legends could help us at this point.."  
"You mean the legend of Azza," Ursula said.  
"You are familiar with it?"  
"Yes, I am," she said. "But I'm not very good at retelling such stories, especially when before this.. I had no reason to believe them."  
Vittorio looked at her horrified. "Ursula!"  
  
"I am sorry, Vittorio," she said, letting his name roll seductively off of her tongue with her thick accent. "But as much as I love you, you must realize that I cannot really believe such sordid tales."  
At this, Vittorio leaped up in an outrage. "Then how, how would I have known about Mastema, damn you! Sordid tales! Sordid tales? How dare you!"  
A red film covered Ursula's eyes. "I am sorry," she murmured.  
I turned away from the melodrama. "You shouldn't have said anything," I said with a bored sigh. "My god. Anyway, what is this tale of Azza?"  
David cleared his throat. "I believe I may be able to shed some light upon this. Azza was an angel who fell for the sin of pride. Unfortunately for him, he didn't manage to get very far, as soon he was chained to a mountain and forced to endure some sort of torture for the rest of his days."  
  
"Very similar," Armand said, thoughtfully, "To the tale of Prometheus."  
  
"Yes, very," David replied. "Perhaps they are connected in a way."  
"You mean perhaps there is something to the Prometheus story?" Louis slowly sat upwards, looking at him intently.  
"It's a long shot," David sighed. "But it's the only lead we have."  
"Even so, how would you find him?" I ran my fingers through my yellow hair. "I think if he was really there someone would have seen them by now."  
"Not everyone can see angels," Ursula said softly, then looked at Vittorio, who was still bitter with anger that all this time, she had not believed him. "Take Vittorio with you.. To Greece. He should be able to see Azza."  
Armand nodded, then looked towards me. "You should go with him, Lestat. You have ways with fallen angels, do you not?"  
My shoulders slumped. No one had really believed my story of Memnoch either, so in this I felt a small kinship with Vittorio already.  
"I don't see any problem with it. Come on, let's go." Vittorio nodded, and so we began our flight to Greece.  
Of course we had to be careful, because of the time difference in Greece we had to make sure we arrived through and at the same time, or else the sun could have destroyed us through the simple thing of not being careful.  
In a short amount of time, we had flown all over Greece, inspecting all the mountains of its terrain, which there were many. In my beginnings of despair, I hadn't even been able to appreciate the elegant beauty that was the country of Greece. The air thick with humidity and the vague scent of the sea, the ancient monuments, or even the moonlight reflected off of the clear waters, when we were near the shore. I could not think. All I could concern myself with was Azza.  
Just when I was about to give up and tell Vittorio I had had it with this nonsense, Vittorio stopped flying in midair. "Look. It is him."  
I looked ahead to a humongous mountaintop that threatened to touch the very heavens themselves, purple clouds swarming near its tip. Other than that, however, I saw fairly much nothing.  
That was, until we descended to its foot, and I saw the humongous, thick chains against the mountain that were so cleverly camouflaged that I do not think that any mortal would have found them - or at least not easily.  
And they shook. They shook, and rattled, as if some invisible thing was contained by the strange metals. Then the movement stopped, and the angel became very visible to us.  
All angels I have found to be exquisitely beautiful, and Azza was no exception. The bountiful curls that bounced sumptuously about the wonderfully constructed face, the child like, pouting lips, the large eyes that seemed to reflect all of the colors of heaven and earth. And his arms! They were so taut and fierce, the torso so well constructed it seemed he was a living statue. Upon seeing him was like seeing an incubus, and now I could well understand the stories of mortals who saw those types of demons and had refused the company of any other or even drinking and eating out of sheer adoration for them. Why, his entire body was a masterpiece, though when I was feeding my eyes on his form I noticed with horror the torn flesh near one of his thighs, where his liver ought to be, and the little useless organ was growing back already. I did not know that angels would have such ornaments in their bodies, but I realized that perhaps this served some sort of tortuous purpose.  
"What is it that you want, wretches," Azza hissed at Vittorio and I, although I could see a longing in his eyes. I had seen the same longing in Louis's eyes many a time.  
"Azza, we require the use of your mighty sword," Vittorio said, without showing the slightest hesitation in his voice. "Please surrender it to us, as we can see you have no use for it."  
Azza looked away, and I could see the immense hurt in his eyes. My heart ached to see such a beautiful creature so sorrowful. I found it increasingly strange, though I thought I may have loved him already. I could almost see now the precise reason he fell out of heaven.  
"Prove to me you can use it," he whispered. "Then I was relinquish it to you, only if you promise to return it to me some day."  
I looked towards him and sighed, my breath thick with infatuation. "How would you like us to do that, o angel?"  
"When the eagle that picks out my liver and eats it returns, you must destroy it with my sword."  
In my mind I was just picturing a regular type of eagle, and nearly laughed at Azza's request. But I supposed if I were him I might ask the same thing.  
"No problem."  
Azza lifted up his leg and twisted his body away, and I could see him sitting on some sort of sword. The steel shown with such a light that was like the moon, the handle bejeweled and inscribed with some sort of language of the heavens. I gasped and reached down towards it, when I felt Azza press his face against mine and brush his lips against my own as I bent down to grab the sword. I froze, and I could almost feel a strange light entering my body when he did so. And when I raised my petrified eyes to his own, that strange, pride reflected in his dazzling eyes, I completely understood why he fell out of heaven. If I were him, I might have done the same.  
He rested his head against his arm. "It's coming."  
I took the sword and was immediately reminded of my battle with the wolves that had attracted the attention of Magnus and even Lilith herself. And when I looked up to see the eagle, I was horrified.  
It was no eagle at all! It was a Griffin!  
It was as large as a lion easily, its head of a noble eagle, with wings as well, and a body that belonged to a savage lion. I was horrified, but Vittorio was already in action. He had taken his own sword that I hadn't cared to notice he was carrying, and was floating upwards and swung his sword viciously towards the Griffin's side.  
It made a horrifying squawking noise as Vittorio's sword cut off a hunk of its wing, but it still managed to fly. Vittorio looked towards me urgently. "Lestat!"  
The Griffin was still trying to get at Azza no matter that we were attacking him, but I knew if we let it get at Azza the deal would be off. I didn't know how Azza might retake his sword from us, but I imagined he had his ways.  
I charged at the Griffin, aiming towards the head. It jumped upwards and scratched at my arms with its claws. It was horrifyingly painful, but I began to heal immediately. I could feel it.  
I crouched downwards then jumped upwards higher in the air than the Griffin was situated, giving out some sort of strange warlike cry as the light of the moon flashed off of the steel as the blade flew through the air, slicing through it with little resistance as it traveled towards the Griffin's head.  
I was surprised when it lopped off the head, I wasn't expecting that to happen. I was surprised it had been so easy to kill it, but then again it wasn't concentrating on battling us but getting Azza.  
The Griffin's body collapsed onto the ground, its thick blood slowly pooling around it.  
Azza's oval face slowly looked up to my own. His lips spread into a grin, and I could feel my heart leap.  
"Thank you," he said. "Do come visit me again. But may I ask what you require my sword for?"  
"To kill Samael," I said bluntly, the words just tumbling out of my mouth at his question. I nearly felt that I would do somersaults if he even implied that I ought to, but I saw Vittorio freeze, horrified, as if Azza would not follow through on the deal if he had known our intent.  
Azza's face merely contorted into something bitter, and he relaxed against his restraints. "Good," was all he said.  
"Why did you make it so easy for us to have the sword," I whispered.  
He smiled up at me again, and I felt the same warming in my chest.  
"Because, I am a sucker for a pretty face. What can I say? Hahaha." He seemed to have amused himself with using the vernacular language of today, and I felt I could have stayed there forever staring at his visage until Vittorio grabbed me by the sleeve and hissed, "Let's be off!"  
Reluctantly, we did.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
I arrived back at the house to only be welcomed by the disturbing sound of Armand's laughing and chanting. Puzzled, Vittorio and I exchanged a glance as we headed down into the basement, the origin of the sound.  
My eyes widened as I saw Armand happily whipping Daniel's torso and watching him writhe about, begging for mercy.  
"Yes! Yes! Make the sound! Make the sound, make the sound, I live for the sound!" Armand almost sounded. orgasmic.  
Daniel moaned loudly in reply, blood tears sliding down his white cheeks as his naked body twisted and moved under the kiss of the lash.  
Claudia, Louis, and Ursula were watching with half horrified half intrigued faces this entire ordeal, and I think Armand was even more 'turned on' as the mortals say, by the presence of an audience.  
Vittorio coughed loudly to interrupt, then Armand turned with a rather pleasured look on his face. I thought to myself how much Armand seemed to have changed since we last encountered one another, and I wondered why.  
"Were you successful?" He looked towards the lash he had been using with a fond look, tracing his fingertips down the leather as he gently placed it back down onto the table. Then he looked back up at me, and I was faintly reminded of Azza's dazzling, perfect lips.  
Vittorio nodded. "We were," he replied. He nodded towards me and from behind my back I revealed the glittering sword, though the blade was covered in the thick blood of the Griffin.  
Within moments Vittorio and I relayed the entire tale to them, though I left out much of my infatuation with Azza. Usually when I tell my stories I don't hold out anything, like when I told David and Louis about Gretchen, but this time, for some indiscernible reason I did.  
Claudia looked up at me urgently, her petite lips trembling. "Father, what do we do now?"  
"As much as I loathe to admit it, you are probably the most powerful here, Claudia," I told her. "You probably haven't even realized the limits of your power, much less your potential. You must be the one to end things." I held out the sword to her, and she reluctantly took the handle into her hand, nearly tumbling at the sheer weight of it.  
"Get used to it. Tomorrow night, we go after him."  
Claudia looked up at me and nodded, but Louis merely shot daggers at me with his eyes. I can't say I blame him, it killed me to give Claudia that sword.  
That night she and Louis spent the night alone, which panged me with a faint feeling of jealousy. However, I had the chance to speak more with Armand. This I took advantage of.  
"You've changed," I said.  
"Not so passive? Depressed?" His eyes slowly turned towards mine. "Idiotic? Irritating?"  
"Happier, perhaps." "Vittorio is family. A link to a part of me I never had known. He and Ursula had made me feel.. more like I belong. Not just someone powerful and respected, like it always had been in the Theatre des Vampires, or just blindly adored, like Daniel or Marius had done, but an unconditional belonging. It's strange, isn't it? Just so seemingly. illogical."  
I sat back in my chair and sighed. "Armand, Armand, you always were so simple."  
He smiled. "Or perhaps this is all a simple result of watching Sex2K on that strange MTV channel the silly mortal teens enjoy so much."  
I suppressed a chuckle. "Is that so?" Armand sighed a bit wearily and pushed his hair back over his shoulders. "I must say, seeing that girl.. Claudia, has brought back unwelcome memories. About how I did nothing to save Claudia, I did not even try. I know now there were unconscious motives behind that."  
"It doesn't matter." I shrugged. "If it wasn't for me telling them, she would still be alive. But now that I think about it, it had to happen the way it did. It couldn't have happened any other way. I don't think she could have really could have stood for being alive this long, Madeleine or no."  
Armand nodded. "There was never meant to be.. a child vampire." We left it at that.  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
That morning, it was about time we embarked on our quest. We all stood in a loose circle around each other, deciding who ought to go. There was little arguing, until it was decided that David, Merrick, Vittorio and Ursula were going to stay. Claudia was trying in vain to convince Louis to stay, but he was adamant to go, and I had nothing to say about it. Other than that it was trite and meaningless conversation.  
Armand, Louis and I then huddled about Claudia's slender frame, and she centered her memory on that hallway she vividly remembered. That one hallway in Samael's castle, where he had threatened her life. Then, before I knew it, we went flying through that strange abysmal place again, the floor dematerializing under us, and a new, stoned texture was soon under our feet. It was a strange sensation, almost like floating, though you never moved, but felt firmness, nothing, and firmness again. It is a bit difficult to describe, don't you see?  
But continuing on, once that haze had cleared my vision I could tell that we were in a castle once more. It had that appearance of an 18th century castle, the stoned walls and ancient tapestries, the scarce antique décor scattered throughout the hallway. It looked to be depraved yet lush, terribly beautiful yet somehow crude, and ugly. I could understand why Samael might have chosen to make his castle like this. Light was even minimal, given off my unevenly spaced torches. It also gave him an almost sinister undertone.  
Claudia narrowed her eyes down the hall, turning her head fiercely this way and that, making her yellow curls bounce as she did. It was almost cute. Then, she made a faint gesture for us to follow, and she led us into the depths of the hall.  
We soon found ourselves at a large doorway, and we could hear faint sounds of speech on the other side. Crimson tinted perspiration dotted Claudia's forehead as she slowly pushed open the door. It was a large room, and by the looks of it, a library or a study. There were bookshelves lined with literature written in some language unfamiliar to me. A fireplace blazed against the farthest wall, and an elaborately designed oriental rug highlighted the hardwood floor. Nothing else was there, however. Upon entering deeper, the four of us were surprised by the strange statues dotting the walls. The walls all had large indentures, large enough for a man to stand in, and golden statues of men and women wrapped up in golden sheets were in each indenture, which were only a few inches apart. They looked so real, they could have easily been alive. Louis murmured something about these looking like molds for humans, but I dismissed the imaginative blabber. As I continued to take this sight in, a noticed two of the indentures were empty. I took in my breath quickly, then turned, and saw two people standing in front of the door, one female, one male.  
It was shocking. They looked exactly like the statues themselves. The male was tall and lanky, his bones protruding but not as if he were ill-fed or sickly, for that is just how his structure was. His hair was a dark brown, and he had fierce eyes that glittered as he frowned at us. His body was painted gold all over, giving him that statuesque appearance, and a few emeralds were scattered decoratively about his body. The other, the female, had long straight blonde hair, was well endowed, also painted gold, with half-pearls glued into her pubic hair, which seemed oiled and recently brushed. The two were nude, with the exception of the male, who wore a thin gangly cloth about his waist. Taken aback by this I finally noticed the two were holding weapons, he a broad sword like the one I had used to kill the wolves of my youth, and she a dagger with a large jewel-encrusted handle. I had no doubt they had to be Samael's.  
I took a half-step backwards, then the other three turned and noticed the two as well. A moment of uncomfortable silence ensued, the two simply standing there motionless like sentinels. Finally, the male spoke.  
"Hello, friends," he said, making a long, elaborate gesture with his sword. "I am Laurent, and my companion here is Cynthia. We will be your entertainment for the evening." He smiled.  
"Tabarnac," I muttered. Then I looked towards Claudia and said to her in telepathy, "While we distract them, you go find Samael." She looked at me in recognition, clamped her hand harder onto the handle of my beloved Azza's sword, then took retreated to the back of the room to wait for her opening.  
At that point, Louis, Armand and I made a perfect horizontal line, and unveiled our whips we had chosen from Armand's stock. Armand had the rosethorned acid-cured whip, I had chosen a cat-o-nine-tails, and Louis an extra long one with studs of all variations. This seemed to unnerve the two before me, but I already knew we had the advantage over Cynthia, at least.  
We moved into action, quickly. Cynthia retreated towards the back, holding out her dagger in a threatening pose. Laurent had his sword posed, ready to strike.  
Louis struck out first. He sent the lash of his studded whip flying towards Cynthia, snapping her onto her stomach. Her mouth made into a surprised O, but she quickly regained her composure, and made vain efforts to cut the lash. Louis, however, had an odd talent with the thing. It was almost unnerving. He snapped it to Cynthia's hand with such strength, the studs rapping her knuckles with a breaking intensity, making her drop the dagger. However upon Louis's next strike, she grabbed the lash. Louis tried to pull it back, but Cynthia's strength was startling. But I made Louis as strong as myself, so I knew he wouldn't have a problem. He advanced to Cynthia, grabbed her by her arms and threw her into the fireplace, snapping the whip at her back and letting the whip fall into the fire with her as he did so. I smiled. He made me proud.  
Of course, Laurent was not sitting idle this entire time. Armand and I worked to keep him busy. His sword sang through the air, cutting off three of the tips of the nine tails in my whip. I was not so experienced with the thing, but I was doing my best. I moved it upwards in a quick sweeping fashion, hitting his arms and forcing him to move them out of the way. Then Armand came in with his rose thorns. He snapped Laurent quickly on his back, the acid cures from the whip making a grotesque hissing sound upon contact. Laurent then quickly moved his sword towards Armand, but Armand was faster. In fact, we both were. All of our movements were of course enhanced with our abilities, and all three of us were too fast for the human eye to see but blurs. He brought down the thorns onto Laurent's forearms, the intense hissing sound beginning again. I then, with all my preternatural strength, snapped the remaining tails towards Laurent, then in one brisk movement, body slammed him into the fireplace along with his smoldering mate, Cynthia.  
It was done. I looked around the room, relieved. But Claudia had already gone on.  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Claudia  
  
In the midst of the battle, I had already pushed onwards. It all seemed dreadfully familiar to me, this castle, even though I had been but a child when I was here last. I continued to run, the sounds of battle getting farther and farther away. My heart ached for Louis and father, but I knew how strong they were. I was more confident in their abilities than in my own; half of my abilities and the limits of them were still unbeknownst to me.  
Then, before I knew it, I was standing in Samael's throne room, Azza's sword clutched to my side. It was silent, save for the sound of torches burning against the walls. It had a high ceiling, three pulpit-like stands in front of me. Then, a memory surfaced. "Natalia.. Tristan . Mykael," I murmured to myself, then pressed the fingertips of my free hand to my lips, dreadfully surprised.  
"So, you remember."  
I turned at hearing the voice. And stood before me, in all of his dark glory, the Lord of Darkness, Samael himself. I shuddered involuntarily.  
"Naamah, I told Lilith is was all a matter of time."  
"Naamah?"  
"Lilith had to use one of the souls of her Queens for your body, a new soul would not be given. You are truly Naamah, the compassionate. Hers is the only one that would truly take. The others, Mahalath, Igrat.. They are too vile to be born into a newborn babe."  
I suddenly remembered it all in flashes. The blind compassion, the caring for everyone, even the fallen..  
No! Not anymore, not anymore.. I am Claudia. I am Lestat's daughter, Louis's lover. I am not Naamah, not anymore. And I am here for a reason. A reason!  
Seeming to hear my thoughts, Samael relaxed his shoulders and smirked, running his fingers through his thick mane of hair. "Cling to your reasons if you will, but you are one of us. Even if you renounce your name, Naamah, Lilith's dark blood flows through your veins."  
"And so does the blood of my father, Lestat." I clenched my teeth and pointed the tip of the blade at Samael. "Enough games."  
Samael unsheathed his own sword. "Let us begin, then."  
We charged at one another, the holy steel of the swords singing together as they clashed, then the push of our strengths against each other repelled us both backwards.  
"Not bad," he said with a coy grin.  
I charged.  
I ran towards Samael, ducking under his arm swing and thrusting the sword upwards towards his throat, but he was too fast, jumping backwards and hitting his sword against mine. I fell onto the ground. Samael's sword tore through the air towards my helpless body, but I rolled to the left, and brought the sword down onto Samael's legs. I sliced through angelic flesh. Surprised, he stumbled on his side, losing balance, losing control.  
I jumped up in a flash, and let out an unnatural cry as I charged the sword toward his body, feeling the power in every cell crying out as well, my heart feeling weighed down with intense passion as an almost fire-like heat pervaded that pumping organ, the flames shooting down my stomach, my legs, up my arms, my neck, and through the sword! The flames shot forward as the sword did, catching Samael clean in the back, overpowering him, making him fall to the ground.  
Then I swung the sword upwards, about to swing it downwards to lop of his head. But right when I was about to tear his throat, right when the steel was touching the soft flesh of his neck, I stopped.  
"No," I whispered. "I refuse to take life, even if it is from one so vile."  
"Naamah," his eyes narrowed, "You are a fool."  
I turned and began to walk away. "Call me what you wish, but come after me again and I will not do you any favors. Samael."  
I heard the sound of his feet running towards me on the stone. I turned, screamed, one of my hands outstretched, my palm flattened and fingers pointing upwards. I did not realize what I was doing until it was time.  
That black, spiraling abyss opened up behind Samael. Some sort of shockwave emitted from my opened palm, forcing him backwards as he let out an anguished cry, hitting him into the abyss, then I closed my hand and it closed. I do not know where it sent him.  
Then I heard Lilith scream.  
She ran into the room and collapsed into a heap of the ground, crying, screaming, "Samael, Samael!" Over and over again.  
I had nothing more to say. I returned to the others, and we left the castle, never to return, as long as any of us lived.  
  
Chapter Twenty Three  
  
Lestat  
  
Upon returning to Armand's home, things slowly began to return to normal. Armand went back to his S&M, Louis and Claudia their lovey-dovey behavior, and Vittorio and Ursula were off to Tuscany to be alone together. Vampires can't stand to be around their own kind for too long, and I could already begin to see the coven breaking apart.  
As for me, there was something I had to do. I took Azza's sword and returned to Greece.  
I didn't tell anyone where I was going, I didn't want to hear the continuous moral dilemmas that would ensue. After all, of a surety, in their eyes fallen angels cannot be trusted. Especially after this Samael incident. But soon enough, I was flying over the rocky crags of Greece, the arid weather feeling comfortable and welcome against my skin. And I felt a feeling of being overjoyed at the sight of Azza's mountain, the tip reaching to the heavens.  
I descended, and stood at the base of the mountain, and I could already see Azza's chains, moving slowly, almost lethargically, as I walked towards them.  
Azza appeared before me, in all of his dazzling beauty. His eyes that seemed to reflect all of the colors of the universe slowly turned towards me, that seductive smile playing gently on his visage. "Hello, Lestat," he said slowly, drawing out my name on his tongue. "I knew you would return to me."  
I silently nodded, almost in submission, which was a small surprise in itself. I showed Azza the sword, but his eyes were locked onto mine. "Lestat," he said again. I shivered at the sound of his voice calling my name.  
And then I knew what I had to do. I pulled the sword over my head, and in a brilliant show of strength, I brought it down towards Azza.  
Azza's body stiffened as he looked at me with a look of horror and dismay. But I'm sure he knew I would never do anything to harm him in any way.  
The first of his bindings cracked. Once again I brought down the sword. In another harsh metallic sound, the crack went deeper. I continued this until I had fully liberated Azza's right arm. Then, I walked around to Azza's other side and continued to do the same until he was fully liberated of all of his bindings.  
He slowly stood, stretching his taut arms and legs. I never noticed how immensely tall he was, but then he seemed to grow smaller, reaching a little bit over my own height. Those colorful eyes then seemed so full of joy. My lips parted to say something to him, but he put his index finger against my mouth.  
Azza then put those shapely arms about me, and pulled me against his half-naked body as I allowed him to slowly press his lips against the small of my neck, lightly running his tongue along as he did this, moving a trail of kisses up my neck to my ear, then running his tongue down my jawline. I shuddered involuntarily, feeling give myself completely and wholly over to him, entirely enraptured to a state of pleasure that had never been known to me before. He slowly lowered his face to my own, his eyes half closed in almost a state of dreaming. I found myself studying his plump, comely lips, that seemed like the texture of rose petals, soft, and yielding. I could feel some sort of strange fire into myself as he wrapped those nearly invisible wings that were tainted with a dark as night color about my body, then my eyes widened as I felt his lips press ever so softly against my own.  
I yielded again, completely.  
As I felt the welcome sensation of his tongue entering my mouth, and a dance of our tongues ensued, it seemed as though we were floating. And then I realized my feet were not touching the ground. I looked down and gasped realizing that we were, then turned my face back to Azza's surprised. He simply smiled benignly towards me, then kissed me again, pressing his hips and thighs close against my own. I held tightly to him, knowing that I would let go, too overcome with pleasure if I did not do so. I closed my eyes, pressing myself to him, feeling the force of his luscious body against my own.  
When I opened them, I was in front of Armand's house again. Azza looked at me sympathetically as he ran his fingertips through my thick yellow hair.  
"I will see you soon, again, little demon," he whispered as he kissed my cheek, gently taking his sword from my hand. "Then we can finish what we've started, no?"  
He took a step back as I protested, "Wait!" I reached out for his hand, but he simply ascended into the sky, and disappeared.  
With a feeling that my heart was being crushed, I walked back into the house, with a surprise. Gabrielle was there.  
She turned to me quickly, an incredulous look in her eyes. The others, David, Armand, a beaten Daniel, Louis and Claudia were there.  
"So it's true?" She gave me a look devoid of all emotion, but that is what I expected from my mother. However, I was overcome with happiness to see her, even though I still felt rather crushed of Azza's temporary absence from my side.  
"Yes," was all I replied. I was about to say more, but Claudia interrupted me.  
"Father," she began to say.  
"What is it?" I was annoyed that she had the impetuous to interrupt her father when he trying to speak.  
Louis looked at her urgently, with almost anxious look in his eyes.  
"I am pregnant!"  
My eyes widened as my mouth gaped, then I heard Gabrielle's voice chime in unison with my own.  
"Claudia, you are the damnedest creature!"  
  
THE TRIBUTE TO THE VAMPIRE CHRONICLES WILL CONTINUE. 


	2. Part II

A TRIBUTE TO THE VAMPIRE CHRONICLES  
Part Two  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
The door slammed open. A grotesque sound of wet, slapping, sloshing sounds filled the room and pushed whatever serenity there was out of the windows.  
The servants looked towards the open door half horrified, half bemused as they quickly backed out of the way and pressed their backs against the walls, lest they cause the master's anger.  
And he was already angry. His eyes narrowed, continuing to move like a wraith towards his throne chamber. His velvet attire was soaked with liquid, his cape sticking to his body as if an adhesive were applied, his brown hair matted all about his beautiful face. Bits of various plants clung to his body.  
"Samael, you look like a wet cat." An unwelcome voice greeted his ears, and he slowly turned his drenched face towards the origin of it.  
She stood before him, pushing her red hair behind her shoulders, pulsating blue eyes examining him. Her skin seemed very hard and white, her pale lips curved into a delicate smile, the hint of fangs showing through.  
"How dare you come to me in such a guise," Samael hissed. "You know I despise those vampires and all their kind!"  
"Come now," she said, placing her fingertips on his arms, tracing her fingers up his muscular, shapely arms. "I thought it would be quite charming."  
He took a swift step backwards, making his face derisively cross at her, turning his face away. "I'm not in the mood for your games, Mahalath."  
"Lilith is a whore, she is unfaithful to you," she replied in protest. "Why do you refuse my affections? You have no reason to be faithful to her."  
"You're right about two things," Samael replied sourly. "Lilith is a whore; she is unfaithful to me. But I have every reason to be faithful to her. And you, Mahalath, would screw anything with wings."  
He twisted his lips into a bitter sneer, biting his teeth gently into his lower lip as he continued his trek to the throne room. He opened the door, and then slammed it behind him, shedding his clothing onto the floor. He didn't even bother taking them off properly, he simply grabbed bits of the cloth with his hands and tore them effortlessly off his body, first the shirt, then the pants, shedding the cape as quickly as possible. Soon, he was standing there in the perfect nude, seemingly alone in the throne room, although he knew he wasn't.  
Lilith stepped aside from behind Samael's tall throne, her midnight blue-black hair floating gently behind her as she glided over to him, pressing her open palms against his chest, her silvery eyes filled with some uncertain emotion as they met Samael's own. "Tell me," she whispered, "did you kill her? Is it done?"  
He grabbed her by her shoulders and roughly pushed her back away from his body, and looked away.  
"She's clever. I severely underestimated her; I was toying with her too much. Then she caught me off guard and threw me into a vortex." He turned his head back towards her, his eyes narrowing. "I landed in a fucking SWAMP."  
Lilith nodded, turning away, her light blue, sheer garments shimmering around her, clinging to her slender body. "I see."  
Samael glared at her again, clenching his fists to his sides, feeling a violent tremor cascade down his arms, the impulse to strike her was so strong. "Isn't that what you wanted?"  
"No. I knew the change in her. When she was little, she would obey me without falter. But then when I had no choice but to leave her with them." The word dripped with malice as she said it, her soft, luminous voice taking on a deadly edge. "She was corrupted. I sent Mahalath-"  
"You WHAT?" Samael's voice echoed throughout the entire room. Anger filled his voice, giving it body and strength, in an effort to intimidate Lilith, but she paid no attention to it.  
"I sent Mahalath to go see if my guess was correct. And it was. Mahalath had successfully taken on the guise of one of their own- a respected one too, I think. The disguise she chose was of one very old, as old as they come. She infiltrated herself amongst them and even sent a few on small errands. Only one of them knew the difference between her and the real one. She was attacked, but escaped, and apparently the one who attacked her has no tongue of which to speak, and is crazed, so the others still don't know."  
"And the real one?"  
"Mahalath is careful not to be in the same area as the actual vampire. I don't know how she does it, but she has her ways. I trust her."  
"Well I don't." Samael turned away, slamming the doors open with his open palms, walking away down the hall. "I need to talk to Mykael."  
Mahalath stood in the hallway, watching with her lips parted, her eyes misted over as she intently watched Samael walk away, examining in particular his taut rear, until her mistress Lilith violently tapped her shoulder. Her entire body then began to shift, her hair becoming straighter, longer, and a more vivid crimson, her eyes darkening and changing into a brown so dark it appeared black, her height staying the same, though her body seemed to grow more shapely and toned in appearance, her chest growing a bit larger. Her red and purple cloak then quickly materialized around her, first full of air it seemed, until that went out from underneath it and flattened about her body.  
"The child is still alive," Lilith whispered into Mahalath's ear. "Take care of it before my husband does. I don't feel like dealing with that impetuous brat personally any longer."  
Mahalath smiled and nodded. "Yes, my lady," she said, giving an elaborate, almost mocking bow to her queen. "It shall be done. But, might I ask, do you have any plans of how I might.. 'take care' of it?"  
"Actually, I don't care too much. But find out what you can. You've already found that the child is attached to that one creature."  
"Louis, I believe he is called, my lady,"  
"Don't interrupt me!" Lilith's eyes widened, her brow furrowed angrily, the silver in her irises seeming to take on a stormy glow. "And most of all.. NEVER correct me! I had my favorite killed. Do you think I will do any less if you displease me? Or.." Her words took on a more icy malice. "If I catch you 'checking out' my husband? I know you lust for him, but keep it to yourself. I have eyes and ears all over this castle, Mahalath. Don't think for one second that they aren't loyal to me."  
Mahalath bowed, humiliated, feeling a flush grow to her cheeks. "I apologize for my rudeness, Lady Sovereign."  
"Anyway," Lilith continued, ignoring the apology, "You also reported that Lestat is overly fond of the child. So if she is equally fond of those two, there sports a window of opportunity. Find out more, report back to me. And be quick about it! Do you understand?" She quickly turned, and walked away without giving Mahalath a second look or chance to speak. Mahalath's eyes narrowed at Lilith's back, baring her teeth with scorn.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Hello again, it is I, Lestat de Lioncourt back for another wonderful tale! And I'd bet that you were wondering about what happened next.  
Oh yes, last time we ended with quite the unexpected surprise. My daughter, pregnant! By Louis of all people. Personally, I didn't think he had it in him - literally. Then Gabrielle had somehow found out that we were at Armand's home and had stopped to visit and express her astonishment, after my brief time with Azza, which so wonderful and so heartbreaking when it was done.  
And if you have no idea what I'm talking about, then obviously you did not read the first installment of this tale. Stop reading this one right now and read the first one, because you certainly missed out on a lot, and while I love to regale you with my adventures, it is a bit to explain and can be very confusing. Understand?  
Very well. Now, back to where we left off, hmm?  
I was gaping at Claudia, who was staring flatly back at me, Louis's eyes of vivid green filled with expectation, of what, I couldn't say.  
"Father," Claudia said, looking up at me intently. "What do you think?"  
"I think. Well. This is unexpected."  
"Little accidents do tend to happen these days," Armand said with a sly smile playing on his lips.  
"Oh, shut up," I said sourly, running the fingers of my left hand through my hair. "Louis! Don't you know of prosthetics! Mon Dieu! What are you going to do with it?"  
"If it is a girl, I want to call her Suriah. I want to call him Nicolas, if it is a boy," she replied, her eyes widening. "I rather like that name, Nicolas."  
I felt a small dart strike my chest when she said those words, but I hid it behind a zealous grin. "Yes, it is a good name. A very strong name."  
  
Gabrielle put her hand on my shoulder, and I turned towards her, a bit surprised at the gesture. "There's some things I need to tell you, which is the real reason I came here."  
I nodded, and then went to sit on the couch, situating myself on the cushion farthest from Armand. I looked at her, and then she began to speak.  
"A little bit past a week ago, I found myself drawn to Maharet's house in Burma, to visit Jesse, though I couldn't figure out why. It was just an instinctive feeling I had, to go see her. And you know that I couldn't really care less to see anyone of our kind, much less anyone at all. Well, when I got there, the entire house was in an uproar. It seemed that Mekare had attacked Maharet, for reasons no one could yet explain."  
"What?" I moved to stand, but she gestured for me to sit, and be quiet, while she continued.  
"Maharet had been talking to Jesse, asking her to come find you, Lestat, when Mekare all of the sudden leaped into the air without warning and tackled her, trying to rip her head off. Jesse started screaming, and Mael ran to Mekare and tried in vain to pry her off. Maharet then managed to get Mekare off of her, though it was no easy task. She then pointed her finger at Mekare and yelled, "Damn you!" then created a strange portal behind her, stepped into it, and disappeared."  
Silence. Armand blinked, then turned his head slowly to mine, his lips slightly apart. "Then. The Maharet I talked to."  
"That wasn't Maharet. We don't know who it was, masquerading as her. But there are some theories. The most popular one is that she is associated with that fallen angel.."  
At first the memories of Azza popped into my head, and I was about to protest, until I heard her next words.  
"Samael. Well, after this happened, Jesse told me that I should go tell this to you for your protection. It took little persuasion, and I agreed. I at least want you to have to tools to protect yourself, especially if I can provide them. And that is all the information that I have to give."  
"What of Jesse, Mael, and Mekare?" Louis looked up at Gabrielle intently, moistening his lips after the question left them.  
"They are now searching for the true Maharet, and should find her shortly. As for myself, I should be leaving."  
"Wait!" I reached out and grabbed her wrist, and then she surprised me by placing a soft kiss on my cheek.  
"Apparently, you will be a grandfather soon." She gave me a gentle smile. "I can't really imagine it. I'm sorry that I have to be going.. And you surely must tell me soon," She gestured with her free hand towards the sitting Claudia, "What this is all about."  
"You hide your amazement well."  
"Goodbye, Lestat. See you soon, mayhap."  
With that, she left, and I stood staring at the door, the compounded effect of her brief stay and my brief encounter with Azza was a great strain on my heart. I felt that I would soon weep, but not in front of Armand.  
"This is passing strange," I heard David say, then turned back towards the others to see himself and Merrick standing arm and arm in Armand's hallway. "So, it begins again."  
"It seems so," I muttered. "Persistent little things, aren't they?"  
"Yes, they are," David said, leading Merrick towards the door. "And that is the precise reason why I am taking Merrick away from all of this for awhile."  
"What?" I looked at him in amazement. "What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Exactly what I said." He continued to lead her to the doorway, Merrick's eyes were half-closed and she seemed to be spiritually exhausted. "This has taken a great toll on her, and she doesn't need to be around it a second time around. We will return when I know that all is well."  
"You can't mean to leave right when all of this is going to start up again!"  
"I do." He then let go of Merrick, though she faltered, grabbed me by my arms and kissed my lips roughly. I couldn't help but compare it to Azza's kiss, which seemed to be filled with so much more depth and emotion. "I must apologize for this, but it's in her best interest. Good luck."  
He then placed his hands on Merrick's shoulders, and the two disappeared into the night.  
"My god," I mumbled, "Just for once I'd like an uneventful night!"  
Chapter Three  
  
Samael opened the door of the meeting room, then stepped back, aghast at what he saw there.  
Mykael, Natalia, Tristan and Azazel sitting around a large wooden table, feasting. The scents of the rich meal carried across the room. There were all sorts of wild game sausages, roast pheasants, sautéed potatoes, and mushrooms in some sort of fine sauces. They also were having their fill of exquisite wines from his own private cellar. His three advisors were dressed in their finest regalia for the guest, lovely jackets with laced undershirts, tight fitting rich velvet attire, each one of the three wearing lovely precious stones, Natalia decked in pearls.  
As for Azazel himself, he was still in his human guise. Handsome as a man, though not overly handsome to attract unwanted attention when he was in this form, and not overly tall either. In fact his body was almost in perfect proportion. He was wearing a bright Hawaiian silk over shirt, khaki shorts, and sandals. Sunny blonde hair curled delicately at his shoulders, framing his face and giving accent to his high cheekbones. His thin, fair eyebrows raised in amusement, his full, heart-shaped lips spreading into a pleased smile as he raised the hand that was not holding a wine glass in salute. Samael saw something in Azazel's hand, and could not recognize it immediately until he stepped closer into the room and recognized another noxious aroma. The thick scent of marijuana smoke filled his nostrils, and then he sneered at Azazel, pointing at his hand. "What is the meaning of this?"  
"Hey, God made one thing right," Azazel replied, smiling delicately as he placed the small pipe to his lips. "Too bad you're still into the classics, my man. This rich stuff here, it's pretty good, but how about some good ole' fashioned KFC? Colonel Sanders was all right! And by the way, shouldn't you put some clothes on? I don't want to see that castrated mess." He stuck his tongue out at Samael, who balled his hands into fists by his sides.  
"How dare you! Who do you think you are, showing up here unannounced! And by the way yourself, this is my castle and I'll walk around it naked if I see fit!"  
"Yeah well whatever, you're going to end up with a bunch of blind servants. And man, I was invited." Azazel examined his pipe, muttered that it was 'cashed', then tossed it behind him, propped his sandaled feet up on the table and leaned back into his chair. "And where's Lilith! I'd like to see her plump ass again." He started to laugh loudly, until Samael slapped his hands onto the table, making everything on the surface vibrate.  
"Who the HELL invited him here?"  
Mykael took a deep drink of his wine, then put the crystal glass on the table. "I did. I figured that he might prove a helpful ally."  
"This monstrosity?" Samael gestured towards Azazel. "This.. thing?!?"  
Azazel narrowed his eyes. "Who're you calling a thing? I bet I get laid more than you do." He then crowed again into another fit of laughter.  
"Get him out of here," Samael sneered, then turned his back. "And to think I used to value your opinion Mykael! Obviously you've turned into nothing more than a crackpot overnight."  
"Don't be so hasty," Mykael replied. "Azazel isn't as worthless as you think."  
"Oh really?" Samael's eyes half closed, his lips twisting into a hideous frown. "Is that so? Then enlighten me, because apparently, I have NO IDEA WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN MY OWN HOUSE!" His voice echoed throughout the entire room, the volume of it so loud that it caused the wineglasses on the table to vibrate, causing some of the wine in Mykael's glass to spill over onto the table.  
"Bet you didn't know that Azza is free, for one thing," Azazel said, smiling complacently, ignoring Samael's show of fury. "Hey man, I get around. Much more than you do. I know things. Lots of things."  
"Perhaps I wouldn't doubt your credibility as much if I weren't looking at a stoned surfer boy," Samael said dryly. "And what about Azza? Why should I care?"  
Azazel sighed, then his form turned a translucent white, as he began to change form, growing taller, more muscular, his blonde hair straightening and growing longer to reach the middle of his back, his blackened wings sprouting out of his back and growing larger, his hazel eyes slowly turning to meet Samael's own, as his original clothing of a thin white hoodless robe formed around him. "You're no fun."  
"I pride myself on it. Now, why should I care about Azza?"  
"He's been getting cozy with a certain vampire," he replied with a firm nod. "I saw them together, hot and heavy in the sky."  
Samael's eyes widened, his mouth opening to gape as he took a step backwards. "Azza would dare?"  
"Oh yes," he said, smiling. "He hates us all, don't you know? And besides, he'll do what he wants to do when he wants to do it. It's been a long time since he let me talk to him, but I know he hasn't changed. That show with the vampire was proof of it."  
"I can't believe it. But how did he get free?"  
"My theory is that vampire freed him. Tell me, when that girl Claudia fought you, what weapon did she have?"  
"The sword of an arch... That had to have been Azza's sword!"  
"Then my theory has been proven correct," Azazel replied with a firm nod. "Now you've tasted a sample of my usefulness. Can I get some entertainment in here?"  
As if on cue, Mahalath entered the room, and her eyes filled in delight upon the sight of Azazel. "My lord Azazel! What a pleasant surprise!"  
"I'm sure it is, baby," he replied, grabbing Mahalath by the arm and pulling her close to him, then started feeling on her thighs, and she allowed his hands to travel up her legs and squeeze the flesh wherever he liked. "How's my favorite harlot doing?"  
Samael was too preoccupied with the thoughts of Azza to be disgusted or care. Without another word, he walked out of room and began to head to his private chamber.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The next evening I decided to go out alone. I had enough with the little drama club that the Coven of the Articulate never ceased to be, and while I like drama, you might find it surprising that I have my limits too. I also hoped that this evening might be a bit relaxing and uneventful, just a regular night of hunting and not worrying, and was enjoying my walk, the light rain brushing off of my body and the neon lights glowing on my face.  
Soon enough, I found a nice kill, and drank deeply from this victim, feeling my face warm and flush, disposed of the body in the proper way and continued my walk down the street. It wasn't too long before I noticed that someone was following me.  
I was tired of these games; I had had enough of them before. I was 'burned out', as the mortals say, from these games with Memnoch, and Louis would agree, after all that time with Santino and Armand.  
I turned around, my hands balled into fists by my sides. I had no patience for this tonight. I was about to yell, "Show yourself!" When I felt that familiar melting sensation of love in my heart.  
Even though he was in human form, I knew him. My newfound love, Azza. He stood before me, his hair still in its elaborate, perfect curls, dark spirals showing off light of the moon and simply irresistible. His pouting lips were pursed together in a pleasant surprise, his thin but perfectly shaped brows raised slightly, giving him an almost innocent appearance. He was dressed in plain clothes, a loose black shirt and faded, worn jeans, and skating sneakers, which seemed popular these days. His eyes no longer reflected all the colors of the world in this form, but were simply bright, and blue. What else was different were the lack of his wings and his height was a bit shorter than my own, by a few inches.  
My breath caught in my throat, but he spoke for me. "Lestat, I've been waiting for you." "Azza!" I was so happy to see him that I embraced him straight away, wrapping my arms tightly about his slender waist and pulling him closer to me. He responded by nuzzling his face against my own like a puppy and pressing his lips softly against mine, that kiss that felt like a true godsend, a piece of manna against my hungry mouth. He broke it off soon enough though, too soon, I felt, and I simply stared into those bright blue eyes I knew were not his own, but loved anyway.  
His lips stretched into a smile, squeezing me against his body briefly until he let go. "I'm sorry I had to leave, but there were things I just had to do! You've no idea how wonderful it is to be free to fly about the world, see how the world has changed, when you've been chained to a rock since the beginning of the world!" His eyes were misted over with happiness and pleasure of all that he had seen and heard, and it was heartwarming for me to see it.  
"Oh, I could imagine," I said, lightly placing my fingertips against his cheek, not caring who saw during this romantic interlude.  
Azza's eyes looked towards me, pursing his lips into a mock kiss. "In all seriousness though, there are things we have to talk about." He took my hand, lacing his fingers into my own, guiding me with him. "And what is that, my love?" "Things are amiss." He continued to walk, guiding me along. "The harlot Mahalath; she is planning something. I believe she has been using her shape shifting abilities against you." I stopped in my steps, staring at him a bit perplexed. "How did you know about that?" Azza turned with his back facing me, then turned back to face me, groping at his chest, at which I was surprised to see ample, beautifully shaped breasts. "It's fun to play around with human forms, don't you think!" He laughed loudly, and pressed his body against my own, which felt somewhat odd, the large soft chest against my own, though I laughed too, but then grabbed him by his shoulders and looked at him in his eyes. "How did you know?" "Tell me Lestat, do you know of Sheol?" He rested his chin on my chest as he looked up at me, an expectant look in his eyes. "Yes," I said quietly, remembering Memnoch. "I do.." "There is a fallen angel by the name of Samhazai who is trapped in Sheol. From there, he watches over his descendants and the happenings of earth. He is the one angel I know I can trust."  
I felt a tinge of jealousy strike my heart like a tiny dart, and said nothing, but Azza noticed this and patted my cheek gently. "Now, now, sweet Lestat, it is nothing for you to concern yourself with. You are so much more. sexy is the term, yes? Than Samhazai!" I ignored the little comment though it pleased me and asked, "What is Samhazai doing in Sheol?" "I'll tell you that story then," Azza replied. "I'm surprised you don't know of it."  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
The Tragedy of Samhazai  
  
"In the beginnings of The Fall, a few of the angels had gone down to mingle amongst man and find out what it was like to be one of them, to eat, drink, make merriment and above all make love. They wanted to understand what it was like. These things, as you know, do not exist in heaven as they do on earth. A few even rebelled to stay and do this, such as Azazel, who became seemingly addicted to all of these things, and grandeur, and power over these people. But this is not his story, is it? Well, Samhazai rebelled for a much different reason. He didn't do it for decadence, he didn't do it for power, he didn't do it for any so called sin like pride, gluttony, envy, sloth or lust.  
His only sin was love. There was a woman, who shown like a pure lily amongst the midst of these barbarians. You know how it was, how Memnoch described it to you? How beauty slowly evolved from the ape-like people?"  
"Yes," I replied quietly, simply listening to the story. "Well, Igrat was exquisitely beautiful. Her hair was long, beautiful, shining like the sun and red. Her eyes were green like the earth and a speck of freckles across the bridge of her childlike nose. Her body was like that of a wood nymph, and she moved and danced like one. Curious thing was, she was one of the first witches ever born. She could speak to the elementals, which made the other of the primitive people suspicious of her, and paranoid. However, unlike many at the time, she managed to escape any accusations thanks to her wit and manipulative qualities. Innocent she appeared, but her mind was always working up new schemes.  
Samhazai didn't lust for her, however. That's not how things started out. Of course he found her beautiful, but this is not what attracted him to her. Her spirit was like a white flame, he would say. Her strength brought Samhazai to her. He did everything he could to be around her, to court her. However she saw nothing to be gained from him; he was not the son of the chief, he was not someone in power or someone who was a fine hunter or gatherer or of exquisite talents. And this was understandable for us angels, after all, we had to pretend to be ordinary men. And I mean this in the perfect sense of the word. Samhazai did not falter, however. He was completely infatuated with her, and the more time he spent with her the deeper he fell in love with her. Samael encouraged him, after all, he was infatuated with the lovely Lilith, who was still married with Adam in the Garden, God's grand experiment at the time. Azazel didn't care, he was too busy trying to have sex with any female creature that moved, the true spirit of impurity, as we like to call him, and me.. Well, I tried to warn him. At the time I was still playing goody-goody, though Azazel eventually seduced me into falling alongside them. But that's a different story.  
Then at the time when all of us were falling after heaven, God asked Samhazai if he too were going to disappoint Him like the rest. Samhazai asked if he could continue seeing Igrat. God asked him if he was mad, so Samhazai left.  
Samhazai then did something he should not have done, but he had to, he had to make Igrat see the true him and love him. Surely we all thought him a fool, but on many any occasion Azazel did the same thing to be celebrated as a god.  
Samhazai revealed his true form to Igrat. Surely you can imagine the look on her face as this beautiful angel appeared before her, the translucent wings, the perfect muscle build and body, the most gorgeous face she could have ever imagined, the long streaming hair?"  
"Yes, I could," I replied, pulling Azza closer to me, recalling my own first encounter with this beautiful angel.  
He simply smiled in reply and wrapped his arms tightly about my waist. "Well, Igrat was no fool. She knew the legends and she knew the power that the true name of God holds. And she had put together the fact that Samhazai was the one who was trying to court her all this time. So, she told Samhazai this:  
'I will marry you, I will love you forever if you tell me this one thing, to show me that you trust me and that you truly love me.'  
'What is this thing,' Samhazai replied, ready and adamant to prove his love to Igrat, to show her that he would do anything for her. 'Only tell me, and I will do it.'  
So Igrat asked the one thing Samhazai did not expect from her.  
'Tell me the true name of God.'  
Samhazai was taken aback. 'I cannot do that, Igrat. Know that I would do anything for you, but I cannot do this.'  
'Then you don't trust me and you don't love me, and have lost me forever. Goodbye Samhazai,' she said, and when she began to walk away. Seeing his last chance and a heart filled with sorrow and desperation, he cried out that he would tell her, and he did.  
Igrat lied. She said the name straight away and was taken immediately to heaven to stay, and Samhazai was banished from ever seeing the pearly gates.  
From that day, Samhazai wandered the earth heartbroken and alone. Times were changing, and God was so angry with the people of earth.  
Samhazai had found another woman, had kept his human guise, married her and had children with her. He felt happy, and accepted, and loved his children more than he thought possible. He soon found about upcoming flood, and repented to God so his children might be saved.  
And God was merciful, and let Samhazai's wife and children go aboard the ark, but Samhazai would be punished for his rebellion, and so was forever banished to never leave Sheol until He saw fit.  
Thus, the tragedy of Samhazai."  
"Azza, do you know the name of God?" I asked, examining his face.  
"Of course I do," he said, pressing his fingertip to my nose. "But that is a secret."  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Samael had put on some rather tight fitting velveteen pants, after drying the disgusting swamp bog from his body. He sat next to the fireplace of his private chamber, enjoying the warm glow of the fire on his cold body and face, placing his fingertips to his mouth in thought.  
"How very curious, Azza has sided with them," he mused to himself. "This is a new development I didn't see coming."  
He began to plot how to deal with the situation, until he felt the soft, silken flesh of Lilith's arms encircling his neck in a loose hold. He felt her soft lips press gently against his firm cheek, then turned his head to face her.  
Her blue-black hair brushed his face as her lips met his in a soft, affectionate kiss, which she broke with a smile and gently ruffled his damp hair with her pale hand.  
"You seem troubled, my love," she said to him, looking at him with thoughtful eyes.  
Samael looked at his wife with love-filled eyes, surprised at the sudden affection when they had been having so many problems lately. He sighed, his breath thick with infatuation, until Lilith's question reached his ears. "Oh.. well, yes." He turned back to facing the fire, his eyes regaining their preoccupied glaze. "It's Azza."  
"Azza, you say?" Lilith narrowed her eyes and lowered herself onto Samael's lap, throwing her arms about his neck. "Explain."  
"That vampire lover of yours has liberated him," Samael said, trying to soften his tone so it would not be hard with malice. "And he has joined with him."  
"So. He would dare?" Lilith sighed and buried her face into Samael's hair, closing her eyes. "Well, I supposed he would."  
"I guess we might be needing Azazel after all," Samael mumbled a bit angrily. "Though the thought of 'needing' that bastard for anything just drives me mad."  
"And there is.. Asmodeus, and Igrat." Lilith's lips pursed into a coy smile. "And Young Lilith. Either way, we have more advantages on our side, don't you think, love?"  
Samael nodded, then gathered up Lilith into his arms and carried her over to their large bed, propping her on it. "Why don't we just put our minds to more pleasant things, hm?"  
  
Lilith laughed. "What a pleasant idea," she mused.  
Samael drew a disgusted look on his face, turning towards the door, remembering Azazel's words regarding his castration and sighed deeply. "Bah.. This drives me mad as well!"  
"Come now," Lilith smiled. "Let us call the Blind Dragon and have our fun! It has been a terrible while."  
"Oh yes," Samael replied. "That it has."  
Samael began to say the rites of summoning, and slowly, a mist accumulating in the air and condensed into one shape, which became a body, which grew into a man.  
He was as tall as Samael, with long, platinum blonde hair that reached to a little past the middle of his chest. His face with strangely beautiful and almost disturbing to look at, with thin yet full lips, a finely shaped nose and high cheekbones, and he was clad in a loose fitting goldenrod yellow shirt and yellow pants. The strange thing was he had a white cloth tied around his head, covering his eyes.  
"The Blind Dragon," Lilith said with a smile. "It HAS been awhile."  
Samael then went behind the Blind Dragon and pressed the palms of his hands against his back, narrowing his eyes and focusing his spirit into the vessel, his body slowly dissolving into mist, the flesh turning into white and translucent, giving way into a new, pure substance. The Blind Dragon's mouth then abruptly gaped open, and the mist that was Samael traveled into its mouth very quickly.  
When this was done, the Dragon began to change. It's hair began to grow thicker, darker, it's platinum blonde hair changing from the roots downward into Samael's tree-bark brown. The skin darkened slightly, matching Samael's own tone, the facial features changing into Samael's own, the lips growing fuller and rosier, and though Lilith could not see it, she knew that Samael's lovely violet eyes were growing in the sockets, pushing outward through the holes, bulging outwards until they found their proper fit. When this was all done, he quickly ripped off the white cloth tied round his head and smiled at Lilith, removing his garments and crawling onto the bed towards her. Her arms encircled his neck as he pulled her body against his, meeting her lips in a delicate yet all consuming passionate kiss.  
Lilith's moans were sweet to Samael's ears as he tore off her thin, light-blue gauze off of her body and thrust himself roughly into her, pumping himself into her with all the pent-up frustration of the past few months.  
Between Lestat and Azazel, that was a lot of frustration.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
I desperately wanted to take Azza home with me that very night. "Azza," I begged. "Please, come to the coven with me. Stay with me, you know I hate it when you just leave me like that, not knowing when you'll return next." This bitterly reminded me of Gabrielle, and how she would only stay with me even when she did out of some sort of deranged pity.  
"I love you," Azza said, turning away from me, his eyes gazing towards the nighttime sky. "Although, I can't go back with you just yet. Right now, your friends are filled with mistrust for the fallen angels, and they will only instill doubt in your heart and tear you away from me."  
"No, that's not true," I said, a desperate pleading filling my tone. "They would never be able to convince otherwise about you, except for your goodness, your light and your love."  
"Also," Azza continued, paying no heed to my words. "I'm a free spirit, and being chained to that rock was. the most horrible torture imaginable for me. I'm not ready, not yet, to stay in one place for even a night."  
I began to feel a crushing feeling deep in my chest, and my mouth opened into a small gape, my brow furrowing in dismay.  
Azza turned and saw the expression on my face, then came closer and traced his fingertip up my chest, kissing the small of my neck, and tracing his lips upward to my chin, flicking his tongue over my mouth and tracing my lips with his tongue. "Don't worry, I'll be there for you when you need me," he said. "I'll be there for you, wherever you are."  
Wrapping my arms around his waist even more tightly than before, causing Azza to draw his breath, I said to him, "Being there in spirit is hardly good enough for me."  
"Who said I would be there in spirit?" He smiled and rested his head against the curve of my shoulder. "I'll come back to you very soon."  
Our lips met again in a passionate interlocking, my fingers meshing in his perfect, thick curls, drawing them away from their perfect symmetry, the heat of his mouth against mine raising in my loins a passionate desire.  
But then I felt the heat gone, and when I opened my eyes, I was back at Armand's front doorstep. Irritated, I muttered under my breath, "Damn you Azza," and was about to leave down the street again until I heard from outside the door the sound of Claudia's frantic screaming.  
My eyes widened, and I ran into the house, panicked, thoughts racing through my mind of what was happening to Claudia. Had Samael or one of his lackeys returned? Was she being tortured? In either way, it sounded like it.  
As soon as I stepped into the house I heard her cries echoing down the stairs, then silence. Alarmed, I darted up the stairs with all my preternatural speed, arriving in front of the door that led to Armand's bedroom in less than an instant.  
Cautiously, I opened the door, to see Claudia, lying on Armand's bed, her eyes half closed, her skin a blank white, her gorgeous yellow hair tangled about her face, which was covered in thin blood sweat, her chest heaving, her lips parted as her exhausted breath thickly passed through it.  
  
Armand and Louis were gathered around her, and I heard some strange crying sound coming from Louis's arms.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Armand turned towards me, his eyes widened with excitement. "Lestat! You're here!"  
  
"Of course I am," I muttered angrily, "What the hell's going on?"  
Louis turned towards me, his green eyes filled with surprise and excitement. "Look!"  
He was holding an infant child in his arms, covered in blood, that was beating its hands against Louis's chest, wailing.  
"It's a boy," Armand said, an oddly cheerful tone in his voice.  
Claudia turned onto her back, her eyes closing, a shuddering sigh escaping her lips. "Nicolas," she whispered.  
"Yes," Louis said with a nod, looking down at the child who was continuing to beat its tiny fists against his chest. He turned more fully towards me, his eyes widened with joy. "Isn't this amazing? I would have never dreamed that this would happen."  
"Neither would I," I murmured, moving closer to Louis and observing the baby, who turned his face towards me and opened its eyes, which shocked me to see that the irises were a blood red. It reached out and grabbed the sleeve of my jacket with its bloody fist, pulling at it, as if trying to tear it, and he did. The loud ripping sound of my jacket was a surprise to hear to my ears, and as if triumphant, the baby took the red cloth with him and turned back to facing Louis, burying his head into Louis's chest, holding the piece of cloth tight to his chest.  
"Apparently he likes your clothes," Armand said with a smile. "How cute, is it not?"  
"Oh yes," I said with an amused smile, looking at my torn sleeve. "Strong too! But one thing puzzles me. the red eyes? I hope that isn't permanent. That would make it hard for him to blend in with the mortals if he goes to feed."  
"Oh no," Claudia said, struggling to sit upwards, and I walked over to her side, helping her sit up, all of the blood scent in between her legs and covered all over the baby distracting me with hunger, although I had just fed.  
"The red eyes are from his demon side.. But they will turn into a more natural color soon. It is one of the few things that I remember."  
"What do you mean?" I sat on the edge of the bed next to her, watching her closely.  
"In order for me to be born, a new soul would not be given for a newborn baby. One would have to be reincarnated, and my soul is that of Naamah, one of Lilith's queens of demons, and a harem concubine. I can't remember anything of my former life, except for a few things here and there."  
It was shocking to hear. "My God," I whispered, taken aback. "And.. have you always known this?"  
"No," she replied. "No, I did not."  
Armand was looking at the baby, then looked towards me. "But what does it matter anyway? Grandfather Lestat."  
"Oh, shut up," I retorted playfully. "I don't like that, it makes me sound old."  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
We had cleaned up the baby Nicolas, who's eyes were already beginning to change color. The pigment began to change, and soften, the tone growing a bit brighter as its hue deepened, until it became a very soft green. The green continued to deepen and grow more vivid, and it was continuing to do so throughout the night. We wrapped him in a light blue cloth, and Louis was cradling him lovingly as a drained Claudia slept.  
It was then that guests began to arrive. Armand went to go answer, then I heard his happy laughter as I went down the stairs to investigate. Vittorio and Ursula had returned.  
"Armand says that baby has been born," Ursula said. "Congratulations, Lestat. It is truly a miracle to behold!"  
Vittorio nodded. "I'm pleased to hear it, as well." He was about to say something more when we heard more knocks coming from the door. I went to go answer and was strangely surprised when I saw Jesse and Mael. But this did not even surpass the surprise I felt when they stepped aside and Marius stood there, with Maharet behind him.  
When Armand saw this, he seemed both angry and confused, yet what overcame these was a startling caution I hadn't seen in Armand before. Marius simply smiled warmly and placed his hands on Armand's shoulders, and looked up at me. "You needn't fear," he said. "She is the true Maharet."  
Armand looked bewildered, but I narrowed my eyes at Marius, the words blurting out of my mouth, as impulsive as ever. "And how can we be so sure of that? I've had it up to here with demons and angels falling out of the sky with their devious intentions, and I'm sick of the ones I love being threatened by it!"  
"He speaks the truth," Vittorio told me. "If she was the other one, her soul would be greatly blackened. This one brims with the golden light."  
I nodded, and Marius was about to ask me something when I heard Louis's loud protests and saw a weakened Claudia grabbing onto the staircase's rail and heading down the steps, looking to me with widened eyes. "Father?" She questioned, her voice ragged and weak.  
"Oh," I said quietly, taking her hand as she walked closer to me and guiding her down the steps. "Everyone, this is Claudia."  
"The fabled demoness," Marius said, watching her closely. "I must say that I've heard the tale, Lestat, but naturally you cannot expect me to believe it."  
"Then how would you explain her existence," Jesse asked in a perfectly neutral tone, while Mael gently squeezed her shoulder. "Besides that, we're supernatural creatures ourselves." She looked about the room, her eyes half-closed. "Where is David?"  
I coughed for some kind of emphasis and ran my fingers through my hair. "He left."  
Maharet simply smiled benignly and patted my shoulder gently. "It looks like you've got your own Great Family to care for now."  
Claudia simply looked at all of them with a confused expression, and I pulled her closer to me, while she looked at me questionably again. "I don't understand," she said, her voice faltering. "Are you sure.."  
I guided her to a seat that she slowly sat onto, looking up at Marius with a seeming fascination. He looked at her very questionably, then looked at me. "Could you give me a sound explanation of all this?"  
I nodded, and gestured for them all to be seated. The baby Nicolas began to scream upstairs with a howl like a banshee, and Louis excused himself to take care of it. Marius looked at me with that questioning look again, and I shrugged and began to explain everything.  
I began by telling them of Lilith's powerful blood, and her seduction of me. I explained how her sweet nectar had transformed me, if temporarily, into a lusting beast that was able to procreate. I told of how she bore Claudia, and how her husband Samael attempted to destroy us and used Daniel to try to get at us. I told of how we found Azza and used his sword to defeat him, and how Claudia's blood apparently had the same ability as Lilith's to briefly transform, and how she bore her baby, Nicolas.  
Maharet listened as she placed her fingers against her cheek, while Marius shook his head. "Angels? Demons? What are you going to tell me next, Lestat?"  
"Mmm," Armand murmured, closing his eyes. "It's all true, if you like you could question Daniel. I have him locked up in the basement."  
Jesse raised a brow as she looked at Armand, but nodded at me. "I believe you," she said softly, while Mael simply nodded discreetly, examining Claudia, who seemed a bit embarrassed at her tattered appearance in front of guests.  
I gestured at Claudia, and said, "Well Marius, you've got living proof sitting right there if you need it."  
He then looked at Claudia, who was staring back at him quite interested. "And what would you have to say," he asked her gently.  
  
"You look very wise," was what she said. He raised his brows and chuckled in a very human gesture, while Louis walked down the stairs, carrying the screaming baby Nicolas in his arms who beat as his chest with his tiny fists.  
Marius stood and looked closely at the baby, who grabbed onto Marius's sleeve and began to tear it.  
"He has a fondness for destruction," Armand said dryly. I was about to make a reply when I heard a strange whisper in my ear, in the silent voice that vampires can make to one another. However, this was not a vampire voice, and I recognized it straight away.  
"Meet me outside," it whispered. My eyes widened as everyone directed their attention towards me again, and I excused myself.  
"I'm going for a walk," I muttered as I headed towards the door. Louis looked at me, his mouth twisting into a frown.  
"Have you no manners or hospitality?" I ignored him and slammed the door behind me.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
I ventured out on the step and headed down the street, the ragged wind blowing onto my body. I sighed and walked down the street, and stood at the corner, waiting. Two mysterious hands cupped over my eyes as a low whisper echoed into my ear.  
"Boo." I whirled around, clasping his hands at my cheeks and drawing them downwards, looking into the bright blue eyes of Azza's human form. My lips spread into a smile as he cupped his hands at my cheeks and pulled my face downwards, placing a soft kiss on my lips. "Did you miss me?"  
I wrapped my arms about him in a solid embrace and pulled me close to his body. "You know I did," I said with a chuckle, then pulled away as I looked at him. His eyelashes flickered as he took my hand.  
"We ought to go away together, you and I," he told me melodically, trying to put some kind of melody to his words although I could sense the underlying urgency in his tone. "It would be great fun, don't you think so?"  
I raised my brow at him and put my arms on his shoulders. "Of course it would be. but I can't leave right now. My daughter just had a child. I can't leave her when there's much to be taken care of.. and right now some of the ancients are at my home. I'd like you to come and meet them. They don't.. well, they doubt the credibility of the story."  
Azza shook his head adamantly, his sumptuous curls bouncing about his head. "Lestat.. You know I'm just not comfortable about that. Please, no."  
"Why? I'd have them know about you!" My eyes narrowed as my hands traced up to gently clasp at his throat as I stared into his eyes. "Please. You can help us."  
His lashes flickered as his eyes slowly met my own. He chewed onto his lower lip and sighed softly. "Oh okay," he said with a chuckle. "Just don't look at me like that. I promise, I'll go with you."  
And he did, thankfully. At first I thought that he would turn back on his word and simply disappear into the night, but he was faithful to his promise. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked at him gratefully, leading him towards the house. The closer we got to the house, the more anxious he seemed to get, looking towards me with puppy dog eyes as if to plead not to make him do it. Although, I think it pleased him for me to be firm and controlling with him. It amused me a bit, to say the least. Luckily we were near to the house, because every time he gave me that look I felt my will falter, if just a baby step at a time. I was thankful that he was not in his true form, or else I would have been too busy eating out of the palm of his hand to pay attention to my desire of bringing him home.  
He began to stare at me again as we reached the doorstep of the house, looking at me with a look even more urgent than before.  
"What is it?" I asked softly, turning to look into his eyes, brushing an errant lock of dark hair away from his face.  
"It would not be wise to tell them who I am right away. It would be better if.. they got to know me better first, without them knowing who I am. Don't you think?"  
I bit into my lower lip and thought for a moment, and recalled Marius's logical form. He wouldn't believe it anyway, I knew.. "Yes, okay. Just follow my lead, I guess."  
So we entered the viper's nest. I guided him into the living room where everyone was gathered, and looked around at everyone's faces. As my gaze met Vittorio's his eyes widened and his mouth opened into a gape as he looked at Azza. I kept my face a perfect blank as I silently sent him a message in that silent voice I mentioned before, "Don't say who he is. Not yet. Indulge me."  
He closed his mouth and nodded very slightly for no one to notice, his eyelids closing halfway to veil his eyes. Marius simply looked at me, having paid no heed to the brief exchange between Vittorio and I and stared at Azza, incredulous. Louis was staring at me, wild eyed, and asked, his voice trembling as he tried to keep it in check, "Lestat.. who is this?"  
I remembered Azza had chosen to stay in human form, and now I was at a loss of how to explain myself, until I heard his voice come out very quiet and hushed.  
"I'm Vanyadur." He looked up at me again, trying to make a pretense of an anxious, partly frightened young man. And he was doing a disturbingly good job of it, too, his lips trembling so slightly, his slender, perfectly shaped brows raised, his eyes widened as he clutched onto the fabric of my shirt.  
Louis's lips parted again into an incredulous gape. "Vanyadur?"  
Azza looked at me with that familiar amused glint in his eyes and said, still making his voice tremble a bit in his reply. "Umm. my parents were a big fan of Tolkien.. My father even knew him personally," he said in very hushed tones, making his hands tremble very slightly. God, but he was good.  
Maharet simply raised her brows at me without saying anything, but it was Marius who leaned forward in his seat and asked me, "He's not from the Talamasca is he? That would be the last thing we need.."  
I stopped myself from breathing a sigh of relief, and looked at Marius impassively. "Can you honestly tell me that you would think I would bring one of . them into this house?"  
"Hmm, well at least he is very pretty. You're going to be awfully busy tonight, aren't you, Lestat?" Armand crossed his legs and looked at me with a sardonic smile plastered on his face, his fingers laced together as he batted his lashes innocently.  
"I hope you're not planning on giving him the Dark Gift," Marius said sternly. "I thought we agreed upon it."  
"Oh, but you know how I am on agreements and rules," I said, ruffling Azza's hair. "Besides that. do you recall a certain Sybelle and Benji?"  
"You'd still be asleep if he didn't," Armand replied dryly, while Jesse was looking at Marius then at me and saying, "You don't have to hate the Talamasca so much, you know! They were only worried about the well being of their members!" Marius crossed his arms and was about to start one of his lectures, when Nicolas's high pitched scream rocked the air and his tiny fist raised in the air, a chunk of auburn hair laced between his fingers as he screamed again, victoriously.  
Armand's eyes went wide as he cried out in surprise, Nicolas pulling his hair harder and laughing, his green eyes wide with joy. Claudia stood and grabbed onto Louis's arm, "Pull him off of Armand! He's going to scalp him!"  
Louis tried to pull the baby off of Armand, and Armand started to yell more, "Stop! You're only making him pull harder! Lestat, why don't you do something!"  
I was laughing too hard at first to even hear what he was saying, until I sighed and walked over, taking my time, then tried to pry Nicolas's fingers off of Armand's hair. Marius then stood and walked over, helping me remove the hand off of his hair, and Claudia collapsed back onto the sofa, closing her eyes.  
Nicolas pouted and started to strike his fists against Louis's chest again, screaming loudly. Claudia stood again, leaning against Louis and said something quietly to him. He nodded and he took the baby upstairs, Claudia following him.  
I turned around at looked at Azza, who smiled.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
I turned on my side and slowly opened my eyes. Azza lay next to me, his ebony curls askew all over his face that shone a very pale ivory against the moonlight. He was curled up into a ball, his hand relaxed on the pillow where his head lay, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He looked like sleeping Endymion out of that old Greek myth of the moon goddess and her shepherd lover.  
I slowly sat upwards, smoothing out my hair as I headed over to my closet and changed my attire to a plain black shirt, a pair of black slacks that were new and yet to be worn, and a deep purple velvet trench coat. I slid my violet tinted sunglasses into the pocket of the coat and turned, only to see Azza's intense blue eyes staring at me. He sat with his legs crossed Indian style and his arms crossed as well, his head slightly cocked to the right as he smiled with approval.  
"Very dashing."  
"Happy you think so," I replied with slight amusement, then crooked my arm. He took the gesture and hopped upwards from the bed, hooking his arm with mine and looking at me from under his long eyelashes.  
"So.. what do we do now?"  
  
"We talk to Vittorio. I think he'll understand. If not, then no one will and to put it in one of your favorite mortal sayings, 'we're screwed'." I smiled again and led him down the hallway to Vittorio's room.  
It went as well as I expected.  
"Have you gone mad?" He stared at me with his eyes widened, his hands reaching to pull at his hair. "Seriously Lestat, what is going on in your head!"  
I sighed and rubbed my fingers to my temples, Azza leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, his face twisted into an unpleasant "I-told- you-so" expression. "He's trustworthy. Do you not trust me at all? And keep it down! The other's aren't ready to hear it yet."  
"It's not that I don't trust you," he replied coldly, then stared up at Azza. "It's that I don't trust him. I knew it from the moment he walked through that door that he was one of them." He spit the word at me and turned his eyes back to meet mine.  
"Why?" I raised my voice into a challenging tone, and stood up, pacing. "What has he done to merit your distrust? If anything, he's earned it. He's earned the wrath of the rest of his kind by helping us."  
  
"Just because he stole into your heart like an incubus and seduced you doesn't mean we can trust him," he replied bluntly, his words stabbing into my heart like a cold knife.  
"Do you want my help or not?" It was Azza that finally spoke. "Like as not, you'll be needing it. I don't suppose I could do anything to convince you, though perhaps there is someone that can."  
Vittorio and I both looked at Azza with the same confused look on our faces. "What?"  
"Umm. Bring that Armand fellow and then I'll tell you," Azza said, regaining that look of discomfort on his features, then looked at me. "Just trust me on this one, Lestat."  
"What? No! We can't tell him yet, that'll ruin everything!" I crossed my arms and sighed, sitting back down in the chair across from where Vittorio was sitting, who looked up at me with that same cold look in his eyes.  
"Either way, I'm going to end up telling him. I refuse to keep secrets from Armand. And I would tell Ursula too, but you needn't worry about her. She's not like to gossip."  
Azza sighed and moved over to me, toying with a lock of my hair. "See? Better now than later."  
I threw my hands up in the air. "Fine, bring Armand. Just don't make me regret this!"  
Vittorio nodded and stood, muttering that he'd be back in a minute and left the room. I looked back at Azza, a quizzical and annoyed look on my face. "And just what are you planning?"  
"I'm going to play my trump card," he replied wistfully, curling my yellow hair around his fingers. "Remember the story of Samhazai? Well, I was quite surprised myself when I saw those two friends of yours, Vittorio and Armand."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You'll find out. Just wait and see." He smiled and slid into my lap, throwing his arms around my neck and nuzzled my face.  
"Whatever you say, Vanyadur," I replied teasingly. We didn't have to wait long. Armand followed in after Vittorio into the room, eager to be one of the first to hear what I had to say, though seeing Azza in the room with us seemed to cause him suspicion. They both took their seats, and Armand leaned forward, his brows raised. "What did you want to tell me?"  
Azza ran his fingers down my chest, then turned his head towards Armand and Vittorio. "Are you familiar with the story of the fallen angel Samhazai?"  
Armand looked perplexed. "No, I haven't." Azza looked towards Vittorio, who shook his head no in reply.  
And for the second time I heard the story of Samhazai, except this time Azza put extra emphasis on how he remarried and had children and sacrificed his freedom for their lives. I didn't understand what he was trying to get at until he leaned back against me then looked at Vittorio, then at Armand.  
"You both are the descendants of Samhazai's two children, Hanna and Eleazor." I thought I saw Armand twitch. Vittorio gaped and looked all the sudden a more deathly shade of pale than I had ever seen in one of our kind.  
"What the hell do you think you're trying to pull, Lestat!" Armand jumped out of his chair and pointed his finger at me. "You think I'm going to believe this nonsense? I'm going to go tell Marius what you're about right this instant, and let's see how much you like having your own little games backfire on you!"  
  
"It isn't a game," Azza said, pretending to be offended. "Don't see why it's so hard to believe. Didn't you both have visions?"  
Armand's lashes fluttered, while Vittorio's face was still a mask of disbelief, until something familiar dawned on him. "Is that why. I was able to see the angels..?"  
Azza nodded. "I presume so. While the ichor in your line's blood has greatly faded by the time you were born, there is still that important trace in the blood of all your family. And so, sometimes it would occur that a member of Samhazai's line would have visions or be able to see things."  
"There is no reason for me to believe you! Who the hell are you anyway!" Armand bit into his lower lip, torn between anger and a fearful sorrow. "I am Azza. And I cannot answer all your questions for you." He slowly stood and walked to the center of the room, extending his hands ahead of him. "Even if you don't believe, or don't want to trust me, I will take you to see Samhazai. He is one of my few allies and only true friend, and I owe him that much." Armand clenched his fists by his sides. "You can't force me to go if I choose not to!" He looked to Vittorio, whose eyes were half shut and very veiled. He would not find much support from his end. He then turned his head towards me, his eyes blazing, his teeth clenched together. Azza smirked. "I can and I will." I had decided it would be best to stay silent about the matter and let Azza have his piece, though finally I was about to say something to Armand, who was opening his mouth to yell another angry retort to my angelic companion. We were both silenced by surprise as the entire room went black. I felt Azza's blue eyes piercing me though the haze, and turned to see his face. The area we were in was quiet and dark, but I saw what seemed to be a trellis and the colorful splashes of various flowers against the dark, and the scent of herbs greeted my nostrils. It seemed to be.. a garden. I looked up at Azza, astonished. "Where have you taken us?" He simply smiled and slowly turned his head towards a very surprised Armand and Vittorio. "I said I could and I would.. or rather, I can and I will. And I did."  
"This is Sheol?" I opened my mouth again, then closed it, moistening my lips with my tongue. I could hear the cries of souls somewhere in the farthest reaches of the place.  
"This is Samhazai's little corner of Sheol. In the spirit realm, thoughts are composed of energy quite easily. I'm sure you remember, last time you came, the mortals who would try to decorate this way? Samhazai has chosen with his mind to make his area a garden. Come on, follow me." He narrowed his eyes at Armand and started to lead the way, past the trellis and to a gazebo enshrined with grape vines where I could see a figure standing. He patted Armand's shoulder as he passed him. "It's not like you have too much of a choice, anyway."  
Armand's shoulders slumped, and he stared at me with a defeated expression. "What are you looking at?" I frowned and shoved him a little forwards. "Just go."  
Vittorio shrugged and said nothing, following after Azza and seeming to be not too sure what to make of it. Armand had a distant, hollow look in his eyes, and followed after Vittorio. Azza turned and smiled at me and grabbed my arm, and soon we were on Samhazai's gazebo.  
It was fairly large, composed of wood with metal bars supporting the roof. No intricate designs, nothing special. It simply appeared to be an average gazebo. There was what appeared to be a stone birdbath in the center of it, brimming with water and threatening to overflow. That too, was perfectly ordinary, with no special designs save the fake stone birds sculpted onto its edges, as one would see on many of those types of things.  
Everything seemed perfectly ordinary, except for the person who stood staring into the birdbath.  
Samhazai.  
His hair was long, light brown and thick, tied back with what seemed to be vines from the grape plants. His eyes were also brown, but much darker and almost seemed to be black. His skin had an unhealthy pale pallor, and there seemed to be a lifelessness about his features that disturbed me. But that did not detract from his beauty.  
Ah, but damn he was beautiful! All angels that I've ever seen have been. He was tall, much taller than any of us there, especially Azza who retained his human form and chose it to be shorter than I. His body still had a muscular build, which one could see through his thin brown robes. Large wings that were dark and black spread relaxed at his back, coming through his robes through two large holes made to accommodate them.And he seemed to be alight with joy as he turned and set his eyes upon Vittorio and Armand.  
There was silence until I thought I heard Armand choke.  
"My children," Samhazai whispered, and took a step forward, and reached out to touch Armand's hair, who took a step backward, his eyes wide with disbelief and shock.  
Vittorio was staring at his ancestor, this angel that stood before him. "It is true then?"  
Samhazai nodded, closing his eyes and turning, seeming to be for a few moments consumed with grief. "Yes. You are my descendants by the way of my daughter, Hanna. After the floods, she went to Europe to escape the memories. She lived on the coast of what is called Sicily for the rest of her life. She had married a man and had five children, two girls and three boys. They all had her adventurous spirit and spread out in various places over Europe, only the eldest daughter choosing to stay in Sicily." He slowly opened his eyes. "I remember them all, all of their faces. And I remember their lives, and all the kinds of bad things that happen to them. And I can only stand by and watch here, helpless in this little garden of my imagination. Helpless, cursed to only stand by, when your family was killed, Vittorio. Or when you were kidnapped and taken away from all you ever knew, Armand. An adequate hell for one who sacrificed all for his family, don't you think?" He chuckled, though there was no merriment to it. "At least I can help them when they die and come here. No member of my family has ever had to stay in Sheol very long. With my love and understanding, they are off to heaven very shortly, and I can no longer keep watch over them and never may see them again. If I was selfish I would have kept them all here with me forever." He slowly turned and smiled at Vittorio, then at Armand. "I'm so happy that I could finally see two of the children I have watched for the longest. Who are alive."  
Armand cut him off. "How can you tell me these lies? Do you think I am that naive?" His entire body seemed to shake with anger.  
"You always think people are lying to you, and it's only because you're so stupid to believe that when you finally do it's too late and then you're so full of angst-" Azza gave me a warning look that effectively silenced me.  
Vittorio sighed. "So then it is true. the traces of your blood in my veins, is why I could see the angels.."  
Samhazai silently nodded, looking at Armand with a pain clearly written on his face. "Yes. It is."  
"Then, do you know a way to remove this curse from me?" Vittorio looked at him, almost desperately. "Surely you know how the burden of it pains me!"  
  
"Only Mastema can revoke it. And knowing him, he will not. I.. I'm sorry that I can do nothing for you." Samhazai turned away, then looked at Armand once more. "What your father called God's gift is actually a gift from one who is forsaken. Isn't that a bit ironic? You had the special sight, too. I hope you understand it a little better now."  
Armand flinched. "It's in my book. Anyone could have known about that."  
Azza reached out and touched Samhazai's shoulder, murmuring something to him, but he shook his head in reply. "I have known these two both since the moment they were born. I have watched them all their lives. Do not think me so ignorant that I would not know what would happen when they were brought here, I know them better than anyone else could possibly know them. Still, no matter if they believe me or not, you have blessed me with an opportunity to actively protect and help them. It will have to be enough." He then looked at Vittorio and reached deep into the bird bath, pulling a smooth white stone out. "I want to give this to you. Since the moment you were turned into a vampire, I have been saving this for you."  
Vittorio cautiously took it, examining it with a confused look on his face, tracing some odd design on it with his fingertips. "What's this?"  
"Every angel has a sigil. That is all you need to know. Keep it close to your heart." Samhazai sighed and sat on a wicker chair, reclining onto it with his hands clasped together. "You might want to hide that. He's coming."  
Armand narrowed his eyes and threw his hands up in the air. "Who? What now?"  
"The devil." Armand laughed hoarsely, collapsing onto the ground as Vittorio shoved the stone in his pocket and sat next to Armand, grabbing him by the shoulders and saying something to him to try to make him feel better. I would have laughed, but Samhazai's words stuck to me.  
"You don't mean. Memnoch?" "Oh yes. He doesn't leave me alone, you know. He's always asking me to help him with the tortured souls of Sheol. But I'm only interested in helping my own family."  
"Oh, I'm going mad!! I'm going mad, do you hear me? Mad, mad mad!" "Shut up!" I clasped my hands to my head, trying to think of Armand's incessant wailing. "I'm trying to think!"  
Azza looked at me coolly, running his fingertips down Samhazai's shoulder. "If it's too much, maybe we should leave."  
  
"No. I want to see him." Azza looked at me, alarmed. "What? Why do you want to see him for? What purpose could that possibly serve?" "I have my reasons. Hey, you brought me here for this dysfunctional little family reunion. At least let me get something out of it." I crossed my arms and frowned at him, who shrugged and threw his hands up in the air. "Fine. Do whatever you want. I'm just a bystander." I heard the sounds of foot steps against the soft grass and slowly turned to see The Ordinary Man. Memnoch The Devil had arrived.  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Well, what a surprise! If it isn't Lestat. Have you come to accept the offer I gave you?" He smiled at me, then turned his face at Azza and narrowed his eyes, squinting at him as if to make sure he was positive of what he was seeing. "And you.. how did you escape your punishment?"  
"A magician never gives out his secrets," Azza said with a tone of mild sarcasm while I clenched my fists together and Armand continued to wail on while Vittorio tried in vain to soothe him and Samhazai looked at him sympathetically but dared not to touch him.  
Memnoch looked at me again. "Looks like you received your eye in working order."  
"Why have you come here?"  
"He always comes here," Samhazai said with a sigh and crossed his legs. "You'd think he'd have something better to do with his time, but I guess he only likes to torment the cursed."  
"I don't understand you! Why do you waste away here watching what you cannot touch, when you can help the millions of souls of Sheol!" He turned, ignoring me, staring down at Armand and Vittorio with distaste. "And you finally are able to touch what you have watched all this time and they reject you. Why waste your time?"  
"They are my family. Blood is thicker than water and I don't care about anyone else. I'd like you to leave so I can spend more time with them."  
"Well, I won't leave." My body quivered with anger. "Why the hell are you here? Why don't you just leave him alone? What are you plotting now?"  
"Nothing involving you, sweet prince." He looked at me with those perfectly ordinary eyes and I felt myself want to spit in his face. Never had I felt so angry, and I couldn't really understand the reason why. Too many memories resurfaced in my mind and I couldn't understand it. Inside, I was at a loss.  
Azza stuck his tongue out at him. "Boo-hoo. Lick your wound somewhere else. Bye bye." He waved at him with mock cheeriness. "Still full of that useless pride, I see. Why don't you put your sense of self aside and help me?"  
"Azza, I think it's time that you go. I'm sorry." Samhazai looked down at Armand and Vittorio, and touched their cheeks, biting on his lower lip. Armand's cheeks were lined with blood tears, and he shuddered at his touch. "Remember that you are never alone. I'm always here, always watching over you, always loving you. Come see me again, please." Samhazai stepped backwards, then looked at Azza with a sudden blank look on his face. "Go."  
The room went black again. Armand looked up at Vittorio, then back at me, his eyes filled with a sudden rage as he saw he was back in that familiar room. "I'm surrounded by liars! I see you Lestat, already you want to laugh at my expense! Well, I'm through with it!" He ran out of the room, and Vittorio stood, looking very solemn at me all of the sudden. "I'll go talk to him. And then, I'm telling Ursula," he reminded me. I shrugged. I felt drained, and had nothing else more to say.  
"Whatever you want. Just don't tell anyone else. Marius wouldn't believe anyway, and I don't feel like dealing with the politics of it all."  
Vittorio stood, and headed out of the room. Azza looked at me with a sudden look of remorse. "I didn't know he'd take it that way. I feel bad now, for Samhazai. He's been waiting so long for such an opportunity."  
"Armand will adapt in his own way in his own time." I shrugged. "What else do you want me to say?"  
Azza smiled. "Exactly that, my sweet." He tapped me on the nose and I raised my eyebrows at him, and he laughed and threw me down onto Vittorio's bed.  
It made me stop thinking for awhile.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
We headed down the hall to Armand's room an hour later; Azza had thought it a good idea to try to talk things over with him. I didn't feel like seeing Armand's face, and argued with Azza a few moments over about it, but in the end agreed. It wasn't like I had anything better to do, anyway.  
He looked up at me with his cheeks still stained by the red tint of blood tears, his eyes narrowed and lips pursed into a stern resolve. "No. I won't believe these lies."  
"Oh, is that so? And why is that, because he could have 'read your book'? I don't know about you, Armand, but I didn't see that many bookstores in Sheol." I propped my leg up on his bed, idly lacing my boots as he looked up at me with a fierce hatred. Something like fire seemed to reflect in his eyes, and he clenched his fists together, seemed to tremble again with rage.  
"I have no use of your sarcasm! I.. I'm sure he could get a copy of my book if he wanted to!" Azza shrugged. "Samhazai loves you. He's doing all that he can to help you, and that's all he can do. I don't know how he can prove himself to you, or what you expect of him.." "I expect nothing," Armand hissed, and Vittorio put his hand on his shoulder. "Either way, I think we have more important issues to worry about. For example, this." He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out the smooth white stone that Samhazai had given him. He ran his finger along the sigil that seemed to have been burned into the stone by some sort of method I had never seen before, and looked up at Azza quizzically. "What do you know about this?"  
"Well, burned into the stone is the sigil of an angel, obviously. A sigil stone.." He stared at it more closely, lowering his face to the stone and furrowing his brow. "Unfortunately.. I'm unfamiliar with the design. How odd."  
"You have been chained to a rock for thousands of years," I reminded him, and he stuck his tongue out at me in reply.  
"No need to remind me."  
"Well.. I'll just keep it with me, I suppose. Who knows what secret it holds?" Vittorio put it back in his pocket, looking a bit satisfied that he held a secret.  
"Or," Armand replied dryly, "It could just be a rock."  
We had gone downstairs and were reclining on the sofa when the door opened. I looked towards the door, a bit curious, to see Louis and Claudia coming into the living room. Louis looked up at me, his eyebrows raised, Claudia smiling softly and leaning her head against his arm.  
"And where have you two been?" I sat upwards, glaring at Louis. "What is wrong with you? Can't you see how weak she is!"  
  
"I was tired of people hovering over me, Father," she said in a mildly apologetic tone. "I wanted to get some fresh air, so Louis and I went out."  
"And just where did you go?"  
  
"Dancing," she said, and headed up the stairs without saying another word, her blonde curls floating behind her.  
Louis sat down in the seat next to me and looked at me blankly. "Oh no," I said. "Don't give me that look. Just what did you think? Dancing? My God!"  
  
He shrugged. "She wanted to go, and I thought it would be a good idea."  
"A good idea? A good idea?"  
  
Armand interrupted me. "They can think for themselves."  
  
"I don't think I asked for that little interlude from the angst- filled peanut gallery," I snapped back, and he glared at me.  
Azza had his fingers pressed together like a steeple and looked at me. "That's all well and fine, but who was watching over the baby?"  
My eyes widened and I turned to look at Louis. "Yeah! You irresponsible.."  
"Maharet offered," he replied and stood up. "The boy has taken a considerable liking to her. He hasn't even tried to rip her clothes. Or," he looked towards Armand, "pull her hair. And don't try to talk to me about responsibility, Lestat." He smiled wanly and began to head up the stairs. "We all know who takes their responsibilities seriously and who does not."  
"And what are you trying to imply?" I didn't receive an answer, but Azza reached up and grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head next to his and poked the tip of his tongue at my cheek.  
"Let them alone.. We should go out, too." "Where?"  
"The beach." He smiled at me and nuzzled his face softly against mine, biting softly at my neck. His teeth felt so gentle and inviting, that I almost wished they were fangs to graze my neck. I shivered and Armand stood up with a sigh.  
"I'm off to the basement. Daniel is still locked down there, you know."  
I frowned at Armand, knowing very well what he would do when he got there, but if it helped him get over his constant angst then I wouldn't say anything to deter him. Azza stood and extended his hand towards mine. I took it and we headed to the beach.  
The streets of Miami were still fairly full for a quarter past midnight. People were still walking about, if in more thinned out crowds. The moon was well high overheard and full, and the sky was clear, the stars shining brightly. Azza pulled me along after him, glancing back at me now and then with an indeterminable expression on his face. He pulled me along and then laughed, and everything seemed to pass by so fast that it was a blur, until I realized that it was. My eyes widened as I looked around at everything going by so fast, and he laughed again. I thought I heard myself yell out, "What are you doing?" but my voice was ripped away from my lips the moment I said them.  
I heard the crash of the ocean waves against the shore and I knew we were at the beach. I suppose that it was a very isolated part of the beach because there were no people around. I looked up at Azza inquisitively, wondering where he had taken me. And I asked him. "Where did you take me?"  
He laughed again, cheerfully, taking off his shoes and tossing them to the side, racing into the water, his dark locks flying behind him. Irritated, I quickly unlaced my boots and threw off my velvet coat onto the beach and followed after him, the cold salt water feeling a bit familiar to me as the waves hit my skin. Azza then turned and looked at me and smiled audaciously, and then a white light just seemed to flash from him. His body grew taller, seeming to tower and yet stay the same all at once, his body filled with the same light I saw him in before. His blue eyes grew more radiant, reflecting all of the colors of the world, the starlight reflecting off his dark hair like a halo, his muscles growing more taut. And the finishing touch: his large, translucent dark wings materialized onto his back. The ocean seemed to shudder underneath him, the water flying about him and making him look like Aphrodite, rising out of the sea covered in foam.  
And then something else curious happened. The water in front of Azza seemed to grow into a .. body.  
The waves surged upwards, reaching high up into the air, far above my head or Azza's. The water pulsed, spiraling around itself like some sort of strange self-contained hurricane, sand, seaweed and tar trapped in spiraling along with it. And then, it seemed to cave in on itself, revealing a beautiful creature standing there. An angel.  
"Hello, Rahab." Azza smiled and stepped aside. "This is Lestat. I told you about him."  
My eyes widened and I felt my mouth drop into a gape. Azza raised his brows at me. "I thought you'd be used to it by now."  
His hair was matted in wet coils entangled in seaweed, plastered to the sides of his face. It was a rich burgundy color, though I could tell the water was making it appear darker than it was. His eyes were the color of the ocean, a dark blue far deeper than the sky, and something seemed to reflect in it, like a distant lightning. His skin was a café au lait color that reminded me of Merrick, with muscles that were sculpted like a Grecian statue of the gods, and the rest of his features were constructed like one too, his face the appearance of an angry youth. And yet, there was something disturbing that I noticed. Those strange shackles that were locked about his arms and legs, with the chains attached to them going into the sea, and seeming to be attached to nothing.  
And yet, he was exquisitely beautiful. "So. He is the one that has Samael's enmity." His voice was weathered and rough, and there was an electricity to it that seemed like it vibrated with something like wrath or intense hatred. It took me aback.  
"Yes, for all he has done to earn it." Azza sighed, and waded closer to me, stroking my hair affectionately. "Rahab is going to help us. He is my only other ally. He hates all of the other fallen angels, and only 'Hazai and I are free from his wrath because we endure similar punishments. All of the ocean is his domain, for what good it will do us."  
I raised my brows at him. For my loss of words, all I managed to say was, "Can't you break his chains with your sword?" Rahab laughed a heartless laugh full of anger and Azza shook his head, looking at me with a rueful smile. "If it were so simple, I would. But unfortunately, Rahab's punishment will endure until God forgives him. And he is not as full of forgiveness for his rebellious angels as he is with humans."  
"Well. I wanted to see you before I committed myself to doing something to help." Rahab's lips twisted into an ugly frown. "Azza. You know what you're doing?"  
Azza sighed and reached to pull at his hair, then thought better of it and clenched his fists and dropped them at his sides. "Yes," he said, gritting his teeth with frustration. "A thousand and more times, yes!"  
Rahab nodded. "Very well. We'll meet again, next time you choose to visit, which I hope is not for a very long time." The angel of the depths closed his eyes, and his body seemed to dematerialize into water again, and fall apart, blending back with the waters.  
Azza frowned. "It took a long time to convince him. He's so stubborn. Luckily, I'm even more stubborn than he is." He grinned and reverted back to his human shape, his light growing dull and his flesh reappearing until he appeared as he did before, looking at me with his blue eyes.  
"He is what they called the Leviathan?"  
"I guess you could say so.. Who knows with all those old myths and legends? Anyway, I'm just glad that's over with." He shrugged and sat into the water, then looked up at me and grabbed me and threw me into the water next to him. I opened my eyes wide and coughed, spitting out all the salt water out of my mouth. I glared over at him and he laughed, and I pushed his head down into the water, and we rolled over and over in the depths until we both ached too much with our laughter.  
We came home drenched in salt water, with me carrying my ruined velvet coat, now covered in sand. Marius looked up at us and said nothing, and went back to pouring over the details in some novel he was reading. Azza looked at me and smiled widely. "We'd better wash all this salt water off us!"  
"Yes, I think we should." I patted his shoulder and we went up to the bath, and stayed in there until the ungodly hours of the night and it was time to prepare for dawn.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Evening was upon us again, my eyes opening as I turned on my side, propping my head against my hand and staring at Azza's face. His eyes slowly turned to meet mine and a small sigh escaped his lips.  
"It isn't as bad as I thought it might be, staying in one place so long." He sat upwards, smoothing out his dark curls. "I'm going out," he said after a pause, and stood, heading towards the door and looking back at me apologetically.  
I frowned and sat upwards as well. "Where are you going?"  
"Out." He smiled again, hopped over to me and kissed my cheek lightly. "See you in a few days."  
Before I could say anything to protest, he was gone in a flash, that same little trick he had used to get us to the beach. Many a time I did that to mortals to escape their sight or hide from them. But I didn't like it when I was on the receiving end. "I hate it when people do that to me," I muttered, and decided to go downstairs to see the others.  
Maharet was sitting on the sofa with Nicolas, who had grown quite noticeably. He now had the appearance of a three year old, his hair grown out enough to cover his head. He was like myself and his mother, blonde, and I could already tell from the beginnings of it that his hair would have the same fullness and texture as his father's. His face was like a miniature carving of Louis's, the same bright green eyes that glowed like fire in his sockets. He would have the same classic beauty too, I thought to myself. And yet his expressions were as animated as my own, and right now his face was a mask of audacity.  
"He grows fast, does he not?" She smiled, toying with a lock of his hair. "He's such a darling child."  
"Takes after his grandfather," I said with a smirk, and plopped down onto the couch beside Nicolas, now in between Maharet and I. "Strange isn't it? I find myself in a position I would have never thought I would be in before."  
"That always seems to happen to you." She smiled and continued to stroke little Nicolas's hair. The child was now staring up at me with widened eyes, reaching up and grabbing onto a lock of my hair. I raised my eyebrows, hoping that this would not be a reenactment of what had happened with Armand. It wasn't, thankfully. He tugged at my hair gently, and then I put my hands at his waist and put him on my lap, examining his face. He did resemble Louis so strongly! And yet, there was also no doubt that he was his mother's child.  
"I want Armand." He tugged at my hair again, raising his fine brows at me, hopping up and down on my lap. I looked at Maharet incredulously. "He wants Armand?" Maharet smiled and patted Nicolas again. "Why don't you take him to him?" I frowned with disgust and picked him up, taking him upstairs to Armand's room, saying to Maharet, "I'm not sure I want his influence on my grandson." She simply smiled and said nothing in reply. Armand was on his computer, his head propped up against his hand as he clicked lazily on the mouse, looking up at me with a smile. "Our books have many fans, it seems, although sometimes their expression of their love for us is a bit unnerving." "What do you mean?" I sat Nicolas down on his bed, sitting down next to him as he looked at Armand with delight, then began to jump up and down excitedly on the bed, twisting the sheets under his feet. "Well, I'm at this one site right now where many of them write their own stories about us. I must say, most of these are. well, they are different. Here is a story some love-stricken teen has written, and she married you but was kidnapped by me sometime during you two's honeymoon." He laughed, amused, while I raised my brows and shook my head, chuckling. "That IS different." Nicolas ran to the corner of the bed and jumped off, flying towards Armand and wrapping his tiny arms around his neck. "I made it, I made it!" He smiled. "Yes, you did! You're so clever." "Where in the hell are Claudia and Louis?" I stood up, running my fingers through my hair as I stared at him dully. "It's a bit unnerving how often they're never here." "Actually, I'm not quite sure." He looked up at me as Nicolas began to entangle his fingers into his auburn hair. "Claudia was gone when everyone awoke and Louis went to go look for her."  
"Odd. I'll go look for them." I shrugged and turned, heading out the door, then looked at Armand. "And take care of the boy, or else.."  
He frowned at me. "Do you honestly think I'd do anything to hurt him?"  
"Sometimes with you I can never know." I left, heading out the door to go on my search for the two.  
I headed down the street, drawing on all of my senses to scan people's minds to see if anyone had seen Claudia.  
Hmmmm. Absolutely curious, she was apparently veiling herself somehow. I didn't have any reason to believe I'd be more successful than Louis had been, if for the simple fact that I was Lestat and he was Louis.  
And yet, I could sense her. I could feel her presence, as odd as that may seem. It was almost as if she were breathing on my neck, and immediately I went to where I felt her. This little journey took me to a desolate alleyway, and into an apartment where the door had obviously been broken through. Without much of a thought, I walked into the apartment, where I heard the sounds of smacking and the scent of blood igniting in my nostrils. Curious, and now hungered, I walked into the nearest room, where all of this was coming from.  
Claudia sat on the ground, her eyes widened and almost manic as she was consuming the heart of a man that lay dead on the floor, drinking up the blood as it spilled into her mouth. The man's throat was also ripped and drained of most of his blood, and his body tore into as if a pack of ravenous, rabid shrews had got to him.  
Claudia's head snapped upwards to stare at me, her face smeared with blood as if she had gone for him face first. Her eyes widened, and tears streamed down her face.  
"Oh, Father!! Don't tell Louis, please!" She slowly stood upwards, swaying like a tree in a storm, and stepped over the body to me, burying her face in my chest, smearing blood on my shirt. "I had to, I had to! After I bore Nicolas, I've been so weak.."  
I blinked a bit in surprise and nestled my hand against her hair. "Why are you crying, my sweet?" It's only natural.. I knew it would happen all in good time."  
She sobbed again, silently, her hands tightly wound around my waist. I looked down at her, at a loss, absently continuing to stroke her hair. I wiped her mouth with my sleeve, and guided her home.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
I came home to see Armand and Nicolas sitting on the floor together of the living room, watching some sort of animated show. Nicolas was curled up in a ball, leaning against the former, who was looking up at me. "Welcome back."  
I then heard a stream of obscenities burst from the television. "What are you exposing him to at this young age?"  
"Alucard killed Luke!!" Nicolas beamed up at me, looking rather excited. I raised my eyebrows at the boy and then looked at Armand.  
"Well?"  
  
"He likes it." Armand shrugged and Nicolas clung to him again, watching with excitement and joy the strange show he was watching. I shrugged, and Claudia said nothing, apparently neither disapproving or approving of her son watching the show. She looked at me dully and trod up the stairs to her room, while I looked on at the very excited Nicolas continuing to watch the exploits of "Alucard".  
Vittorio came out of the kitchen and looked at me, beckoning at me to come into the kitchen. I followed after him  
Marius sat on a stool by the countertop, examining the white stone carefully. I looked up at Vittorio, aghast, until he told me mentally, "I haven't told him anything about what happened. I've only showed him the stone to ask him what he thought of it, and told him nothing of it's origins."  
My face became a mask of distaste as I sat next to Marius, resting my face against the palm of my hand. "So. What do you make of it?"  
"Ah, this stone is peculiar.. I've never seen this type of workmanship on one before. It has the first appearance that it was burned in with fire. But of course such a thing is not possibly known to me. I'm thinking that this was a work of laser technology. The cut of the design into the stone is very clean however, so that might suggest otherwise, although I am certain there are ways to make that effect.." He looked up at me, turning the stone in his hands. "Do you follow me?"  
I raised my hands above my head and waved them back quickly. "Whoosh. You've gone completely over my head."  
"Cute, Lestat. Very cute." Marius sighed and corrected his posture, sitting up taller now as he handed the stone back to Vittorio. "I will investigate it. You've won my curiosity."  
"Are you happy with this little reunion?" I clasped my hands back together and propped my chin on top of the laced fingers. "And. what do you make of the boy?"  
"If you're asking me if I believe that he is the result of demon spawn, then no of course not. His accelerated growth does have me baffled, and by the looks of him one would assume him to be the son of Louis. But we all of us know such a thing is not possible."  
"How else would you explain it, then?" I was curious now, Marius's incessant logic was now making me perplexed of how he would explain his ideas.  
"Actually, I'm not sure yet. I'm still drawing my own conclusions."  
"You know, it many cases, the simplest answer is the correct one." I smiled. "Have you ever given that a thought?"  
"And in the other cases the simplest answer is a fool's thought." He smiled back at me, seeming to be a little amused. I decided that this conversation would take us no where and changed the subject.  
"He seems to be quite enamored of Armand." I frowned in distaste, and Vittorio looked at me with his brows raised.  
"Is there something wrong with that?"  
"I think Nicolas and Amadeo make charming companions," Marius said, looking towards at me curiously. "I don't see why you should have a problem with it."  
"I think he's a bad influence," I said dryly, leaning back and placing my fingers against the counter, while Marius chuckled.  
"This coming from you, of all people! Being this amusing must come naturally."  
"I was an actor, once," I replied, annoyed. "But being amusing has nothing to do with it."  
"Louis and Claudia have no problem with it," Vittorio reminded me. "And they are his parents."  
I stood up with an irritated scowl and began to storm out of the kitchen. "Not very good ones, might I add!"  
Armand looked up at me as I passed him by. "Keep it down. He's napping." I turned to see Nicolas curled up against Armand, his head against his chest with his eyes closed, breathing deeply. He looked angelic and simply adorable, and perhaps I would have been compelled to say, "Aww," like one of those insipid humans in a live studio audience if it wasn't Armand he was clinging to.  
"Whoever appointed you Nicolas's guardian was obviously a madman," I hissed, and stormed upstairs to Claudia's room. I threw her door open to see her lying on her bed, as deeply asleep as her child downstairs. I sighed and leaned against the doorway, staring down at her.  
I could hear the murmurs of Vittorio and Marius's conversation continuing and closed my eyes. Maybe I ought to take a nap as well; I was frustrated enough for one. I lay next to Claudia and closed my eyes, letting myself pass into a peaceful sleep, and not the coma-like one I had every time the sun rose.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
I slept well through the rest of the night and through the day time, and slept in a few hours that night as well. When I awoke, Claudia was no longer there beside me and I heard shouting from downstairs. Curious, I headed down the stairs to see what all the noise was about, and saw all the occupants of the home around the television set, watching the show that Armand and Nicolas had been watching the day before.  
Nicolas was pointing at the television shouting, "Look at Walter! Papa, teach me how to do that!"  
Louis looked down at his son apologetically and told him, "But I don't know how to do those kinds of things."  
"You're SUPPOSED to know everything," was Nicolas's reply, and he wrinkled his face in distaste, those creases growing on his face in that cute, perfectly acceptable boyish manner. "You're an adult!" He said the last sentence with a higher pitch in voice, the overtones of disbelief dominating his child's voice. I looked at him, and by God, he had grown at least another year. A year a day, it seemed. I wonder how old he would look when it stopped, and it did worry me, a little. Hopefully it would stop at a young enough age like Claudia, although she had grown years by the hours. And I wondered, if he would have to feed unlike Claudia did but seldom. After all, the blood of the demon race was far less in his veins.  
Marius's words broke my train of thought. "Adults don't know everything," he had replied kindly, and looked up at me as I joined with the others and sat down next to him. "This show is very good. One of the characters reminds me a lot of Louis, if you don't mind me saying."  
Louis wrinkled his forehead, the lines showing over his perfectly smooth flesh and smoothing out on their own. "I don't think I was ever that bad. I did drink."  
  
"Not without complaining, you didn't," I replied with a sigh, closing my eyes and listening to the sounds of speech coming from the television. When I opened my eyes, Armand was staring at my face, but said nothing, that porcelain face framed with spools of auburn silk. For some reason it did make me frustrated but to look at him, and I sighed inwardly.  
I wondered where Azza was. I had known that he would not stay around long, that one. I saw it every time I looked into his eyes that unchecked, wild passion for excitement, that vivacious disregard for stability and ties that bind, and that arrogant pride he held so highly in esteem, his carefree attitude for sophistication that bordered on blatant immaturity. In those ways we were much alike, although his passions was not easily spent. It amazed me he had stayed in the house as long as he did. I wondered if he cared to come back. Gabrielle had taken months at a time to come back to me originally, but he was not much like her at all. And he did say, he would be back in a few days.  
I did not understand why my life had to be like a constant, never ending soap opera. At times, I still don't, though I like to think that I would not have it any other way.  
"Deep in thought as always, Lestat?" The corners of Marius's lips perked into a very small, quaint smile. "Pondering the meaning of life, perhaps?"  
"The meaning of my life, maybe." I looked down at Nicolas, whose attention had been raptured by that show and his vampiric hero, Alucard. He seemed so small, so guileless; pure. And things seemed too silent. I was surrounded by sounds, of course. Nothing goes silent until you are dead, and even then the wails of the other souls fill your ears to bursting. No, it was something else. Something I could sense, that I could taste in the air. Lilith was not through with us, I knew. As long as Claudia and her and Louis's son lived, they would not. It just seemed so odd, so peculiar that things would be so peaceful for so long.  
Louis looked at me, and although he could not read my thoughts because he was my child and I was veiling myself anyway, I could see in his eyes that he knew what I was thinking. He said nothing about it.  
"So now you are a philosopher?" He smiled, although the warmth of it did not reach his eyes.  
"I'll tell you when I come up with a revised Socratic method," I replied rather dryly. "Besides, I could be if I really wanted to. What, you think I couldn't do it, Louis? I've touched plenty of lives with my thoughts on life. I've been an inspiration!"  
"Yes," Armand said quietly, studying my face. It was obvious to me that he knew what was transpiring in my mind. And well so, he should! If he pretended to care about Nicolas so much, I would hope that he thought about his well-being too. "You have, Lestat. I can honestly say that everyone in this room has been touched by your thoughts on life, whether true or misguided."  
  
"Misguided? Oh Armand, don't be ridiculous. If anyone was ever the more misguided in their thoughts or actions."  
Marius waved his hand to dismiss what I was about to say, and shook his head. "Let's be brethren here, shall we? Besides, I don't think it is all too well to argue in front of Nicolas."  
"It spreads negative energy," Maharet said with a slight nod, understanding how I felt better than anyone except perhaps Louis, I thought. After all, she guarded after her own family for centuries.  
Vittorio and Ursula came out of the kitchen, and the former told us that he and the latter were going out for a walk. I shrugged and made some comment about having fun, lost to me as soon as I said it, wondering if I should tell him my thoughts later. He was reasonable, trustworthy, and overall he believed the circumstances we were in better than anyone. Marius was too logical for his own good, Armand was in denial, and frankly I didn't quite believe that the others would be ready for it yet.  
The evening passed uneventfully, save that I went out to feed with Louis. I have told you before the nature of the hunt, the intimacy of the vampire's kiss on their victim and so on and so forth. I have nothing there I need to describe; I found a petty thief and I drank deeply. Louis did the same. Large cities contained cesspools of criminals if you knew where to look.  
What was something for me to note was our conversation.  
"I know you were thinking about it too, Lestat. You must have, because I have been thinking about it at well. There's something too odd, too dangerous about it. Mahalath was shapeshifting before, pretending to be Maharet. For what ends? Surely she gained the information on us that she needed. but now what? Originally the target was Claudia. Is it the same? Or will they be after Nicolas? He is too innocent of this world to have to be victim to that."  
"Even though I know it is fruitless, we shouldn't question it, Louis. I won't lie to you; I know something is strange. It's been too peaceful, and there is no reason why. There is only one thing I can think of, of why things might be safe for now."  
"What is it?" "I can't tell you. Not yet, anyway."  
"What?" He stopped in front of me, staring at me, a pulsing fire seeming to emanate from those bright green eyes that stared forth from the sockets of his skull. His beautiful mouth opened in a horrendous gape, his brows furrowing as he stared at me with the shock and anger of a female slapped by her best friend. "You said you wouldn't lie to me!"  
"Yes, I did say that, and I meant it. But I didn't say that I would tell you everything." I shrugged, staring back at him helplessly. "I promise, I will tell you when I feel you are ready."  
"When you feel I am ready? You?" He laughed hoarsely, shaking his head, those dark ripples cascading about his face like waves crashing against the shore. "You're playing with my son's life!"  
"He is of my flesh and blood as well, don't think I'm doing this for fun and games!" I narrowed my eyes into tiny slits. "I would never toy with his life."  
Louis opened his mouth to say something more, when I felt a presence like frost behind me and whirled, to see Armand standing there, his lips pressed into a straight line, looking back at me emotionlessly. He lips parted.  
"You need to tell him. You need to tell him all of it."  
"Just how long have you been creeping around here?" I sighed, pressing my index and middle fingers of each hand to my temples, closing my eyes in frustration. "Were you listening to us?"  
He shook his head. "Of course not. I just happened to overhear. Can you blame me? You two were howling like banshees tearing for one another's throats."  
Louis stared at me incredulously. "You told Armand? You told him before you told me?"  
"I wouldn't have if I had a choice in the matter. Louis, there is a lot you don't know." He frowned as I said this, but I ignored it. "A lot of it you may not believe."  
His eyes narrowed and his lips twisted into a frown. "Try me." So I told him, or rather, Armand and I did, taking turns at certain intervals. I was a bit surprised how Armand relayed the entire bit about Samhazai without faltering, even relaying the bit about how he is supposed to be descended from him. He said it almost as if he believed it, though judging from the way he clenched his fists I doubted it. He told of how Vanyadur was actually Azza, and I told Louis about how we had Rahab of the sea and Samhazai of Sheol as, or at least Azza believed them to be, steadfast allies.  
Louis listened to all of it without saying a word. When we were finished, he spoke. "So, this is what you have to offer? An angel banished to the realm of the ocean and a watcher in hell. Tell me why I don't feel any more at ease."  
"It is better than nothing," What else did he want me to say? I knew he was right, we were most likely engaged in some stupid war I could barely fathom and my daughter and her son were at the eye of the storm. I felt no at ease with the extent of Azza's help either, but it was a comforting gesture.  
Armand gently touched Louis's arm. "Perhaps we better start going back to the house."  
"No." Louis shook his head, turning his back at us and looking up at the moon, which was waning into darkness. It did look beautiful, and I looked at it too with a bit of awe for nature's prowess that never seems to fade in man, until I remembered an old fragment of a story that David had once told me.  
I heard his voice echoing in my mind. "It is said the spots in the moon were created by the filth of Samael."  
I sighed, hearing Armand ask Louis why he didn't want to come back with he and I.  
"What you've told me I need to process. I want to be alone for awhile." Without saying anything else, he walked off, his figure growing smaller as he headed into the distance.  
Armand looked at me and gestured for me to follow. I went to his side and we silently walked back to his house.  
When we got there, Jesse greeted us at the door, her eyes widened and urgent, enveloped in distress.  
"Jesse, what's wrong?" Armand looked at her alarmed, and I felt a certain panic rising into my chest.  
"Nicolas is gone!"  
  
The voices of Armand and I chimed in unison. "WHAT?!"  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
"What happened?" I raced into the living room where everyone had been scattered about, some had left to search for Louis. Marius had stayed with Jesse, Maharet, Claudia and Mael had gone to search. And of course, Louis, Vittorio and Ursula were not home either.  
"He had gone out to the backyard to play with some violin wire.." I looked up at him incredulously but he continued on without stopping, "And we watched him a little while. And then it seemed that Maharet had gone outside to go talk to him, although Jesse reported she had been upstairs all the while. Then, Nicolas was gone."  
I felt the blood that had been warmed by the hunt circulating in my veins grow cold. "Mahalath," I said with malice dripping off of the word, and slammed my fist against the wall, hard enough to send cracks growing along it, but I restrained myself from hitting a hole through it.  
"What are you saying, Lestat?" Marius looked at Armand, a bit alarmed. "What is this about?"  
"A demon, Sir. A particularly vile one at that, masquerading as Maharet." Armand's face contorted with anger. "How could she do that? He's but a child!"  
"A demon? Armand, this is no time for games!"  
Vittorio stormed into the room with Ursula, his eyes widened and wild. "I saw Mael outside. He told me what happened! My God! What do we do?"  
Armand grabbed onto Vittorio's arm, looking at him desperately. "I don't know, Vittorio! What can we do? You have more knowledge in this area.."  
A gray light seemed to emanate from Vittorio's leg. Bewildered and weary, he reached into the pocket where it was originating from and drew out the white stone, which was releasing that light more powerfully than ever. Alarmed, I drew close to the two while Marius demanded to know what was happening.  
The sigil on the stone accumulated a large point of light on one end of the design, like a drop of dew on the tip of a leaf. It then tore through the design, tracing through all the darkened points, leaving the same degree of light where it passed. When the entire design was alight, a huge spider web of what looked like pure electricity shot out of it, ensnaring Armand, Vittorio and I.  
A shocking pulse shot through my entire body, and I felt so warm, so hot, put in a distant memory of the arms of a lover full of desire.  
Then I felt the cold and knew we were in Sheol. Samhazai's dark eyes stared into mine. "Come. I will show you."  
Armand's eyes darkened with an intensity I had never seen before, and he and Vittorio followed after Samhazai unquestioning. I trailed after them.  
We walked onto the gazebo, and Samhazai placed the palm of his hand onto the surface of the water contained in his birdbath, then raised it into the air in front of him and slowly moved his hand over.  
The water seemed to be thick like mercury and shined with the same glow, and spread over itself in the middle of the air quickly, to form a strange sort of viewing screen.  
Nicolas's face, full of terror, appeared on it. Armand gasped. Vittorio put his hand on Armand's shoulder, squeezing it softly.  
"Don't be afraid, this is your true destiny. This is who you are, who you were meant to be! Accept it, little boy, accept it and be as vile and evil as you were born to be. You have the blood of the Great Queen of Demons flowing through your veins!"  
Mahalath, that despicable demon! Her voice flowed through the screen, and I could see Nicolas's face, full of tears, trying to pull away from her, yelling that he was not going to be those things. He started to cry out for his mother, his father, for Armand to come save him. He cried out for me too. He also started yelling out the names of every person he ever knew, Maharet, Jesse, Vittorio, Ursula, Mael, as if they were talismans for prayer.  
I felt something in my chest twist and nearly break. "What is she going to do to him," I murmured quietly, looking towards Samhazai, tears threatening to break at my eyes.  
"She is going to show him the fun of being cruel, lustful, inconsiderate of others, and the importance of only caring for one's self. She is trying to tap into the dormant incubus instincts in his blood, and then.. She will use it to make him a slave unto her." Samhazai looked at me apologetically, and turned away. "Do you still want to watch?"  
Armand slowly turned his head towards mine. "No," he said.  
Samhazai nodded. "Very well." The water collapsed on itself and flowed back into the birdbath. "It will be impossible to infiltrate the castle the way you are right now, the three of you."  
"Then what must we do?" Vittorio looked up at Samhazai, closing his eyes tightly and pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. "What can we do?"  
Samhazai looked at Armand and Vittorio helplessly, then he looked up at me. "You have to wait for Azza. He can take you there."  
"What about Claudia? She took us there once before, she could do it again!" I felt the twist continuing in my chest. "Why do we have to wait? Every day we wait, he grows and she corrupts him! I can't take that!"  
"Claudia can no longer take you there. To have Nicolas, she sacrificed half of her demonic powers to go into Nicolas. She only has a third of her powers left. She no longer has the strength to transport into Sheol."  
"Then can't you find Azza and call him to come back? Doesn't he realize we need him now?" My lashes fluttered and I turned, pacing through the garden back and forth. Why, why was this happening? He was so small. so innocent!  
"Azza.. no, I can't do that. The only way I can communicate with him is when he comes to me. Thankfully, it is often. I am just glad I gave you that stone, Vittorio. It will bring you or Armand to me when you are in need of something I can help you with, or you are filled with the desire to see me. There is more it does as well, but I cannot tell you."  
"Why?" Armand looked up at him, then looked back at me. "Why can't you tell us this? Can't you tell us anything?"  
"About the stone, no. It was the arrangement with God. I could help and give them this stone when a descendant of my bloodline came living to Sheol to see me, but they had to discover what it's powers were on their own. Apparently no one living can easily come to Sheol. But vampires are a mistake, and foreknowledge does not always mean predestination. Please, just wait for Azza.. there is nothing you can do until then."  
"Sit. And wait. There must be something more!" I looked up to Samhazai with anger writ on my features. "He's suffering!"  
"I'm sorry. There is not. But I can give you information to protect Claudia so they will not come to get her as well."  
We listened attentively as Samhazai told us everything he knew useful for protecting ourselves. He told us that if we used said one of Lilith's many names, she would be repelled from our territories if she was there. Saying Mahalath's name would repel her away from us. We could also seal our home from Lilith and her demons by using the names of three angels, Sanvi, Sasanvi, and Semangelaf, and by using protective amulets with their names. These tricks, he said, would not work in Sheol. I could not help but feel that we were given this information a bit too late.  
Samhazai looked at Armand as he was about to send us on our way. "Andrei," he said softly, "I would never lie to you."  
Armand looked back at him blankly, and turned away. "No.. It doesn't seem that way, does it?"  
We returned home defeated and nothing better. All we could do was wait.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Azza returned five days later. I estimated that Nicolas would be twelve  
now. He was surprised when he learned what had happened, and regretful that he was not here to prevent it.  
"Where have you been?" I demanded, grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him, his long dark coils flying about his face. "Why did you go?"  
"God, Lestat! Stop it!" He tore himself away from me, staring at me with something like regret in his eyes. "There's nothing I can say that would be a suitable apology, so let's drop it!"  
"So now what?" I folded my arms and stared at him angrily. "Now what?" "We go to Sheol. What else?" He smoothed out his hair and looked away from me, closing his eyes and letting his hands drop to his sides. "Pray it's not too late." I turned around to see Armand standing there, stepping forward to stand next to me. "I'm going with you, Lestat." "I think that would be a good idea." Azza raised his eyebrows as I choked out a near protest. "It won't be easy in that castle. We'll need his help." "And mine. Do you really thing I'm going to stand by and do nothing?" Louis stood in the doorway, his muscles bunched and trembling, his eyes wild with rage-filled fire. In the past five days, he had been a wreck, and Claudia as well, yelling with anger and grief. I questioned if it would be a good idea if he ought to come, and I voiced my opinion that he might let his emotions get in the way. "He should come," Armand said, looking to me with stern determination. "He's Nicolas's father. It's his right." "Well.. fine. But no one else, right, Azza?" I crossed my arms. "There's no sense risking more than what's necessary." "Yes.. I would say the three of you should be alright. Now, we'll need a plan." We decided to go first to Samhazai and find Nicolas's exact location. Then, Azza would lead us there directly, with his speed and stealth. What happened next after that we were completely uncertain of, for we knew not how heavily Nicolas would be guarded and who to expect. But of a surety, when we left Sheol we would go to the secluded beach where I had first met Rahab, who was more than willing to make sure his form of assistance meant to kill.  
Before we left, we did not tell the others we were leaving but Louis went to go tell Claudia we were going to go save Nicolas, and even had been foolish enough to tell her the basics of our plan. At first she yelled and shouted that she should be allowed to go as well, but Louis stressed to her that he would not be able to take it if she risked her life as well.  
Call it premonition.  
Azza took us to Samhazai's gazebo. He was looking a bit worriedly over Armand, who this time put up with all of the little affections he was showered with by Samhazai, the stroking of his hair and the gentle touch at his shoulder here and there when Samhazai was speaking, who did it all as if they were useless gestures when he was speaking.  
"I will go with you into the castle." "What? NO!" Azza looked at him with shock, shaking his head adamantly. "No you will not! Your place is to stay here where it is safe."  
"What in the.. Azza, what are you saying? My child is going, so I will go. I must admit I'm a bit relieved that Vittorio did not come as well, but all I've done is sit around here for thousands of years! I've had enough playing the innocent bystander!"  
The two argued back and forth for at least a good five minutes until I interrupted, angrily. "Just let him come! What harm will it do!"  
Azza's eyes blazed with fury as he turned to me and started yelling all the reasons why Samhazai shouldn't come, and none of them seemed truly plausible to me.  
"I want him to come," Armand said calmly, looking at Azza. "He should go."  
Azza frowned. "Well, what do you say too?" He looked at Louis, frowning. "I guess now this is a democracy."  
"I say we could use his help," Louis said without faltering. "It will be dangerous." "Well, I still would argue with all of you, but we don't have all the time in the world. Actually we do.. but, well, let's just go!"  
Samhazai picked up his sword that lay in an entanglement of shrubbery and sheathed it in his empty hilt that held his robes together against his body. Azza's familiar light shot through his body as he grew taller, his translucent wings grew out of his back and his bodily imperfections faded away into the beautiful angel he had been before. His sword reappeared at his side.  
"Let's go." Samhazai and Azza grabbed onto Louis, Armand and I, and we darted at an inconceivable speed to Nicolas's location in Samael's castle.  
Samhazai and Azza were prepared for this, but I wondered if I was.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
I was horrified to the point we came to. It seemed like a dungeon and a seraglio rolled into one. Plump, luxurious cushions that appeared to be stuffed with goose down lay on the ground in various places, silk swatches of all the colors of the rainbow. Pastel curtains made of the same substance covered small windows that were barred with thick, gray steel. But as silk is translucent for the most part, one could easily see the steel behind this mask of a pleasing nature, a reminder this room was not meant for idle fun. Another reminder was the shackles that lie thrown by the cushions. Similar shackles were attached to the wall, meant to restrain a standing person, I assumed.  
Nicolas. My God, what were they doing to him in here? I smelt traces of dried blood by those shackles, both on the ground and the wall, and shuddered with repressed anger. He was my flesh and blood, and they had him here like a doll for torment and sickened pleasure. Armand bit into his lower lip, looking about the room with a reflection of horror in his eyes, while Louis's face was blank, obviously overwhelmed by fear, anger, and grief. "In the next room." Azza looked towards me sadly, placing his hand on my back and urging me forwards. I saw it. It was a huge door, the top of it curved, and it was a deep maroon color, wooden, with scratches all across it. Azza crouched back on his left leg, then slammed forward, hitting the door with his side and slamming it open. The door slammed back with a loud smacking sound as it hit the stone wall it was attached to. Louis caught his breath. Being fondled by two succubi, Nicolas sat with an empty stare on a large bed, his lips slightly parted, devoid of any motion except for the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. It was if he was a little puppet who had lost his strings.  
The heads of the two succubi shot up, staring at us angrily with a hiss. These two were beautiful, pale skin, ebony hair and honey brown eyes. They looked nearly identical, except one had a more oval face than the other, slender lithe bodies with voluptuous endowments, barely clad in anything at all. But these things did not faze me. These things were destroying my grandson.  
Azza and Samhazai looked at each other wordlessly, and with the sound of their swords being unsheathed, they darted forwards, swinging their blades effortlessly in a beautiful, flawless arc. They were so fast that I did not even see the blur of their arms in the air. The succubi's eyes widened, their twin mouths gaping as their heads slid off their necks, and fell to the floor with a disgusting sound, the smell of their vile blood disgusting me. Odd, that had never happened before. Nicolas had never moved. He simply sat there with his blank stare, although when Armand drew near him something in his eyes stirred. Louis grabbed onto him and threw him over his shoulder as if he were carrying a sack of potatoes, and we all turned and ran out of that room in a desperate flight, Azza and Samhazai not even wiping the blood from their blades. As we were leaving the harem dungeon, two figures stood blocking our path. Azza halted. Samhazai's eyes widened. "Belial! Asmodeus!"  
  
The taller one bowed, a pair of thin gold bracelets jangling against each other as he swept his right arm up in the air. "At your service." His bangs were long and parted in the middle, the ends feathered as they swayed with his elaborate gesture. The back of his hair was short and spiked up in the fashion that was popular among girls today, showing his elf-like pointed ears that were pierced along the cartilage with various rings. His face was beautifully constructed and imp-like, his body lean and muscular, clothed in a loose fitting tank top and navy blue jeans. His companion was a bit shorter with long milk white hair that reached to his waist. His eyes were turquoise, his skin the color of cream, and a playful smile stretched on his coral lips. His nose was long but not out of proportion on his face, his brows slender and fine, his body honed and his muscles well toned, wearing a long robe of goldenrod.  
Both beautiful. Both demons.  
The blonde spoke. "This is a surprise, isn't it, Belial? I knew Mahalath was hiding something back here. I didn't suspect she was hiding my own brother." He nodded and chuckled softly, his lips twisting into something malicious. "Azza. Samhazai. I did not expect to see you two here, either."  
Azza pointed his sword at Asmodeus, his eyes narrowing into small slits and I could only make out the ever-changing colors of his pupils. "Get out of our way."  
Louis's body tensed, and he held onto the silent Nicolas tightly. Armand stood defensively close to the two, and poor Nicolas's face was still frozen, his green eyes unblinking and emotionless.  
Belial's face almost seemed to split as his lips spread into a grin. "With pleasure." He stepped to the side, watching us with a deceptive glow, and Asmodeus raised his brow and looked at his partner, amused, as he too stepped aside. I looked up at Azza, my eyes wide as he glowered. Samhazai pointed his blade at Belial and urged us forward, each standing as a sentinel guard to ward us through. Armand cautiously walked ahead, Louis carrying Nicolas in the middle, and I to the rear. I breathed heavily as we stepped outside the room. Azza and Samhazai grabbed onto the three of us, and began to run forward in that same blurring speed they had been able to use. Until I heard someone yell, "Boo!" in a mocking tone and saw a hand adorned with two gold bracelets rush in at the same speed, reach out and grab Azza by his dark curls, hurling him backwards.  
A high pitched, maniacal laugh flooded the air, and I saw Belial take out a bejeweled dagger and point it at the downed Azza. Azza hissed and pointed his sword at Belial, springing upwards onto his sandaled feet. Metal hit metal as he and Belial began to duel, their movements too fast for even my enhanced vision to follow, the two fighting in that blurred speed. Only the occasional clanging sound of the two blades hitting one another met my ears. Samhazai looked horrified and darted into the middle of the flurry to join Azza, and turned when I heard Armand's yell as he attempted to strike out at white haired Asmodeus as he grabbed Nicolas by the back of his shirt and pulled him off of Louis. Armand's fist barely reached him, as the devil was too fast for him. "You bastard!" I yelled as I charged forward and tried to reach him too, but he stepped barely out of my reach every time, laughing, toying with me.  
"I think I'll go spend some quality time with my brother." He smiled wanly as he sped off down the hall. Armand, Louis and I abandoned the dueling angels, cursing as we tore after him. As you can guess, this attracted the attention of the denizens of the castle, and we soon had a horde of demons chasing after the three of us, shrieking and tearing at us, always just a millimeter out of reach.  
One was Mahalath. I saw her, her crimson hair flying behind her as she tore ahead of us after Asmodeus. "Come back here you filth! He's mine, not yours!"  
Everything seemed to freeze as a brilliant white light flooded the room, and the center of this was a dazzling behemoth who stood blocking the hall. He had multiple wings of brilliant colors, snow white hair that glowed with a holy presence that floated around him. I could see Asmodeus gape, and Armand, Louis and I stared at each other not knowing what to think. Even the demons behind us froze, staring at this mysterious being's countenance.  
I noticed a beautiful woman cloaked in purple sitting atop his shoulder, and she floated down, carrying a long obsidian staff, her hair wavy and light brown, a garland crown of poppies, roses, and baby's breath twined atop her head, and with wings also as equally colorful as the behemoth angel's were.  
"Asmodeus?" She asked, looking at the vile creature that stole Nicolas.  
"Yes?" He replied in his most patronizing tone.  
The woman grimaced. Without warning, she raised her staff above her head and to the side, and swung it forward with all of her might to Asmodeus's head. It connected with his face with a skull splitting cracking sound and he fell to the ground with a horrendous cry.  
Mahalath screamed. And the demons surged forward. The lovely woman angel scooped Nicolas into her arms, and her behemoth partner lurched forward, unsheathing a humongous sword that seemed to be covered in fire.  
"The flaming sword," I heard Armand whisper in reverence, and I nearly wanted to slap him.  
"This is no time for religious revelations," I yelled as the woman angel rushed forward as her humongous partner began to slice the demons surrounding us in twain, their stinking blood painting the walls black.  
"Go," she whispered, and we went. We followed after her as we made our hectic escape from Samael's castle in Sheol, her partner destroying all demons that threatened to tear into us from the sides, his blade slicing through them as if they were nothing but air. As we found ourselves nearing the entrance, I heard the lovely female whispering some sort of chant, and a portal seemed to materialize before us. She threw Nicolas into it, and Louis without thinking jumped into it, Armand yelling something incoherent as she shoved him through, then turned her stare onto me.  
"No need to get pushy," I said with a hint of sarcasm as I went through myself. It felt cold, like being held beneath a tub of ice water, although the uncomfortable sensation only lasted for a minute.  
When my feet met the ground, I knew where we were. Rahab's beach. Nicolas lay with his cheek pressed to the sand still saying nothing, and the woman nodded to us. "We have seen you out. You are under Rahab's protection for now."  
"Who are you?" Armand looked towards her, amazed, as Louis rolled Nicolas onto his back and was checking him for injury, frantic of why he was unresponsive towards him.  
"I am Lailah. This is Sandalphon. We have responded in accordance with the boon Samhazai was granted, and also, because demons should not be allowed to interfere with a family's life as much as they have yours. It is uncouth. And besides, that boy, is still a boy." She pointed her finger to Nicolas, and then her icy countenance seemed to fill with warmth and compassion.  
Louis looked up to her, his eyes reddened and threatening to spill with blood tears. "What's wrong with him? Why doesn't he answer?"  
"Before you came, he was being treated with in a way that has traumatized him. Give him love and warmth, and he will heal. Although, if he will still be the same innocent you knew, I cannot say." She turned and floated upwards to regain her perch on her silent partner's shoulder, and the two faded to nothing.  
And then I heard the shrieks of a thousand creatures. Mahalath, in a red chariot, flew though the clouds in the sky followed by hundreds of demons. They screamed and laughed with malice as they swooped down to meet us, filling the sky like locusts in the plagues of Exodus.  
Armand, Louis and I stared into the sky. "Oh my God!" Louis grabbed onto Nicolas's limp body and held him protectively against his chest, for what good it would do him. I slowly stood, looking at the horde approaching towards us.  
"Will it never end?"  
That was when the waters shifted.  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Churning and spiraling, a vortex of waters opened below the demons on the flat of the ocean, and I saw the nostrils of a humongous beast pushing through the whirlpool. It surged forwards, and saw fangs the color of mother of pearl. I would imagine that dinosaurs in the days of old would have fangs as large as what I saw on that beast.  
Scales covered its body in shining colors of cerulean, sky and ocean blue, eyes as large as beach balls that had no irises but only a dark, small pupil, a body long with large vicious claws that could easily impale a man. And its body was long, like a serpent, yet as I mentioned before it did have claws, long arms and legs I guess you could call them, extending out of its body. Fins protruded out of its back and reflected the light of the moon, and yet they seemed to be wings as well.  
"A dragon," I murmured, and Armand shook his head at me, looking up at this beast in awe.  
"Rahab.. or, the Leviathan."  
"One and the same," I murmured, as this beast shot forward and devoured demons, blood dripping from it's gaping maw, cleaving lines across the darkened sky. Mahalath was screaming unheeded orders to her demons that were now screaming, filling the night with their cries, scrambling to get out of the monster's path but running into each other in confusion, and the beast would turn his attention onto them. It looked horrible, like a wasp's nest in which they all had turned on each other, but this beast was rectifying it in short order. It only made me whisper, "My God," in awe.  
Blood fell like rain out of the sky and splattered onto Armand, Louis, Nicolas and I. Louis held tighter onto his son, and I swear I could see Nicolas clutch the front of Louis's shirt.  
The beast continued to fly through the air gracefully, devouring hundreds of demons at a time as if they were nothing more than free samples at a supermarket. Soon, the sky was free of them, a few remnants scattering into the thinned purple clouds that hung in the sky like stretched out cotton balls.  
Mahalath turned towards the beast. I couldn't see her facial expression but covered my ears in pain as she screamed with the frequency of a banshee, charging her chariot forwards towards it and smashing it into the beast's nose, a bluish blood erupting from it's nostrils as I saw Mahalath spring forth from her seat in the chariot and land on the forehead of the creature, reaching forth to try to stab her fingers into it's eyes, but she faltered, and the beast shook his head to the side very quickly, causing her to fly off. It flew forward quickly, attempting to snap her into it's mouth, but she twisted out of the way, and it only caught her arm. It bit her very clean it seemed, but it was apparent her arm was very gone, a trail of blood spurting upwards from the shoulder. And she screamed again, waving her free arm quickly as a gaping black portal appeared under her, and she fell into it, it closed and she was gone.  
The Leviathan turned it's head towards us, and I froze, looking up at it in terror. Armand tensed, his eyes moving towards me with fear reflected plainly on them. The creature's face flattened, it's fangs growing into an ordinary smile, forming into the face of an angry youth. Rahab. He grinned again, his teeth still fangs, and went high into the air, back flipping back into the sea with a splash that sent salty water onto the four of us, and we looked at each other wordlessly.  
It was Armand that broke the silence. "Marius would never believe a word of this, you know."  
"Then let's not tell him." I shrugged, and he looked back at me with a flat apathetic stare.  
"It wouldn't make a difference either way. Louis?" Armand stood, looking down at his salt stained, blood covered clothes. "What do you say?"  
"I just want to go home." Louis slowly stood, gathering Nicolas into his arms, who was still clutching onto his shirt, and to my surprise, slowly turned his head towards Armand and I. His lips parted, but no sound came out. Louis smiled. "I think he does, too."  
  
Chapter Twenty  
EPILOGUE  
(For now..)  
  
Of course Marius demanded to know what had happened and where we had gone. So did the others. Although Armand and I had agreed that Marius wouldn't believe a word of it, he knew I would tell this story later, so we had simply told it. Louis opted to be left out of the role of the storyteller, and had gone with Claudia to take care of the silent, unresponsive Nicolas.  
We told them. And none of them looked like they believed. Marius offered his comment on that surely we must be insane, yet he had no logical explanation for our earlier disappearance. Perhaps in his heart of hearts, he did believe.  
I can always hope. Azza returned sometime later, with no visible battle wounds I could see. But then again, he is an angel. He told me he would be off to continue his explorations of the world and would not be back to see me for some time. You can imagine that did not make me very happy, but I understood. In that way he and Gabrielle were alike.  
The following weeks were also full of madness and difficulty. Nicolas took a handful of days to recover, and after he did it was if he was a wild child who had been raised by the wolves. He yelled, broke things, ran about the house and left without warning. Where he went, no one knew, but I grew suspicious when on the news there were growing reports of a serial killer they referred to as the "The Vampire Killer". This did not sit well with anyone in the house, you can be assured.  
Louis tried to reason with him and I tried to threaten him, but none of it really worked. At first Armand only made the situation worse; as I understand Nicolas had taken his adoration of him to a new level and had been making forceful advances, which Armand initially had great difficulty accepting. And Nicolas grew angry and yelled, cursed, and threw his tantrums.  
Of this I will say little because Nicolas demands that I let him tell it himself, and I daresay he seems a bit ashamed about it. Well, at least now I am thankful to Armand because after he and Nicolas resolved things, Nicolas seemed to calm down and attempt to improve his behavior.  
We certainly heard much less about "The Vampire Killer" on the news, at least. Rest assured that there was much dramatics over another event that happened, and the household was filled with angst. Ah, but what is The Coven of the Articulate without its angst? But that incident is long in the telling, and Nicolas would much rather tell it to prevent ill-feelings. And so for now, I, The Vampire Lestat, retire from the telling of this saga to allow my grandson Nicolas to take the reins for the next installment. Fear not, my loves, as I know that your hearts already ache with pain to imagine being apart from me. For as always, I will return.  
  
Vous êtes à jamais dans mes pensées, et je vous aime.  
-Lestat de Lioncourt  
  
THE TRIBUTE TO THE VAMPIRE CHRONICLES WILL CONTINUE. 


	3. Part III: Kindred of the East

A Tribute to The Vampire Chronicles  
Part Three  
  
Chapter One  
  
So now I finally get to speak. My name is Nicolas, and if I have a last name, I suppose that as is the tradition by way of the father, it would be de Pointe du Lac. But what do I have need of for a last name?  
Had you chosen not to read my grandfather, Lestat de Lioncourt's first two installments of this ongoing saga, you wouldn't understand, and probably would exclaim, "What the hell kind of crap is this?" So. I will explain, for the less enlightened of you. If you know, then skip these next two paragraphs.  
Lilith, the Queen and Mother of the demon race, came to Lestat. With an infusion of her heated blood of desire, for a moments time he was able to bring forth something in him that Lilith was able to use to create a child. My mother, Claudia. She was modeled, perhaps cruelly so, after the ill-fated child vampire Claudia. The body of a lovely woman with the soul of Naamah, one of Lilith's generals and known for her misguided compassion.  
  
My mother became enamored of Louis, and did the same to him as what Lilith did to Lestat. And so I, the misbegotten demon spawn was brought into this world. For what purposes, for what is my destiny, I cannot say. But that is how I was born, to never know. I guess that humans can say the same thing, if there is a God (and I am told there is) He never told humans what was the real reason why he made them. To serve and love him? Maybe you can believe that if you are a Christian. But I really don't see the purpose of it. I mean, He is supposed to be an omnipotent creature. Why would he have need of us weak creatures? As children, we are innocents, and we don't question the beliefs of our forefathers. We don't question anything at all. Well, of course we do, to an extent. There is the question that can go on until forever: Why. I don't think I asked much as a child, the question "Why". Looking back maybe I wish that I had, because as a child, you can ask things more freely than you could as an adult, and watch the elders struggle to come up with the simplest answer for you to understand that would leave your mind unburdened.  
I wish I had these kinds of answers for my questions. Why this, why that. I suppose Socrates might be proud of me, to forever question and analyze myself. He said, "The unanalyzed life is not worth living," or something like that. Anyway, whatever he said, it was in Greek so whatever translation I was told may not be perfect. The unanalyzed life. Ignorance is the only evil, yet ignorance is bliss. Analyzing your life might help you improve it, but it certainly is depressing. You see your flaws, and there are many flaws that can never be corrected. Sides of yourself that once set free, can never go back to the way things were. Children are lucky. They never see these things about themselves but about others. And if they voice them, then they are conceived of as cruel. It doesn't matter. You want to hear my story, not my questions, I assume. And who wants to hear questions if you don't have the answers?  
  
To my story.  
  
I am told I was a very comely child, when I was born. I can't remember what my infant days were like. I can only remember I was surrounded by love and caring, and I grew quickly. A day was like a year for me, more or less. As I was a toddler, I spent much time with the ancient vampire named Maharet, who treated me very kindly and taught me things about the world, the names of the days, how to count, and the names of colors and seasons. Marius, another ancient though not nearly as old, would also help teach me, and was delighted in the fact that I was a quick study. My father and my mother would also help in on these lessons, and they were fun, we laughed and played and they constructed games for me to make my learning easier. Armand I also grew attached to as a child. He read to me out of a large book he had in his library, and introduced me to a show I became obsessed with, Hellsing. I thought it the most amazing thing. There was a vampire in it named Alucard, and he destroyed the bad vampires that terrorized innocents in London along with his master Integra. I adored them both, and I vowed to Armand that when I was old enough I wanted to do what they did. Armand had simply laughed and patted me as if it were the cutest thing he ever heard.  
I was serious about it though. Still I wonder if it would be appropriate for me to take those duties upon myself.  
Lestat wasn't around as much as the others, but when he was around I sensed an animosity between him and Armand. As a child, it made me uncomfortable and I did not like it. He seemed also irritated that I wanted to be around Armand so much, and I didn't understand why.  
But I was happy. With all this attention and caring, and I got fairly everything I wanted, what child wouldn't be? Of this time in my life, I don't care to be anything but brief. It pains me to think on it.  
You can imagine that Lilith would not let go of this. I heard talk now and then, and a name "Mahalath" frequently popped up in these private adult discussions. Lestat and Armand and occasionally another named Vittorio would have private talks, and I would take care to eavesdrop sometimes, as any curious boy might. I never understood what they were talking about, although I wish that I had known. But if it would have changed anything, who knows?  
I don't like to think on it.  
But the day that was inevitable passed one evening when the other vampires and I were watching Hellsing, a particular episode in which the butler, Walter, was destroying ghouls with only using wires as a weapon. I thought that I would like to learn to do that too..  
  
Chapter Two  
  
I always enjoyed being outside, especially in the yard of the house. It was large, and the grass was a beautiful carpet grass, St. Augustine, I think. Armand liked to have the best in his yard. Oh, and around the edges of the fences were all sorts of flowers, bright splotches of various colors standing out amidst the stretch of brilliant green. There was a large plum tree too, in the middle of the yard, casting a dark shadow against the light of the moon. I liked to sit underneath that tree, and listen to the calls of the nighttime birds as I contemplated in my childish mind how and what I might do to become a hero like Alucard or Integra.  
It was one of these evenings when I had been granted a long string of violin wire, and had been running around the backyard, pretending that I might be an angel of death like Walter, saving the innocents against undead evils. So I ran, laughed, swung the wires in the air and hit the tree with it. I heard a soothing voice behind me, chuckling softly.  
"Nicolas, what are you doing, my sweet boy?" I turned to see who I thought to be Maharet standing before me, her long red hair and blue eyes. She stroked my hair and smiled, although there was coldness to her that I never felt before. It made me uncomfortable and I took a step backwards, looking up to her with widened eyes.  
"I'm learning to fight."  
  
"Oh, but I always thought of you as a lover, not a fighter!" She laughed and grabbed my arm, pulling me closer to her body, digging her nails into the flesh of my wrist. I writhed and pulled away, looking at her with my eyes widening.  
"You're hurting me!"  
  
"I'd much rather pleasure you. Come with me, little Nicolas." Her fingertips grazed the air behind her, and a thin black line seemed to follow where her fingertips touched. It's width increased, and she yanked me along with her, throwing me into it with her. It was so cold in there, and so black, and I shivered and screamed.  
"Let me go, Maharet! This isn't fun!"  
"I'm not Maharet." I saw the white of her teeth flash as she grinned, and I saw that her body seemed to have changed. She was much taller, voluptuous, her hair longer and a deeper shade of red. "I'm Mahalath."  
The blackness faded, and as I looked around, I could see that this place was far different than any I had ever seen before. Walls made of stone, floors made of the same cold stuff. Torches dotted the walls, trembling flames shedding light onto this world of darkness.  
She yanked me along, nearly threatening to pull my arm out of its socket. I screamed and she clamped her hand onto my mouth, and I bit into her flesh, but she did not seem to pay attention. She frowned as creases formed along her forehead in concentration, dragging me along with her down the hall, I a helpless thing, dangling in her arms. It seemed to go on forever, being pulled along that hallway as blood tears ran down my cheeks, her cold hand muffling my cries. That was, until she threw me down onto some goose down pillows.  
This was a new room, and it almost looked pleasant. Colorful pillows lie in a circle around me, made of silk and down. Silk curtains framed the walls, although I could see steel bars behind them. I was not too young to understand that this was a prison.  
I opened my mouth and let out a long, high-pitched scream.  
Mahalath had just closed the huge doors behind her and frowned at me, as I tried to scramble away and make for the other pair of doors on the other side of the room, but she simply seemed to appear at my side as if by magic and threw me down onto the floor again. This time my head hit the stone floor, bouncing off it as if I were made of rubber. Mahalath grimaced and grabbed my hand, dragged me back to the circle of pillows then forced my right wrist into some cold shackle that rubbed off rust onto my flesh, clamping it closed. I cried from both the pain in my head and the lack of understanding of what was happening to me. She clamped my other wrist and my feet in the same shackles, and propped me against one of the colorful cushions as if I were nothing more than a porcelain doll on display.  
"Be good," she said with dripping sarcasm, and left me there, slamming the huge doors behind her. Alone and abandoned, I buried my face into the cushion I was propped up against and cried. It seemed hours I was there alone and my tears finally dried. I tried to think. "Who is this woman," I thought to myself, sighing as my breath shuddered out of me. "What does she want?" I remembered she said her name was Mahalath, and I recalled in the faintest recesses of my mind one of the conversations I had overheard between my grandfather and a few others. I could remember nothing of relevance, but the memory gave me hope. They knew who Mahalath was! And if they did, then surely, they would figure out that she had taken me. I rubbed my eyes, the chains attached to the shackles that bound me to the floor making that unpleasant sound as I made any movement. I sighed again. "I just have to be brave," I reminded myself. "I just have to hold out. They'll come for me, they'll save me.." I repeated those words over and over in my mind, until I closed my eyes and summoned the memory of Armand's face. I felt comforted and slept.  
A horrible pain struck across my chest, and I felt as if I could not breathe. A wetness seemed to blossom there along with the pain, and I could not understand it until I opened my eyes and realized that I was not dreaming.  
The front of my shirt was torn clean across my chest in the flat between my nipples, blood welling in the neat little slash. Looking at it and smelling it made me hunger in a way I could not fathom. My eyes widened at this atrocity as I looked up at the source of this pain and sudden lust.  
Mahalath smiled, holding a sort of bejeweled rapier at her side. "So innocent you are! The blood of the race of vampires dominates your veins, yet you haven't even seen blood with your own eyes." She touched her fingers to the wound she made in my chest that was already healing at an extraordinary rate. Placing those same fingers to my lips, she smeared my blood onto them.  
My eyes widened, and felt that lust for this blood again, and writhed in my chains. I wanted to taste it, to see what it was like, but my pride set in. I would not give into this woman, not in front of her, at least. I glared at her. "I know what you're trying to do."  
"Do you?" She laughed freely; as if I had told her the most splendid joke she'd ever heard. "I don't think you do. Rest assured, it is nothing bad. I'm only showing you who you are inside."  
"I think I am perfectly capable of doing that myself!" I spat the words at her, with the childish dignity that I had always had at that age. It makes me smile to think on it now.  
"No you aren't, believe it or not. Understand this is only one part of what you have inherited. Vampire you are, yes, but you also are something more."  
"You don't know what you're talking about!" I screamed at her again, getting angrier, writhing hard in my chains to get at her. "All you are is a crazy.."  
"Watch your words," she replied lightly. "I'm only trying to help you."  
"Liar!"  
"Now I'm going to show you something else. The other side of you," she said, ignoring my words. "Silvia, Roger. It's time for the showing."  
Mahalath turned and walked out of the room, just as two other demons were walking through. They were both tall, one female one male, the former with long silvery white hair, paled skin and voluptuous endowments, the other tanned, gangly, short brown hair in curls framing his face. They smiled and brought themselves down in the cushions in front of me, tore their garments off, and heatedly they pleasured one another.  
I watched, disgusted, amazed, and feeling another sensation creeping along the flesh of my veins. This one seemed even more insistent than before, freezing me in place and capturing all of my attention hopelessly.  
When it was over and they left, I buried my face back in the pillows and cried, bewildered of what was happening in me, of all the horrors, and of my desire for it.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Mahalath's rapier slash on my chest was a kindness compared to the other days. In my chains on the floor they would bloody my body until it seemed that I was covered in blood, or on the walls they would do that too. A few days she would let me drink from one of her servants, but only a little, teasing me until I burned from the cravings of it. And there was always the showing. Always. It was a bit different each time, though the mechanics were usually similar. A different pairing each time; male with female, two females, two males, three together of different combinations, etcetera. There was always that burning underneath my flesh, savage and dire. Many a time, these demons would take it upon themselves to see that I was properly educated in the matters of the flesh, and they would molest me when Mahalath was not there. If she knew about it, she did not say anything. My reactions to these sessions. Well, I could feel it unlocking something inside of me, what I thought to be, a sickness in my blood. A dash of paprika thrown into a mound of sugar. My innocence was wasting away all around me. It was the sixth day that she upped the ante. I shut down that day. She chained me to the wall, and brought in a young succubus named Michelle. I knew here because she was often in the sessions and molested me freely, her vile long brown hair the color of feces and bangs molded with streaks of platinum. She told me once my mother had killed her twin. The way she said it made me question whether she harbored any animosity for it, but I'm assuming that she didn't. Two other succubi followed after them, though I did not know their names. I recognized them as assisting Mahalath in the torture sessions, and they truly relished the afflictions they rained down on me. I felt nothing but loathing for them. Mahalath leaned against the wall beside me and idly stroked me as Michelle subjected these two to various tortures and humiliations for my delight. Branding them with hot pokers, parting their flesh with thin razor bladed knives, and.. I think those two were the kindest of the tortures, and the humiliations too disgusting for me to even mention. Their screams hurt my ears. I writhed in my chains and tried to close my eyes and turn my face away, but Mahalath made sure that I watched. Conflicting emotions rose in me, I did not know whether to pity them or to delight in their tortures, and this seemed to please Mahalath. "What would you like?" She cooed into my ear, continuing to stroke me in between my legs. I gasped and tried to writhe away from her, and she laughed, as Michelle walked up to me and slapped me hard across my face. "You will answer her," she ordered. This infuriated me and I screamed at her, Mahalath laughing joyfully as she unlocked my shackles and let me drop to the ground. I snatched the jewel- encrusted rapier away from her hands; she offered no resistance. I felt like I was going berserk, the entire world wrapped in a haze of red, a fury unleashing in me that had been forcibly restrained in my little body all this time. Michelle looked at her master confused as I stabbed the blade under her rib cage and drove it into her heart. Her mouth opened into a gaping circle as she fell, and I pulled the blade out of her and ran to the two downed succubi whose wounds were slowly healing. I beheaded one, slit the throat of the other.  
To the one I slit the throat, I pressed my mouth against the gaping wound and swallowed the blood as it drained into my mouth. She screamed, an awful gurgling sound, and soon died from the loss of blood. And I seemed to laugh as I did this.  
When I was done, Mahalath grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up to look at her face. She said, "Now look what you've done!" with an almost amused tone, and tossed me down to the goose down pillows. She picked up her bloodied rapier and walked out of the room, closing the heavy door behind her. And I did. I looked at the downed bodies before me, and stifled a scream. I could hardly believe it myself. I had failed; I had brought myself down to their level. I buried my face into the pillow and remembered all the faces of my family and Armand. Six days had passed, I should know, I counted the days by the torture and pleasure sessions. And no sign of them coming, no sign of them attempting to save me. What was the point of going on? Did they not love me? Did not they not care what was happening to me? Maybe they knew all along but agreed with it?  
  
I sighed and bawled into my pillow, until I felt everything drain out of me, and I was quiet. Things seemed to melt away from me and I was a hollowed shell, a different being watching out from these two green eyes. I didn't pay attention anymore when they tried to get a ruse out of me by beating me, cutting me, or molesting me. I seemed to fade from all these things, and watch from afar, pitying this boy with the blonde hair and blank green eyes. This puzzled Mahalath, who could do nothing to bring me out of this glazed stupor. It seemed I would die that way, until the seventh day, when I was liberated.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Perhaps if I am vague on these happenings it is because it is still a tender spot of my soul. It troubles me still to think on them, and so I choose not to, though the memory hardly spreads thin. Like I said, I don't like to remember these things. I was in the adjoining bedchamber, two succubi groping me roughly in between my legs and trying to get a stir out of me. I simply sat there, staring blankly ahead, not caring for their so-called affections, staring out of the hollows in my skull as if my body did not belong to me. The door opened and two beautiful creatures stepped in. One had a face more beautiful than any statue or any painting, his eyebrows sketched onto him as if by a god's hand, his lips perfectly shaped and full, his cheekbones slender and blending in with his face like watercolor. His hair was long and dark, each ebony spiral shining from the dim light and perfect, not a hair out of place. He stared at me with urgency, his pupils seeming vibrant with a life of their own, swirling majestic colors that I did not have all the names for. And each muscle, how perfect they seemed! Each shape under his cream-like skin seemed so plush and perfect I desired to touch them to see if they were real or simply a figment of my slowly crazing mind.  
His partner seemed more lifeless; a faded sepia portrait lay next to a delicious layered oil painting. Yet he too was beautiful, and displayed a classical beauty, much different from the type his partner possessed. His body seemed almost Spartan, strong honed and at the ready. Yet in his dark, almost black eyes, there was Athenian logic, and horror reflected in them at what he saw.  
The two glanced at each other, and much faster than I could follow they ran forward and dashed the heads off of the two vile succubi who had been touching me and groping me.  
Although my facial features were frozen in a state of apathy, I was terrified and bewildered. Would these two heavenly beings destroy me as well? It wasn't until Armand drew near to me that I realized these were my saviors. A flood of heat tore at my heart as Armand touched my face and stared into my eyes to determine if I was alright. I felt hands pulling me away from him, and saw that it was my father, who threw me over his shoulders and began to run with the angelic beings and Armand, and I saw my grandfather Lestat with them as well.  
They stopped and I heard shouting, although I could not comprehend any of it; mindless drivel to my ears. Then we were running again, much faster, and then we stopped, and I heard the sounds of fighting. I was being ripped away from the cold warmth of my father, and then I was being carried by some strange being with long white hair, followed by more running. When would it end?  
I recall a bright light spreading through the hall that hurt my eyes, and more talking. Dumb words, stupid voices. I wanted to close it all out. An unpleasant smacking sound filled the air, and I fell to the ground along with my kidnapper, only to be scooped up into yet another person's arms.  
Ah, but she was beautiful too, just like those other beings! Her face was exquisitely fair, her eyes large and round, though almost sleepy looking. They were a warm honey color, and her hair was a mane of brown ripples feeling like silk as they touched my skin. And a crown of flowers atop her head, imagine that! She looked at me for a brief moment and smiled with the same radiance of the holy light she entered with.  
And then, you'll never guess what happened next! Yes, that's right. More running. There was also screaming and blood, and a cold feeling, and before I knew it the world had been turned upside down and my cheek was pressed to the sand. And more talking; yes, more dumb words. I was soon in my father's arms, and he was looking at me with concern writ on his face. As my head tilted backwards, he pulled it closer to his chest, making me more comfortable. Then, more screaming, and blood rained down from the sky. Some splattered onto my cheeks, and I wanted to taste it, but I couldn't seem to get my mouth to work. I heard Armand talking, but I couldn't seem to turn my head to his direction. And then a barrage of seawater.. God, but my head was spinning! All of this baffled me and I nearly wanted to cry, but I did not think my tear ducts would work either. My fingers latched harder onto father's shirt, and this surprised me, this little bit of control. When the screaming stopped, I somehow managed to execute power over my neck and turned my head towards Lestat and Armand, though I could not bring my voice to speak.  
How relieved I was when we finally got home. If I bewilder you with my description of my rescue, it is only because I was as well. But this is hardly any consequence if you read the part previous to this, am I right?  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Mother and father stood over me, towel drying my hair I sat on the edge of the bed, a simple little mannequin. They had bathed me and removed the blood and saltwater that had bombarded my body, and pulled some new clothing over my head.  
I lay on my bed staring ahead into nothing. Mother clamped her hand to mine tightly, murmuring my name as she brushed my hair away from my face. My eyes moved to look at hers, and she smiled warmly and compassionately at me.  
"Don't worry, you're home now, you're safe. They won't come get you again," she was saying.  
"I'll make sure of it," Father assured me, and I let out a choking sound that startled myself, and I rolled into mother's arms and sobbed.  
What a weak child I was.  
Five days went by that I lay with no desire to move or speak, but during this time, I did not stop growing. By the fifth day, I had reached the full height I would ever have, 5'6". Not too bad, I think, but then I don't really care how tall I am or how I look to others. I know I look good. My blonde hair that set in ripples, not quite curls, extended to brush at my shoulders, and I never let it get any longer, except for if I have no time to worry myself over such trivial matters. It may just be me, but I believe my eyes had grown to appear more intense over those days, perhaps past horrors reflected in them, who knows? My features are strong like my father's and look a lot like him, but imbued on them is a curtain of lithe, catlike grace, a hallmark of my mother's line although she herself hardly expresses it, and the look of eternal roguishness that is my Grandperé.  
I think in those days I loathed her, if just a little, because she was so passive aggressive, and I felt in my blood that heated fire that demanded aggression in me. I did my best to control it, but at times it simply got too much for me to handle. And once again it seemed that the eyes I looked out from were not my own, and I saw myself belching obscenities and hurling things to the ground, finding it all very amusing and laughing so hard I seemed to double over on the ground. Father and Lestat weren't happy with my behavior on this.  
"Nicolas, please! You cannot behave this way, you know? This is Armand's house, he's letting you stay here.."  
"Out of the kindness of his heart," I spat, finishing the sentence for him. "How perfectly ridiculous!" I looked up at father and laughed heartily, until I felt Lestat's fingers dig into my hair and pull my head back, and the glare of his gray eyes were now solely in my range of view.  
"You'll stop this, Nicolas. No one is amused by these things, least of all me!"  
"Why? Are you the only one allowed to act like a brat, Lestat?" I elongated his name on my tongue and chuckled boldly. "I didn't see any official parliament saying so."  
Lestat roughly let go of my hair, making my head fall forwards a bit. "Disgusting," he muttered, and tore out of the room, throwing his hands up in the air.  
"Please, Nico."  
I looked up to see Mother standing there, wringing her hands and sighing as she looked at my face.  
"Don't call me that!" Frustrated, I stood up and walked to the living room, put on a DVD of Hellsing and threw myself down on the couch, sighing as the opening theme began to play. Half closing my eyes, I hummed along with it until I felt strands of hair grazing my neck. I looked up to see Armand's face leaning in just above my own. He asked me something but I did not pay attention. Gently, I reached up and grabbed onto a lock of his beautiful auburn hair, and pulled his face closer next to my own, pressing my lips full of desire against his own. Surprised, I felt him tense, and he pulled away from me, looking at me with widened eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked him softly, running my fingertips gently down his cheek. Ah, but he was so beautiful, and so sweet. Whenever I saw his face, everything simply seemed to melt away. He pulled away from the range of my hands and looked down at me, a bit baffled. "Why do you do this?" "Is there something wrong with it? I'm only expressing my love for you." "What love are you talking about?" He furrowed his brows at me, almost seeming angry. "I love you, Armand, Amadeo, Anael, whatever you would have me call you!" I leapt over the couch to be nearer to him, placing my hands on his waist, backing him up to the wall until his back was pressed there. I felt my blood seem to heat at the two of us pressed together, my face lowered to his. He turned his face away, then shoved me away from him, as I shouted, "Love me, Armand! Sweet Anael! Why do you refuse me?" "All you have is obsession! A childish infatuation that is going too far! You ask me why I refuse you, there is the reason, Nicolas. I'll have nothing to do with it." He glared at me and turned away, walking away from me. I grabbed onto his sleeve as I pulled him towards me again, and he yanked his arm out of my grip. "Stop this!"  
  
"What you said is not true. Can't you understand it? I nearly went mad in that place, but the memory of you was all that kept me sane. How can you say all I have is an obsession? My love for you is true." "I can't take this right now!" Armand looked at me angrily again, and walked away from me with such speed I could not follow unless I put some true effort into it, which I did not, wallowing in self-pity and despair. I leaned against the wall and sighed, looking up glumly only to see Marius standing in the adjoining kitchen, staring at me curiously. I felt my cheeks flush and knew that I was embarrassed. We sat on two stools in front of the countertop in the kitchen, and I leaned my face against my hands and sighed. He looked at my face benignly, that white haired god. Truly, I believe he could pass himself off as one if he really wanted to. Isn't that why Armand thought of him as the Messiah incarnate? "Perhaps," Marius said, waving his hand dismissively at my thoughts. I was taken aback, a bit surprised that he had read my thoughts clean off my mind, at he laughed a bit softly at this. "If I seem rude, I apologize. However, I wanted to talk to you about Amadeo." I don't know if our conversation was comforting to me or not. He told me that Armand was upset at my recent behavior, and he did not understand why I was acting the way I was. And he told me that Armand needed time to adapt to this. Stupid me, the last part infuriated me only more. But I respected Marius's opinion, he was like Maharet in the way that they both seemed so full of wisdom, and stable. Perhaps that is the reason why I harbored so little respect for Lestat. But in any case, Marius knew Armand longer than most anyone else, so surely if anyone knew the machinations of his mind it was Marius. But I was an impatient and roguish youth, barely eighteen days in this world. So after our talk, I respectfully thanked Marius for his words, and went out on the town. God, what a fool I was. I had aimlessly meandered the various streets of this great city, and it was well into the night so many people were asleep. I saw a lovely ranch-style home, and what surprised me was that I could hear the girl inside, sleeping, murmuring in her sleep. I don't know why, or how, but my theory is that it was that spark of incubic blood inside of me. Before I knew it, I was crawling up the side of that house colored blue in the moonlight, I was unlocking and opening her window with some sort of mind power I did not know I possessed, and I had crawled into her room. She was a beautiful girl, as humans go, short dark hair with a messy part in the middle, gangly limbs and tanned skin. I felt my fangs elongate and I salivated. And before I knew what possessed me, I had those fangs in her neck, luxuriating at her whimpers as I drew great gulps of her blood into my mouth, and raked my fangs across her neck, serrated the flesh and pressed my mouth against the great, ugly wound I had given her and let the blood seep into my mouth. And curious thing, I felt my nails elongate too, and I found myself mutilating her body with teeth and nails. Licking my fingers of the blood that had gotten onto them, I tasted of her flesh and then flew out the window, a bit frustrated that I knew I could not feed off of her soul essence. I went to three more houses and did this, and indeed I found it all great fun. I went home and curled up into my bed and laughed to myself, only to find Mother standing in my room, staring at me. "Nicolas, why did you do those things tonight?" "Hmmm? Whatever do you mean, Mother-dearest?"  
  
"I know what you did, Nico."  
  
I furrowed my brows angrily. "Don't call me that!" "Well?" She crossed her arms and looked at my flatly, expecting to hear something good. "I did what I did, Mother, because I am an Angel of the Night. It is my duty."  
"I carry the blood of the pranic vampires in my body too," she said. "I get those exact same feelings and desires that you do. Unlike you, I have learned to control myself."  
I listened to her without interest and rolled over in the bed, closing my eyes. "Leave me alone."  
"Very well." She turned and walked out of the room, and I sighed, feeling the tide of sadness chafe at my heart, tonight's happenings only delaying them. Morning was coming soon anyway, so I went to sleep early.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
I set myself to the task of smoothing things over between Armand and I. I manageably restrained myself from my destructive behavior in the house, though I continued my activities as aforementioned outside. I could not help it, I had not yet learned to control myself. But for Armand, I would try.  
I lay on his bed, looking up at him as he idly sped through random websites, of what subject matter I had no idea.  
"Armand, let's go out somewhere," I sighed, and rolled over, my head tilting over the corner of the bed, my hair flying backwards as I looked at him upside down. I smiled. "You're so beautiful, from every angle."  
Armand looked at me without comment and shrugged his shoulders. "Do you promise to behave?"  
I rolled upwards and nodded frantically. "For you, anything!"  
He smiled faintly and stood, walking towards the door as I leapt up and followed after him.  
The streets of the city seemed to stretch on forever, and the air seemed fresh, the night still young. We wandered the streets aimlessly like two child lovers, although that was not the case and I had longed for it to be. He fed and I watched the art of it avidly, although I declined from doing so, not wanting to deflower Armand's eyes with the grotesque brutality that I preferred to give.  
Something caught my eye. It was a place I had never noticed before, with columns like large pillars almost like a Parthenon. A vast white building that stroked my curiosity tenderly, and I had to know what it was.  
  
"Let's go look." I grabbed Armand's arm and dragged him into that place. Colorful paintings hung on the walls with captions underneath, splashes of color that I had hardly thought to appreciate before, but with this, this mixing of colors and blends, simply seemed to astound me.  
"Armand, I have never seen this place before. Such beauty!" I clung to his arm suddenly, which seemed to annoy him, so I let go, a bit disappointed. However, he was paying a bit more attention to something else. He turned and sped down a hall, and I quickly followed him, my curiosity alit like a flame.  
He had stopped in front of a painting, his face aghast like I had never seen it. My eyes wandered upwards to see what he was looking at. It was a painting on wood, a very old one it seemed, the stern face of Jesus painted nearly to perfection (the quality of it was, I had never and never plan to see this 'Jesus') on its surface.  
"What's wrong?" I looked down at the caption under this piece, and saw something about a "Russian Ikon" although I could not focus on much of what it was saying, because it gave a history that I was not much interested in learning about. But I remembered Armand's old name, Andrei. He had been from Russia, hadn't he? I doubted there was a connection, and I hadn't read Armand's book yet. I didn't mind his past, whatever it was, I loved the Armand that was with me now.  
". How did this get here?" He closed his eyes and turned away, sighing. "I thought it would have been destroyed by now.. or in such bad damage that.. And yet. My name has been forgotten. Look, Nicolas, do you see?"  
I examined the caption closely. I saw it there, in dark bold letters.  
UNKNOWN.  
"Is it really that important if your family forgot your name? Besides, the family that you remember has .."  
"Yes, I know. Still, it is a bit unnerving, somehow, in a way I can't explain." He opened his eyes and walked over to the other wall, and I saw that this time he was staring at a person.  
She had long auburn hair that was much like Armand's, except she was more willowy than he was. It seemed that it would have been easy to break in her in half or that she might fall over if you just blew on her. She was pale as well, although not as pale as a vampire would be, and her limbs were long and graceful. She had gone over to where we had been standing, smiled at the Ikon, and left this place.  
"Do you suppose.." Armand sighed and shrugged his arms. "Never mind. It's never bothered me before, so let's forget about it. I want to go home."  
I shrugged. "If that's what you want." He said nothing and we left together, back to his house. No one else was home except for Marius and Maharet, they rarely had to go out to feed.  
Armand looked up at Marius indignantly and walked up the stairs. Marius looked at me curiously, but I knew his questions were quickly sated. Reading my mind, I suppose. I frowned in distaste, but Marius looked away, as if deep in thought.  
"I hope you're not planning on doing anything to make Armand more upset," I said to him in a tone more condescending than I intended.  
"No, I wouldn't." He smiled faintly, still thinking of what I did not know and had no intention of knowing. I adored Marius's intellect, but at times, I felt intimidated by him and I did not like that feeling. It was the same when I was a child, strange as that may seem, and the simple fact of that seemed to comfort me somehow.  
I went up to Armand's room. He lay sprawled on his bed, his auburn hair tossed about his head carelessly on the pillows, his lashes flickering as his eyes lay half closed, his beautiful lips colored with the blood he had taken slightly apart. My heart seemed to dance in my chest.  
"Are you still upset?" I sat on the edge of his bed, peering at him a bit cautiously; I didn't want to give him any cause for pain.  
"I was never upset to begin with," he replied softly. "If I've need of a blood relative, there is Vittorio."  
"How are you two related, anyway?" I slid downwards, lay next to him, although fully prepared to leap out of the bed, not wanting to disturb him. I adored him so I would have done anything he wanted, but he said nothing to deter me.  
"My grandmother, on my mother's side," Armand replied. "She was originally from Italy. When she was alive she used to tell us all about it, and about her summer romance with my grandfather. He was a merchant who had come to trade, what, I can't remember. But anyway, all the elaboration aside, the two eloped back to his 'mysterious home country' of Russia. And I'll never understand why she loved it more than the Italy of that time. But, she was happy."  
"Blood ties are ridiculous anyway," he said all of the sudden. "Especially when you are a vampire."  
I nodded and lightly touched his face, although apparently he was unprepared for that and rolled on his side, his face out of my reach. He remained silent, so I got up and left, going back to my own room. I lay on my bed then, and closed my eyes. I didn't want to think, so I put on a CD, one of my favorites, of The Gathering. As the girl's beautiful voice lulled me into a state of beautiful relaxation, I cleared my mind and slid into another early sleep.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
I awoke the next day to only be greeted by Armand's beautiful eyes staring into my eyes. I only froze in surprise, wondering what he could possibly be thinking.  
"I have something for you," he told me, and stood, walking over to my door and beckoning me to follow. I said nothing, but my curiosity and yearning for Armand goaded me to follow him, not that I wouldn't have if those things weren't present, of course.  
Surprisingly, Armand led me outside of the house, and now, I was more curious than ever. I followed him down street after street, and continually asked him where we were going as if I was one of those annoying little children in a car bugging their parents. Unrelenting, Armand never even cast a glance at me, or said anything to answer my question, although once he told me quite sharply to stop with my endless badgering.  
We ended up in front of a tailor shop. "What's this for?"  
Armand grabbed my arm with a sigh and pulled me in after him, and said something to the man in charge that I did not pay any attention to what passed between them. But, before I knew it, Armand was pressing a suit to my chest. Deep red.. a long cape. It was a replica of Alucard's suit, tailored especially for me.  
I gasped. "Armand! ..I don't know what to say.."  
"Thank you would be nice," Armand replied antagonistically, then smiled and propped a hat onto my head. I looked into the mirror and saw it was exactly like Alucard's, and I moved to embrace Armand right away, who moved away and wagged his index finger at me.  
"We still have to find the perfect sunglasses, Nicolas."  
We did, too, but of that exchange I just recall a blur because I was in a state of happiness that came only too rarely for me. Never mistake that I was happy killing or brutalizing people, because even if I laughed or smiled, it was not happiness I was feeling. I think, now, that I was only in any form of happiness when I was near to Armand.  
On the walk back home, I told him, "Thank you so much, Armand. ..You've made me very happy today, and there's not much to argue against the fact that I don't deserve it."  
"What makes you say that?" He asks, a touch of curiosity in his tone. He looked towards me benignly, and I sighed.  
"I'm always such an asshole to everyone.."  
"At least you admit it."  
I glared at him then laughed, and shrugged my shoulders, clutching the bag of beloved clothes to my chest. "I can't really help it.. It's like a fire in my veins, or more like, a disease in the blood. I suppose, that's what I was born to have, to be, and what other way is there?"  
"I don't get what you mean."  
"To be evil." It just popped out of my mouth without my even thinking much on it. I realized it must have sounded perfectly absurd, but I kept talking anyway. "A creature like me, isn't really supposed to exist, I don't think. My mother and I were just extensions of a plot, and even then I wasn't originally included in it. But then I ask myself, what is my nature? I get the bloodlust any vampire gets, true.. but it's only when I'm kind of starved, when I really need it, or when I lust to kill. And when I lust to kill, there's something else. A desire to rip the soul of the body and," I sighed and trailed off. He didn't need to hear this, and I was a perfect idiot. I realized it, too.  
"I don't think you were born to be evil at all," Armand replied tonelessly. "Besides that, remember how I told you once about the Children of Darkness? It was that stupid line of belief that gave me nothing but sorrows."  
"But you weren't born into it," I replied. "And you were human, first."  
"That isn't the point," he said. "And besides that, when you were first born, you were the sweetest child. You can't expect me to believe that the same little Nicolas who curled up on my chest and slept after a mini-marathon of Hellsing is supposed to be destined to become some evil, demonic creature bent on the destruction of, whatever."  
"That Nicolas is dead," I whispered softly. "He died in that prison in Sheol."  
"No, I don't think so," Armand said. "I think I'm looking at him right now."  
To that I said nothing and remained silent all the way back home. Could it be true? I didn't know. Wasn't I one-third incubus? And yet, I really didn't know what that meant. And the three-quarter vampire I was, no one around me was much help with, least of all father. They didn't really have it figured out, either. But I knew they assigned some sort of sordid purpose to each of their lives, and was that what I was trying to do as well? I didn't know, but I just knew that the fire flowing through my veins felt as wanton and evil and disgusting as it ever did.  
That had to count for something, I figured.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Impatient, the masochist's blood runs in my veins.. I wait for you, the  
sadist  
If I can do it with a poisonous kiss  
  
Because of sorrow I cannot see virtue you are the last mother  
The memory buried so that you won't realize the first mother Even though the clock turns backwards the sin I've committed can't be  
changed  
The first and last person who understood me is burned into my memory  
See me resisting strongly and then kindly forcing a decision  
I can never tell you  
  
The creaking sound of leather hurts me let's make the wound even deeper  
You, deeply jealous are you always so cold-hearted?  
Even now I don't want to forget the abuse of my childhood  
Why don't I have a mother? Tell me...  
  
Someday I'll realize kindness inside the mother-like "cradle"...  
Because of anguish I cannot see before me my last mother  
At least, so that you won't realize the first mother Even though the clock turns backwards the sin I've committed can't be  
changed  
The first and last person who understood me is destroyed  
  
Were you too kind to me? The reflection of a trauma from long ago  
I destroyed you, the last one am I a sadist?  
(Cage by Dir en Grey)  
  
I felt a pressure on my chest and awoke with a start. My eyes shot open wildly, only to see that pair of disgusting dark eyes I spat at as a child.  
"Nicolas.." she whispered to me, and I remembered that voice, oh God, that voice! The way she elongated the 's' at the end of my name as if she was some sort of serpent! It must be a nightmare, it must be, I kept telling myself. It had happened before, I had had nightmares like this before, although I never told anyone and dried my tears before anyone could see.  
When I felt her lukewarm, dry lips against mine I knew it wasn't. I would have shrieked, but she clamped her hands forcefully down against my mouth. I rolled her off of me, and quickly stood onto the ground.  
I looked to the door. What time was it? Were the others awake? And yet, I doubted it. I felt completely languorous myself, and already teetering on my feet. I knew that I could awake a bit earlier than the others, except mother, maybe. But it was difficult. and maybe that's why, Mahalath came at that time..  
"An hour until sundown, my sweet. And yes, you're right. You've grown to be so handsome, and so smart, too. I'm going to take you away from this place now, so you can be forever with me, and we can play again! Just like old times."  
"I hate you," I said with suppressed rage resonating in my voice, my breath shuddering out of me. This couldn't be true!  
"No, you don't. You love me, you do. You're just mistaking love with another emotion, lovey. And you can't deny, that you liked the things I did to you, the things we did together in that old room. You liked the feel of the cold blades sliding effortlessly into your pure little flesh, you liked how the hot blood seeped out and stained you. You liked how they touched you and took away your innocence a little at a time."  
"Stop! Shut up!" I glared at her angrily, shaking with rage. I narrowed my eyes and bared my fangs. The room seemed to glow a hazy red. "I'll kill you." She raised her eyebrows and laughed, as if those three words were the silliest most hilarious thing she had ever heard in her entire life. Then her face grew serious, and solemn, as if she were going to tell me something of the utmost importance. "You'll do no such thing. Now come."  
She walked over to me, and slowly slid her arms about my neck, planting a kiss on my chin. That was her mistake; she didn't understand me. I always thought she didn't, although she pretended that she did. And now the thought was confirmed. And I smiled.  
"See, you love me."  
I chuckled. "No, I'm going to kill you."  
I wound my arms tightly around her waist, and brought her tightly against me. Her eyes widened slightly, but still, she was such a fool! She had no idea. I noticed one of her arms was still not completely healed, and thought, she was even more such a fool! But I knew, too, that she was underestimating me. She thought of me still as the harmless little boy that cried when he killed those succubi and that room.  
Idiot. Faster than she could blink I brought my fangs into her throat and tasted her blood flowing into my neck. She struggled, and struggled, and I thought she would be stronger than that, but somehow I had caught her unawares! Like a dream, and for a moment, I feared that's all it was.  
Her blood had the taste of cinnamon, and it was thick, weighed down with the sins of countless deaths, seductions, and other evil purposes. She struggled, and I loved it! I held her tighter, and if she hadn't been so resilient all of the bones in her back would have been broken to pieces. I continued to drain her, and she screamed something out that I couldn't make out, until she weakened, her heart going slower, and slower, the flow of blood into my mouth faltering.  
I let go and she slid out of my arms, collapsing to the ground, but I smiled. "No." I reached down, and to my surprise, my nails were elongating, much longer than before so that they were practically claws, as if I were some kind of cat! But I paid not much heed to it, and I tore open her chest and dipped my head into the cavity like a dog, devouring her heart and drinking all of the excess blood that was there.  
I felt something burning inside of me. The fire had grown stronger, and I lurched over, and groaned loudly. The room glowed a brighter red, and there was an infuriating pressure in my back! It hurt like seven hells, as the flesh that covered my shoulder blades began to slowly rip and tear, blood seeping through that self-inflicting wound. Tears fell from my eyes as I my mind was raptured, thoughts spinning through my mind.  
Lust, lust, lust, lust, lust.  
The salty taste of Mahalath's flesh invaded my mouth, and I gasped, a dry, heaving sound. Was this her plan? Did she know this would happen? Was she that devoted to destroying me?  
I screamed, a loud, resonating sound, as the door burst open, and I saw my mother, the Neo-Claudia, staring at me with shock. Her lips parted and she let forth a single word.  
"Nicolas!"  
Blood, blood, blood, blood, blood!! The words, the thoughts screamed in my mind and that was all I could hear! I wasn't complete, I wasn't whole! Mother, oh mother, why did you have to come? Even if I hated you, I loved you too. Even if you were too quiet, too passive, and the opposite of me, you were still my mother.  
I loved you.  
But I wasn't thinking that at that moment. All I was thinking was, Blood, lust, destroy, ravage. And perhaps if things didn't play out that way I would have been like that forever.  
She came closer, but she was a fool too! My clawed fingers wrapped around her leg, like some kind of monster, and I thought, "Yes, that's right, I am a monster!" and I pulled her down to the ground. She was saying something, her last words, to try to reason with me, but I couldn't hear her. I guess I kind of regret not being able to hear her.  
But in any case, my fangs were in her throat, and her blood was soon filling my mouth. And her blood was infinitely' sweeter than Mahalath's, and besides that.. she was directly from Lilith. Her blood was also more potent.  
And I still don't understand, why. Why, she let me do it. She let me kill her.  
  
I didn't stop drinking until there was not a single drop left in her body, and I clutched my hair and screamed, the flesh tearing at my back and it burned, I fell on the floor and dug my slender claws into my palms until they bled, the room spinning and glowing now an effervescent gold. My skin split and I felt warm flesh pushing through, my flesh, and there were thin airy bones in it that poked at me as they pushed through, these twin pockets of flesh that I didn't know what they were. I cried, and looked up into the mirror, and saw. Wings! Oh, God. I really am a monster, I thought.  
  
My eyes rolled back into my head and I collapsed onto the ground, into my little bloodbath. I thought I heard a voice echoing in my mind before I went comatose, saying, "Nicolas.." but whether it was my mother's voice or Mahalath's I couldn't decipher.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
My eyes slowly opened. The room was a blur, but it slowly cleared, and someone had gone through the trouble of sponging the dried blood off of my body. I began to sit upwards, and examined my hands.  
My fingernails had become hardened, sharp claws, almost like a cat's but not quite. I sighed, my breath shuddering out of my lips as I slowly reached behind me and touched warm flesh that hadn't been there before. Making an effort, I made it twitch.  
A wing. it was true. It wasn't a dream. I closed my eyes, blood tears sliding down my cheeks, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to the side and saw Armand staring at me, concerned.  
"Are you alright? What had happened?"  
I said nothing, I only moved to embrace him, weeping on his shoulder. When I finally pulled away, which seemed to take an eternity, I saw a stranger standing at the door, looking at me with what seemed to be pity and curiosity.  
She was blonde, her hair wavy and parted in the middle, little pearls clipped into her hair here or there. Her eyes were almost almond shaped, and gray. She also had a petite body frame.  
"Nicolas, this is Bianca.."  
He didn't have to say anymore. After the Ikon incident I had read his book. I knew who she was, and what she meant to him, and by God, I can't help it. I am a jealous creature.  
He was saying something, however, and I didn't pay attention. I just saw the way she looked at him and he her, and how she grabbed onto his arm. And that look of pity, I couldn't stand it.  
I simply curled up into a fetal position on that bed and closed my eyes, letting my sobs rock me.  
They left me alone after I didn't respond to them for maybe 15 minutes, and I stayed in that room for hours. It wasn't until a quarter past midnight that I finally went downstairs, silently.  
Lestat embraced me, Louis did the same, his eyes red with a thin film of blood tears yet to be shed.  
"Mahalath killed Claudia, didn't she? That witch.. at least you avenged her death.." Lestat was saying something among those lines, although it just made me cry harder.  
I let them believe what they wanted. I opened my mouth but I couldn't say the words. All that would come out was a choking cry. And besides that, what did I expect myself to say?  
"I killed my mother!" No.. I think not.  
And when I wasn't too busy tormenting myself at the hideousness of my actions, I stared at Bianca and Armand. Despite what had happened, they were having a tear-filled reunion. I couldn't blame them either, Armand had never been close to my mother. I didn't expect anything from either of them. What I wanted from Armand, I figured he could not give me. Like little poison-tipped daggers sliding under my breastplate into my heart, I kept thinking it over and over.  
Father had taken it badly, and wept silently when he wasn't still in shock. I did try to comfort him, I did. I held onto him and we wept together, while he was saying something I could not comprehend.  
"At least.. At least I still have you," he was saying, stroking my hair affectionately as if I were still but a child. "Mahalath didn't kill you as well.. And your mother, she will live on in you. It's more than I could ask for." He trailed off and began weeping again, and his words maddened me. How could she possibly live on in me? We were nothing alike, her and I. I was aggressive, she was passive. She was compassionate, I was.. vile. I could go on and on but I don't like to recollect, and I don't have to, so there.  
Yes, I can't help being childish.  
Either way, father's words threatened to throw me over the fine line between sanity and insanity. And every time I opened my mouth, the words threatened to tumble out.  
"I killed my mother!"  
  
But I knew I couldn't tell him the truth. He would hate me. They all would, and that, I wasn't sure if I could bear it or not. Whether I was an asshole or not is besides the issue, and I acted like I didn't give a damn about some of them a lot of the time. But they had always been there since I was a baby, they had always cared for me, and I did care for all them.  
And Armand. I didn't want to know what he would think of me. Maybe he wouldn't think so badly of me, after all, he did bad things before. The original Claudia's death is his doing, and it was far worse than what my father thought had happened. I still didn't want to take the risk. I already thought I had lost him completely, but still, I couldn't bear for him to hate me or think badly of me.  
The ancients, I'm not sure what they would think, or do. And I didn't want to know, either. But I knew, I had to leave. I had to go where no one would follow me. I wasn't sure where that was yet, but I had a feeling. That's where I had to go.  
I would follow in the footsteps of Alucard. Search and Destroy. That's all I had left, anyway, and I believed that there was no real use for me in this world anyhow. I would fight, and kill, any demon or vampire I deemed necessary to, and if I found a worthy adversary who would kill me, so be it. I would die.  
And I felt perfectly comfortable with that.  
My decision made, I wrote out a long letter and left it in the room Marius was staying in. I think I chose Marius because I liked him the best in the way that he had this air of intelligence and stability, and logic that lacked somewhat in most of the others. And I knew that he too would find the right way to tell them.  
Changing into the clothes that were identical to Alucard's, I abandoned everything behind and flew out that window.  
Where was I going, I wasn't sure yet. But I would know, soon enough. The words of my letter were still echoing in my mind.  
  
I want to tell you the truth. It isn't an easy thing for me to say, and I'm afraid of what will happen, what you and the others will think of me. Please don't judge me too harshly, even though I deserve it.  
The truth is: Mahalath didn't kill my mother. I did. I don't think I did it on purpose.. it was a moment of temporary insanity, as lame as that sounds. Mahalath had come into my room, and what was the truth behind her plot, I don't know. But I killed her, her blood drove me mad, and then I killed mother.  
That's all I have to say. I'm leaving now, it's the best for everyone. I don't want to sound like a delusional, angst-filled freak, but it's the truth. I've never done anything good for anyone in that house, but just the opposite.  
I won't go on now on my philosophies or whatever, but I will ask you to not look for me. We do have eternity, yes, but don't waste any of it on me.  
Goodbye.  
  
Sometime later, I would meet my compass. The succubus Lynette. 


	4. Part III : Sect II

Chapter Nine  
  
I was in London, England. How I got there is irrelevant, but if you must know, I used my speed and ability of flight to get there. The time zones of course were difficult, and I was feeling somewhat languorous by the time I got there.  
The stores being closed, I simply walked into some of my choice and picked up two pistols and a long, beautiful sword, a replica of one from The Lord of the Rings. I liked it, it was nice, and completely usable for my purposes as well. The steel shone brightly and the edges were honed finely, even though I did some sharpening of my own to make the edges like razors.  
It would be time to sleep soon, I knew. I didn't know how the sun might affect me, but I sure as hell wasn't about to find out. I had enough problems as it were, and I didn't want a premature death. I vowed that if I were to find death soon, it would be in the heat of battle.  
I checked into a hotel room and prepared to sleep. My sleep was ill, I was having nightmares again, this time it was a mixture of the abuse of my childhood and my murder of my mother. When I stirred and found it was evening again, twin eyes of brown were staring at me.  
My body darted upwards, reaching for my sword, which this woman had moved out of my reach before I had awoken.  
"Don't be rash!" She peered at me, slowly standing from where she sat on the edge of my bed. "I wanted to talk to you, and see if it were true!"  
"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room?" I spat the words at her angrily, I had a feeling what she was. I already knew she wasn't human, that much was obvious.  
Her hair was short and brown, layered and of varying lengths and with golden tips framed her somewhat plump face, which gave her a deceitful look of innocence that her eyes told she clearly lacked. Her skin was what would be called an olive complexion, her breasts large and round, all of her endowments quite voluptuous. Other than that, I don't want to go on describing her.  
I didn't like her much, you see.  
"My name is Lynette," she replied, looking at me with curiosity and a strange sort of awe. "I'm a succubus, as you've most likely guessed! But!" She waved her hands dismissively as if she meant to say she came in peace. "I'm not here to hurt you, or anything like that, so don't worry. I'm not even one of those succubi who live in Lilith's castle. I'm a free spirit. There's a lot of free ones, you see, and Lilith respects that, since she herself refused to serve."  
"A lot of information that I don't want or need," I hissed in reply. "Get out before I kill you."  
"Would you? But there's so many things I can teach you or show you!"  
"Nothing helpful, I bet. And there's nothing I would want to learn from filth like you."  
"You forget that the blood of pranic vampires run through your veins. How else do you expect to learn about that side of yourself?" She furrowed her thick yet not unkempt brows. "Please, let me teach you. You are the Vein! It's important for you to know."  
"The Vein?" I was getting irritated now, and leapt up from my bed, grabbing the handle of my sword as Lynette watched apathetically. I whirled around and pointed the edge at her body, although she did not move from where she stood.  
"You don't know," she mumbled. "The Vein! The Vein from which pulsates Death and Life."  
"Stop with that psychobabble," I shouted. "You're not making any sense, but hey, I guess that doesn't matter, because you'll be dead soon anyway."  
"You're meant to bring about a new world from the great demon race. You are meant to do what Naamah couldn't."  
"Shut up!" I neared closer to her, ready to tear her head off with that sword at any given moment. She was a succubus and automatically that meant that I couldn't trust her. And it also automatically meant that I despised her.  
And then the most curious thing happened. Her eyes closed, and this dark spirit seemed to radiate out of her body, and it hit me, hard. I was flat on my back in seconds, and my chest felt like it was caved in, as though I couldn't breathe. I looked up at her with widened eyes, and she simply smiled benignly at me.  
"If you refuse to listen to the Prophecy, then at least let me teach you how to defend yourself properly. I'm sure you have enough proper blood in you to at least learn the Dark Joining."  
At least now she had my attention. She proved useful now. She could teach me this trick and then I would have her head, her all the while thinking that she had gained some measure of my respect. And the surprise on her face would be all mine to savor.  
I was proud of my little plot, as simple as it was. I slowly arose from the ground, drawing in a shaking breath. "Impressive. you plan on teaching me this technique, is that it?"  
"Yes, among other things, if you like." She smiled widely and batted her lashes in a seductive manner that looked unnervingly innocent. "So, do you want to learn? If so, this place really isn't appropriate for such a lesson. A different lesson, maybe.." She patted the bed and looked almost longingly at it, her dark eyes trailing back to my body, studying me. I repressed a shudder as she smiled again. "Let's go outside. It's rather simple but requires mental concentration."  
She had taken me to an empty alleyway some ways from the hotel, and turned, that same insipid smile highlighting her face. She said, "This is how it goes. You join the blackness in your soul with the darkness of the night, and a specter - extension of yourself, joins with the night in a radius around your body. It is a very high energy pulse, and is sure to expel anything around you. And in time, when you have become older and more powerful, or at least.. wiser in experience, theory holds that you will be able to control this pulse, if you understand what I mean."  
"I guess," I replied impatiently. "Now what do you mean, join the blackness in my soul with the darkness of the night?"  
She looked at me as if that was the stupidest thing she ever heard. "You mean you don't know how?" She said the last word with such incredulity that it made me feel like I was a fool.  
"You don't have to talk to me that way!" I barked. "I don't have to be here. I'm sure I can find someone else who could teach me this little trick just fine."  
"Oh no, please Abaddon! Let me have this honor!"  
  
"Abaddon..?" I looked at her, puzzled. "Why the hell are you calling me that?"  
"Never mind that," she insisted. "Now. You just must embrace your darkness, the side of you that enjoys to inflict upon others. And then, you let it flow out of you without words or movement, but with your mind, to become one with the darkness of the world. But I warn you.."  
Before she could finish her sentence, I had attempted to do as she had said. I found that part of me quite easily, as it was so prevalent in my body.  
Kill..blood..destroy.. Always a part of me, always echoing in my mind. I found it and found a love for it, although perhaps love might not be the correct word. Lust more like, or perhaps infatuation. My eyes slowly began to open, and I felt it like a loose liquid all about my body, and I felt it, pulsating.  
"This is my life essence," I thought. "And this is the night.. Creature of the night.." As I was thinking this, it seemed to shoot forth from me in a wave, clear yet dark, pulsating yet still. I heard Lynette's scream, and then I felt weak, so very weak, as if it were noon and the sun was the highest up overhead.  
Slowly I felt as if something vital was being drained out of me, and I sunk to my knees, a soft cry coming out of my mouth, surprised.  
Lynette had been knocked down to the ground and was struggling upwards, although she had that same trouble breathing that I had when I was initially hit with the attack.  
"Nicolas-Abaddon! Are you alright?" She crawled over to me while I shuddered, trying to recompose myself. "My God," she murmured. "You should have let me finish what I was saying! If you were any less of a demon, you would have died."  
"What the hell," I murmured softly, my hands clamped down to the filthy earth beneath me. Was this her plot? Yet she sounded sincere enough.  
"Unless you know the proper concentration, your spirit could have left your body entirely in the Dark Joining, leaving your body limp and lifeless. Don't you know anything? I would have thought that Naamah would have taught you something!"  
"Naamah?" I questioned, my voice cracking and weak. Couldn't she see I was in no mood for this psychobabble?  
  
"Your mother," she told me.  
This just inflamed me with anger and I found an energy in me that I hadn't found before. I leapt up to my feet, glaring at her, reaching for the sword strapped to my back over my cape. "You shut up about my mother! The hell do you know? You know nothing about me, calling me weird names and telling me weird things like I should know them when there's no reason for me to! And if you ever mention my mother again, in any way, whether praising her or disgracing her, I will kill you without a second thought."  
"Spoken truly," she beamed at me, as if I had confirmed something in her mind. I didn't like it. She slowly stood. "In any case, tomorrow night, I will teach you the restraining mind set so that way you will be able to use this attack without failing. Soul-based attacks are extremely powerful you know, but they are very dangerous to the untrained."  
"So I noticed," I replied. Slowly and begrudgingly we returned to my hotel room, although I wasn't very comfortable with her being with me.  
As soon as we got back to the meager hotel room (unlike Lestat, I don't go all out on all expenses just for a lavish scenery) I collapsed to my bed, closing my eyes. I sensed Lynette's movements as if circling the bed, and I sighed.  
"You're still here?"  
"I'll leave if you wish it," she said, although her manner suggested something entirely else. She sat next to me on the bed and began running her fingers over my chest, touching my neck and my face.  
I moved to roll over. She was inciting something in me that I didn't like and didn't want to know what it was. It was a beating fire in my veins, and a sensual urge that seemed to accumulate in my loins and cascade down my legs and up my torso to my very fingertips and eyelashes, every follicle of my hair.  
My wings twitched.  
"You've never tried it, have you?" She whispered as she caressed my face and my hair. I found myself immobile although I disliked her touch. I just disliked her, entirely. She was too weird.  
"Tried.. what," I mumbled, my breath hot and labored. My lashes flickered as my eyes opened, her fingers tracing down my shirt as she unbuttoned it with the ease and experience of a thousand or more seductions. She smiled at me, her clothing seeming to melt away from herself, leaving her completely naked and exposed. I wanted to turn away, but found my blood was racing up in my veins to follow her touch, and the urges to destroy were replaced by the urges of something else..  
"Nicolas-Abaddon," she sighed lovingly, and kissed my lips so softly I could barely tell her lips were there. She examined my face and continued to undo the rest of my clothes, humming some bizarre melody to herself. "Will you travel to the ends of the earth to pursue your dream?"  
"What?" That statement completely blew my train of thought. What was she going on about now, I thought angrily. I was caught between rapture and the need to get away from her, and I don't think she'd like what I'd do if she tipped the scales.  
"Aren't you going to the East? You search for a worthy adversary, don't you? I see it in your eyes.. among other things. These occidental vampires aren't worthy of you, my Nicolas-Abaddon."  
"They're different in the East?" My eyes began to close. The urges were strong, that I could not deny, but I was so tired. So very tired. And her words were becoming a blur to me.  
"Very different. It is dangerous over there if one is not careful. But you, you are destined for great things."  
"My destiny," I murmured softly. "I have no such thing."  
"You may think that now," She cooed as she straddled me. Of our .. fornication, I will say little, other than that I did enjoy it. Even if I was tired. Um, anyway, it was then that I discovered the red tendrils that became an ever present part of me that night I completely lost my physical innocence. Of that I will describe later. But when I snapped out of my languor, I became so angry with myself for sleeping with such a creature, and leapt up with my sword and impaled her through the chest. Thinking her dead, I remembered her hushed words before she seduced me, and made my decision. I would investigate these 'different vampires' of the East. It could, I thought, prove a worthy adventure.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The country of Japan is a very beautiful one. It's very different from England or Florida, as I'm sure you can guess. I had decided to start out my journey in Hokkaido, where the air is clean and the land still filled with the many trees and other graces of nature.  
And while I had all of Asia to search, the reason why I chose Japan must be obvious. It's the same reason I chose to go to London. Hellsing! Ha.  
If it was one thing, I sensed no other 'occidental' vampires in the land, as Lynette referred to them. This puzzled me, but it made me recall what Lynette had told me, that the vampires here were different. How they were different was what I began to wonder. I was confident though, with my blade strapped to my back and the pistols at my sides. Plus, I had discovered a certain mastery over flames that I could create. I couldn't ignite things by themselves, but I could make these flames engulf my body and become an extension of myself, like my 'specter' in the Dark Joining.  
And it wasn't long until I had discovered what exactly I was hunting. At the time I was ignorant of the ways of the Asiatic vampires, who are so very different from what I was used to, so you might imagine that it didn't go well.  
"Gaijin!"  
I heard that word echoing through the trees of the wood surrounding this stone path. It was not a human voice, that much was certain, a smile brightening my face. Ah yes, an inevitable battle was in the wake.  
"How pleasurable," I said evenly. "Demon, come out, come out, wherever you are."  
I heard the harsh laughing of at least three different voices, and I sensed the power emulated behind them. A tender excitement raced through my veins, as I slowly reached over my shoulder and unsheathed my blade. The point shone in the moonlight like a star, and I heard mocking at it.  
"The gaijin brings a toy! Do you think he means to best us?"  
"Let us find out, Kamikurai. I've been bored for much too long!"  
"Ah yes," said the third. "He'll make a fine sacrifice for Mikaboshi- sama!"  
I longed to see the fiery blood of these entities glitter in the moonlight, to see my steel serrate flesh. It surprised me how violent I was becoming, but I didn't really care, either. I was tired of having to control myself, and I just wanted to at last let everything rip loose and be the true demonic creature that I was inside. If this was what I was meant to be, it would be the path I would follow. This didn't mean I would like my kindred, because I didn't and I still don't, but to be in denial would just be stupid.  
The creatures descended from the trees. I was pleased. There were three of them, one who looked as though he were made out of bone, another that seemed to be a very fleshy creature, boneless and elastic. And the third appeared normal, at least on the outside, although there was something I could only describe as unholy emanating from his presence.  
I gaped.  
The demons laughed.  
I got myself out of the trance, and let them come at me. We would see how my first battle with these creatures went. My sword sang from the speed of which I swung it towards the flesh-like beast, and a smirk played on my face as I thought I had surely cut him. But the thing laughed and stretched its flesh away from the point and edges of my sword, as if it found it all very amusing.  
"Curious," I muttered, although I was hardly done yet. As the flesh monster's arm came flying towards me, I let the fire in my veins surge up the tide of my blood, riding my veins as it seemed to leak out my pours an ignite in the oxygen around me, a beautiful yet lethal flame encircling my torso and going around my chest, coating my arms and bathing my sword in flame. A blazing sword, I mused as I sunk the tip into the enlarged hand of the flesh beast.  
It seemed the slightest bit surprised at the flames, but that did not stop it. The flaming blade sunk through the rest of it's hand as it hit me and shoved me backwards, the flesh already beginning to heal on the palm of it's hand.  
"What the fuck!!" I yelled, the bone creature already coming at me from behind. I became upset at myself for the lack of experience I had in battling and wished I hadn't been so ignorant, but I didn't let that stop me. With ease I dodged to the right of the bone-faced creature, swinging my blade to meet it's face. I hit him dead on, but the attack didn't seem to faze him, and he also laughed.  
"Weak, foolish gaijin! How do you think to possibly best an Akuma?"  
"If I understood your insult maybe I would care," I hissed, and continued to attempt to stab and slice at the thing's face. But his face, it was as bone! He reached forward at me but I leapt back, only to be sent flying forwards by the elastic flesh-man. The bone man grabbed my sides as I flew forward and clutched me against his bone body, beginning to crush me with his impressive strength. I felt the tiny bones in my wings pop and grind against each other, sending waves of pain throughout my body. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out, but soon my tiny fangs pierced deep into it and I tasted my own blood rolling down my throat. He squeezed harder.  
"I will crush your very life out of you," he whispered to me. In vain I made my flames rise higher, although his bone-armor or whatever it was seemed to protect him from the intensity of the blaze.  
The ordinary-looking man continued to gaze at me, a wicked smile on his face. "I thought it had been made obvious that the sons of Akasha were not welcome here."  
"To hell with you," I called out, and remembered what the Dark Joining. Dangerous to those fully untrained, but still, it could knock this beast back from me. The flesh man studied my face and chuckled, telling the ordinary-looking one, "I think he's plotting something!"  
"Foolish gaijin, accept your death!"  
I had vowed to die by a worthy adversary, it is true. But what use was it if I didn't apply everything I had in my arsenal? At least if I had to die after the Dark Joining, I would be senseless anyway. I had to try it.  
I found that dark, wicked place inside of me much easier than last time, and my eyes darted open, finding the peaceful dark of the night. That high energy pulse that was my life essence shot out of me and knocked the somewhat-singed by now bone-man, although all the strength in my muscles drifted out of me. My body slowly collapsed to the ground, my eyes slowly closing.  
The flesh beast laughed, until a dagger flew through the air and connected with the center of it's forehead.  
"Shih!" The ordinary looking man's eyes darted around as the flesh beast stumbled in surprise, and two other daggers flew through, connecting to it's throat and chest. A strange looking girl with matted hair that shined with oil darted towards it, quickly pulling out the daggers with such speed that was admirable and lopping off it's head, although it seemed fairly dead enough to me.  
Two men that were with her had taken on the bone-man, and how they were combating it I could not tell, the night growing blurry with my weakness. They were combating it with some sort of strips of yellow paper, but I had thought myself being delusional or hallucinating.  
The woman issued a challenge to the ordinary looking man, who was now not looking ordinary at all. His body seemed hardly connected, pieces of bloodied flesh hanging together with sinews of tendons made out of half- coagulated blood, his eyes bloodshot as it's mouth gaped open like the Cheshire cat, his teeth like knives. Her daggers sang as she fought it, her body twisting and turning as she whirled, the moonlight shining off her blades growing dimmer as her daggers became coated with the thing's blood. I noted how her daggers were not made out of metal, but some sort of green rock-like substance. She chopped at every tendon, the thing's attempts to attack her soon thwarted by her companions who had already finished off the bone-man by now. Soon with each tendon gone, the pieces of it's body collapsed in on each other, and it fell apart to the earth. The three bodies of the "Akuma" down on the ground, the three huddled together and began to chant some strange prayers.  
I sighed. How strange. I wasn't sure what I was to do now, but I would not stay here. I would have to go somewhere and rest, and evaluate what had happened. I thought about giving my thanks to these people, but I also didn't want to interrupt their prayer. I wasn't that rude. Using my sword to help me up, I sheathed the blade and leaned against a tree for support, ready to continue heading up the steps towards the shrine.  
The woman's voice met my ears. "Where do you think you're going?"  
I slowly turned my head and looked at her, a bit confused. "Ah, well.. I thank you for your help. I didn't mean to leave without saying so, but I didn't want to interrupt you.."  
One of her companions, an older man, stepped forward. "Are you alright?"  
In truth, my wings ached and I feared for fractured bones, and the nearly losing of my soul in that damned attack left me as gentle as a kitten, but I wasn't one to complain about my physical inadequacies. Hey, what I lacked in battle experience or prowess, I made up for in my good looks. Ha.  
"I will be.."  
"He should come with us," the woman conferred to her partners. "He should see the Ancestor."  
One of the old men looked outraged at the suggestion, the other seemed to agree with her. "I think you're right, Mao Li. That's what we will do."  
"Excuse me? Why should I go anywhere with you?" It came out a little harsher than I intended, and I felt my face darken. "Sorry. I don't mean to be rude, but I have no reason to believe.."  
"Why you should trust us," this 'Mao Li' woman finished for me. "You have no reason not to trust us either, in fact, we just saved you from those Akuma."  
"No one asked you to."  
"So you would have preferred to let us leave you to die, gaijin?"  
I had nothing to comment on that, other than, "Would you people stop calling me that? 'Gaijin'. It sounds like some kind of disease!"  
"Some might think it is," Mao Li replied. "So what is your name. gaijin?"  
I wrinkled my nose, annoyed. "It's Nicolas.. Nicolas de Pointe du Lac."  
"I'm Mao Li Wen," she said, and paused, as if remembering something when I told her my name. She brushed it off, and continued, "And this is Ti Feng and Fu Li." She gestured to the two men with her, who gave a small bow as each of their names were mentioned. "We are the Shih. Nice to meet you, Nicolas."  
"I share the sentiments.. I guess."  
"Now please come with us. It will be necessary.. Your kind are not welcome in the East, so you will have to get a kind of amnesty."  
I sighed. "Why not," I muttered. I had nothing to lose, anyway.  
We began our ascension up the steps. I was going to meet the "Ancestor", although I had no idea what that meant or what was in store for me there.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"I didn't think western vampires had wings," Mao Li commented as the four of us made our ascension up the steps. Apparently this "Ancestor" would be around the shrine, or something. I didn't really know where we were going, but I was okay with that for now. I was curious about these people and would learn something from this experience, if at least about them.  
"They don't," I said, and became quiet until she looked at me quizzically. I sighed. "I was born three-fourths vampire."  
"I thought western vampires couldn't propagate," the man called Ti Feng said. "How is that possible?"  
"I don't know if you're familiar with the demon called Lilith," I began. "If not, basically what she is, is the mother of the demon race. Her blood is very powerful, and as I'm sure you know, when a . western vampire takes the blood of a powerful being, it does come with its side effects. Lilith came to Lestat.."  
"Lestat!" Mao Li exclaimed. "Ah yes, I remember Lestat. I wanted to go to his concert, but Ti Feng and Fu Li."  
Fu Li was about to say something scolding to Mao Li, but I shrugged, saying, "He's my grandfather."  
"I also remember him from that book, Interview with the Vampire, and Louis too, that other angst-filled vampire.. You have the same last name, what is the precise relation?" Mao Li looked towards me again with that same curious expression.  
"My father. As I was about to say, Lilith came to Lestat because she chose him to use his vampiric blood to create my mother. For what was her true intention behind that, I don't know. But my mother was not what she expected and made me the same as Lilith made her."  
"Interesting," Ti Feng replied. "Mao Li herself is a dhampyr, although I don't think that's the correct term one would use for a creature such as yourself."  
"A dhampyr?"  
"When a kuei-jin . Eastern vampire.. Has a yang imbalance, they may impregnate or become impregnated," Fu Li replied harshly. "The offspring is a dhampyr, a half-vampire. But as a westerner, you wouldn't know that."  
"No, I wouldn't," I admitted. I wanted to ask what he meant by yang imbalance, but I didn't want to get my head bit off again, so I remained silent.  
That was one uneasy silence, until Mao Li broke it by asking, "So what are you doing over here anyway, picking fights with Akuma? Especially Akuma like them, nasty ones of the Blood, Flesh, and Bone Shintai."  
"I don't think I was the one picking the fight," I commented.  
Mao Li smiled. "But you know you wanted to."  
"You're right," I said. "I came here to seek out worthy adversaries, to Search and Destroy; to hunt." Mao Li looked at me amused and I frowned deeply, furrowing my brows. "I admit that I'm inexperienced at it.."  
"You search for your proper place under heaven?" Ti Feng asked.  
"What about all that sin and redemption nonsense," Fu Li muttered.  
"I guess you could say that," I said in response to Ti Feng, and looked towards Fu Li cynically. "If you mean all that Christanity stuff, then no. You have to have been human once to believe in all those ridiculous rules, and I wasn't."  
Fu Li looked at me coldly while Ti Feng nodded at my first comment. I bit my tongue and became silent.  
We continued up the steps until we reached a beautiful shrine in the manner of the Shinto-style. There was the huge stone sign I recognized as the general insignia for the Shinto, and those little white papers strung around it. Besides the main temple, there was a sort of building around it with what I assumed were the living quarters, etcetera.  
Ti Feng went to have a word with two caretakers who had been standing by the temple and stopped to look at us, while Fu Li crossed his arms and Mao Li turned to speak with me again.  
"First we'll get rooms, rest a little while, and then you'll go see the Ancestor." She saw the look of confusion on my face and smiled faintly. "The Ancestor is basically the top authority in this region. They are highly respected. That means that when you go see him, you must be at your best behavior and be very respectful. We'll tell you more about the proper procedure when we get inside."  
I nodded as Ti Feng gestured for us to follow him and the two caretakers, who Mao Li told me were also dhampyrs. They lead us inside the building I had assumed correctly was where the living quarters was at, and into a hallway with a few paper-screened doors that led to bedrooms. Unfortunately there were only three.  
"You'll have to share with one of us," Ti Feng replied, looking to the doors.  
"He's not sharing with me," Fu Li sneered as he headed to the room he chose. "He reeks of Yomi-wan!"  
Ti Feng sighed and shook his head, looking towards me. "So I suppose you have to choose between me or Mao Li."  
Mao Li shrugged. "I'm going to go take a bath." She seemed a bit happy at the fact, as I did noticed it looked like she hadn't bathed in awhile, her hair matted and oily, a small streak of dirt on her cheek. She headed into her room, leaving the door open.  
I looked towards Ti Feng. "I'll stay with you then, if you don't mind. I'll leave the lady to her privacy."  
Ti Feng smiled and shut Mao Li's screen door, gesturing for me to follow him. "Good. That was a sort of a test. Mao Li prefers her privacy."  
As he slid the screen door shut in our room and took a seat at one of the floor cushions in front of a low table, I looked towards him quizzically and asked, "What is this Yomi-wan? And why did Fu Li say I reek of it?"  
Ti Feng poured himself a cup of tea from a hot pitcher that was on the table. He gestured to ask if I wanted some, but I shook my head no in reply. He took in a sip of the green tea and looked towards me. "Yomi-wan.. The best comparison in your mindset would probably be hell."  
"Sheol," I murmured, while he continued what he was saying.  
"Except that Yomi-wan has many levels, many different hells. For example, the Hell of Being Skinned Alive, ruled by Queen Tou Mu. Many, many different hells.. Besides that, it has to do with the kuei-jin's origin. There was no original vampire like your Akasha for them. A soul who managed to escape Yomi-wan claws their way back to their corpse, or a different one, to have their Second Breath. And so, they are made a vampire."  
My lashes fluttered. "Wow," was all I managed to say. Ti Feng took in another long sip of tea.  
"As for why Fu Li says you reek of Yomi-wan, for now only you know the answer to that question."  
I repressed a shudder. Ti Feng noticed and only commented, "I won't ask you for now, because you'll have to explain it to the Ancestor anyway. And when you speak to the Ancestor, bow and be very courteous. Remember that your kind.. gaijin, westerners, are not looked upon very kindly over here."  
"Why is that, exactly? What's so wrong with us?" I sighed and rested my face in my hands, the great fatigue of the incorrect use of my attack still weighing heavily on my shoulders, my wings aching like hell.  
Ti Feng finished his tea and slowly stood, heading to take a bath, I assumed. "They see you as ignorant and misguided, amongst other things. Take this opportunity to rest, soon you will go see the Ancestor."  
As he left, I sighed and rested my head on the table, my eyes slowly closing. I drowsed for I don't know how long, until I was awakened by a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see a bathed, groomed, and very pretty looking Mao Li along with a disgruntled Fu Li and a tired Ti Feng, bidding me to rise.  
"It's time," Ti Feng informed me. I slowly stood, a little rested but still fatigued, and followed them led by the two dhampyrs from before to meet the Ancestor.  
The meeting chamber was beautiful and well decorated with statues of kuei-jin that some might find frightening, decorative oriental vases and other things. The Ancestor sat at the center of the room, an elderly looking man who had a somewhat regal air about him that I find difficult to describe. To the left side of the room was a large gathering of kuei-jin, the majority of them looking at me with disgust as we entered the room.  
The Shih bowed to the Ancestor deeply, and I copied them as best as I could, caught off guard by the suddenness of it if barely.  
"Why have you brought a gaijin to see me?" The Ancestor questioned, although there was no noticeable malice in his tone. He examined me, his eyes stern. "This one reeks of Yomi."  
"Wise Ancestor, it is my wish that this one, Nicolas de Pointe du Lac be allowed to study with a Wu," Ti Feng said, while bowing again. "He is not like the other westerners and I believe he can be enlightened."  
"Is that so? I can see he is different.." The Ancestor made a discreet gesture towards my wings, "And he reeks of.. Yomi. Tell me boy, why is that so?"  
Mao Li glanced towards me as I bowed and said evenly and as respectfully as possible, "I confess I do not know much about this Yomi-wan of which you speak. But once, I was taken to a similar place called Sheol, as a child."  
"Against your will?" The Ancestor questioned.  
I repressed a shudder and forced myself to reply, "Yes, wise Ancestor. I was taken from my home by a demoness named Mahalath. She wished to take away my innocence to make my demonic heritage become more.. prevalent."  
"The P'O?" The Ancestor asked while the kuei-jin at the left gasped from what I had said. The look of confusion on my face apparent, the Ancestor didn't bother to wait for an answer to his question and looked hard at me. I was a bit relieved to think that he knew I wasn't lying about it. The Ancestor looked towards Ti Feng, Fu Li, Mao Li Wen and I and sat back in his seat. "I think your suggestion would make an interesting experiment, Ti Feng. No westerner in living memory has been trained to follow a dharma. Now it is up to them." He looked hard at the kuei-jin at the left. "Who would take this one into their Wu?"  
At first there was silence for a long period of time, and Ti Feng and Mao Li looked a bit nervous, although Fu Li appeared slightly smug as if something was being confirmed for him.  
"No one?" The Ancestor questioned, then slowly began to turn his head back towards me.  
"My Wu will take him," a frail, delicate looking man said, swaying as he stood upwards.  
"Very well, Shiro." The Ancestor nodded, and having nothing else to say, got upwards and followed with two dhampyr servants to a door on the far right, while the kuei-jin to the left adjourned as soon as the Ancestor left, although 'Shiro' waited for me.  
Mao Li looked towards me with a smile. "Good luck in the Wu," she said.  
"Thanks.. I think." I replied. "To study in the Wu? But I never asked for that."  
"Trust me," Ti Feng replied. "It'll help you reach your goal. Now, don't keep Shiro waiting. Bone Flowers may be patient, but don't test your luck."  
"Yeah, gaijin." Mao Li chuckled while Fu Li muttered something incoherent.  
"Goodbye, then," I replied, looking hesitantly towards Shiro. They gave me short bows and left, leaving me alone in the room with the 'Bone Flower'. I walked over to him, who looked at me with passing interest.  
"Follow me," he said, and I obeyed what he said as he headed into another door.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
I finally got to have a really good look at Shiro, the 'Bone Flower', as he was saying something to some kind of spirits in the next room we were in.  
He was slender and looked very delicate, as if a sudden breeze might blow him away. His eyes were somewhat large, and his lids he kept half- closed, which made him look like he was in a dreamy state, and his lips looked like they were forever pouting. His hair was also very fine, and styled in a way that reminded me of Alucard or a young Walter's hair. I found that the black robes he was wearing seemed so drab, and wondered how lovely he would look in some more modern styles. I thought he looked more like a model than a vampire, as beautiful and willowy as he was.  
Shiro noticed my study of him, but said nothing. I hesitated, then asked, "Is it true that you came from.. hell?"  
"Yomi-wan," he corrected me.  
"Literally?"  
"How else would I be standing here if it were in a figurative sense? From hell I rose and remember it well," he replied, his voice soft, almost breathy, and entrancing with the prospect of thousands of tomes of knowledge behind his thin words.  
But I found it a horror. I thought Ti Feng was being poetic when he told me they 'clawed their ways' back to their bodies. I didn't think he really meant it. "How can there be?" I said something incoherent that I can't even recall or much want to what it really was, and he looked at me with that same passing interest. Then he opened the door we had once come in from, and we were at a different building entirely.  
"What?"  
"Dragon lines," Shiro explained, "Is what that is called. Do you understand its purpose?"  
I looked at him impetuously, but he waited for me to answer. I sighed. "We traveled somewhere.. so. to travel places?"  
Shiro nodded, and added, "I will expect better answers from you next time I ask a question, Nicolas. And that was an easy question." He said it in a way that was very polite and soft though, so no one could have cause for anger.  
The building we had come out of was another little shrine in the middle of some housing, like a typical Shinto shrine. It bore significant resemblance to the one that belonged to the Ancestor, but this one was much smaller and not as pretty or as well decorated.  
"Shiiiiiiiiiiro!!"  
Having just grown accustomed to Shiro's presence, she simply surprised me. She was like the polar opposite of Shiro, her voice loud and cheerful. Her dark long hair whipped behind her at her every movement as if it had a life of its own, her lips light pink and seeming as if they truly belonged to a mortal woman. In fact, I swear that even her skin had a certain blush to it. Her face was a little gaunt, heart-shaped more like, with bangs that framed her face, her eyes doe-eyed, her nose small and cute. Everything about her was cute, her every movement from her legs as she walked to the simple blink of her light-brown eyes somehow seemed as though a professional choreographer had taught her, like she was in a constant state of dancing. To me, she was even dressed like a dancer. An extremely thin, light green cloth only clinging to her by the grace of a thin brown strap looped around her neck, and an identical strap tied around her right below her breasts, and a similar thin green cloth that I could only describe as a loin's cloth dangled between her legs. Although I wonder why she even bothered with these, the cloths were so thin you could almost see everything under them anyway. Not that I minded, her body was very beautiful, her muscles firm and well toned.  
She stopped short of her greeting when she saw me, and looked towards Shiro curiously.  
"Aiko, this is Nicolas," he said, "He is a student of this Wu now."  
"Ooh!" Aiko rushed up to me and I soon found my personal space invaded. She seemed to be inspecting me, and I found her pulling at my wings and examining my hair. "Wings!" She breathed, excitedly and curiously, "Like a bird! No, like a bat!"  
"He is not as most westerns," Shiro was saying, and while Aiko listened she had this art of seeming like she wasn't when she was in truth paying much attention.  
"Nicolas is such an ugly name," she said, placing extra emphasis on the word ugly. "You need a better name, a cute name! Your hair is yellow, like a Chocobo! So your new name is Boko!"  
"Boko?" I asked, incredulously. "Excuse me Miss Aiko, but I like my name just fine."  
"I don't," she insisted. "Now Boko, don't argue with me. It's better! By the way, you can just call me Ai, for short!"  
"For short? Your name is only two syllables."  
Shiro cast me a flat look that told me instantly that with her, we could very well be here till all hours if I kept this up and didn't humor her. He gestured to some dhampyr servants who had made their way over to us to prepare a room for me.  
"Aiko follows the way of the Thrashing Dragon," he said as the dhampyrs went away, "one of the five Dharmas."  
"The Bone Flowers, or Song of Shadows," Ai recited for my benefit, "And the Thrashing Dragon or Laughing Rainbows, the Path of a Thousand Whispers or Rootless Trees, the Resplendent Crane or The Shining Ice Guardians, and the Devil-Tiger, also known as Searing Wind." She smiled brightly as if proud to be teaching the ignorant western something, and then said, "There are some other ones, but those are the Heretic Dharmas, so if you find one.." She made a gesture by drawing her finger across her neck and making a sound effect that suggested slitting their throats. "They're foolish, every last one of them!"  
I was about to make a snide comment, but then I changed my mind and asked, "Do you think that same way about us.. 'westerns'?"  
"Well," she said, "You're here to learn, aren't you? At least that means that you aren't completely foolish!" She laughed heartily, then pranced off to some other building, her long dark hair whipping behind her.  
  
I watched after her stupidly until Shiro began to speak again. I turned my attention back to him. "There are one from each Dharma in the Wu," Shiro told me, gesturing me to follow as he lead me into one of the living quarters. Each room was decorated in the traditional Japanese sense, and I liked it. It was something different from what I was accustomed to, and I was glad to see knew things. A smile played on my lips as I looked around curiously, admiring the art that hung on the walls or the vases and statues on rosewood tables, the patterns on them so very intricate and beautiful. As I was admiring the complicated strokes of the brush on a certain picture on the wall, Shiro began to speak again. "Ryuunosuke, the Devil-Tiger at this Wu, Himeko the Crane and Otsu the Rootless Tree are away, but the first two I mentioned should be back before the night is finished."  
"You don't expect Otsu back?"  
"No one can really say. As a Whisper, she does what she must to not become emotionally attached to anything or anyone. If she did, they would be a thorn in her side for her next life, and they would have to be exterminated."  
Shiro sat on a cushion next to a low table, and waited patiently as another dhampyr servant came in and sat a tray with a hot teapot and two small cups on it onto the table. Shiro nodded thanks and poured himself a cup of tea, and did not bother to ask me if I wanted any; he already knew. The dhampyr said nothing and walked back outside the room, closing the screen door behind her.  
I moved and sat down onto the cushion in front of him, peering at him curiously as I rested my face onto the palms of my hands. "So what's the point of the Dharmas, and the Whisper? What's that all about?"  
"Dharmas are pathways, each different but all with the same inevitable goal. The goal is enlightenment and repaying karmic debts; finding your place under Heaven."  
That struck a bell. "Ti Feng asked me that," I mumbled in recognition, and Shiro nodded, his eyes seeming to take on a glow as he continued what he was saying.  
"The Whispers take on different identities, each as different as possible from the last. With the passing of each identity, they enter a 'death', a trance-like state to meditate upon the lessons of that life. Then they must start all over again. The hope is that, being able to see a thing with many different perspectives, will lead to enlightenment."  
"That sounds like. Well, to me, to be blunt, it sounds like a waste of time."  
"How so?"  
"It just does. I mean.. The idea is nice, but putting it into practice sounds like a different story."  
"It has its place," Shiro replied, "As with all things."  
The screen door opened and the dhampyr servant that had brought the tea came in. She bowed politely and said, "The room is ready."  
"Tomorrow night we will continue your lessons. You have much to learn."  
"One can never stop learning, "I said with mock cheer, although he had won my respect already. As you have probably noticed, I am continually drawn to those with logic and intelligence, like Marius. Perhaps it is just that sense of stability that little me never seemed to have.  
The dhampyr lead me to a room that was some ways from the room I was just in, but it wasn't so far or complicated to get there that I would be continually getting lost. To my disappointment, it was a western-stylized room, with a regular bed and everything like that.  
"Ah.. thank you," I told the girl, who simply eyed me with a certain degree of suspicion. I closed the door and sighed, I felt extremely fatigued. The ache in my wings had never faded, and my spirit felt torn. With a sigh, I collapsed on my bed, left alone with my thoughts until I drifted into sleep.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
I awoke to see a small child who appeared to be at least six years old staring with great interest at me. She was leaned over my bed, her long shining dark hair spilled over her shoulders, her small, almond-shaped eyes narrowed in concentration as she studied my face. Her skin was like porcelain, white and almost glowing, her lips petite and red as cherries. A beautiful silk child's kimono, white as snow, clothed her body. Her sleeves seemed to large and covered at least 90% of her little hands, only showing her fingertips and perfectly shaped fingernails. She moistened her lips when she saw me awaken, but it did not deter her from her continuous study of me.  
I sat up, surprised, my lips parting as I inhaled a quick breath. "Ah.." I began to say, finding the moment a bit awkward.  
"I'm sorry, did I disturb you?" She asked, her voice as sweet as a mound of sugar, high and luminous. Yet there were beguiling undertones in it that almost suggested seduction.  
"No," I answered immediately, then paused and furrowed my brow. I could tell right off the bat she was a kuei-jin. I exhaled my breath and sat myself up more comfortably, then asked, "Are you Himeko?"  
"Otsu," she answered, "The Rootless Tree."  
"Oh. It's good to meet you then, I guess.. My name is.."  
"Nicolas. Yes, I know," she interrupted. "Although Ai-san prefers I call you Boko."  
I sighed, irritated at the mention of that silly nickname. I peered at her curiously, this child who seemed to be so knowledgeable and wise despite her physical appearance. I said, "Shiro didn't expect you back so soon."  
"Of course he didn't. But I heard about my Wu's pet gaijin, so I had to return." She smiled as I frowned at her words, pushing some of her shining dark hair back over her tiny shoulders. "And as I could tell you were wondering, of course I am not regular child. For this life, I let your father's book serve as an inspiration."  
"My father's book.."  
"Yes. Interview with the Vampire. I thought for this life, being in a child's form with a woman's mind would be very interesting, and so far it has been. Quite enlightening, if I do say so myself."  
I felt my face flush. I had only skimmed through my father's book, not really having the patience to read through all of it, except the parts dealing with Armand. And here was this child-creature, who so far seemed to be much more mature that I was. She smiled, which was very becoming of her beautiful little face.  
"You'll find that Shiro and I are the ones who are the most versed on such matters. Now, get out of bed. You're to meet Ryuunosuke and Himeko now, and to continue your lessons, of course. If it's one thing we all agree on, except maybe Aiko now and then, is that sloth is wasteful and not well-tolerated."  
"Fine, okay," I said, getting out of the bed and running my fingers through my hair. It hadn't tangled and still looked fine, surprisingly. I had slept peacefully that day. "I wasn't planning on laying around here all night, you know."  
She looked back at me solemnly.  
"As you say," she replied wistfully. "As you say."  
I said nothing to counter her comment; I didn't have any plans to get on anyone's bad side in the Wu. Instead I merely smiled when Otsu grabbed my hand and wrapped her fingers around my index finger, and with that led me down the hall. I thought her adorable, although I didn't care all that much for her attitude. At least she were friendly though, and I was a bit wary wondering how Ryuunosuke and Himeko would treat me. As it turned out, Otsu had led me back to the room I had sat at with Shiro the night before.  
They looked up at us as they were having tea with Shiro. They both looked interested, although I must say, I did feel a bit anxious.  
Ryuunosuke sat across from Shiro, his jet-black hair shaggy and unkempt, as if he hadn't the time to brush it. His clothes were a blazing fire red, and looked to be of the traditional men's kimono, if that's the right term for it. His brows were thick although clean, as if he had plucked them, but I could tell it was natural. They were also quite becoming of the rest of the features of his face, which were very beauteous, yet in a primordial sense. His lips were full and generous and now perked into a sneer as he tilted his head back and filled his mouth with tea. I noted also how muscular he was, his body seeming to be teeming with life and vital, so very much the opposite of Shiro's.  
Sitting beside him was Himeko, a rather tense looking woman who appeared to be at least in her early thirties. Her dark brown hair was tied neatly into a bun at the back of her head, twin chopsticks of yellow lacquer stabbed into them. Her slender body was clothed in a brilliant battle-garb of yellow silk, a discreet pattern of lotus petals etched into the cloth. Yet the curious thing I noticed about Himeko was that she did not look completely Asian. Some of her features seemed almost European, like her eyes that were not completely almond-shaped but a bit rounded. She straightened as she noticed me studying her, and took a deep sip of her tea.  
"Have a seat," Shiro gestured, and Otsu and I sat beside each other at the long table.  
"Where is Ai?" Otsu asked, a note of indignant annoyance in her tone. "How else are we going to start this discussion without our resident Thrashing Dragon present?"  
"Oh, like you're one to speak, Wise Caterpillar," Ryuunosuke laughed harshly. "We didn't know when you were ever going to decide to show up!"  
Otsu's tiny lips froze into a frown, while Himeko only said, "I apologize for the rudeness; we did not introduce ourselves. I am Himeko, the Resplendent Crane, and he is Ryuunosuke.."  
"The Devil-Tiger," He finished for her. "And you're Nicolas, that we already know. So.." He grinned widely. "Do you know what happens next?"  
I opened my mouth to reply when all of the sudden a firm grip of arms surrounded my neck and nearly choked me. I tensed, surprised. Was this some kind of attack? I relaxed when Aiko's familiar voice greeted me rather loudly in my ears.  
"Hiiiii! I'm sorry I'm late!"  
"You don't have to lie," Himeko said with a smile. "Sit down Ai, we were waiting for you."  
Aiko gave me a rough kiss on the cheek and moved to flop down beside Ryuunosuke.  
"Did you miss me, Boko?"  
"How could I not?" I replied in a suave tone, and Ai giggled, while Shiro waited patiently for us to shut up so we could commence.  
"As you know, Nicolas here has come to study in this Wu. I have deemed it best that for a year's time, each of you will teach him what your Dharma is about. Then after the first year, he will decide which path he will follow, and the one of you who is of that Dharma will train him," Shiro said, and while his voice was so soft and breathy it seemed charismatic enough to draw everyone's attention. Call it animal magnetism, I guess.  
"Do you really think he is capable of following a Dharma?" Ryuunosuke barked, taking another gulp of tea. As he lowered his cup, one could see the sly smile placed on his lips. "I did not think westerns could display that kind of discipline."  
"Devil-Tigers are not exactly known for their intellectual skills," Otsu replied, sarcasm light on her breath. Ryuunosuke only glared at her and was about to snap something back when Himeko interrupted him.  
"I think it's a good idea, Shiro. A worthy endeavor."  
"Bah," Ryuunosuke shouted as he downed another glass of tea. "I'll agree with whatever Himeko says, for now, anyway! As long as he proves himself worthy of my company!"  
  
"That shouldn't be too hard to do," Otsu smiled.  
Aiko looked excited. "Oh! Shiro! That's so great, I can take little Boko under my wing! You'll have fun, I promise! I'll be a good teacher, and show you everything about the Laughing Rainbows!"  
"Thanks, Ai. I think," I said. I furrowed my brow. Didn't I get any say in my fate? I guessed not, Oedipus didn't. And besides that, I was just being obnoxious. Shiro's plan was a good one, after all.  
"Do you agree with this?" Shiro asked me, looking towards me with that same dreamy -eyed indifference. I nodded.  
"Yes," I said. "I look forward to the lessons that each of you have to teach me, and even though I must choose only one Dharma, I'm sure there's something learned I could use from each Dharma.."  
"Wisely spoken," Otsu interrupted. "But shouldn't Shiro start teaching him the basics now? The faster he gets on with his lessons, the better."  
"Yes, she's right. Let's go, Ryuu." Himeko abruptly stood, brushing off her skirts. "There's hunting to be done!" She smiled softly at him, and there was a glint of fondness in her eyes for him that I wasn't all too sure about.  
"Yeah," he replied, and stood. "Let's go." The two picked up their weapons laid out in the corner of the room, a long staff and some short blades, and they left the room.  
"Shiro, I'll leave you to it!" Ai blew kisses to Shiro and hugged me again, gallivanting out of the room as Otsu continued to sit beside me.  
Shiro looked to her, and she said, "I'll stay and watch. And help as well, if need be."  
He nodded indifferently and began teaching me 'the basics'. It was a lot to absorb. I learned of how the different Dharmas came to be, that they were the ways that an ancient kuei-jin named Xue was enlightened and enlightened others. To put it in a nutshell, the Bone Flowers's way is through caring for the dead and learning, scholars I suppose you could say, although they function as assassins as well when need be. The Thrashing Dragons nurture life and burn away the dying, as sometimes the ashes from the dead are needed for new to be born. The Thousand Whispers Shiro mentioned earlier, and the Devil-Tigers teach through pain. This I will go into much detail about later. The Resplendent Crane teach through law and order, and 'straighten those' that deviate from such paths.  
Of course that is just a very vague outline, but I don't want to get repetitive in my narrative of my year at the Wu. Each Dharma I assure you, I will go into far better detail later.  
There is much more though that I will say now. I realize that I am not the most adequate of teachers in this, but I'll try. There is Yin, Yang, P'o and Hun. Yin and Yang of course are the different energies in Chi, also known as 'Ki' in Japan, are the energies in the world around us. Kuei-jin, at least most of them as is my understanding, require to feed on this energy from others to sustain themselves. Yin is the dark, or 'negative' energies. Yang is the opposite. Bone Flowers 'follow' most by the Yin, Thrashing Dragons by the Yang. Devil-Tigers follow the P'o, or rather ride it. P'o is like your primordial soul, your deep down animal instincts that have lain dormant throughout your life, but awaken when one goes into Yomi. A person overpowered by the P'o may choose to become a Devil-Tiger as I understand, and learn to 'ride your demon'. Hun is the opposite, your higher soul of rational thought and reason. As you may have guessed, Resplendent Cranes follow the Hun. Whispers do their best to balance all these things. What I mean by 'follow' in reference to the Yin, Yang, Hun or P'o, is that is called a "Virtue", to put it in the word of Shiro. And the "Virtue" is that element that is the compass to the path the Dharma follows.  
I was most intrigued by the concept of Hun, and P'O, the 'dual-souls' as Shiro called it. While it may not be an apt comparison, I felt like I had a decent understanding of it, being torn between the vampire calling and the incubus drive.  
I also learned that kuei-jin do not have to drink blood to get the Chi they need for continued life. The three most typical ways were from the flesh of a victim, their blood (of course) and even from a victim's own breath. The third really impressed me.  
  
"Yes," Shiro told me. "There is life in breath, is there not? Therefore, it should only make sense."  
"Very logical," Otsu chimed in.  
By the time we had finished with the 'basics', it was a handful of hours before dawn. Shiro told me that by tomorrow night, they each would claim a night to take me and show me the ways of their Dharmas.  
"Is there anything you'd like to ask?" He looked towards me, as if eager to teach. I thought it was cute, he seemed emotionally dead when anything else were concerned, but when it came to learning and teaching he seemed to take on a new light. Whereas learning was concerned, during the course of our lessons he did have quite a few questions to ask about Sheol and the western vampires, although Otsu was right. She and he were both quite well versed in such matters.  
"About the lessons, no," I replied, slowly getting up to stretch my limbs. We had been sitting for far too long, and as I was a restless spirit I found it a bit difficult.  
"Then about what?" Otsu asked calmly.  
"I was just curious about some things," I said, "But it can wait."  
Otsu nodded. "I'll show you back to your room then."  
  
Shiro and I nodded our goodbyes for now, and Otsu began to show me off to my room, guiding me along by index finger like the way she had shown me to the tea room.  
"I want to know your question," She said, looking to me with her deep brown eyes.  
"It's nothing important," I said, but she gave me a cold look and stopped walking, waiting for me to answer her.  
"It's just that Himeko looks kind of."  
"Not completely Japanese?" Otsu smiled. "Her father was Russian. Make no mistake; she was born, raised, and died in Japan and it's all she knows. Besides being a formidable Crane, of course. You can talk to her about it yourself if you like. She's not shy."  
We continued walking, and I blew my hair out of my face and brushed the errant locks aside with my free hand while commenting, "I didn't want to be rude."  
"Wow, a western with manners. Who would have thought?"  
I frowned deeply at Otsu, this girl-child with such a sharp tongue. "Most of us do."  
  
She walked with me into my bedroom and crawled up the side of my bed, sitting on the edge as she looked at me expectantly.  
"Nicolas," she asked, "What was your home like?"  
"Why do you want to know?" I asked crossly. "Going to make more remarks? I'm tired, Otsu."  
"And home-sick and lonely. I see it on your face."  
"Then do me a favor and leave me alone?" I said it as nicely as I could, I did like her. She was interesting. But she was also right, I was home-sick and lonely. Shiro and been relentless on my lessons and didn't give me a break at all, but when I had time to think for myself I thought of Father, Mother, Lestat and the others. And my heart ached for Armand. I thought of him now, his silken hair spun of russet, his beautiful face fit for an angel of the presence. I loved him so much, and I missed him equally so at that moment. It was a great strain on my heart.  
But she didn't move, not when I asked her or when the mark of pain made itself visible on me. I sighed.  
"Please, Otsu? Please? I promise you, I swear to God, or whatever you worship, that I will tell you all you want to know when I'm feeling better."  
"It's easy to make empty promises to a child," Otsu said, "But I'll believe you this once."  
Mercifully, she jumped up from my bed and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. And when I began to drift into sleep, I would dream my favorite dream. And that dream would be of the sweetest cherubim, the one I longed for more than anything, the beautiful Amadeo that I wished I could call my own.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
I felt a heavy pressure on my chest and my eyes shot open. Ai was sitting on my chest, smiling mischievously.  
"Come on! Wake up, you're only supposed to sleep when the sun goes up, not down!"  
"Ugh.." I tried my best to sit up, but she was heavy. She giggled and stood on the bed, hopped up and made a back-flip when her feet touched the springs again. She stood on the floor and saluted me with a wry grin.  
"I'm your teacher today, Boko! Come on!" She grabbed my wrist and began to pull me towards the door, making me teeter on my feet. I smiled, amused.  
"Where are you going to take me, 'sensei'?"  
"Well, 'grasshopper'," She said with a laugh, "To a party! Hurry or else we'll be late!"  
"A party.." I raised my eyebrows but humored her, and she dragged me out of that house so quickly that I could swear we had broken the sound barrier. I hadn't even had time to grab any of my weapons, which left me feeling a little helpless, at Ai's mercy. As much as I was fond of her, I didn't know for certain if I could trust her yet, much less any of the Wu. It's just the way it is, and I have a touch of paranoia just like every other sentient being on this planet. Or at least just like the insane ones?  
She had taken me far from the Wu and ran madly into the forest, twigs and thorns scratching against my face and limbs as she dragged me along rather carelessly. I tried my best to avoid them, but Aiko's chosen path of carelessness made it exceedingly difficult.  
Finally we reached a clearing. My eyes widened as I saw the place littered with vampires, all of them looking almost alive like Aiko. There were a few humans who had been set loose in the meadow, but they weren't running. They fawned over the Laughing Rainbows, and I could see some of them were already having some wild sex with the human 'guests'. For the rest, it was one feeding frenzy of an orgy, both Roman and not. I could see various types of beers and sake - Japanese rice wine- being passed around and relished by the others. A scent of burning opium filled the air.  
"We have the best parties," Ai told me, hooking my arm around hers as she leaned against me, "And why not start out with the fun stuff? I want to see you laugh, and smile! Never forget how important it is, no matter what any other Dharma might tell you."  
That did make me smile, but only a little. As Aiko shrieked a greeting to her friends, the entire orgy seemed to grow still as they caught sight of me.  
"Ai-chan, why on earth did you bring a corpse here? That's disgusting!" I narrowed my eyes at the man who said it, a slender male youth who was hunched over one of the humans who were their guests.  
"Moreover, what could the purpose possibly be, bringing one of those to such a place? It's not like they can perform." A female Thrashing Dragon with thick dark hair had said this, her small brown eyes narrowing into fine slits. "I do not find this joke amusing."  
Already some of them were circling Ai and myself, poking and prodding at me. One reached under my cape and began pulling at one of my wings.  
"Stop that," I muttered crossly and backed away from them, Ai smiling proudly as she pulled back my cape to reveal the leathery wings for all to see.  
"Oh Mameha! Natsuki! Don't be silly, can't you see that he isn't the same as the rest! My Boko here is very special," She cheered. "Aren't you glad I brought him here? It's a new experience for us all!"  
The Rainbow that had pulled my wings pressed his fingers together to his thumb as he looked at Ai in interest. "His flesh felt hot, Ai! How is that?"  
"I told you. My Boko is special!"  
"Your Boko?" I frowned, raising my eyebrows. "Since when did that happen?" I sighed and crossed my arms, growing tired of me being the main carnival attraction. I knew I was some kind of freak, but I didn't much care for it to be the source of entertainment for others.  
Nonetheless, more came to me, touching on me and grabbing on me, which faintly reminded me of the seraglio-prison, except they were doing it in curiosity and rather jovially instead of with faint amusement and malicious intent. I looked to Ai who grinned at me, supervising as they began to frantically disrobe me and inspect my body to see precisely how different I was from the other 'gaijin'. I started to get annoyed and made a protest, but Ai came to me and held my arms back so I could not stop them. I looked to her in embittered surprise, but she only kissed my cheek and said,  
"Smile!"  
I soon found myself completely in the nude and the object of the wandering hands of more than a few Thrashing Dragons. The one named Mameha had even joined them, her hands wandering in between my legs as she made me writhe from her touch. I took in a sharp breath.  
"His flesh is so warm," came the murmured surprise of a few, repeatedly, holding me down as I continued to make protests that grew fainter and fainter until I gave up on it at all, Mameha murmuring things in wonder to the others as she performed more than a few pages from the Kama Sutra upon me, Ai drifting somewhere in the background with a pipe filled with opium.  
She was satisfied when she made me cry out after awhile of it, my wings stretching in pleasurable spasm against the ground. It was the first time that I had ever actually associated with the act with something that could be fun, because after the first few minutes it had actually become a sort of game. Every other time it had been something else with a dark connotation, and consequently this revelation startled me.  
Mameha didn't seem to notice. She kissed my lips and rolled off of me, smiling as if she had answered some of her own questions.  
"The other gaijin should me more like you.." She suckled on my lips as she helped me up, and I found myself bewildered. "Your flesh is so sweet, Boko. You've proved yourself, no enjoy our party!"  
She laughed at darted away from me to an area littered with alcohol bottles, and while I am different from all the vampires of the west, I still can only ingest blood. So of course I didn't join here there.  
Rather this was the first time that I felt something else, a snaking tentacle that seemed to wrap itself around my torso and creep down my legs. It drew me to some untapped hunger that I could not place, making my eyelids half close dreamily as my lips parted, my eyes slowly wandering until one of the insane humans had somehow made their way to me.  
She was saying something, but I could not hear her. I simply wrapped my arms around her waist and drew her down to the soft earthen ground, taking her as I felt the tentacles release themselves from my legs and coil around the girl. I felt a hot energy course up those tentacles and into me, giving me these intense feeling of electric static.  
As she gladly gave herself to me amidst the horde of other Thrashing Dragons engaging in the same love-dance, she gradually became weaker and weaker, her cries growing softer until she grew still. I rolled off of her, my eyes wide, the tentacles dissipating as this new type of hunger was silenced.  
Her body still felt alive, and this brought Natsuki's attention. He dashed over and began devouring her with his bare teeth, and I felt somewhat disgusted at watching him.  
I wondered, did I look that nasty when I did that sort of thing?  
The party did not stop until a half hour before dawn at the least, although there was still plenty of drunken singing and cries of climaxes, and the sounds of feasting on the flesh and blood of the few humans that remained in their midst.  
"Mmm.. Boko.. let's go home now, okay?" Aiko stumbled over to me, her speech slurred and her eyes glazed, smiling lazily as she leaned over to me, throwing her arms around my neck as I tried to reattach my cape, muttering to myself that I hopped my precious Alucard-suit wasn't ruined.  
"Yeah," I responded, while Aiko was passing out, her face nearly falling into my crotch. I frowned and picked her up as if she were nothing but a baby, and did my best to remember the way home, growing a bit more frantic as signs of the sun began showing over the horizon, running wildly through the woods and not caring if brambles tore at myself or Ai.  
I don't know how I did it, but I found the Wu's house. I didn't know where Ai's room was either, but I lay her down in my bed as she mumbled something drunkenly. I sighed.  
I turned as Otsu slammed my door open, glaring wildly at Ai.  
"You.you!!" She ran over and climbed up my bed, grabbing Ai by her hair and pulling it hard.  
Ai's eyes shot open in surprise and screamed.  
"I was supposed to be first, Ai!" Otsu yelled. "You have no patience or consideration for others! Now get out of Nicolas's bed, you lazy drunk!"  
  
Ai was still far too drunk to care about anything that Otsu said, and she giggled when she yelled at her. Otsu pulled her out of my bed and Ai swaggered drunkenly out, turning to gyrate suggestively at me and to blow me a kiss before she left.  
"G'night, Bookoo," she slurred, and disappeared down the hall.  
I sighed and collapsed onto my bed tiredly. I should have felt drained by all accounts, but I still felt that electric static in my veins. It almost made me feel a bit giddy.  
"Get some rest," Otsu instructed as she headed towards my door. "Tomorrow, I'm going to teach you. So I hope you had your fun tonight." Her petite lips perked into a small smile as she slammed my door, obviously still a bit angry.  
No matter how giddy that electric static made me feel though, when the sun rose up the drowsiness it caused could not be combated. So, I dropped into sleep, wondering a bit how tomorrow with Otsu would go.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
Otsu was waiting for me, her arms crossed impatiently at the front door. She frowned at my appearance, my hair in tangles and my clothes with traces of dirt on them. Hell, I hadn't the time to fix myself, and I didn't care how I looked anyway. I crossed my arms.  
"So are we leaving, or what?"  
"Very displeasing to my eyes," She muttered, and with a single gesture for me to follow, she walked outside.  
"The Path of a Thousand Whispers is the rarest out of the standard Dharmas," Otsu was saying as we walked down a stone path. "It is probably the hardest path to follow, since humans by nature wish to hold on to their sense of identity, to their life as they know it. Whispers throw this to the winds. We choose to live as thousands of different identities, turning our backs on the last. And in the end, we will have the knowledge of thousands of different view-points. We will know each side to the debate, as we have lived them, walked in their shoes. I do know this path is not the right one for everyone, even though I believe that we are right."  
  
"If you didn't, you wouldn't be in that Dharma to begin with," I muttered. I thought it a waste of time because it wasn't something I wanted to or was likely to do.  
She looked at me impatiently and I bit into my lower lip.  
"Do you or do you not want to learn?" She snapped. "This will probably be our last lesson, as there is not much I can teach you about this unless you want the training. And I would think that a waste of time if you weren't seriously considering this Dharma."  
She continued to lead me downwards, and we walked silently for a long time until we reached a small village at the end of the road.  
"Whispers also function well in the politics of humans," Otsu sighed. "In this form, I despise and avoid it. But in any case, I will show you."  
I remained silent as Otsu led me through the town, explaining to me how the Whispers in the village influenced and dominated the politics, and I must admit I felt like I was going to fall asleep. I can't even remember what she said about it, all I knew was I had no interest in it. I had no desire to be a leader of any people or anything like that, the President or whatever. She noticed my wandering attention and grew irritated, but said nothing, much to my surprise since she always spoke her mind.  
"Anyway," she said harshly, "At the end of each life, we go into a coma-like sleep. Powerful spirits watch over us as we meditate on the lessons we learned in that life, and then we move on to our next persona and are born again."  
"Shiro talked about it a little," I said. "How many lives have you lived, Otsu?"  
"Many, but hardly enough," She replied. "I have a long way to go. You know, since there's really nothing else to say about the Whispers that you will not fall asleep at, I'll instead teach you about the members of our Wu."  
"Um, okay," I said as she lead me over to a small café where we sat at a table, she stretching out her arms like a cat. "Otsu, I hope I didn't make you angry. It's just that at times I have a short attention span.."  
"Ryuunosuke and Himeko are the youngest members of the Wu," Otsu said, ignoring me. "Ryuunosuke was a soldier involved in the atrocities called the Rape of Nanking, killed in a brawl with a fellow soldier, Himeko killed in the blast at Nagasaki. Himeko still suffers from that, her chi being tainted." She looked annoyed as I gave a look of no comprehension, and continued, "The Rape of Nanking occurred in the Chinese city of Nanking, of course. The Japanese soldiers who invaded committed many atrocities. Bayoneting babies, raping the women, etcetera. Ryuunosuke was a particularly vicious man, and quite sadistic to such an extent he even surprised his comrades. That city was the last thing he saw as a mortal, however. He was killed in a drunken brawl with a comrade. And so, it goes without saying why he wanted to become a Devil-Tiger."  
I nodded silently. I didn't entirely get what she meant on her last sentence, but I didn't bother to ask. I would soon enough undergo lessons with Ryuunosuke, and then I would fully understand. One thing did bother me though, and Otsu nodded as I asked her,  
"What did you mean about tainted chi?"  
"Hiroshima and Nagasaki are branded 'the twin cities of death' for all time. When the bombs exploded there, all the spirits in the Dragon Lines there were destroyed. All the spirits of the people who died there appear twisted and demonic. The chi there has been forever thrown out of balance, and for that amongst other things, Japan is an ailing land. Only akuma dare tread there, and anyone who dares feed from such areas. idiots. will also suffer from the taint. And akuma are defiled beings anyway, who reject the Dharmas and serve the demonic Yama-Kings. Sadly, many kuei-jin who have the tainted chi are automatically labeled akuma by those who do not understand. Himeko has faced this problem many times in her un-life, compounded with the fact that she is half Russian. At least with the very strong traditionalists, I mean. Her problems have affected her abilities in battle at most times, but amazingly she has managed to overcome much of that to have gained quite a reputation. She has learned she must be very careful, as if she errs in battle much of her chi will leave her body and force her to vomit up a sludge that looks quite toxic. The defiled chi even leaves internal burns, of which I believe she is getting steadily worse, though she does not show it. And even for all of her bravery, the rest of us at the Wu do not expect her to live very long, although Ryuunosuke does not want to hear it."  
I was horrified. It was practically as though she was terminally ill, from what I understood. I could not imagine what it was like, a fierce poison like that burning from the inside out and slowly ravaging the body until it were no more. And to think this was happening to she, who had done so much to accomplish what I saw as so little.  
"Is there no cure, Otsu? She is simply doomed to die?"  
"There is a rumor," She said, slowly standing and grabbing onto my sleeve so that I would follow. "That some bodhisattvas in the mainland know the cure. But if they do, it isn't proven, and if it is true.. the ones that do know are very much recluses. They would be hard to find, and if Himeko did want to find them, whether she had the time or not, no one is to say."  
"And she doesn't want to try to find them at all?"  
"She wishes to use her time wisely."  
Otsu sighed and began to lead me back up the stone path. "Think deeply on all that you have learned this night. There are lessons to be learned every day, although not everyone pays attention to them."  
And so as I returned to my room that night, I followed what Otsu told me. As I lay in my bed, I thought so deeply on all that she had said that I sank into a world completely made of my own thought. And as it turned, my mind wandered to other things as well, and it became a whole whirlpool of things. And, I grew more and more depressed about all of it.  
I thought of home of course, a situation which was direly depressing for me. I worried about my future and what would become of me, and I worried about Himeko. I didn't know her that well, but I would come to in time, I thought. And just seeing her slowly deteriorate before my eyes as I got to know her better would be heartbreaking in itself.  
As the sun began to rise, I vowed to myself that somehow I would try to help her.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
The next night, I took my lessons with Shiro. It was.. different, to say the least. He had taken me to the room where he would speak with the wraiths - spirits of the dead. It was a dark room where I sensed much brooding, but I doubted that it was from him.  
"To care for the dead," he had said, "Is one important task for the Bone Flowers. There is much to be learned from them."  
"Care for the dead," I repeated, murmuring to myself. "What does that mean, exactly?"  
"I am as like a shepherd," Shiro answered, "But my flock is not as sheep."  
"I think I understand," I sighed. Shiro was being sort of cryptic all this night, and I found it vastly irritating. I didn't want to have to really think. But something came to mind. I felt a thickness welling up in my throat as I forced the words out of me, "So then, you speak to the dead, right? Does this mean all dead?"  
"Speaking is not as important as listening. To listen to the whispers is vastly more important than to speak, for you may find your own voice is too loud. But yes, all dead ones who would speak I would listen."  
"Ahhh," I breathed, but then sealed my lips before I would say anything more foolish.  
"We also function to console those who grieve for the dead," Shiro reminded me, looking at me almost knowingly. "But I can only listen to those who would speak."  
"Why do you look at me like that?" I replied softly, turning away. All this talk of death only brought me bitter reminders. Feeling myself on the beginnings of lament, I added, "I have nothing to say that you would hear on such matters."  
It was rather interesting; I learned quite a bit about yin, the negative energies associated with things like death. I also learned that the Songs of Shadow acted as ambassadors for the courts of the kuei-jin.  
But for as intriguing as it was, I already knew that I wouldn't make a good Bone Flower. That much was obvious to me.  
The next night after that I was a bit apprehensive about. Himeko was taking me to meet some of the other Resplendent Cranes.  
I met her at the doorway. She nodded a discreet greeting to me as she adjusted the yellow lacquer chopsticks in her hair so as the bun wouldn't fall away.  
"The way of the Resplendent Crane is difficult. But most things difficult are the things that are worthy," She said, opening the door and gesturing for me to follow. "The Middle Kingdom must be saved. There is an illness eating away at its populace, and we Cranes are the cure. Through treatments of righteous acts and virtuous behavior, the mortal world can be saved."  
"Saved from what?" I asked rather curiously as we headed down that familiar stone path. Apparently, where the Thrashing Dragon's orgy had been was a favorable spot for meetings, and not just parties. And this is where we where heading.  
"You westerns would call it the Armageddon, but we call it the Sixth Age, or the Age of Sorrow. What exactly will occur when the Wheel of Ages turns to meet it, no one can know. We can guess, but we will not know. All I am certain is that it can be averted - by my Dharma's way."  
"Through righteous acts and virtuous behavior?"  
"The Eight Lotus Path and The Fivefold Way are the means for the way. By meditating on the teachings of the Eight Lotus Path, I will see the path of salvation."  
I gave her a look that I wasn't completely sure what she was saying, and she nodded. Before she began to speak again I noticed her wince in pain, but she had become a supreme actress by now of hiding it, and shrugged it off as if nothing.  
"The First Lotus is to recognize hope, the Second is to live a virtuous existence. The Third is to reward the virtuous and punish deviants. The Fourth entails purgation for those who, as dictated by the Third, must be punished. The Fifth tells us to instruct those who need to learn, as I am doing now. It does not avert punishments that the deviants have earned through pure ignorance, but it is best to divert them from such heinous acts that warranted it in the first place. The Sixth Lotus shows us that Law and Order are necessary for a peaceable world, and the Seventh adds to that by showing that mortal laws will in turn lead to harmony. And the laws of Heaven are of course important, as shows the Eight Lotus, for in turn the living world will be united with the spirit realm."  
"Basically, you Cranes function as enforcers of law," I said. "Is that right?"  
"Correct," Himeko replied. "We straighten those who are bent for their wickedness, as we once had to be. Ah, now, there is the meeting place. The other Cranes in this area are a bit curious about you. I warn you now: Watch how you conduct yourself. For the obvious reasons."  
"Of course," I replied softly, although something was beginning to puzzle me. I knew that I would have to wait until this meeting was over with before I would ask her, however.  
The other Cranes looked rather interesting. Two wore the guise of older men, one looking in his late fifties when he died, the other much older than that. They both wore plain robes of a deep saffron, the older of the two's sporting a discreet pattern of cranes. A girl who appeared to be around the age of thirteen stood with them, standing out comparably not only in appearance but in her attire that was of western style.  
"Yuya, Soun," She greeted to the two older looking men with two short bows, "Shinobu."  
"This is the gaijin, Himeko?" The girl called Shinobu asked. "How is that? He seems different from the other westerns I've seen."  
"Oh, so you haven't heard," Himeko replied softly. "Ah, well then, why don't you enlighten them, Nicolas?" She turned to me, looking to me expectantly. I noticed the annoyed look on the younger looking of the two men, Yuya, at her term, and sighed.  
"I guess so," I mumbled, then began the abridged version of how I came to be. Shinobu and Yuya looked somewhat shocked, and even Himeko was a bit surprised. I guess she hadn't heard, either. Soun seemed the picture of indifference, however.  
"Strange," Shinobu muttered. "But if you truly seek it, than surely you must have some sort of place in the Great Cycle."  
"Sure," I thought to myself a bit bitterly. "As a plaything, an amusement, or just a pawn." Of course I didn't bother to voice these bitter sentiments. I mean, who would want to hear them anyway? What I did say was, "Well, I'm not old enough to be set in any ways. I'm here to learn."  
"It's just odd that any western would bother to even try," Yuya was muttering to himself. He also began saying other things which were none too flattering.  
"So what do you find about the way of the Resplendent Crane so far, you?" Shinobu asked me.  
I found myself growing disturbed at the intense staring of the nearly blank eyeballs staring out of the hollows in Soun's head. I frowned, but brushed it off, resisted the urge to sigh in discontent and replied, "It sounds like a worthy way to go about your lives, but I'm not really certain if it's for me."  
"What other Dharmas has he been shown?" Yuya asked to Himeko, ignoring me. I crossed my arms and tried to preoccupy myself with the leaves in a tree, studying their colors as I knew if I didn't do something to control myself, Yuya was going to eventually piss me off. I just had that feeling.  
"The Thrashing Dragon, Thousand Whispers and Song of Shadow," Himeko said. "Tomorrow he takes lessons with Ryuunosuke."  
"Oh, him," Yuya replied with a look of distaste. "I remember." Meanwhile, Soun was had the hints of an odd grin on his face as Shinobu was studying me with a look that seemed the cross between disgust and fascination.  
Why did I always end up being the side-show attraction? Oh wait, never mind. Here I was the main event.  
Himeko frowned very slightly at the look Yuya made, but said nothing. "I've taught him the basics of the Eight Lotus Path, and the eventual goal of our way."  
"Finish instructing him," Soun said, finally speaking. His voice I can only describe as mechanical and a bit rusty, and thoroughly unnerving.  
"I am," Himeko said. "We are going to alternate between the nights of our lessons with him until this year is up. Then he will decide."  
I continued studying the colors in the tree. Oh, what a lovely shade of green, I mused. And look there, how it seems darker in the middle of the leaf.. I wonder what made the chlorophyll do that? I almost began to smirk to myself at how dumb my method was, but I refused to allow my ears to hear myself being referred to as if I weren't there. Himeko noticed me but only gave a tiny sympathetic smile.  
"Shiro's idea, I'll bet," Shinobu said. She chuckled softly as Yuya said something under his breath about the Bone Flowers. "You must show him the practice soon, and not just theory, you know. From what I hear, your Thrashing Dragon showed him the practice already."  
"Speaking of that, I feel that we're wasting too much time, Shinobu. The Wheel of Ages doesn't wait for everyone. The night is thick with something wicked," Yuya said.  
"Yes," Soun replied in his husky voice. "Something wicked."  
"Well, Himeko, good luck with your pet. But don't get your aspirations too high." Shinobu smiled wanly and made a casual bow, the three heading off into the distance, to straighten some bent sticks, I mused.  
"The Cranes will never be known for their love of westerns," Himeko said to me. "But you've no need to concern yourself with it."  
"I never planned to," I replied cynically.  
"Hmm. Anyway, you have a lot to learn yet. Perhaps you would decide to become an Agent of Heaven?"  
"Me?" I laughed a bit more loudly than I intended. "Me, from a lineage of the Race of Scapegoats, things supposed to be out of hell. It'd be an irony, wouldn't it?"  
"You choose your own path," was all she replied.  
"Mmm. I hope you're right about that."  
"Well, come on. Let's begin heading back." She began to head back towards that stone path I'd traversed those times before, when I brought my question back to mind.  
"From what I've seen, the Thrashing Dragons are the opposite of Bone Flowers, Whispers are supposed to be the balance, so. Resplendent Cranes are the opposite of Devil-Tigers, right?"  
"I would think it goes deeper than that, but to put it simply, yes."  
"Cranes' rule is pretty strict. But you seem awfully fond of that Ryuunosuke," I said, letting my tone grow inquisitive. "How is that?"  
Himeko's lips shifted into the tiniest frown. "I'll have you know that Tigers and Cranes respect each other's Dharmas."  
"Yuya didn't seem to fond of it."  
"Well, that's Yuya. Besides! Ryuunosuke and I go far back, before we even began training for our Dharmas. We have a special bond."  
"Special? By special you mean love?" I smirked at her to see if I hit her on target, and she seemed to grow more annoyed.  
"You westerns are too nosy. Where did you learn to be like that? You have more important things to concern yourselves with than your or others' love-lives, yet no matter if it's raining fire outside that's all you'll care about."  
"I didn't mean to offend you," I said. "Just some of my musings. Have to keep the mind occupied or else I'll go crazy." I chuckled softly while she shook her head with a rueful grin.  
"That's what meditation is for, 'Boko'."  
I sighed in protest at that name. Thus went my first lesson with Himeko, the Resplendent Crane.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
The last of my first introductions was to be with the Devil-Tigers. I was very curious about this Dharma, and I had a feeling of anticipation crawling around inside me that I cannot easily describe. If I understood it better, there might have been the chance that I would have found it disconcerting. Now that I look back on it I know I was a fool.  
After all, as one put it much later, I was but a child crawling about in a young man's flesh.  
Ryuunosuke told me the other Devil-Tigers were very eager to hear my stories of Sheol. They wanted to know what it was like compared to Yomi. At first I felt reluctant to bring that up again, but at the same time I did not refuse.  
After all, as I began to discover later, there is something magnificent in horror. There is something simply magnetic to things that seem so atrocious, that it draws all creation to it even though it might mean their own beautiful death. Why else do so many humans, who call themselves 'virus-hunters' travel to the deepest regions of the rainforest to search for the deadliest strains of diseases? Why else do so many humans fascinate themselves with stories of serial killers, or horror films? And perhaps that is why I didn't really mind it so much, though my restraints tried to tell me otherwise.  
We met somewhere different this time. We didn't even go down the stone path, but rather, northwards, deeper into the wood. Ryuunosuke had taken me to the courtyard of a nearby Devil-Tiger temple, where I could sense the presence of ill-favored energies and other things. Loud music with no melody seeped out of the white temple, which was painted with splashes of red that I could not tell at the moment if it was paint or caked blood. Although, I thought it was probably the latter. Black designs of lightning bolts traced down its sides, as well, and patterns of burning lotus leaves were etched boldly into the low tables in the courtyard.  
I was very curious as to what went on inside the temple, but Ryuunosuke told me he'd take me inside afterwards.  
Two Devil-Tigers joined us. Ryuunosuke greeted them almost casually, by name. One looked stern, his hair pulled back in a ponytail, wearing red robes stained with blood around the sleeves. This one, Ryuu called Makoto. The other had an almost deranged look to her eyes, Kamihi.  
"I want to know what this western hell is all about!" Kamihi said, her tones fluctuating in degree as she sat cross legged with us. "Maybe I can learn some'n, eh?"  
Ryuunosuke cast me a look of impatience as I shrugged, and began.  
"The part where the souls go is more of a psychological torture," I had said, and began telling them how Memnoch chose to show them the error of their ways. But I had been taken to Sheol alive and well and for much different reasons than Memnoch would ever have.  
Makoto asked me if this Memnoch was a Yama-king. I thought about it for a moment and responded, "I suppose that he would be the equivalent of one."  
I then described in much more elaboration than I intended Mahalath's little seraglio prison chamber and the numerous tortures she placed me under, both physical and psychological, until my eventual shut-down. I even told about how afterwards, I found myself more drawn to violence and brutality, and briefly described some of the things I had done out of desire of it.  
"So you did enjoy the tortures of that place!" Ryuunosuke responded as if in glee.  
"No!" I automatically shot out, although Makoto seemed to see something in me that said otherwise.  
"Don't you feel a bit emptied of something?" He asked. "Some part of you that still wishes to hold to the pain?"  
I simply remained silent. Mahalath had told me the same thing! I refused to believe it, although there was something about it..  
"You have to let go of your inhibitions," Makoto said. "There is no reason for them."  
"As Devil-Tigers we strive to become true devils," Kamihi said, her lips growing into a smile. "We burn away the rotted parts of the plant, amputate the diseased limbs! Burn out the weak parts! And with a scream, force people to see the real truth!"  
"The truth can be seen through pain. Through the white heat of it, it will burn away everything impure," Ryuunosuke said.  
"To purify," I murmured.  
"We embrace our evils," Makoto added, "We welcome the pain and toss away the restraints. By purifying ourselves and others, as it will result in a bliss that we will make others understand. Do you understand?"  
  
"I'm beginning to," I said, and felt something dawning on my mind that felt like a puzzle coming into place.  
"Isn't that what you wanted?" I felt the darker part of me say. "It's your lineage."  
"I'll show you one of the finest examples," Ryuunosuke said with a laugh, and with a hard pull of my hair thrust me upwards.  
The sudden pain of it almost seemed relaxing, and he shoved me forward towards the temple before I could really think on it.  
Makoto and Kamihi trailed behind us as the doors to the temple opened. The floors were filled with puddles of crimson blood that seemed to make me feel feverish in anticipation as I stared at it, and a bit hungry, at that. There were people strapped to the walls, and hanging from the ceiling, in what I found to be an almost erotic display, all of them with great wounds inflicted upon them, crying out for mercy.  
A Devil-Tiger who seemed almost priestly walked between them, smacking them all with a razor-edged whip, "Pain is mercy!"  
The loud music seemed to add to the desperate horror of it all, and exciting me somewhere deep within the core of my being. Unconsciously, I flicked my tongue over my lips as I studied the people; blood and leather.  
Ryuunosuke looked to me with a grin. "Why don't you give it a try?" he asked. "Just remember that any idiot can brutalize. You have to have style; a grace. And I quote: 'It takes true wisdom to be a devil'."  
He handed me a small dagger with green tips, and turned me around at one victim who seemed kind of. fresh.  
I approached her in almost a haze of excitement, and I began to enlighten myself.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
For my next few lessons, Aiko taught me theory rather than practice, and she taught me how to care for the yang spirits. She also took me to numerous parties throughout the year, of course, which always proved interesting. There was an incident I found interesting where there was a dying baby bird laying in the ground crying for its mother, and she simply picked it up and broke its neck, burying it in a small grave she dug for it. This surprised me, but she taught me that it was simply returning it to the Cycle faster. I kept this in mind. No matter what Dharma I chose, I thought it a good act of mercy, though people might not think on it much and cause more pain in benevolence. I found it a similar with the Devil- Tigers, to burn out the weak so the rest can grow, whether stronger or otherwise.  
Shiro had taken me to one of the Bone Flower's performances throughout the course of the year, and had dazzled me with their hypnotic display of dancing and ornate poetry that I couldn't understand. I never asked him to talk to any spirits for me, and I didn't want him to, although I found the Song of Shadow Dharma intriguing.  
Otsu wasn't around much, but when she did show up, she taught me about the other Shen - creatures of the night, etc. She taught me about the Yulan-Jin and I even met one, souls who traveled from body to body as kuei- jin. She taught me about the Hengeyokai, shape shifters, you would think of them as werecreatures. The Hsien, changelings, Chi'n Ta, or Oriental Magi, various spirits, and a few others.  
Himeko took me out to witness the 'straightening of bent ones' many times throughout the year, and taught me more about the Resplendent Crane practices. The knowledge, I thought, might come in useful, but I didn't much think I could handle being a Crane.  
It was the ways of the Devil-Tiger that enthralled me most. Ryuunosuke had a few troubles making me let go of my inhibitions, but he did so with rod and weal, and I soon found myself forgetting about my mental restraints entirely. I was purified and learned to purify myself many times throughout the year, and to meditate on the pain I received, although Ryuunosuke insisted that he would not allow me to give others pain until I began my true training. But we both knew anyway that that was the path that was probably the best for me, so he began the teachings of proper torture anyway. He also began reading to me from The Blood Sutras, where the Devil-Tigers get much enlightenment for their path.  
When the year was up, everyone waited patiently for me to announce my decision. Shiro reminded me that if I needed more time, that was perfectly acceptable, as choosing a Dharma is a very personal and important decision.  
But I already knew. Ryuunosuke cast me a knowing glance as I said,  
"I don't rush this decision, it's just one I've thought the best for me for a long time. I choose the Howl of the Devil-Tiger."  
Otsu seemed intrigued, Himeko not surprised, Shiro indifferent and Aiko shocked.  
"But why, Boko?! Why? I thought we had fun together! Why do you want to be a nasty, ugly Devil-Tiger for? It's so ugly!" She cried out, grabbing me by my shirt and shaking me a little. "That's not right!"  
"Aiko," Shiro said, as if speaking to a child, "It's his decision, not yours."  
Aiko pouted, looked down, and sat next to Shiro, who looked now to Ryuunosuke.  
"What is it you will do?"  
"I plan on taking him to India," Ryuunosuke said. "It'll be easier to properly train him there."  
"Smart move," Otsu said. "I'm impressed. Remember what I told you about India, Nicolas?"  
"Yeah," I replied with a smirk, "They're more used to the presence of us ignorant gaijin there."  
"You're hardly ignorant anymore," she said with a smile. "It's good that you're leaving, too. If you stayed much longer, I'd get too attached to you."  
"Sure," I replied half cynically, half jokingly.  
"Himeko, I want you to come with us," Ryuunosuke said rather seriously.  
"Kami, it's about time he shows some form of affection," Otsu shouted boisterously. "Go on, Ryuu, say it, 'Oh, Himeko, how I would long for your touch, how I love you, my darling, my sweet, my..'"  
Ryuunosuke looked to Otsu angrily, but ignored her comments. "Your condition grows worse by the day. You need to come with us to find the bodhisattva that can cure you."  
"Ryuunosuke, I feel that is a waste of my time," Himeko replied. "I admit I feel that my Final Death may be near. The time I have left on this earth is precious. Let me find my enlightenment."  
"You might not have any time for that," he replied angrily, his tone of voice growing savage. "Come with us! There's plenty of rods to be straightened out over there, you know that!"  
"If you have such little time left," Aiko said cheerfully, "You should spend it with your love!"  
There was an awkward silence. I simply looked at Aiko in surprise at her bluntness, while Himeko wrung her hands and sighed.  
"Oh, shut up, Ai," Ryuunosuke replied crossly.  
"Himeko, just go," Otsu said in a bored tone. "If you really want to reach enlightenment, then give yourself more time to do it. Any day now you might drop dead."  
Shiro nodded in agreement. "You haven't traveled out of Japan very often, either. It is a good chance to gain more knowledge and grow. Meeting a bodhisattva is also a good opportunity for that."  
Himeko opened her mouth to say something in retort, but Otsu interrupted,  
"I wish you luck."  
Himeko sighed. "Oh, alright. You're right," although she cast a glare that reeked of evil towards Aiko. "But first, I want to inform Shinobu, Yuya and Soun."  
"I could do that for you," Otsu insisted.  
"I'll do it," Himeko said in repressed anger, and picking up her staff by the door she left. Otsu looked  
"You have your things, boy?" Ryuunosuke asked me. I nodded, adjusting the strap of my sword's sheath.  
"Good. Then say your goodbyes." Ryuunosuke made a bow to the remaining members of the Wu, and stepped out of the entrance.  
Aiko jumped upwards and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tightly, and she looked as though she wanted to cry.  
"Oh, Boko, I'm going to miss you so much! Come back sometime, and visit, or, or! I'll go visit you!"  
I laughed a bit and returned her hug, and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm going to miss you too, Aiko. Don't worry, I won't forget what you taught me, no matter what I do."  
Aiko smiled widely and stepped backwards, as Shiro stood upwards and handed me a dagger of jade. I looked to it like a curious child and cautiously accepted it.  
"It may be useful to you," he told me. "Good luck on your path."  
"Thank you," I said in surprise, and pocketed it in an empty dagger sheath to accompany the metal dagger I had no twin for.  
Otsu stood waiting impatiently for me to give her recognition, and I knelt down a little to look at her face to face.  
"It's been. interesting," I chuckled, "I hope I haven't made you too angry this year past."  
"It has been interesting," she agreed, then grabbed fistfuls of my yellow hair in her tiny hands and pulled my face unexpectedly close to hers, kissing me full on my lips. I felt my eyes go wide as saucers as I fell back from her, stumbling. She let loose a carefree, unfettered laugh. "Don't keep the Devil waiting too long, now!" She winked at me and pushed me to the door when I finally stood.  
"Uh.. Goodbye, everyone," I muttered, and they waved to me as I began to leave.  
"Bai bai!" Aiko shrieked as I shut the door.  
"Took you long enough," Ryuunosuke muttered. "Now, let's go find Himeko."  
We went down the stone path to where she had probably gone to meet the other Cranes, but Ryuunosuke and I soon heard sounds of battle. We looked to each other worriedly, then began running.  
Shinobu and Himeko were desperately fighting what looked like to be a sheer demon straight out of Hell. This humongous thing had a long, disgustingly fleshy tail with spikes cascaded down it, fangs like a saber- tooth tiger jutting out of its mouth, and its body was covered with rock- like scales. A cloud of blood matter seemed to hang around it. To top it off, he held a huge sword inscribed with kanji symbols that seemed to move and writhe on their own.  
I looked around for Yuya and saw that he was downed. His thick blood flowed from a gash on his stomach that would have been fatal in any human.  
Shinobu looked towards Ryuunosuke and shrieked, "Soun was an Akuma!!" Himeko seemed to be shocked and horrified, as if she were losing her mind. Ryuu shouted to her, "Hime! Snap out of it!"  
She let out a moan as she looked to Ryuunosuke, then nodded and ran backwards. I shuddered as I looked to him and asked, "What IS that thing?"  
"Demon shintai," he muttered, "That thing is Soun. Now come on! Less talking, more fighting!"  
Himeko ran back from the thing, and began to walk slower as her body turned seemed to turn invisible. No, it didn't seem. She did go invisible. The Soun creature laughed maniacally as it heaved its sword towards Shinobu, who let out a slight gasp before her entire body become a crimson liquid just in time. Rather, her entire body became a mass of blood. The sword cleaved through the blood, but of course it hit nothing. She flowed away from the thing as Himeko reappeared behind it, her mouth opening wide as a blazing white fire shot forth from her mouth. Soun shouted in pain as the fire burned at him, and as he turned to slice Himeko in two, she went invisible again.  
Ryuunosuke too, was already in action. He was flying up and darting in the air, something I wasn't completely aware that he could do. He laughed as he swung his short blades at the things face, trying to get it to look at him. Soun turned towards it, swinging his blade towards him, but Ryuunosuke was fast and agile in the air, and there was something in his gaze at the thing that caused it to grow still and listless.  
As Ryuunosuke drew closer to try to attack it, it somehow snapped out of it, and slashed at him. He barely managed to evade it, and dropped to the earth, rolling on his feet away from this thing. I wasn't sure what to do, so I chose to bide my time, and drew myself as far behind it as I could. As I did this, I noticed a huge third eye seeming to part the flesh and grow on its forehead. A light seemed to develop around it, and when Ryuu tried to draw close to attack it, it seemed the two began to struggle hard as their faces contorted in anguish (that Ryuu notably looked to be enjoying) even though they weren't fighting.  
Ryuu managed to break through, but Soun was fast. He leapt backwards and dangerously close to me, and turned to me with a leer that could freeze anyone's soul.  
"Gaijin," he hissed, but I suddenly knew what to do.  
Notably, I didn't hesitate.  
I found the fire riding my veins as I unsheathed my blade quickly, letting the heat pour out of myself as it swirled around my blade, and I pierced it into the things stomach, the fire drawing out of the sword and spiraling around him. It screamed and writhed as the fire washed over it, burning it even more as it tried to pull away from me. It ran back away from me, only to meet a scythe composed of blood by Shinobu cutting off its head.  
It let out one great scream as its body writhed upon the earth, slowly returning to its seventy year old man look.  
I walked over to it and plummeted by blade into the thing's severed head to make sure it was dead, then pulled out my sword and cleaned the blade on the grass.  
"Good work," Himeko said to me with a sigh, perfectly visible now behind Shinobu, although she looked extremely ill. I walked over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders, helping her straighten, but she shrugged off my attempts to help her and moved more to be by her self.  
"You don't look so good," I told her, but she shrugged.  
Shinobu ran over to Yuya, placing her hand against him and I could see his blood on his gash seeming to shift and heal his cut flesh. He made a weak cry.  
"Will he be alright?" Himeko asked, and Shinobu nodded, gravely.  
"I can't believe this," she said. "That an akuma would be so bold!"  
"You should have," Ryuunosuke said in a condescending tone. "If you had, maybe this wouldn't have happened."  
"The fourth akuma incident this year," Himeko muttered, shaking her head. "That's why I have to stay!"  
Ryuunosuke was about to say something to retort when Himeko began retching and turned, vomiting up that sludge that Otsu had told me about before.  
"You're going," Ryuunosuke said, concern passing over his face briefly. "And that's that."  
Himeko slowly stood upwards, shame written all over her as she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her brow.  
"Where are you going?" Shinobu asked.  
"I was going to tell you, Yuya, and . Soun, that I'm leaving to India with Ryuunosuke and Nicolas," Himeko answered.  
"To hunt after a dumb rumor?" Shinobu asked, enraged. "With what's just happened here, how can you even think of going?"  
"Her life is at stake," Ryuunosuke shot back. "Are you so weak that you have to rely on a dying woman? Leave her out of this. You're perfectly capable of handling this yourself. Did you not make the finishing blow on that akuma?"  
Shinobu's face twisted in anger, but she said nothing. "Fine, Himeko. Go. Just be gone a good while, as it would not please me to see your face for a long, long time."  
"Whatever," Himeko muttered. "Come on, Ryuu-kun. Let's go." She smirked and hooked her arm around his, and I daresay he even seemed a bit surprised. She stuck her tongue out at Shinobu, and I cocked a brow at her as we headed out of there.  
After we left a letter detailing all that happened with the akuma with a dhampyr servant that had sensed the commotion, the three of us departed to India. 


	5. Part III: Last Sect

Chapter Nineteen  
  
For those of you who haven't been to India, I'll tell you this. The cities are extremely crowded. I don't think I ever saw so many people in my entire life! But, you know, I was little over a year old anyway.  
At least the weather was cool, which was not uncommon for the time of year. The land was beautiful too, the flat plains seeming to go on forever.  
And the good thing about there being a lot of people is, you know there has to be some kinds of deviants stalking around, at least one in ten. Consequently, training went by easier for me. Our nights went as followed: Half the night, Ryuunosuke and I would prowl about for wicked ones. It proved exceedingly easy. He would teach me the finer points of torture, and I was a quick study. My favorite thing to do though was impale people with blunt sticks, and leave them to die very slowly, their blood seeping from their torn flesh and into the street. Himeko herself found plenty of 'bent rods' to straighten, as well. The other half of the night, we would search for information on the bodhisattva's cure for defiled chi. Then, finding little to no luck on our search, either went into a hotel or deep into the land to bury ourselves beneath the soil and sleep. Himeko also would do a ritual on our sleeping areas to protect us from harm. And usually, I would go into a pain meditation before I would sleep.  
I was content. I was progressing well in my teachings, and though I was worried about Himeko, I was confident that we would find the bodhisattva. But, two months in to my sojourn in India, I began to receive odd dreams at night. Sometimes these dreams would flow into the day.  
It began one night when I felt my eyes open. My skin was still damp on my cheeks with my own blood that still felt warm. I wasn't underground anymore. Where was I? I didn't know. A girl stood before me, with gray eyes and black hair dressed in curls. I looked at her, and she looked at me, then laughed.  
"Older brother," she said, "I've been waiting."  
"Older.. what?" I proclaimed, confused and cautious. I reached for my sword, but it wasn't there.  
"I'm the one that could-have-been," she said a bit sadly. "But because you killed our Mother, we will never know."  
I felt my lips twist into a smirk. I knew what this was about. "Trying to play mind games with me, I see?"  
She gasped. "I would never."  
"You're such a tease," I laughed heartily, shaking my head. "Really. Who are you?"  
"You're such a monster," she whispered. "Now I can see why Armand can never love you."  
I was taken aback and I felt a little pang in my heart. But I understood what she was doing. How could I ever call myself a Devil-Tiger if I didn't? She was a bit subtle, this one, but no matter. Pain stirred from the heart is usually the most cutting, even if you don't bleed.  
"What did you say?"  
"You're a monster, Abaddon. Older brother. You hide behind your so- called enlightenment to sugarcoat the fact, but in truth, no one will ever, ever."  
"I'll tear you apart with my bare hands!" I shouted, interrupting her, as I charged towards her to grab her by her hair. But, she laughed melodically, and disappeared into nothingness. And then, I felt heat. I looked around me and saw sunlight approaching, and in fear I began to quickly dig into the earth.  
My eyes opened for real and the truth sunk in about what I had been doing. I had dug myself out of my grave in my sleep. The real sunlight poured down on my face, and I let out a cry of anguished pain, trying to burrow myself back under in a half-glazed over stupor.  
When nightfall came, Ryuunosuke and Himeko had noticed how my flesh seemed a bit singed.  
"How did that happen?" Himeko asked, raising her brows at me.  
"Forget about it," I muttered. "It's my problem."  
"You did nothing reckless?" Ryuu demanded. "What did I tell you about that, Nicolas?"  
I narrowed my eyes and nodded, but still I did not resign myself to say anything about it. I wanted to figure it out for myself. The thing had called me Abaddon. This thing wasn't from here. So, it was my problem, and mine alone.  
I thought on how I hadn't heard so much as the mention of that name the entire year I stayed at the Wu, or for the time of my training up to this point. I wondered, what did it mean that I was hearing it now?  
Ryuunosuke didn't drop it though, and I was punished for my behavior. Not that I didn't mind, of course.  
There was no more incidents for awhile after that, and the hunt for the bodhisattva and the wicked continued.  
Finally, we had a lead. If I was some kind of superstitious idiot, I would attribute my dream to being some sort of 'sign' that this would happen. But I didn't, and I'm not, so whatever. Back to the lead.  
We were at the market. Ryuunosuke was ah.. interrogating a vampire in the alleyway. I wasn't there to see him do it, but we got the information we needed.  
"There's a Devil-Tiger bodhisattva by the name of Sarika that comes to the Ganges every seven months," he reported. "And we're in luck. She happens to be coming this month, but when and where on the Ganges is the question."  
"Damn," I cursed under my breath. "Nothing can ever be easy, can it?"  
Himeko pursed her lips together and crossed her arms. "Maybe we should just stop this search. It's fruitless."  
"Don't say that," Ryuunosuke snapped. "How can you even think of giving up so easily? Ridiculous!"  
"Then, what's our course of action?" Himeko asked. "What do we do? The Ganges is a long river."  
"We'll find this Sarika," I assured her. "One way or the other. Ryuu, what else did the man say? Did he specify how long Sarika stays along the river?"  
"He said about a week. Sometimes more, sometimes less."  
"I figure that she might attract a bit of attention upon her arrival," I pondered aloud. "So. All we have to do is keep lines of information open, and if we luck out, then.."  
"You're finally starting to use your head, Boko," Himeko said proudly. "But if we fail then we have to wait another . seven months. If I last that long, that is."  
"Stop that!" Ryuunosuke said savagely. "I don't want to hear that nonsense."  
"It's only the truth," Himeko replied curtly.  
We went to the Ganges. All that month, we hunted the riverbanks for clues. The longer the hunt stretched on, the more Himeko resigned herself to death and the more Ryuunosuke grew agitated. As for myself, I remained hopeful, because hell. I had no reason to be otherwise.  
A week before the month was to end, we saw a procession of people uttering screams of prayers down the river. They nearly looked like a trail of fireflies, each holding a brightly lit lantern. At the head of them was a tall woman wearing a snow white robe. She turned her head and looked at us benignly, smiled, and continued walking, her grin growing wider at the loud ovation of the prayers behind her.  
"Sarika?" I questioned to Ryuu.  
"Face of Gods," he muttered.  
"Ah."  
The Face of Gods is a heretical dharma. As the name implies, they believe themselves to be Gods. But no matter Ryuunosuke's feelings on the issue, I thought she might have some new information. The month was almost over; there was no time. I ran to intercept the procession.  
"Nicolas! What are you doing?" Himeko yelled at me as I continued running, a curious grin on my face.  
I stopped directly in front of the woman, and made a little bow. "Good evening, Godling."  
"That would be, 'Fair Goddess Razziya, of Death and Rebirth', to you," she said with an amused chuckle. "Hm? What is it that you want? Perhaps you have come to learn the truth of yourself, and your own godly nature?"  
My eyes met her, the amused smile still plastered on my lips. Her eyes were of a deep brown, her skin somewhat dark as like the native people of the land, her silken hair of ebony a striking contrast against the white hood, underneath of which, she wore what I saw to be the traditional garb of Hindu gods, which was practically nothing.  
"Actually, Fair Goddess Razziya, I seek information which only someone as wise as thou could give." I saw out of the corner of my eye Ryuunosuke shooting daggers at me with his stare, but this wasn't going to get anywhere without taking the. charming approach, shall we say.  
I heard some mutters from the procession behind her, but she gave that same hearty laugh again. "You are wise, green eyed boy. You understand the power of the Gods."  
"Yes.." I slowly stood upwards from my bow of complacence. "I seek a bodhisattva by the name of Sarika. I hear that she has been traversing this river."  
"Indeed. I have seen such a one. I see many things, green eyes. Heaven smiles down upon on me and my followers."  
"Might you grace me with her whereabouts?" I said, making my tone pleading. "It is vital."  
"Why is it you wish to know, green eyes? I can supply much more wisdom than that so-called 'bodhisattva'. I am a Goddess. Pray to me and I will absolve you of your earthly problems." She raised a brow at me, her lips twisting into a gentle frown.  
"Please, O Goddess, I beg this from you." I placed my palms together in a steeple-like formation, and begged, pretty much meaning it this time, "Tell me this trifle and I will pay homage to your great power and beauty at every crossing. I will construct temples in your name so all will hear the wonder that is the Fair Goddess Razziya of Death and Rebirth."  
Apparently, I had told her what she wanted to hear. She grinned. "Little green eyes, how charming you are! Very well. She is.." She pointed her finger down the way her procession came, "Meditating a two night's walk down the river, on this same side. She is an odd one. Be weary, for I cannot protect from all things on this earth."  
"Oh thank you, great Goddess," I pined, bowing to her again as I made my way back to Himeko and Ryuunosuke.  
"You idiot," Ryuunosuke shouted, smacking me on the back of my head as the procession began its course again. "What would you have done if she attacked you?"  
  
"I knew what I was doing," I protested. "And I got the information we need."  
"Oh?" Himeko said, smiling at my performance. "You trust her words?"  
"She told the truth, especially if she wants the temples for all to hear and know her name be constructed." I grinned evilly. "Yes, I am just that good, Himeko."  
She laughed. "Oscar worthy, Nicolas. Pure gold."  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
It was a mad dash down the Ganges. Razziya had said a two-night's walk, but I can assure you there was no walking. Mile after mile of river passed by us, and all we could do was hope and mutter quiet prayers underneath our breaths, and only hope that the woman we had finally spotted was Sarika.  
This woman was tall. Her light brown flesh seemed stretched over high and prominent cheek bones, thin lips and slender, arched brows. Her black hair fell straight and thick at her waist, and she wore a bright red silk garment that appeared to be nothing but a collection of nearly tattered robes. She was barefoot and wore naught else except for dangling gold hoop earrings, and elaborate bracelets and anklets to match.  
We stopped and nearly fell over each other in mid flight. We all had run ourselves ragged this time, and it was nearly the wee hours of the morning.  
She did not seem but a little amused at the hurried approach we made to her. Himeko nearly looked like she wanted to vomit from the exhaustion.  
"Are you the bodhisattva Sarika?" Ryuunosuke asked, no, almost demanded.  
"Yes, child," she answered, her voice coming out thick and a little crackled. "I am. to those who seek her."  
I could see Ryuunosuke's breath catch in his throat. After all this time - finally, the answer was in his grasp. He sought to speak, but he resigned himself as he observed Sarika studying me, then Himeko.  
"You do seek her. For what purpose, might I question? Does it have something to do with the gweilo, or the defiled one?" She smirked, looking to Ryuunosuke. "Well? Are you going to answer or do I have to guess?"  
Himeko answered for him. "Is it true, wise Sarika, that you hold the cure for.. one defiled such as me?"  
"I do hold it." She scratched her face as she spoke, raising a brow to Himeko. "But hear this. My time here is up. I was set about leaving back to my home this hour. I only commit my services the proper time. Now patience is your key."  
I could swear I saw Ryuunosuke's face color in anger. He clenched his fists. "Patience!? Patience? You're joking! This entire month we've searched for you, and I don't think patience is going to."  
"Silence," Sarika ordered, looking to him apathetically. "Who are you to question me, young tiger? I have lived far longer than you. I do not joke."  
"Is there nothing to convince you otherwise?" I asked, lending my voice to the conversation. "Our friend may not last as long as you ask. Death's patience is not long."  
"The gweilo speaks," Sarika said, giving a hearty laugh. "I must admit that I'm curious as to how one like you has come into such a party. I have heard some things, but still. Ah.. is there nothing, you ask? Perhaps there is something to barter, but are you willing to trade? Let me a night with this one." She pointed at me. "Let me do as I please, and I will practice the act of spirit-eating on the defiled one. Despite the outcome, I will be allowed this, yes?"  
Ryuunosuke's eyes widened. "Spirit-eating?"  
Before he could say another word, I looked to Himeko, and we both nodded in agreement.  
"Sounds fair enough. It should be interesting. There's a lot I could learn from a bodhisattva," I answered.  
Sarika smiled. "So you follow the howl? Most intriguing indeed. And the defiled agrees?"  
"Yes." Himeko answered. She looked to Ryuunosuke. "Yes, yes, I know it's dangerous. Should her P'o control her, she'll devour my soul entire. Should she look to her Hun, I'll be healed. I'm not an idiot, Ryuu."  
"I never said you were!" Ryuunosuke retorted. "Just do it, Sarika, and you can have all the fun with Nicolas here you want."  
Sarika nodded. She gestured for Himeko to draw closer to her. She stared into Himeko's eyes for a long time, and I had just noticed how Sarika's irises seemed to burn like black coals in her sockets.  
It was difficult to tell what the outcome was at the moment, but I saw a bright light surge from Himeko's eyes to Sarika, and yet, perhaps it was just my imagination.  
I saw a ghost of a smile on Sarika's lips. I looked to Ryuu, almost a bit panicky. "Is she . eating it or."  
"I don't know!" Ryuunosuke snapped. "Neither of us will know until it's done!"  
  
I sighed.. The act seemed to last an eternity. My back tensed as I dug my nails into the palms of my hands, waiting for it to just be over.  
Sarika seemed to snap out of her daze as Himeko's body collapsed onto the ground.  
"Himeko!" Ryuunosuke cried out, rushing to her and gathering her limp body into his arms. "Himeko!!" He glared at Sarika. "What's this you've done?"  
"It is done," she simply answered. "Now." She reached towards me and grabbed a chunk of my hair, pulling me roughly towards her. My eyes widened, and I struggled to turn my face towards Himeko and Ryuu, to see.  
I saw her eyes slowly open. I heard her strained voice. "R.yuu.."  
His face shot up to Sarika. He seemed relieved and joyful all at once.  
"She is weakened. The extent of her taint was deep. Now by this time tomorrow night you will get your gweilo back. Enough has been said!" Sarika pulled me after her in the woods, and I was a bit too surprised and relieved to say or do anything for or against it.  
The tortures of a bodhisattva. so intricate in the pain that my body felt cross stitched by it, every thread of my being to its core raised into a little death, so hot from it all, like a little flame of damnation. I found myself crying out something over and over, and oddly enough, it was,  
"Souffrir! Souffrir, joie!" over and over. I don't know why, but I'm sure Freud would have a field day enough with it.  
I don't know how I looked when I returned to the overjoyed Himeko and Ryuunosuke, but Sarika was gone by then.  
"I'm sorry you had to whore yourself for me," Himeko said rather bluntly in a way that Ryuunosuke raised a brow at her. "But I want to thank you.."  
"No," I answered her. I was smiling, although my body still ached all over and I had the feeling of broken glass underneath my flesh in certain places. "Ahh.. it was.."  
Ryuunosuke smirked. "Don't say any more.. I might get green with envy."  
  
Chapter Twenty One  
  
And so, another year came to pass that I was in the company of Himeko and Ryuunosuke. I noticed how, since she was healed, Himeko seemed to have a whole other side to her. She didn't seem as tense or frigid as she was, and instead had developed (or let loose from check) a sarcastic sense of humor, and joked freely. Ryuunosuke didn't seem to have any stance on it either way, but I found it of interest.  
The spirits, as I began to refer to them, began to come to me in my sleep during regular intervals. It was annoying, but I took it as a learning experience. All in all it grew a bit repetitive, because the messages were always the same or at least similar, dealing with my supposed 'ascension to Abaddon'. I never really mentioned it to anyone because I knew it wasn't exactly native to this land. Meaning: My problem.  
Despite this, I had progressed in my studies far enough along the road that Ryuunosuke decided it was time for me to be on my own.  
"It goes without saying, Boko!" Himeko said a bit cheerfully, "You've surprised us all in the end."  
"Yes, yes," Ryuu said, as if brushing off Himeko's words, "You have. Now before we leave you, I give you some words of warning. I know Otsu taught you about this, but I have to make sure. Never travel to China, or else you will be destroyed. Travel to Korea is also not a good idea. Indochina is relatively safe, but I think you should stay in these parts. And remember! Never hesitate, act!"  
"I know," I said. "So now we part ways. You're returning to the Wu?"  
Himeko nodded. "We are. I'll be sure to tell them all that has passed. Ai-chan would throttle me if I didn't." She smiled. "Good luck!"  
"You'll need it," Ryuu added. "Do you have any idea what you're going to do now?"  
"I want to travel around here," I said, "And force open the eyes of those who must see, then blind them with the red hot poker of the light of Heaven.." I smirked. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do, Ryuu? Really, you must have no confidence in your teaching ability."  
He laughed. "Have I really taught you that well? Heh, I guess so. Anyway, we're wasting time. Send us a message sometime. Good bye." He turned his back then and began to walk away, not waiting for Himeko who gave me a quick bow, smiled and hurried to catch up with Ryuunosuke.  
I watched them a little bit, then thought to myself, "I'm on my own now.." I smiled. "So where should I go? What shall I do. Hmm. Well, for starters, I should stop talking to myself." I ran my fingers through my hair, and began heading north, not for any particular reason.  
It was a long time since I had last been alone. I almost had forgotten how relaxing solitude can be.  
Moving like a wraith I traveled through the open land, villages and cities, usually humming "Logo Nakis World" (Hellsing's theme song!) while strangling, raping, impaling, or even sometimes skinning alive those disciples I chose for the enlightenment of pain.  
Half a month seemed to go by like nothing, and I wouldn't recall too much about it except that a marker had been placed there. What I mean is, the spirit's attacks on my mind increased at least ten-fold.  
It began a humid night, the air around me feeling almost uncomfortably moist against my clammy flesh. I was in a rural village, traversing the dirt road, having followed a petty thief and ready to deal out what I wanted to do. I had the inspiration to deal out Hammurabi's code to him, and slowly cut off each of his fingers of one of his hands until I gave him a small mercy and just chopped the whole thing off. And since thievery seemed this guy's sole occupation in life, perhaps I would chop off his other hand too. After all, then he couldn't apply pressure to his wound and would have to go find the people he's stolen from for help, and wouldn't that be perfectly ironic?  
  
I laughed at the thought. It seemed a good plan. But just when I was about to catch up with the man, the world seemed to shift. A flood of colors seemed to surge around me, and I could almost feel my hair ruffle in what seemed to be an intense breeze. The entire world seemed almost illuminated and it glowed with effervescence, into practically a surreal Van Gogh painting. I turned, my mouth gaping open in shock.  
"What in the hell?!"  
  
Then I saw her again, the 'little sister' or what she called herself, Paula.  
"Do you like our world, Abaddon? Now we can be together forever."  
"What is this? What have you done?" I demanded of her, unsheathing my blade. "I'm getting sick of these pathetic mind games!"  
"This is the land of the unborn, those who will be, those who will never be, those who are dead but live. and everything that must be made real in the Abyss." She smiled pleasantly. "I'm a True One. Don't you know what that means?"  
"Shut up," I snapped at her. "I don't listen to forked-tongue lies." I ran up to her and shoved my sword through her midsection, driving the blade upwards to connect with where her heart should be.  
She smiled at me as droplets of blood began to drivel down her lips. "Seeking your path to enlightenment, you've forgotten where you come from, Older Brother." She sighed, kissed my cheek, and died. The world shifted back to normal, and I stood there with my sword driven through the exact man I had planned to torture.  
In frustration I pulled my blade out and kicked his corpse violently to the side. And that's not even the only time they would interrupt me and my plans, my life. What's worse is that, that kind of crap started happening every night. I didn't understand it, and it became all the more infuriating.  
And to put the icing on the cake, I didn't have any idea how to stop it. I felt like I was going mad, and it was growing more difficult to discern reality from fantasy. The best comparison I would make is someone who was having an "Acid-Trip".  
Little did I know where I would find solace.  
The world seemed slightly effervescent this night, everything seeming to shimmer in a sort of unhealthy glow that I can't even describe properly.  
  
In the trash-littered street, I saw a strange being glide out of a window and land much further up the street, turning and walking the opposite direction of me. She was as tall as I was, I estimated, her hair long and raven black, her skin a bronzy hue in the moonlight. A thin bridal- white gown was all she wore, monstrous leathery wings jutting out of her back.  
I knew I had to be in one of those dream states again. That was the only explanation. A succubus, here?! No, that wasn't possible, not in any way, shape, or form.  
I unsheathed my blade, staring at the dim light reflecting off of it, knowing, knowing! That no matter what, I had to destroy this creature. That's what I would do, yes, that's what I would do.  
She turned and looked amused when I caught up with her, plunging my blade towards her. She laughed and brought up a hand, that dark static soul energy that I hadn't learned to use correctly repelling me backwards, making me stumble over myself until I fell hard onto the ground.  
I saw her feet treading close to my face, and I struggled to get upwards, but she seemed to hold me there by a sheer act of will. She bent down close to me, her slender fingers with long nails curling around my shirt and yanking me upwards. She slammed me against the wall of a house. My eyes widened as I studied her face, her large, round eyes studying me with a sort of satisfaction. Her slender lips perked into a grin.  
"Well," she said in a husky voice, "What do we have here?"  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
I felt my breath shudder out of me as my eyes slowly opened, the blank ceiling overhead slowly coming into focus. There was a darker figure next to me, draped in that bridal white dress. Her hand was against my jaw, her nails tracing down my cheek so lightly that it almost felt good. Her raven black hair spilled over my bare chest, her lips frozen in a curious grin. She was so magnetic, I felt something fluttering inside of me, and for a moment there seemed the illusion that I was in love.  
I struggled against it once I realized what was happening. She smiled, and pressed her cool lips against my forehead.  
"Nicolas, isn't that what you're called? Funny, it doesn't seem to suit you much."  
"Who are you?" I rasped, desperately trying to struggle against it, but finding my body frozen, none of the muscles in my entire body responding to my mental commands, only my mouth, which seemed a gentle mercy from her.  
"Don't bother trying. I'm sure you could develop this ability too, if I wanted to teach you. On your path to enlightenment, you have forgotten where you come from. I'm certain that you know more about the Shen then about your own people!" She spat it at me, accusingly, and yet there was no real passion behind her words, as if her fury was purely feigned. No, I knew it was.  
"What about it?" I hissed.  
"You make a mockery of the demon people. But what can I say? So do I, every damn day." She laughed, a deep sound, and made a gesture. Two female vampires walked in, and by the look of them both I knew they were children of Akasha. They both had chestnut brown hair to their waists, identical oval faces and long slender necks, and petite bodies. They seemed almost innocent, but I knew that their skin was probably hard and white, and I knew the fangs lurking behind their cherry lips.  
I was absolutely confused by their entry. I wondered at what it could have meant.  
"This is Bella, and Lurancy," the succubus said, "My faithful servants. They're going to make you presentable." She shrugged and turned, walking out. The two, Bella and Lurancy as she called them, scooped me up in their powerful arms and took me to a bath, and washed me.  
It was horrifying. It shouldn't have been, but it was, and just thinking about it embarrasses me so I'll be damned if I elaborate on it.  
They didn't speak to me the whole time anyway, and only clothed me in a loose beige robe when it was done, and laid me back in the soft bed carefully. The succubus came back in, and sat on the edge of the bed, running her fingertip down my cheek as she studied me thoughtfully once more.  
"Oh, by the way, my name is Inanna," she said with a rueful smile. "This is a heavy trust I'm laying on you, Nicolas. Don't you know that if you know a demon's true name, you can wield great power over them? Of course, the methods behind it have lain forgotten by most of the young up- starts nowadays, like that silly Cult of Abaddon. Oh, don't look at me like that. I should know what's going on in the demon community, which, by the way, is deteriorating. The last golden age of demons has long passed, you know, the Dark Ages. Demons were still feared and respected for that last stretch, until the plague came, and people went more secular. You would think that would be a good thing for us, and we would revel in it, however it was just the beginning of being replaced. Samael was once valiant, did you know? He had convictions. Lilith's name was spoken and feared. Now what? They're tarnished and a dying breed."  
"Why are you telling me all this?" I sighed, still frozen underneath her curious hands, the hatred ebbing at my heart like a gruesome tidal wave. But despite how I felt, I still listened to her. Know thy enemy, I thought at the back of my mind.  
"These are things you should know," Inanna said. "I'm one of the oldest succubi in the world. I've been around since the construction of Sumer, and you, you intrigue me. I usually don't waste my time with the other demons, I have my own life to live."  
"You don't serve Lilith?" I questioned, doubtfully.  
She laughed loudly, which disturbed me. "Oh, God! God, no. All those demons that serve her are idiots. She knows this, like she should! But they're useful tools, and Lilith has been a professional user since the beginning of time. None are free from her wiles except for Samael, and even then that's touch and go. Personally I find the matters of humans far more interesting, and I have been a historian since I can remember. Sometime I might choose to show you my library, filled with scrolls and books since the beginning, all detailed histories. But, I don't trust you enough for that just yet, little Abaddon. I value those scrolls more than my own life."  
"Abaddon!" I spat. "So you are one of them!"  
"I don't believe in that nonsense." Inanna waved her hand dismissively. "But I'm going to tell you the story behind it so you will understand it. It's said that Abaddon is a dark seed that will blossom and open the Abyss. Abaddon will overthrow Samael and bury him in the pit, and through the Abyss, Midian will be opened, and in this, a new golden age for demons will begin, or so that cult believes. As for me, even if it is true, who knows what will happen when Midian is opened? It is a mysterious realm, you know. Ah, and yes, Abaddon will torture the people of this world and put them under hell until the next notch in the wheel is to be turned. What does this have to do with you, you wonder. It's simple. Lilith wants an Abaddon she can control. Imagine what power she could wield behind her if she could!"  
"I'll be damned straight to Sheol before I let that happen," I growled, and Inanna smiled, stroking my hair.  
"I thought you might say that. You do make a very pretty Abaddon, though." She smiled. "All the others in the past died tragically. Before they even had the chance. Pray that the same won't happen to you. Oh, Nicolas. You're so very young, and so very dark." Her arms encircled me and I felt myself pressed up against her, my eyes widening a bit slightly, something I was thankful that at least I had the control over. She lay my head to rest against her bosom, and I felt her hands continue to stroke my hair.  
"You make me want to destroy you," she whispered softly, "So dark, and yet so precious and pure. It makes me want to dig my nails inside of you and tear out that innocence and put it between my teeth. Mmm, so young."  
I found that now, I had even lost the power of speech, but I was growing more enraged. How dare she speak to me this way! She didn't even know me, yet she insisted on this . intimacy?!  
"Demons are the secret race," she whispered into my ear. "We are the hidden. No vampire until recently has known about us, not even the Shen. We're just pieces of mythology, nothing more, extensions out of biblical literature. Of course, you know better, sweet Destroyer. Don't you?" She cooed as she spoke, as if she were a mother, the sound oddly soothing against me. "Ah, yes. I thought so, too. Come."  
I found that suddenly, I had regained control of all my bodily movements, and in violence I attempted to shove her away, but she didn't even move, as if it did not phase her.  
"You know nothing of your people, and this I will correct. What for? Why should I care? That's for me to know and for you to find out. Ah, yes. Bella and Lurancy are out for the night, so it is only you and I."  
"I hate you," I spat, literally at that. My saliva hit her face, but she only smiled and lightly touched the cheek where my spittle slowly began to run down.  
"Cute. How fucking cute. Nonetheless!" She stood, not even bothering to clean herself off, and grabbed my arm, her long sharp nails digging into my wrist. My mouth gaped open as the beautiful ache overtook me, and I stifled a moan as I saw my own red blood drip from between her fingers.  
She smiled.  
"Now shut up and listen."  
I was immobilized again, and found that I had not choice but to listen as she talked about the silver chord that ties the soul to the body, and how in our bodies, as the type of demon we were, had the most flexible chord, and in this we could use our souls as extensions of our bodies.  
She taught me The Joining of Darkness, or the proper name for that soul-based attack that Lynette had tried to teach me before. In fact, she taught me many things, and maybe it's that fact that it lessened my hatred of her, or no.  
I don't know, I can't even describe my confusing emotions towards Inanna, because, I'm just so tired. As young as I am, I'm tired of being alive and having to think. I have no period of saving grace, I just want people to know. I want my family to know, I want Armand to know, I'm not. I mean, I want them to know what I am and what I'm not.  
What happened between Inanna and I is irrelevant. She taught me things, she did. And in the bigger scheme of things, the lessons are probably unimportant. She taught me about the race that I was partly born into, and even then, even she admitted she didn't know what I was. I am trapped between death and life, a creature born of those who must rely on death and are death to keep their unlives, and creatures that rely on the passions of life to continue living.  
And what is Inanna? Did I keep hating her? She became a lot of things, she did. She was my enemy, my mentor, my mother, my slut. She was a lot of things, but I'll say this: I never loved her. At least, not in the way that matters the most to me.  
And I've had enough of this idle reminiscing.  
So what happened was, Diwali came. It is a festival in India that I never paid attention to what was about when Inanna tried to explain it to me, but it was in Fall that it happened. The entire city we were in was alit with lanterns and various lights, to symbolize a return to wealth and luck, or something like that.  
What should I know of human customs? I was never human. I said that once, and Inanna slapped me for it, but I still don't care, and no one can make me care.  
Call me a hypocrite, if you will. It doesn't make a difference. I'll make you bleed red all the same.  
In any case, I was back in my usual stupor of dwelling in despair, and Inanna looked to me.  
"It's been a long time since you've been away from home, hasn't it?"  
"Yes," I agreed. "I've already lost track of the years."  
"Don't you suppose it's time for you to go back?"  
"No."  
"Yes, it is," Inanna commanded. "As much as you go on and on about how you have no ties to humanity, you do yet. Look at your parents. Look at you. God, you're such an idiot!"  
"Thou shalt not use the lord's name in vain," I said sarcastically, and she looked at me numbly, then laughed.  
"Shut up. Just go home, Nicolas. You've had enough learning for two lifetimes. It's time. Besides, I should think that they might be needing your help around this time." She smirked mysteriously and placed her fingertips under my chin, raising my face to meet hers, and her slender lips pressed softly against mine.  
I barely thought to return her kiss, then tore away from her. "What? What are you saying? What do you know?"  
She laughed, that same exact husky laugh she had cast out when we had first met. "Just go home. Go find out for yourself. Perhaps there is something you can do to save your precious 'Amadeo', no?"  
I furrowed my brows and hurled curses at her, then turned and did exactly what she said.  
  
I went home.  
  
A TRIBUTE TO THE VAMPIRE CHRONICLES WILL CONTINUE. 


	6. Part IV

A Tribute To The Vampire Chronicles  
Part Four  
  
Chapter One  
  
O Sacrum Convivium O Sacred Banquet!  
recolitur passionis eius his passion is renewed.  
(Enigma - Mea Culpa)  
  
The sound of glass crunched underneath her boots, reminding her almost of the sound of crunching bones. Her long dark hair that cascaded in ripples at her back floated behind her, as she dared to go further, looking with slight amazement at the brilliant murals painted on the walls.  
Was this the place where she would find the remnants of Osiris? She was certain, it had to be. She knew.  
Approaching the throne sent feelings of excitement and intimidation throughout her body, and though she didn't understand why, it thrilled her. Her fingers hovered at the ready over the top of the stolen vial, a smirk playing at her lips.  
That fool, Ramses. Did he have any notion of what she was plotting? Or maybe he was too busy with that girl, Julie. Either way, he wouldn't stop her now. And she didn't see him around.  
She saw the crystalline remains littered on the ground in front of the throne. She thought, "This has to be it." Eager with anticipation she knelt beside it, and gathered the remains in one pile, pulling out the cork from the vial with her teeth when it was done. With caution and grace for want of not wasting a drop, the woman poured a bit - just enough - onto the remnants, and capped it again quickly. They rattled, and the change began. But she knew it wasn't enough. She rushed to the walls and gathered some of the shelves and such that were still there, and propped them against the throne. She then rushed to the door where she had left the sledgehammer she had brought as a 'just in case'. She climbed up the shelves and held the sledgehammer firmly in her hands, and with a single mighty blow, the blazing light of the sun filtered through a gaping hole in the ceiling.  
The change accelerated faster than even she anticipated. She hurried down from the shelf and watched in sheer childlike amazement as the pieces seemed to piece themselves back up, as if two poltergeists were finishing a puzzle, reforming the shape of a man. He was tall, of good muscular build, his dark hair somehow regaining their plaits that framed his face.. His skin was still hard and white as was to be expected from Amel's change, except now, his eyes had that same azure blue color that the woman's had. And like her, he appeared to be of Egyptian descent, with prominent, stern regal features. Still, he wasn't in complete glory yet - while the formula combined with the properties of Amel's blood worked at a frantic pace, the change still needed more time, and more sun. Or perhaps, something else. The roar of Amel's hunger for blood screamed in his ears. Yes, he would feed, all in good time. But then the shock of standing rendered him motionless.  
He could move. He looked down to his arms and moved them cautiously. He murmured under his breath in amazement. How long his soul had hovered over his remains that had never been scattered or completely destroyed, since his unfaithful wife Akasha had betrayed him! How long he had been in despair! But now, he was free, all thanks to this woman. He looked up to her with an unprecedented smile.  
"Thank you," he said, almost expecting his voice to come out crackled from lack of use. But then - he was born again!  
"Oh no!" The woman replied, already examining this man before her, her eyes scanning every portion of his naked body. "Thank you!"  
Enkil raised his brows - this woman was somewhat odd. He looked up to the hole in the ceiling and realized something else. The sun! He was awake and in the sun, and it did not hurt him. Rather he noticed that it was helping to rejuvenate his body. "What sorcery is this?" he questioned under his breath, then turned his eyes back to the woman. "You did this?" He asked, his voice regaining its power and command that he had once used in Egypt when addressing his people. "Who are you?"  
"My name is Cleopatra," she answered with cheer, "Former queen of the Nile. I have brought you back, good king!"  
"So you know me," Enkil replied in kind, then paused with a thought. "But do you know me as Osiris, or as Enkil, once great ruler of Egypt? Dismiss that. You are Egyptian. I trust that you have good knowledge on such things, especially if you are what you claim - a former queen of the Nile. Cleopatra, that name sounds so familiar.." He paused once more, as if trying to remember. But most of the memories of his life had gone a bit hazy in all his time out of body. He was certain Marius had talked about it before, but no. He could not remember. He slowly turned his head back to Cleopatra, a regal gesture. "Everything can be sorted out later. I will only trust my fate in the hands of the Gods."  
Cleopatra was almost awed. He believed in the old gods - she felt the conviction in his voice. She had almost forgotten all of them, long ago. And even then, she wasn't sure if she had ever truly believed. And the way he moved and spoke was just like that of a true king. All of her doubts dissolved. The only thing that troubled her was that he spoke a little bit too much for her tastes - but ah! She already was finding herself mesmerized by his voice and charisma. She took a few steps forward, and rather forcefully, she grabbed Enkil by his shoulders and pulled him to her, pressing her lips so roughly against his, so full of passion, that he felt consumed by her.  
His eyes widened so that the whites of his eyes were plain to see, it had been so long since he had felt the tenderness of another. He hesitated, but then he remembered Akasha's betrayal and the weariness of the years, and soon his arms were encircled around Cleopatra's waist and he too returned the passionate kiss.  
Even in this moment, part of the two's mind was on something else. Cleopatra had prepared her dish of revenge, and now she only had to wait for it to cool.  
Ramses and Julie would taste her vengeance soon enough. But that doesn't even discount the bitter retribution Enkil was only waiting to deliver to Lestat and his compatriots.  
Cleopatra began to press Enkil into the throne, her lips never moving off of his. She was ready, and to his surprise, he found that he was too. Retribution could wait. There were more pressing matters at hand.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ah, my darlings, finally after that period of inevitable silence I return to your arms. I grow sickened inside when I think about how long it has been. Why, I haven't even felt like myself lately, as if I was possessed by some other entity that was hardly I, the Vampire Lestat.  
And still I get that feeling. But I'll have you know, I have tried as best as I can to return to you in stunning clarity.  
Do not take your eyes off of me - I am now in control of all that you see and hear. Amusing, no? At least I thought it was, and in my opinion it is hardly a conceited thought. Ah yes! Everyone is entitled to my opinion. And why shouldn't they be? I am after all, the Vampire Lestat.  
When I last left you, my darling grandson Nicolas had run off to parts unknown, and my ill-gotten daughter, the Neo-Claudia as we now refer to her, was murdered by him. I suppose it goes without saying that when the contents of Nicolas's 'good-bye' letter were read to us, everyone was shocked. And why shouldn't we be? Claudia was well loved enough - or at least liked on some level by most of them. At least that's what I perceived. And Nicolas - well, he was the 'baby' of our little immortal family. We had all, for the most part, helped raise him and instruct him, even though his childhood was tragically cut short by that malicious demon Mahalath. Allow me to recap this for you, dear reader, if you hadn't the slightest idea at all of what I am speaking about. If you have, (like you should!) then please. Humor me.  
Now, to regroup. Lilith, the mother of all demons or so it is proclaimed, was thought to be a mythical figure by not only myself but all of the vampires in the known world. But I was proven wrong. As charismatic as I am, I happen to be a magnet for such beings like the Mother of Us All or even petty thief Raglan James. And even the Devil, although all of that are tales previously related in my other novels. Lilith, to put a long story short, used me to create a girl, Claudia, I named her, for all the ironic reasons. Perhaps the name is cursed, who knows? I don't know yet if I believe in curses, but after some trials with Lilith that are related in the past few installments of this ongoing saga, Claudia and Louis had managed to find the time to create the boy Nicolas, the same as Claudia had been. A demonic general of Lilith's, known only to us as Mahalath, stole the boy away from us, and with the help of my angelic lover Azza and his few allies, we had managed to steal him back. Naturally, the boy was quite traumatized, and all this is revealed in greater depth in his narrative. He grew violent and insolent, but for the love of Armand (gag me) he attempted to mend his ways. In the end however, Mahalath came to him and there was a struggle involved. Mahalath and Claudia were the casualties, both killed by Nicolas, and he left us a note vaguely outlining this for us, and left for somewhere that no one had any idea.  
And there you have it, my dears. Ah, if you've been faithful to me, I pray I haven't bored you. Perhaps you're simply riveted all the same, no?  
Back to what I was saying. We were all distraught, yes, of course. Ah, and poor Louis.  
"This has to be some sort of lie! I can't.. I won't, I refuse to believe this!" Louis's eyes glazed over a sweet crimson, and as he clenched his eyelids shut, blood tears streamed down his ivory cheeks. "Why would he do such a horrible thing? No, it has to be false. It has to be." His eyes slowly opened, revealing that beautiful vivacious green that I had fallen in love with centuries ago. He turned towards me, and I could not stand to look at the anguish written all over him. "Lestat," he murmured, and I felt as if another tiny arrow had struck my heart as he said my name.  
I moved closer to him, placing my hand against his cheek and drying his tears with my thumb.  
"Louis," I said, feeling at least as much agony as he for the bitter situation, blood tears of my own sliding down my cheeks. "Let's not fool ourselves. I'm sure he didn't. do it on purpose.."  
I said it as gently as I could, but sugarcoating my words did not help the medicine go down. His eyes widened as his lips parted open in an incredulous gape, and he tore away from my touch, his look of shock turning into one of hatred and despair.  
"I can't believe you! Oh God, Lestat, I can't believe you at all! How can you be so, so callous?! I can't take this anymore. I'm going." With one bitter look of resentment, he turned away from me and began to storm out. I reached out to him, but he pulled away from me.  
"Where are you going?" I asked, almost helplessly. I couldn't remember the last time I had ever sounded so vulnerable, and deep down it disconcerted me.  
"I'm going to look for him, what else do you think? My God, he's out there somewhere, and who knows what's happening to him? Who do you think I am, Lestat, to just abandon him like this? If you think I would, then you don't know me nearly as well as you thought you did." Louis scowled at me, and turned away, ready to depart once more.  
"He doesn't want to be found, Louis! He said so himself!" I said it more harshly than I guess I should have, but I didn't want Louis to go. Now was not the time for this! I wanted him to stay here with me, with the rest of us, and maybe we could have found a way to sort all of this out..  
But what answer I received I did not want. "Damn that letter," Louis said through clenched teeth, his voice filled with malice, "And most of all, damn you!" And with that, he was gone with all the speed that his preternatural gifts allowed.  
I nearly staggered, at a loss. The ache in my chest was almost too much to bear, and I could stand it no longer. My dear Claudia was dead, Nicolas was gone, and now, so was Louis. Perhaps it would have been worse if I had taken Louis's words seriously, but I understood him. I knew he was only lashing out at me. But still, his words stung all the same.  
I stepped out of the room into the hall. Azza stood outside the door there, in his human form, his dark spirals a bit askew, looking as if he tore at them himself in frustration. His perfect oval face seemed in a different sense of beauty now- the type of beauty something gets when it is masked in sorrow. He reached out and gently placed his fingertips against the sleeve of my jacket, tugging at it lightly.  
"Lestat?" He asked, his voice dark with concern. "Please, speak to me. At the very least, say something!" His voice was frayed deeply at the edges. Since the discovery of what had happened, for some reason I could not bear to look at him. I just couldn't, and even I could not explain it to myself.  
I cast him a flat look. His heart-shaped lips trembled. I could not remember if I had ever seen Azza look so emotive in the entire time I've known him. Still, I did not respond, but only sighed, and began to move away from him. I saw his expression become more endowed with despair, and he glowered. I didn't bother to see what he did after that, but only descended the staircase and rejoined the others.  
It was a vision of perfect despair, for all those assembled. Marius, Armand, Bianca (although she seemed less affected by it, she hadn't known either of them), Vittorio and Ursula were there. Armand looked at me with almost the same glower that Azza had given me, and I didn't even cast him a glance for that, I only sank into the nearest chair with a breathy sigh.  
"What are we going to do now?" Vittorio asked me, and I shrugged. How in the hell was I supposed to know? Louis was gone, Nicolas was gone, Claudia was dead, and I had no idea what to do about it.  
There was nothing I could do, and I hated to admit it, especially to myself.  
"As much as I don't want to lessen the gravity of the situation," Marius said, his voice disheartened, "There's something else we need to think about."  
"And what's that, old chum?" I asked Marius, trying to sound as lighthearted as I could.  
"Remember when Akasha reawakened, how many vampires seemed to. go up in flames? Something similar is occurring."  
Armand looked to Marius, and I could see he was trying his best to care, even though the boy was a vision of perfect apathy. "Oh? Is that so?" He asked, although his undertones suggested he couldn't care less.  
I saw Marius annoyed by this, but he was understanding. "I suppose for now I should say no more. Nothing much has happened yet. It could just be something minor."  
"If it was the same as before, who would have the power to orchestrate such a thing?" I asked Marius, although my mind wasn't very focused on what he was saying.  
"Maharet and Mekare have the power, as does Khayman, I should think," Vittorio suggested. "But none of them are likely to do such a thing."  
"No," Marius agreed, "Not likely at all."  
"Plus it doesn't seem to be the demon's style," Vittorio added, but Marius dismissed this comment. Even after all that happened, he didn't believe that 'demons' were behind it at all. I guess I can't blame him, either. Who would believe it? Well, maybe I would, but even then I don't know what I would think if I were in his place.  
"What has happened anyway?" Bianca asked. "What do you mean, that it's started again?"  
"Well," Marius began, "A vampire safehouse - nasty little places, was assaulted in a very similar way to Akasha's. All the vampires burned up without even seeing who did it. I believe there were only two survivors, but they didn't see anything. This all happened very recently."  
"I'm sorry, but I can't care about this right now," Armand said apologetically to his maker, and rose, "I would prefer to discuss this at a later time." His words were stiff, formal, with no emotion, and he was soon ascending the staircase to be alone. Bianca looked towards him pitifully, but did not follow.  
"This leads me back to my previous question," Vittorio muttered under his breath. "What do we do now?"  
Ursula let out a husky sigh and leaned against him, resting her head on the curve of his shoulder.  
It was a damned good question.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
As the hours passed by, I found idle ways to pass the time. I took a stroll, I fed, things of that nature. I tried in vain to scan the minds of others for any sign of Louis, but no luck whatsoever.  
I leaned against the wall of a building, and crossed my arms, watching the mortals walk by. A pleasant surprise was a sight of a young girl walking by wearing a black shirt that read in cursive on the front, "Lestat Sucks! And don't you love it?" I chuckled aloud at that, and she heard me, and looked towards me. Her eyes widened and she smiled widely, and I heard her tell her friends, "Look! Doesn't he look like Lestat?"  
Their reply was for her to shut up and they seemed a bit embarrassed at the young girl's outburst, but I found it all thoroughly amusing. At least it was a distraction, albeit a small one. I sighed.  
"Louis, where are you?" It was a few hours until dawn when I finally returned to Armand's home.  
  
When I returned, I was greeted with the sight of Maharet having a rather serious-looking conversation with Marius.  
"I agree," Marius was saying. "Perhaps your home in Myanmar would be a good choice. if what you're saying is true, you two cannot be risked." Maharet opened her mouth to speak, then turned and smiled benignly at me. "Ah, Lestat. Good that you're here. I wanted to speak with you."  
"With me?" I asked, a bit confused. "What's this all about?" "Remember what I mentioned to you earlier?" Marius asked me. "Maharet has some information that I find most disconcerting." It wasn't exactly what he said but the way he said it that gave me a chill.  
  
"What do you mean?" "The vampires that were attacked. I could see through their eyes, Lestat. Do you know what that means?" She nodded. "I'm sure you do. I saw the attacker. He was a tall man; Egyptian. He had dark hair separated in plaits.. with a voice I could recognize anywhere." "Who was it?" I asked tentatively, the blood draining from my face. "Come on Maharet, don't leave me in suspense all night!" "You should know. I told you all about him years ago. Upon the order of he and his wife, I had my eyes gouged out, and my sister lost her tongue." "You don't mean.."  
  
"I don't have a clue as to how it's happened.. but it is my belief that Enkil has somehow been resurrected." Maharet sighed, turning away from me. "I know there was someone else with him, but I couldn't see them in entirety. That's also another problem." "You're certain it's him?" Marius questioned, moistening his lips in anxiety. "If it is." Maharet nodded decisively. "I'm sure of it. Enkil is back, and by the looks of it, he wants revenge." I staggered backwards, feeling my mouth go dry. The blood drained from my face as I recalled in a flash my own encounter with Enkil, when he was practically a statue. How he tried to crush me with his own bare might for jealousy of Akasha. the fear, my heart racing, only saved just in time by Marius.. I swallowed. Marius looked to me, concerned. He had read my thoughts, and knew the pattern of them. "I fear for you Lestat, if our suspicions are true. I fear for you." "Does he.. Does he know, do you think, about what happened to Akasha?" I asked, looking to Maharet. "Because if that's the case, then he might go after you and Mekare. Although I think Mekare could probably make short work of him, no?" "We can't be sure of that," Marius chastised. "And we can't risk either of the twins. You know that. Besides that, there's someone with him. We don't know who that someone is, and how powerful they are." I sighed, feeling a little shamed out of my stupidity. "Then what? Sit here and wait for him to come to us? And then flop down on our backs and say, 'Hey Enkil, come kill me, woo hoo'?! I think not. I won't stand for such.." "I never said that," Marius replied calmly and coolly. "We just have to come up with a plan." "I want to help you, Lestat," a familiar voice said behind me, sounding rather helpless and pitiable. I turned and saw Azza there behind me, his fingertips once more clutching feebly at my jacket sleeve, looking out to me under his veil of eyelashes so thick that they nearly looked false. I would have found him irresistibly precocious had the sight of him not made me feel as though my heart was being churned by bitterness. My words came out stiffly. "That isn't necessary." "Why not?" He sounded so vulnerable, so easy to break in my hands, so helpless! I could see it in him too, he was placing all before me, and I was knowingly tossing it aside. I wasn't doing it out of spite or vengeance, no, I don't think I'm that cruel. And it hurt me equally as much to do such a thing to my beloved dark one, but I just couldn't. He was inherently connected to those demons, and I was raw. I couldn't bear salt on my wounds now. "Because," I said, irritated, "I can't do this right now, 'Az. Don't you understand that?" "No, I don't, and don't expect me too either, because its too lacking in judgment for anyone to grasp! God!" He turned away from me then, ready to tear out of there. My breath caught in my throat, and I reached out to touch one of his curls, just to show at least the tiniest shred of affection to make up for how cold I knew I was being. But, he slapped my hand away. In the iciest tone I had ever heard in my entire life, he spat, "That isn't necessary." He looked at me with a sneer, walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. I sighed. What was I doing? I slowly turned back to Marius and Maharet, who had been silent during this little squabble. "You shouldn't be so cruel to him," Maharet said gently, but I shook my head. "Forget it. Let's get back to the problem at hand, shall we?" Marius shrugged and replied, "I think all we can do now is wait and see what their next move is. Then when we have a better idea of what we're dealing with, we move from there. Until then, Maharet, you need to make sure you and Mekare are safe. And Lestat, lie low. In fact I think everyone needs to lie low. Maharet, try to get in touch with Khayman whenever possible. He might know something." "That sounds reasonable for now. Alright." Maharet then looked back at me with sudden compassion. "And what of Nicolas? Any news?"  
  
"No," I said rather glumly. "He's gone. I have no idea where, but he's gone. And Louis is searching for him as we speak." "Seriously? That's not very good. it isn't safe, at all." "I know." I closed my eyes and turned away from the two, crossing my arms and closing my eyes Mon Dieu. Why did all of this have to be happening right now?  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Louis hasn't returned yet?"  
I turned to see who was talking to me. Armand stood in the doorway of the room, leaning against the doorway as he stared at me. "Well?"  
I shook my head and turned back to whatever it was I was doing, going through the books in the library just for a distraction. "No. He hasn't. Why do you ask?"  
Armand walked over to me and shrugged, "I don't know. I wanted to talk to him, I suppose."  
I looked at him incredulously. "Why?"  
Armand frowned. "Is there something wrong with that, Lestat? I didn't know I needed your approval to speak with him. Where exactly did he go, anyway? Did you do something to upset him?"  
  
"My God, Armand, why does everything have to be my fault around here? Everything that goes wrong, that must be Lestat's fault! Isn't that right?"  
"You're the one that said it," Armand smirked, and looked at me expectantly. I saw he wouldn't leave until he got his answer, and I conceded with a sigh.  
"He went to go search for Nicolas, for all the good it's going to do him."  
"Oh." The smirk faded off of his face almost immediately at that name, a sigh filled with despair vacating his lips. "I should have known. maybe I would have gone with him."  
"You would have?"  
"Yes.. There's so much I want to say to him. To Nicolas, I mean. But.." Armand sighed once more, shaking his head, a very human gesture. "I wonder if he'll ever come back of his own volition."  
"Maybe for you," I said with light disgust, then smiled. "Although maybe it would be best if he didn't."  
Armand narrowed his eyes. "What?"  
  
"He killed her. I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that. I don't."  
"She was his mother. Of course he didn't do it on purpose, are you mad? Do you think so lowly of him that he would purposely do that? He even . You saw him afterwards! You saw how he was! I can't believe you would say such a thing about your own grandson, Lestat, your own blood! You make me sick."  
"Love can color one's judgment. Believe me. I should know."  
"Oh shut up! Just shut the hell up! You have no God damned idea what you're talking about!" With that, Armand violently turned away from me and stormed out of the room, fuming.  
Maybe he was right. Maybe he wasn't. And I was bitter, so I couldn't care less either way. When that child was given to me, that Claudia, I tended to think of it as a miracle. Maybe a Godsend. And it was the impression I got that Louis saw her as a second chance, at least in the beginning, and then afterwards he saw her as somewhat else entirely. She was something very special to me, a girl of beauty, a girl of inner sweetness - and she was of my blood. My blood! That shouldn't have happened. It was something that could never have happened. But there was intervention involved and she was, she did happen. I don't even fully comprehend it now, either.  
And then he was born, and while I was glad about it, I didn't know what to expect. He was of my blood, he was of Louis's blood - and he was of that demon's blood too. That Lilith, I mean. I didn't think about it then, but when we rescued him from that hell - I'm sure that's the time that it began coming out. I don't hate him. I couldn't. At least, I was sure I couldn't.  
And these were the thoughts that were running through my mind as I stayed there awhile longer, and then exited the room. It was nearing the dawn when I finally left the room. I heard murmuring. Marius's voice again, I was sure.  
Although I'm fairly sure that he knew I was there, there was always that chance he didn't. So, with stealthy catlike grace, I decided to go have a peep of what he was doing. I crept near the kitchen and stood just by the wall, I closed my eyes, and decided to have a listen before I made my grand entrance.  
Two voices - one was Marius's, and the other was a man's voice, although I couldn't much recognize it at all. Yes, it had to be a complete stranger - to me, I mean. Marius sounded awfully familiar with him, himself. The words were easy to make out.  
"How much of the elixir does she have, Ramses? If she has a lot of it, the results could be - catastrophic. You said yourself that she isn't exactly the most stable woman in the world." Marius's voice.  
"She only has only the one vial. I didn't think she would do this with it. But now, I think I know what it is she's planning." The stranger's voice. or rather, this Ramses's voice. My breath caught in my throat at that name. I remembered in my early travels how I was told of an Ancient named Ramses, but then Marius clarified for me that Ramses was no vampire. I moistened my lips and continued to listen to the conversation.  
"What's that?"  
There was a low, abysmal chuckle. "I thought it would be obvious by now. Revenge. On me, and probably Julie. And this man. this Enkil, it doesn't look like he's very happy with you vampires, either."  
Marius sighed. "It doesn't appear so at all. But this was to be expected. I'm just shocked that . that vial managed to resurrect him. I would have never thought it possible, you know."  
"The elixir is amazing indeed. So amazing that I vowed to myself never to brew it again. But. somehow."  
I decided it was high time that I make my appearance. I had to know. This did affect all of us and no matter how I felt about my own personal problems, my curiosity does sometimes rule both mind and heart. Marius looked up to me almost amusedly, and clasped his hands together with a wry grin. "Lestat. I thought it was you standing there, eavesdropping. Such a childish thing. shouldn't you have grown out of that by now?" "As much as I appreciate your parental chastising, now you know, and I have to know. What the hell's going on here?" I uprooted my eyes from their position on Marius and looked at that man sitting beside him, that Ramses. He seemed tall, of muscular build, and of course, Egyptian. His dark wavy hair was perfect, his face, quite handsome. Well off looking as well. The suit he was wearing was Armani. All in all a dashing figure, although out of the three in the room, well. Anyway, the curious thing about the man, as he appeared Egyptian and all, was the fact that he had these strange blue eyes. And I could tell he was no vampire, but even if I couldn't, I recall Marius telling me about the dense creatures. And well - "Curiosity killed the cat," Ramses said with a low chuckle. "Strange expression, especially for me. So, you are called Lestat? Marius told me of your dealings with Akasha and Enkil in the past. Very interesting."  
"So I take it you didn't read my books," I said with feigned annoyance. I sighed and relaxed my posture. "It looks like you have the answers to all of this. What were you talking about, 'elixir'? And -"  
"Hold on, hold on," Ramses said. "I'll explain it to you. And you and Marius can explain it to the others. I'm afraid I can't stay long, you see. Someone is waiting for me."  
"The abridged version will do," I said, moistening my lips nervously with my tongue. I wondered with anticipation of what secrets he would reveal.  
"My name is Ramses. The Damned, if you will. Long ago, as you know, I was once Pharaoh of Egypt. I led an attack on the Hittites. I discovered something there forbidden. The Priestess of those people had learned a forbidden secret, to make an elixir or immortality - I sought that secret. I saw how she fed it to a few doves, and how they could fly tirelessly in circles in the sky, and how no matter what became of them - they could never die. I forced the knowledge of how to brew it out of her, and then I consumed it - and became as I am now. Damned. Of a surety, like you, I have increased strength, agility, the way my mind works - all improved. But all my desires can never be quenched. Food, drink, sex, my appetite for these things can never be sated." He paused and looked to me with a weary smile at the shocked and horrified expression on my face. "Don't worry about it. One grows accustomed to it, after awhile, as difficult as it is. I was tired, though, after some many years of it. At first I tried to use the potion for good. To grow great crops and such. But these couldn't be destroyed or digested, and the people who ate it grew ill and died, for the obvious reasons. A little work of the imagination there. I didn't realize it at the time though, and the disaster that was those experiments caused was horrifying to me. I realized the potion could be of no use to anyone. After a time, I even tried to kill myself. I consumed so many different poisons, I lost count. So, I went into a sleep, to be called upon by the Pharaohs if they needed my guidance. Cleopatra was one of those Pharaohs. With the sunlight, I was revived - we need the sun for such things - and so I guided her. We fell in love. And yet, there came a time when I had to leave her to figure things for herself. I returned to a debacle. Basic history now, a tragedy in my eyes then. The whole Caesar-Marc Antony fiasco. She begged me to give Marc Antony the potion when I offered it to her. I refused. Then she had the crazy idea of giving it to the soldiers. Immortal soldiers to defend Egypt. Marc Antony put that idea in her head, so much was obvious. The Cleopatra I knew would have put serious thought into it before she came up with such a thing. I refused, of course, and she took her own life with the asp, as it was written; such is the truth."  
"But then if Cleopatra died. how is it." I began.  
"There came a time when my mummy was found. A miss Julie Stratford inadvertently revived me with the sunlight, as the Pharaohs of the past had done for my guidance. She had taken me to a museum at one point, and when I recognized Cleopatra's mummy, I was horrified. I used the elixir on her mummy. As selfishly as I loved her, I brought her back from the dead. But she wasn't the same. she was like a rabid clone of the Cleopatra of my past, that I had loved. And now. well. You can see how that all worked out. Lestat, am I pronouncing your name correctly?"  
I nodded absentmindedly, absorbing his words. Certainly, I had never heard this version of the story of Cleopatra before, and I suspect most people never have. Part of me found it oddly romantic, if twisted: a new take on an ancient love story. I repeated the words, 'rabid clone' in my mind. What exactly did he mean?  
I didn't have time to ask though, as the door was slammed open by a wild-eyed Louis.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The sight of Enkil in Versace was quite pleasing to Cleopatra's eyes. "It suits him so well. I can't even picture him in ceremonial Pharaoh garb now," she thought to herself, as she studied his eyes, that beautiful smoldering hue of blue looking so very beautiful in the candlelight, the plaits swaying ethereally over his face as he moved, looking like tiny, dainty chains. She smiled as she mused these things to herself, the white wine tasting so delicious and crisp as she drank it down ravenously.  
And the sight of Cleopatra feasting awed Enkil. The vast amounts of food she consumed didn't compute. It didn't seem feasible that such a slender, beautiful woman could horde as much food as she did. Plates and plates of various sorts of meats glazed in fine sauces, mashed potatoes dressed in garlic, salads, fruits, cakes, and the never ending melee of wines. And the way she ate the food was deceptively mannerly and lovely. Enkil looked at the food itself with disinterest - despite the other miraculous changes the elixir induced himself, he still could not partake of human food. Only the blood. He had also fed before coming to this place. Five mortals he drained completely dry - yet still! He wasn't satisfied. That need for blood still screamed in his ears. He pressed his lips together and moistened them, resting his head against the flat of his palms in almost horror on the situation. As old as he was, he knew he shouldn't have the need to feed as often. But now, he felt more starved than the newest, drained fledgling. It distressed him. What did it mean?  
Enkil snapped to attention as Cleopatra stood, wiping her fingers elegantly on a cloth napkin. "Come on. I'm ready to go," she said with a smile.  
He stood and nodded graciously to her, and the two began to exit the restaurant.  
"Excuse me, ma'am? Will you please take care of the bill?" The host looked to her a bit apprehensively, and Cleopatra almost pitied the poor fellow. So young, yet sometimes people had to die young. She had, once.  
"Won't you take care of it, darling dear?" She asked to Enkil, using the little pet name Alex Savarell had called her those many years ago.  
"Of course," Enkil replied, and approached the host. The young man made a small smile, and Enkil reached out to shake his hand - a modern gesture that Cleopatra had shown him. The man was confused, but nevertheless he reached out to do the same. Roughly, Enkil yanked the man towards him, almost dislocating his shoulder - and sank his fangs deep into the man's neck. The host gasped, his eyes widened, but the ecstasy of the vampire's kiss overtook him. The others in the restaurant watched on in curiosity - of course they didn't know what was going on. It was when Enkil let the man drop to the floor, lifeless and dead, when a woman let out a soprano of a scream. And how sweet it was.  
Pandemonium ensued. But despite all of that, Cleopatra and Enkil made their exit discreetly.  
The cool breeze felt good against Enkil's hard flesh, and the moon looked beautiful to him. He kept growing amazed at the wonderment of it, and regretted all those years he had been nothing more than a pile of crystalline shards on an obsolete temple's floor. He closed his eyes tightly at the memory.  
Akasha.  
What a faithless wife he had, he thought to himself. She thought she killed him - or at least, he thought she did. He didn't really know what was going through her head at all. How cruel, he thought. How very cruel fate is. A low chuckle crept out of his throat. Oh, he knew. He saw that book - Queen of the Damned, and he remembered that boy, Lestat. Why Akasha fancied him, he never knew or much less bothered to ask. But her faithlessness had led to her own undoing, and he almost relished reading that final chapter when that witch Mekare - and he remembered her well - so violently murdered her. It wasn't to say he didn't love Akasha - he loved her well, and to an extent he missed her - but he was glad she got 'what was coming to her', one of Cleopatra's favorite sayings. And he could only presume to imagine the Gods' wrath on her in the afterlife.  
He opened his eyes and looked to the beautiful once-queen of Egypt, a smile lighting up on his face. How alive she made him feel! He could do anything. And it wasn't just silly infatuation that made him feel that way - the elixir mingled with Amel's presence pumping through his veins made him feel as a God.  
But of course, he had figured out long ago that, that was what he was. But he wasn't the only one. He had worshippers, hadn't he? Even Akasha had agreed, they were gods! Ra had decided as he guarded the day, there must be a guardian for the night, hadn't he? And so Enkil was so aptly blessed, and so they had chosen to pass on their blessing.  
Ah, Khayman! Enkil remembered. He wondered if that fellow was still alive. He was in that one book. He thought he might like to see him again, that steward that so unquestioningly followed his orders long ago, despite his feelings of sympathy for those witches.  
He was brought out of his reverie when Cleopatra spoke. "Daydreaming again, good king? We have work to do! Don't you feel it?"  
"What is it you believe I should be feeling?" Enkil asked in a regal tone, looking to her, so lovely. Perhaps he should make her his bride, he thought. He was sure the Gods would smile upon that, this new queen who seemed so worthy.  
"I feel them. I think she's around, and that means he's around too. Don't look at me like that. Ramses, Ramses! I told you about him! We've got to get rid of him before he tries the same with us. Selfrighteous bastard."  
Enkil didn't much care for her tone of voice, but he only nodded in agreement. "What would you have me do? I don't see what you're getting at." But right when he said that, he sensed the underlying tone of urgency in her words. And he sensed her.  
That woman, standing across the street, fair of skin, somewhat dark of hair, clothed in a plain dress and nothing much unusual or unseemly about her. But those eyes! They were the same eyes that Cleopatra possessed, that he too possessed.  
Cleopatra sneered. "Julie Stratford."  
"That's her?" Enkil asked, although he did not need an answer. He had agreed, no, vowed more like, to assist Cleopatra on her path to revenge. It was, after all, the least he could do, he reasoned. And perhaps aiding her quest would work best to assist him on his own.  
Julie began to run. Enkil and Cleopatra pursued. Julie felt her heart hammer in her chest as she ran from the two, turning down street corner after street corner, desperately praying that she would lose them. Terror struck her, and she found her eyes locked on the path in front of her; she could not bear to even look behind her for a moment. She silently cursed herself for having the curiosity to investigate the restaurant, to peer closer and see if that woman was who she thought it was. But who was the man with her? To her knowledge, only she, Ramses, and Elliot, other than Cleopatra of course, had taken the elixir. And Ramses had promised her that he would make no more elixir! What was going on?  
The world continued to go by at a strenuous pace as she ran, until she felt she had to stop. Not out of physical fatigue, but the horror simply got to her. But she heard their voices, their voices! She looked around wildly, what could she do? She wet her lips with her tongue as she wildly looked about, hoping there was but some avenue of escape that she might take.  
Then she felt a hand clamp down over her mouth. She writhed and pulled away, her strength apparently more than the man anticipated. She turned and looked to him. She knew off the bat he couldn't be human. His flesh looked too much like marble for that, his black hair too rich of luster, those green eyes too vivid.  
She backed away from him, but he raised his hands in peace.  
"Let me help you!"  
She looked to him incredulously, her suspicion almost too much to bear. "Why?"  
"I got a look at both of them too, all right? And I don't know what or who you are, but it looks like you're running from them, too. Just be quiet. If you don't follow me, fine, but I'll feel bad about it later."  
"Who are you?"  
"There isn't time for introductions. I feel them coming." He grabbed her by the arm and led her away down an alleyway, and she began to feel even more nervous. Why had she even agreed to come along? She didn't even know where she was going anymore, the patterns of streets fading by much too quickly. God, she thought to herself, What am I doing?  
Soon she found herself outside of a house. Wasn't this the neighborhood she had left Ramses at? She asked herself, but couldn't say more when the strange man had slammed the door of the house open.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Louis!" I shouted, my voice coming out louder than I had intentionally bade it. He quickly stepped inside and waited patiently waited for a young lady that was with him to enter, then slammed the door shut loudly. It was Ramses voice I heard then.  
"Julie! I thought I asked you to wait for me at the hotel."  
"Julie?" I asked, then recalled Ramses's words about how a miss Julie Stratford had revived him those years ago. I studied her then. Those same blue eyes as Ramses's.  
"I'm not your mindless sidekick," Julie said with a sharp laugh, in a feigned attempt to be playful. Her posture straightened as she grew serious, then: "Ramses. I saw them."  
Louis nodded at these words, and looked at Marius, then at me, square in the eye. "I did, too."  
"Who?" I asked, lamely, although I had at this point pretty much figured it out for myself. Still, I had to say it.  
"Enkil and Cleopatra, who else?" Julie replied with a sigh, pacing over to Ramses, and then relaxing into his arms as he wrapped them around her. She then looked up to Ramses quizzically. "And who are these people?"  
I didn't pay attention to what he was saying as I rushed up to Louis, and threw my arms around him. "Mon Dieu, Louis! You had me worried!"  
Louis calmed at that and placed his hands on top of my arms, a fading smile on his face. "You're the one that always has me worried, Lestat."  
"I thought you would have been long gone by now."  
"I was. searching the city first." He sighed, his lips pursing into a frown. "It's obvious he's left town. And now with this Enkil situation."  
At first I waited for an apology for his earlier comments, but none came. My shoulders slumped, but I let it pass. "I see."  
He noticed my expression but said nothing. "What are we going to do?"  
"Why are you asking me?"  
"How long. how long before you think they're going to come?" Louis asked softly. "I'm sure Enkil will sense us in no time."  
Marius looked to the two of us, then opened his mouth to make a suggestion, when the voice of another interrupted him.  
"May I make a suggestion? Let's pack up your friends and get the hell out of here," Armand said, his tone dry as he looked at me flatly. Needless to say, he didn't look amused at all.  
"And go where, pray tell?" I said, rather, snapped at him. "Hmm?"  
"Night Island, you idiot," Armand said with a tone so light and friendly in reply to me, that had one not heard his words it would have sound perfectly cheerful.  
Of course, as to be expected, I took his demonstration of sarcasm lightly and with good cheer, and ah - well, we took his suggestion.  
To refresh your memory, dear reader, Night Island is the private island resort haven for mortal and immortal alike, really more for the latter than the former. A handy thing to have, and a great idea - one thing I'll give Armand credit for.  
Although he probably got the idea from somebody else.  
How we all managed to get away from Armand's home in the city without Cleopatra or Enkil noticing, I have no idea. But something else came to mind.  
Suppose they were just toying with us. I mean things were too easy, weren't they? I suppose I could go on about that one. But there was something unusually odd about it, and I didn't like it.  
I kept this suspicion, but didn't voice it - I let them have their period of grace and relax for the time being.  
There was one point where Vittorio suggested to me in private that I ask for Azza's help.. after all, he had proven himself trustworthy, and powers like his were a force to be reckoned with.  
"No."  
"Why not?" He looked to me with utter confusion, not understanding the logic of my decision at all. And I suppose, it didn't make much sense, and even I don't know why I was doing that - throwing away a great ally. It wasn't that I didn't love Azza anymore - he was still as precious to me as he always had been. But then there was something else.. something else that I couldn't even figure to myself. And I think if it were a simple matter of pride I would have known that's all it was, but it wasn't. To put it simply, I just don't know at all.  
"I don't feel like explaining it," was all I said at the time though. And that had to suffice.  
For a few weeks, the killings escalated. Popular clubs (which we knew to be vampire havens) were blown to bits. The mortals suspected terrorism or just simple arson, which was to be expected. It's common knowledge that people will consider what seems more logical and real to them than any supernatural forces. And there was the mysterious deaths that no one could explain, and the witnesses all saw the same - the beautiful exotic couple, descriptions, etcetera.  
I secretly thought to myself that the Talamasca must be having a field day with this one - but then again, they weren't likely to do anything about it either. Watch and always here, but good for nothing else. At least, we, The Coven of the Articulate, were safe here in the little haven of Night Island. We stayed for a few months, hovering over each other, always in a stalemate of deciding what to do. No one thought of anything, of course.  
And then, the killings ceased. And for half a month we all hovered over each other still, but there was no sign of Cleopatra or Enkil. No one could explain it, and while we were cautious we had all started to grow tired of one another again, and the Coven of the Articulate scattered to the winds again.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Of course, that is hardly where the tale ends. Although for awhile, it seemed that way. A few years passed, things were peaceful, our lives got back to normal as much as they could, considering. And I was alone again. Louis had long gone to continue his search for Nicolas after the threat of Cleopatra and Enkil was thought of to be over with by their unusual disappearance. Everyone else went back to doing whatever it was they do with their lives, and Azza. I missed him. I hadn't seen him since he had stormed off, and I was highly regretting the way I had treated him.  
And, I had, for some reason, returned to Miami. I didn't know yet if I wanted to stop by Armand's house and see if he was there. And I didn't, not just yet, anyway.  
I wandered around for most of the night, until I found a good meal. Large cities are full of criminals, and the affair was easy. My cheeks flushed with new life, I continued to wander. I went down so many different streets and turns that at last I felt that I was getting lost.  
It was then that I saw them. A large group of vampires, that all looked fairly young, (fledglings, I mean, the ages that they all appeared to be varied) and all of middle eastern. That was what marked them in my eyes. Or maybe it was the fact that they all seemed to be dressed in supplicant's robes. Take your pick.  
This was a first. I approached as close as I dared, but then one of them, a tall male with dark hair set in plaits (that set off a memory of Enkil, although they didn't look much else alike) caught sight of me, and said something to the others. I didn't know what was being said; it was a language unfamiliar to me. But by the sound of it, I would guess to say it was some sort of Arabic dialect.  
I was surprised when they all came after me. I could have probably stood my ground and fought them all, if I really wanted to. But sometimes you have to pick your battles, and I didn't really want to chance it with this one.  
  
I ran.  
  
I could hear them shouting to one another as they followed after me, nearly falling over each other unceremoniously, although a few of them continually got too close to comfort for me, my yellow locks just barely out of reach to one outstretched hand. Surprising myself, I found the chase a bit exhilarating.  
  
When I finally gained the lead, I took one turn and ended up in a dead end. I could have just flown out of there, if that was what I wanted to do, but this proved interesting. Now I admit that it wasn't the smartest thing to do, but why the hell not?  
I turned to face them, my lips curving into a grin. "Yes, why the hell not?" I said aloud, repeating my thoughts into words. The one who had spotted me, the one with plaits like Enkil, entered the alleyway, and looked past me, then up. He walked closer until he was standing directly in front of me, and yet, nothing! I was too surprised to reach out and do anything about him, though, and soon he turned and walked out of there.  
I stood in a stupor. "What.."  
"Lestat, you aren't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, are you?" A familiar voice crowed antagonistically to me.  
I whirled around to see Azza, standing behind me, in his precocious human form, an impish smile playing on his lips. "Why, hello there! I saw the potential mess you were getting yourself into, and, ah well, you know."  
"I could have handled myself," I said dumbly, the wave of emotion cresting over me. Azza, here! I felt as if someone had stabbed a dull knife under my breast plate and into my heart, and I ached for him.  
"This doesn't mean I forgive you," Azza said matter-of-factly. "And yes, you probably could have destroyed them all. I concede to that." He shrugged his shoulders, splaying out his fingers in gesture. "But then that would have just alerted them that you were here, and I'm sure, that comes with its own set of problems, although they're no problems of mine." With that, he began to walk past me, humming some strange tune that I had never heard before. I gasped in protest and reached out to him, grabbing him by the wrist and pulled him towards me. He looked back at me, annoyed, his eyes partially veiled underneath his thick lashes, his ebony curls hiding part of his beautiful face.  
"Why are you leaving?" I demanded of him, although even I had to admit I had no place to do so. But when have I ever remembered my place?  
"I'm going to watch and see how this all plays out," Azza said as if it were a curse, those heart shaped lips curling into a rueful smile. "I refuse to do you any more favors. We're even."  
I can't say what Azza saw reflected in my expression, but whatever it was, he instantly looked remorseful. He averted his eyes and sighed, bowing his head, if slightly. "Why do you care anyway?" He asked to me, quietly. "Aren't I just a little poppet? A pretty doll you got tired of playing with? That's what."  
I silenced him with a kiss, placing my fingertips underneath his chin and tilting his head upwards, clutching the hair of the nape of his neck with my other hand. One of Azza's hands hesitantly reached upwards and clutched onto my blonde locks, his slender fingers entangling into my hair. I felt his tongue dart between my lips for a moment, and I sighed, until he pulled away. His eyes were widened, his lips parted as if in surprise, and he batted his lashes, almost seeming to be an adorable caricature of himself.  
"Lestat," he murmured, as if like in prayer.  
"Azza, no," I said to him, placing my hand to his cheek and sifting some of those errant, silken strands of dark hair away from his face. "I never thought of you like that. I never have, or will. There's no excuse for the way I treated you, and I'm not even sure why I did it."  
His expression became a bit more relaxed, and he smiled then, a small, uncertain smile. "You're such an enigma, sometimes," He chuckled, although it was a heartless one. "I just thought. that you were going to be like the others."  
"Others?" I asked, confused.  
"I'll tell you, some other time. I don't feel like talking about it right now." He shrugged, and turned away from me. "Anyway, I have to go."  
"Why? Where?"  
He shrugged again. "I'm supposed to go see someone. I'll see you later." He turned his head back to me and smiled, this time, a warmer smile that oddly reminded me of the sun sinking over the horizon. "I promise."  
With that, he was gone.  
And with no better ideas, I went to Armand's.  
  
Ursula greeted me wordlessly at the door, her expression unreadable, although I could tell it was nothing good. Worried, I brushed past her, and sped into the living room where I heard voices. Vittorio lay on the couch, and his skin crackled and burnt, and I knew he had been out in the sun. I gaped, and Armand looked up at me with an expression of concern that I had seldom seen on his face, and knelt by the two.  
"What the hell happened?" I asked, my tone one of shock.  
"I'm sure it looks worse than it is," he assured me, although his assurance was of little help. I shot a glance to Armand, and he rose from his seat with a sigh.  
"Let me show you something."  
  
He led me over to the room where Vittorio had been staying at, and gestured to two bodies that lay dead on the floor.  
Mortals, I knew, and dressed in the same supplicant's robes I had seen on the vampires that had pursued me.  
"Apparently, they had broken in," Armand began, "And tried to take him somewhere. Not very smart either, since Vittorio unconsciously strangled the first one, and the second one didn't get it. Since they thought they weren't going anywhere with that strategy, they opened the curtains and shutters and tried to kill him, and left."  
I swallowed, and nodded, my throat dry. Armand cast an odd look at me as he studied my expression, and asked, "Does this seem familiar to you, 'Stat?"  
I frowned at that odd tone he took with me, and then explained about the vampires who were wearing the same exact robes earlier in the evening.  
Armand nodded, but made no comment. Then: "I'm sure Vittorio is going to be alright.. although now.. Well, Bianca volunteered to go find him some victims to feed. This was some hours ago, and she hasn't come back."  
I bit into my lower lip. "I hope nothing's happened." And it was sincere. Enough has happened to us, and no matter how short our periods of grace were, still, didn't we deserve some sort of break? I didn't know why fate had to curse us this way, but, on the lighter side of things, at least our unlives were never uninteresting.  
We both heard the door slam loudly downstairs, and we looked at each other for a brief second before we rushed downstairs.  
"Bianca!" Armand shouted thankfully, and she looked at him, fatigued and tired, her blonde hair tangled and just generally, messed up.  
Then Armand froze, and I saw what he was staring at. Two men were with her, one a vampire, the other, not. And I could tell that he was whatever Ramses and Julie were, by that strange color of blue that his eyes were, and that unnatural presence about him.  
"Armand," she said tiredly, then she looked to me, "Lestat, everyone. May I introduce to you Elliot and Alex Savarell."  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Enkil sat, hunched over in the darkness of the room, surrounded by at least a hundred bodies littered on the floor around him. No stench of blood, no. He hadn't wasted a single drop. And yet, the presence of his hunger hadn't waned at all! Was this the price he had to pay? That maddening hunger that could never be sated, and how it just grew wilder at the slightest scent of blood? Truly, he had been granted a fine boon in exchange - just the sight of the sun alone was a beautiful gift. He thought of it as a sign. Originally, when he had been ascended into godliness, he found that Ra had turned his face away from him and his lady wife, Akasha. But now, it seemed Ra had welcomed him back. Ra smiled upon him. So he thought - was this hunger merely a test? Was this Ra's test for him, to perhaps see if he was worthy of greater feats? If so, Enkil prayed, If so.. See me in your grace, my Lord. Pray that I have the strength not to fail this mighty ordeal, this crucible. Enkil thought he heard a silent answer to his prayer, and he relaxed his posture, feeling - or perhaps, imagining, although to tell him so meant sure death - a bright mantle coming over his shoulders. Cleopatra's nose wrinkled in distaste the moment she opened the door. The scent of the bodies beginning to atrophy was not something she was fond of. The bodies of the servants, she mused.. Indeed, it reminded her of when she used her own servants to test the many poisons before she had settled on the asp. She almost pitied them. It was almost entirely too easy to find those feeble-minded folk that would see a few displays of power as godliness. Well and so, weren't the pharaohs thought of as gods once upon a time? She was only accepting her due, as was Enkil, according to the ancient proscription. Let them die as sacrifices for their gods. Extraordinary deaths for ordinary men, but beyond that: They saw it as an honor. So, let them. She wasn't the one soiling her hands anyway. Thus was the nature of her thoughts as she descended the rickety wooden staircase to the bottom of the basement, and looked at Enkil. She raised a brow as she swore he was wearing the strangest of smiles, but said nothing. "Good king," she said, still humoring him (but not only that, it bore a touch of familiarity to it that she missed), "I have news." "News?" He asked, interested, as he rose from his seat. "What news is this?" "It seems as though your good friend Lestat is back in town. The servants saw him on their patrol, but he ran away from them."  
"As I predicted," Enkil said, more to himself than anyone else. Cleopatra shrugged. "Whether Ramses and Julie are with him yet, I don't know. But we can still get rid of him, so we can focus all our energy on the others."  
Enkil nodded in silent agreement. In all truth, he just wanted to get it over with. He wanted to focus on other things, to see the rest of the world that he had been so long deprived. He wanted to travel, and look at the wonders that the gods had lavished upon the people that had forgotten them - so many wonders that he had scarce been able to see, on aiding Cleopatra's quest for vengeance. But still, he was a man of honor, and like as not the thought of leaving her to her own devices had never crossed his mind in the slightest. There was a debt of honor at stake, and Enkil would make sure that he would repay it in full.  
And then there was Lestat. He would take pleasure in getting rid of that one, just for his own sake, and Cleopatra was kind enough to help him find his way.  
Enkil smiled. "Very well, my queen," he said. "Let us administer the judgment that has been so long in passing."  
Cleopatra couldn't help but grin. Finally!  
"Super. Then let's go."  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Bianca, Alex, and Elliot took turns telling their tale as they regained their strength.  
  
Bianca had been chased by those same vampires with the supplicant's robes as I had. Elliot and Alex, who had come to town looking for Ramses and Julie (and also to find their old acquaintance, Bianca, although how they knew each other I have no clue), had spotted Bianca being chased by that mob. The three of them together fought off as many as they could, but it seemed they just kept calling up reinforcements. And they decided to run, and managed to evade them, until they arrived back here.  
"Did they see where you were going?" Armand asked carefully when they were through.  
Alex shrugged. This was when I had a chance to take a good look at the two odd companions. This "Alex" was tall, slender, with an overall angelic disposition, although there was a shadow to his smile when he spoke that I thought shouldn't be there. And I already knew vampiric life was not suiting him, although I couldn't guess his age. Not too young into it, but not overly old, either. But however old he looked, he looked as a tortured soul.  
He reminded me of Louis.  
And Elliot had that same oddness to him that marked Julie and Ramses, as I mentioned before. His hair was dark, he looked young - far too young to have fathered Alex, as Bianca had said he was Alex's father in the hurried introduction they had made before the story.  
I wondered what was their story. And I thought it a damn shame that this wasn't the time to ask.  
"I'm not sure, Armand," Bianca was saying, her tone one of worry. "They could have. If they did.."  
"Then they'll be on their way over here," Elliot said bluntly. "And we should be on our way out."  
"Vittorio, are you fit for travel?" Ursula asked him, and offered him her hand. He took it, and with a wince, he stood.  
"I will be," he said, then looked to me, and to Armand. "Come on."  
  
Then I heard a female voice, one that was unfamiliar to me. I whirled.  
"And where are you going? Oh look Enkil! I like that one. He looks like a little doll." If I had just overheard her, and not seen what she was doing, I would have thought she was at a candy store.  
I followed her finger and saw she was pointing at Armand. He blanched. Elliot tensed.  
"Cleopatra," he greeted. "Why are you doing this?"  
She ignored him, although I saw her eyes stay on Alex for some moments, and turned to her consort, Enkil, who was staring at me with a malicious smile.  
"This isn't the right place. But get me that one."  
Soon Enkil was across the room and had Armand gripped tightly in his arms, one hand clamped to poor Amadeo's jaw. "Move, and I'll tear your head off your body," he said matter-of-factly. "Understand?" Armand's eyes widened in terror, and I can't remember the last time I had ever seen him make that face. I suppose it isn't easy being a 'cherub'.  
Cleopatra grinned, and let loose a hearty laugh.  
Alex looked to her remorsefully, "Your Highness. I thought I would never see you again.. but why are you doing this?"  
Her smile faded, and she looked to Alex with a frown. She didn't dignify him with an answer, and instead looked to Enkil. "Bring my new toy, and let's get out of here."  
Vittorio staggered forward in angry protest as the two walked out the door, with Armand, and no one tried to stop them. I was too busy gaping to do anything about it, either.  
I snapped out of my stupor when Ursula made a cry of gentle protest and tried to get Vittorio to sit back on the couch. "Please," she pleaded him, "You can't."  
Bianca narrowed her eyes, and I saw that now she was full in anger. She turned towards me, and her two companions. "Well!? Go after them! I'm going to find Marius. He should be nearby."  
I nodded dumbly, then looked to Vittorio. "Rest. Don't get any crazy ideas."  
He replied dryly, although his expression was a contorted one of concern, "I believe that's your forte. Now get out of here!"  
Elliot, Alex and I followed the order without much thought. And the chase began.  
Enkil and Cleopatra were fast, and the three of us darted after them, so fast that the mortals that were still out at this time of night never saw us. Although, Alex had some trouble keeping up some of the time.  
I think that Enkil and Cleopatra had led us back to their little house on purpose. No, I'm certain that's what they did. Maybe it was because the flavor of the dramatic was lost on them, I don't know. But in any case, that's where the showdown began. It was the bad side of town, and the 'house' was more like a sort of warehouse, made of rusted steel and abandoned. I doubted there was any civilized beings in the vicinity, except for the crackheads and various other drug addicts, but that was a given in a place like that. I swallowed as I stared at the place, and I could smell with my preternatural senses at least a hundred rotting bodies in that building. It made the place seem all the more horrendous.  
Enkil turned to me, and threw Armand across lawn of the dilapidated place into the wall. Poor Armand's eyes widened, but he slowly stood upwards, and accessed the situation. I don't think he cared for the odds.  
Because those odds were stacked against us.  
"Now then, Lestat," Enkil said, brushing his hands off on his pants, "Are you ready for your judgment?"  
I tensed. Enkil could rip me into pieces, and we both knew it. But still I elected to remain nonchalant.  
"I thought that judgment was for the Gods to hand out," I replied smoothly, "And I don't see any of those around here."  
I swear I saw Enkil color. Well, if he hadn't planned on killing me before, he was sure to do it now. And then another voice threw itself into the fray.  
"Armand!"  
  
I looked up, and saw - I couldn't believe it! He was standing on the roof of a building that was diagonally across from Enkil's little piece of heaven, or hell for that matter - and I could see the moonlight reflecting off of his yellow hair. Even though he was difficult to see even for me, I would have recognized that red suit anywhere.  
"Nicolas?" Armand asked, startled, and Alex and Elliot turned, uncomprehending. And Cleopatra and Enkil did not look amused. I saw him arch back on his heel and dart forward, and he landed nearby, until he rushed forward to me. Yes, it was him! That blonde hair, set in ripples like his father's, that classical beauty combined with catlike grace - the eyes of vivid green that sparkled like emeralds against his pale skin, his mouth having inherited some of the generosity that mine had, but not as much. Nicolas. "God, Louis!" I thought silently to myself, "If only you were here!"  
"Hello, Grandpere," he greeted me with a smile that said a thousand words. And damn it, I was happy to see him, and too surprised for words. Then he furrowed his brow and looked to Enkil and Cleopatra, Enkil in particular. "Who the hell is this gweilo?" He asked me, and I took the word in uncomprehending.  
"What?"  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
It didn't take Nicolas long at all to figure out that these people were not our allies. I heard his sword sing free of its sheath with surprise. I didn't know he had that, and didn't ask where it came from. I think it even gave Enkil and Cleopatra a start.  
But Enkil laughed. "Look now, my queen! They've chosen a warrior to combat against me. Very well then. Let's play."  
Nicolas ignored his words and looked to Armand, who was standing at this point, but looking to Nicolas in uninhibited shock. "You're..here!"  
"Did he hurt you?" Nicolas demanded. "Did he?"  
Armand didn't answer, too busy being frozen from the compound effect of being abducted from Enkil and to see Nicolas appear here out of nowhere, or at least that's how I interpreted it, because I was feeling the same way at this point.  
"Only I'm allowed to hurt you," Nicolas said with the smirk of pure audacity that I knew was not part of Louis's lineage, and turned back to face Enkil. "Now then, I don't know your name, but let's get this party started!"  
  
The two began to circle each other like massive cats hungry for a meal. I felt my heart leap into my chest. I didn't think the odds held him more in favor than they did me. and Louis.. Louis would be distraught if he lost his son, too. I was about to shout to Nicolas to put that damn sword away and let me take his place, but any protestations died in my throat as the battle truly began.  
Nicolas wielded that blade with talent that I hadn't seen since I was the son of the marquis, and the approach he took with it reminded me of myself. The moonlight flashed off the steel as he wove a pattern of complex moves, and talented as he was, Enkil had the power of being an ancient on his side, and he evaded it all with such speed, even my own preternatural vision could not follow.  
But it couldn't keep up forever. Blood splattered against the wall of the horrendous shack as Nicolas's blade found its target. He shoved the blade upward under Enkil's ribcage, as far as he could, the blade pointing outwards from between his shoulder blades. Enki's mouth widened and gaped open in surprise, and I swear I felt that time had stopped, Armand, Elliot, Alex, and even Cleopatra watching in surprise.  
Then Enkil smiled, and swinging one arm, he hit Nicolas hard against the side of his head and sent him reeling against the ground, sliding into the moist dirt.  
Enkil reached to the hilt of the blade, and pulled it out of him, and I could see the wounds already beginning to heal through the tears in his dress shirt. He walked over to Nicolas patiently, who was struggling to get up, and I felt my heart sink in my chest.  
Nicolas looked up to him with widened eyes, and with an effortless kick, Enkil sent him sliding back into the dirt again. He gripped the handle of the sword with both hands, and with the grotesque sounds of blade sliding into flesh with resistance, he brought the sword up and down over and over again, connecting it into different spots of Nicolas's torso. I watched in horror as Nicolas cried out, sounds that sounded more appropriate for the bedchamber than the battlefield, I thought in the back of my mind, then went still as his eyes of beautiful green rolled back into his head, a bloody froth on his lips.  
Enkil smiled in triumph, and began to walk back to us, leaving the sword protruding from Nicolas's chest. "Now it's your turn, Lestat."  
I felt horrified. As quickly as it began - it was over? And now.. I knew I didn't stand a chance. I moistened my lips. At least I wouldn't go down without a fight. I tensed my muscles and looked to meet Enkil, and prayed that at least I would go down heroically, and that one of my companions might get away to write a final novel on my death.  
I didn't even have time to think out my will, when I saw light reflect off of green, like a cat's eyes, in the shadows.  
Wielding his blade as a man possessed, Nicolas's blade tore through the air and slid through Enkil's neck.  
Blood splattered high into the air, as if from a fountain, as Enkil's body fell downwards, the body parts still moving. Enkil's head fell on the ground, blood leaking out from where his head should have met his neck, and still, he was blinking, his lip moving to form words that he could not speak.  
Crouching, Nicolas sent his blade right in between Enkil's eyes, and pulled it out slowly with a sadistic smile.  
Cleopatra screamed, and began to run. She didn't get too far, because soon Ramses's hands were gripping on her shoulders, holding her in place.  
A struggle ensued, their strength a perfect match for one another. They had grip of each other's arms, pushing and pulling at each other, Cleopatra trying to get away from Ramses, and Ramses trying to hold her to him. The tide turned when Marius joined at Ramses's side, and assisted to help hold her in place, his strong arms like white marble closing around her waist and her arms, holding her in place like a statue.  
She screamed, and screamed, but to no avail.  
  
Alex and Elliot walked to the three, tears streaming down Alex's cheek as he looked at her.  
"Why, Your Highness?" Why he insisted on calling her that, I have no idea, "Why?"  
Cleopatra regained her composure, and her expression softened as she looked at his face. "Ramses gave me new life, and he wants to take it away! And he tried to take you away, and I was left alone while he had his Julie. but you. you're still alive after all these years?! How?"  
Alex's smile became a sweet one of pure lament, the same I had seen on Louis's face time after time. "Because, Your Highness," he said, his voice painfully sweet, "Like you, I'm not human anymore."  
Ramses, meantime, had gone to inspect Enkil's body. His body was still moving, and his head had already healed itself from Nicolas's sword wound, his lips still forming silent prayers.  
What Ramses read from his lips, I could not say, but he shook his head in sorrow and told him, "No, my brother. You and I are far from it. Whatever gods there may be have turned their eyes away from us. We are damned."  
And Enkil's expression became one of pure sorrow.  
  
I turned, to finally speak to Nicolas after all this time, but to my utter disdain I found him in no condition to speak - his tongue already down Armand's throat.  
I cleared my throat, hoping to gain his attention, and he finally pulled away from he and Armand's. kiss.  
"Oh, Grandpere," he said happily, his arms winding around Armand's waist, which Armand accepted with little dissent, "I'm glad I found you. I caught sight of you running in the streets with those two.." He glanced towards Elliot and Alex, who were speaking with Marius and an upset Cleopatra, "And followed."  
"And where have you been all this time?" I shouted at him, more out of exuberance than anger, although with my tone it would have been difficult to tell the difference, "Louis has been looking for you, we've all been concerned, and then.."  
"I have it all wrote out," Nicolas said amusedly, "Met someone who forced me to, anyway. Well, I'm glad to see you're in good health."  
  
And so went our reunion. Ramses, Elliot, and Julie, when she arrived, decided it would be best for Cleopatra to be 'put to rest' for awhile. They decided that the basement of the abandoned building would have to work, and since there was no time to do it, the three sealed her there with all the rotting bodies. Cleopatra's screams were muffled outside the thick door, and I couldn't help but pity her. The three vowed to keep watch on the place so she wouldn't escape, until her body became the withered mummy it had been before.  
And as for Enkil, Nicolas went through the trouble of chopping off his limbs and sticking them in burlap sacks, and at Ramses's suggestion, (Nicolas wanted to throw them into the sea), they were tossed in that basement room along with Cleopatra.  
As to be expected, Cleopatra and Enkil's 'servants', the vampires in the supplicant's robes, returned to the site, and were none too happy with us.  
There was a skirmish, and these vampires were far too young to deal with the whole of us, and unfortunately, they all went down fighting, refusing to hear reason.  
And that was that.  
  
So we all returned to Armand's home, excluding our three 'mummy' companions, and Bianca was busy consoling and comforting Alex until the others returned to be of much use to anybody else.  
Nicolas was so ecstatic to be near Armand, that I think Armand was feeling a bit smothered from all the attention, but bore it well since he had missed Nicolas too.  
And I had, as well, although I still had conflicting emotions towards him.  
  
I was thinking on all that had happened, lying on the rooftop - what this one show had called the final frontier- and staring into the stars, when Azza, in his angelic state, flew down and sat next to me.  
"Thinking on the meaning of life, again?" Azza asked me good naturedly, as he condensed into his human state, and lay his head on my chest.  
"How could you tell?" I asked, jokingly.  
"You look like Plato when you start thinking too much," Azza smirked, and I retorted in reply, "How would you know? Weren't you trapped to a rock in Plato's day?"  
Azza did his best to shrug in his position, and cooed, "I've seen statues." We were silent for awhile, until he said, "So things are finally returning back to normal. I suspect your Louis should be on his way back soon."  
"How would you know? You looked into it?" I asked him, a sense of anticipation filling me.  
"No. Things have a certain pattern, when they play out, fate winding you in the same circle, no matter how different the situations seem, the flavor in the end.. is the same. I'm afraid of it, what will happen to make me chained down again. Dead afraid. It also makes me afraid for your precious grandson."  
"What are you talking about now?" I said, getting annoyed, but also afraid. A cold wind rushed by, and I knew if I were a mortal, I would have shivered. And even though I am impervious to the cold, I shuddered nonetheless. "What do you see?"  
"I never said I was psychic," Azza said, "But I just know. Appreciate your peace while you can, Lestat de Lioncourt, because it will be short- lived. The circle is turning."  
I moistened my lips, and pulled Azza's body, that had an alien sort of warmth, and sighed. I didn't want to ask him anymore on this 'fate' and 'patterns' and 'circles'. I didn't believe that, and I didn't want to hear it. I had enough people interfering in my life, and I can control my own fate, can't I? Then I thought that was a lie. Things always tried to control or did control me. My father, Magnus, Akasha, Raglan James, Memnoch. it never ended. But then I had wound other's fates to myself, Nicki, Louis.. all my children, and others, too, like Dora, and all my victims. I felt blood tears run down my cheek, unbidden, as I wept for the past, meditated on the present, and looked with a curious fear towards the future.  
And I wondered, and waited, for what fate would throw at me next.  
  
THE TRIBUTE TO THE VAMPIRE CHRONICLES WILL CONTINUE. 


End file.
